AÑOS DESPUES
by SHOJORANKO
Summary: ¡¡Capitulo 28 GRAN FINAL DE AÑOS DESPUÉS! y pequeño epilogo juntos...Gracias a todos por leerlo...Hasta luego!
1. Inesperado regreso

CAPITULO 1: Inesperado regreso  
  
Y bueno, he aquí mi primer fan fiction, sobre el consentido de todos, aunque debo decir que en los últimos capítulos, como que estaba cayendo de mi gracia, por tanta tontería que hace, pero nadie le quita lo atractivo al tipo ¡je! Aunque no hay nadie mejor que mi Yue.  
  
Que más, los personajes que continuación manipulo, a mi soberano antojo no son míos, sobra decir de quien sí, ¿verdad?  
  
Gracias por leer mi historia , espero que te agrade:  
  
*  
  
El rostro de Sango reflejó duda y preocupación:  
  
Está segura, anciana Kaede.  
  
Nunca he tenido más dudas Sango, pero es todo lo que podemos hacer- respondió la anciana  
  
Es nuestra única opción Sango, no podemos hacerlo nosotros solos, necesitamos de su ayuda- terció Miroku mirando a Sango  
  
Comprendo pero ella no querrá regresar, no después de lo que pasó.  
  
Confiemos en que sea la misma muchachita.  
  
Espero que si - finalizó Sango no con menos dudas.  
  
*  
De prisa abuelo que llegará en cualquier momento - le gritó desde la  
cocina la  
  
señora Higurashi al anciano que estaba en el salón de te, tratando de colocar adecuadamente una pancarta.  
  
Hago lo que puedo, no me apresures - le respondió este.  
  
Abuelo eres muy lento, trae acá que yo lo haré - dijo un adolescente de aspecto aburrido. Rápidamente Sota colocó la pancarta, ante la mirada inquisidora del abuelo.  
  
¡OH! ¡ Quedó muy bien Sota! - Dijo la señora que traía unos pasteles y comida que olía muy bien.  
  
Asado, que bien.  
  
Si, es su comida favorita.  
  
Con los brazos en jarras e inspecciono, dando el visto bueno a la apariencia con que lucia el saloncito de te.  
  
Listo, ahora nos que da esperar, no ha de tardar.  
  
Apenas hubo terminado de hablar , se oyeron unos pasos en la entrada del templo, todos se apresuraron emocionados a la puerta principal para dar la bienvenida a Kagome,  
  
¡Hay alguien en casa!- grito una joven quien se estaba quitando los  
zapatos en el guenkan.  
  
¡Kagome!  
  
¡Mamá! ¡Sota! ¡Abuelo! -Exclamó emocionada la joven corriendo hacia ellos y se unieron en un abrazo múltiple.  
  
¡Sota has crecido bastante! ¡y solo en un año!  
  
Es la comida de mamá  
  
Pero pasa Kagome, anda.- dijo el abuelo empujándola por la espalda.  
  
"¡BIENVENIDA KAGOME!  
  
OH! No debieron haberse molestado - dijo el leer la pancarta.  
  
La hizo tu abuelo  
  
¡Gracias abuelito! - Kagome abrazó a su abuelo  
  
Siéntate a comer que se enfría  
  
Mmm! ¡Asado!  
  
¡Itadakimasu!  
  
Todos se sentaron a la mesa, sin parar de hablar, preguntándole a la joven todo lo que  
  
había hecho durante la temporada fuera de casa. Kagome había salido de la Universidad  
  
terminando muy exitosamente sus estudios. Todos se sentían muy orgullosos de ella ,  
  
después de unos años particularmente difíciles logro reponerse y salir adelante. De esa  
  
época solo quedaban simples recuerdos . Habían pasado ya 8 años desde que se termino su  
  
aventura en el Sengoku, una aventura con sabor amargo.  
  
Al final lograron derrotar a Naraku , arrebatándole la Perla de Shikon y la tranquilidad  
  
volvió a esa época, pero desafortunadamente para ella, no pudo ganarle a Kikio . Inuyasha  
  
decidió sobre todas las cosas quedarse con kikio.  
  
Kagome lo acepto no derramo ni una sola lagrima, con dignidad se despidió de sus amigos,  
  
lamentándose que todo hubiera terminado así, ella corrió el riesgo de enamorarse de su  
  
mejor amigo, eso no lo pudo evitar, pero después ella decidió quedarse con el y ahora tenia  
  
que pagar la consecuencias de sus errores. Fue una despedida muy dura. Ella les dejó la  
  
Perla de Shikon y al no tenerla esa seria la última vez que los vería .  
  
Todos estuvieran con ella hasta el último momento, excepto Inuyasha.  
  
Ella lo odio durante mucho tiempo, después, pero el tiempo fue sanando heridas y comprendió que eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. Ahora tenia una vida normal,  
  
tenia todo un futuro por delante y todo iba viento en popa.  
  
La familia estuvo platicando hasta muy entrada la noche, Kagome se sentía muy cansada  
  
por el viaje y después ya no pudo más y se fue hacia su habitación despidiéndose de todos  
  
Casi todo seguía igual, el lugar estaba tal y como lo había dejado. Se quedó parada en la  
  
puerta recargándose sobre ella, cuando los recuerdos la asaltaron, tantas veces que el estuvo  
  
ahí acostado en su cama o husmeando en sus cosas. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa  
  
melancólica, sabia que al regresar seria imposible impedir que esos recuerdos tan  
  
celosamente enterrados en su mente volvieran a surgir.  
  
Sin encender la luz se acostó en su cama y sin desvestirse se quedo profundamente dormida.  
  
*  
  
Hacia dos días que Kagome había regresado al Templo, había estado muy ocupada  
  
visitando a viejas amistades o simplemente saliendo en familia, el clima había sido muy  
  
agradable a pesar de estaban ya en invierno.  
  
Esa mañana despertó temprano y decidió salir a dar un paseo matinal, se puso un pants a  
  
juego muy abrigador, el patio del templo vio a su madre que estaba barriendo el patio y fue  
  
a darle los buenos días, hasta ese entonces no se había fijado o no se había querido fijar en  
  
el árbol sagrado, la señora Higurashi fue a traer algo a la cocina y la dejó sola; Kagome se  
  
disponía a irse cuando algo llamó su atención, algo en el árbol, se acerco lentamente a el y  
  
pudo percibir presencias dentro de él, se le hacían conocidas, familiares, era algo extraño  
  
que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ellas anteriormente, alargo la mano, temerosa, para tocar  
  
el árbol, algo la obligaba a hacer aquello, era un impulso incontrolable. No bien sus dedos  
  
apenas hubieron rozado siquiera la corteza , algo salió disparado de el.  
  
Unas formas blancas, aperladas y semitransparentes la rodearon, Kagome cerró fuertemente  
  
los ojos, cuando las formas se precipitaron hacia su cuerpo, entrando en el.  
  
Tan rápido como había empezado terminó. La joven se hallaba de rodillas, respirando  
  
trabajosamente, mientras un sudor frió perlaba su frente , con dificultad se puso de pie y  
  
se observó las manos, se sentía diferente algo más completa, era una sensación rara.  
  
Su madre llegó en ese momento atraída por el grito de Kagome, (algunas cosas no  
  
cambian).  
  
-¡¿Que sucede Kagome!?- le preguntó preocupada.  
  
-Nada, es solo..... - la miró, no podía explicar que había pasado, desvió  
  
la vista, y se topó con el almacén del templo y empezó a caminar hacia el, su madre la  
  
siguió completamente extrañada.  
  
Entraron al cuarto, que estaba lleno de cosas viejísimas y Kagome empezó a buscar algo  
  
entre todo aquello.  
  
-¿Qué buscas?  
  
-No se.  
  
La señora no sabia que pensar , su hija se estaba comportando muy rara y tuvo miedo, un presentimiento muy malo.  
  
Kagome dejó de buscar, se dio la vuelta, tenia un viejo pergamino en las manos enrollado. Lo desdobló y lo leyó.  
  
-¿Kagome?  
  
La joven abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ese documento iba dirigido hacia ella.  
  
-Esto es... - levantó la vista hacia ella.- es ... es del Sengoku.  
  
-¿Qué? - dijo asustada.  
  
-Es del Sengoku está dirigido hacia a mí.  
  
-¿Qué dice?  
  
-Que me necesitan  
  
-¡Qué! ¿Quién?  
  
-No se...¡La anciana Kaede! ¡Esto es de Ella!  
  
-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?!  
  
-La siento, es de ella ¡Debo ir Mamá!  
  
-¡NO! ¡No Kagome, no te dejaré regresar esta vez!  
  
-Pero, ellos me necesitan.  
  
-¡Que no! ¡No cometeré el mismo error esta vez, ni tú tampoco! Ahí sufriste mucho ¿como es que deseas volver?  
  
-¡Son mis amigos mamá! ¡ Pueden necesitar algo!  
  
-¡Esto es ridículo, como puedes saberlo por un simple papel! ¡Puede ser una broma, no seas tonta!  
  
-¡No me importa! Tengo que ir.- dijo saliendo del cuarto, seguida por su madre, caminaba resueltamente hacia el anexo del templo donde se encontraba el pozo.  
  
Cuando llegó a la boca se detuvo y miró hacia abajo.  
  
-Kagome no vayas, por favor.-le pidió su madre sujetándola por el hombro.  
  
-Lo siento, mamá, tengo que ir -dijo dándole una consoladora sonrisa.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Confía en mi, ya no soy la misma tonta de 15 años, mamá, soy toda una mujer, esta vez sabré manejar cualquier situación.  
  
-Pero como vas a pasar.  
  
-No sé, pero lo intentaré.  
  
-¡OH! ¡Kagome! - dijo su madre abrazándola- cuídate mucho.  
  
-Descuida, no te preocupes, estaré bien. ¡adiós!  
  
Kagome, tras una última mirada a su madre, saltó hacia el pozo . Una repentina luz la segó,  
  
recordaba ese sensación y se sintió extraña. La luz poco a poco se fue disipando y  
  
finalmente pudo sentir el suelo a sus pies, alzó la vista buscando a su madre, pero el sol le  
  
pegó de lleno en la cara. Comenzó a trepar por la pared como en sus viejos tiempos.  
  
Finalmente pudo salir del pozo, y salió del pozo.  
  
Se quedó parada observando el paisaje que tenia delante de ella, el templo había  
  
desaparecido, y los árboles ocupaban su lugar y todo era verde, tal y como lo recordaba.  
  
Lo había logrado, por extraño que pareciera se encontraba en el Sengoku.  
  
*  
  
Bueno, pues que les pareció, a la mejor no es la gran cosa pero aún así mándeme sus reviews please que gustosa los leeré. En el próximo episodio se da una emotiva reunión entre Kagome y sus amigos ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡Alguien ya supo eso del cambio de horario! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Otakus uniospara defender a Inu-chan! (aunque a mi la verdad no me afecta mucho ya que de todas maneras en el horario anterior mi hermana me los grababa, y ahora yo los voy a dejar grabando ,todo por mi estúpido horario )  
  
Guenkan: es un pequeño vestíbulo en la entrada, donde se dejan los zapatos para que la suciedad no entre en la casa, ya que los japoneses consideran sus casas como lugares sagrados donde habitan diferentes dioses, y quitarse los zapatos es una forma de respeto. Itadakimasu: Buen provecho en cristiano, así se agradecen los alimentos recibidos.  
  
RANKO-CHAN. 


	2. Sango y kohaku

2.- Sango y Kohaku.  
  
Segundo capítulo de muchos, eso pretendo, mándenme sus reviews para saber si quieren una historia larga o corta, yo como lectora, prefiero las historias largas, aunque luego me sienta triste de que ya no tengo que leer.  
  
Apropósito alguien conoce alguna página, qué tenga información sobre Enzo Fortuni. Yo ya busque y no encuentro, o alguien aquí le gusta el rollo del doblaje y conocer sobre los actores. Sepan que en mi dulces 18 quería ser actriz de doblaje, uno de tantos sueños frustrados que tengo, quién sabe a la mejor hubiera sido parte del elenco de Inuyasha, soñar no custa nada saben, a la mejor y seria Kagome......  
  
*******************************************  
  
Lo había logrado, por extraño que pareciera se encontraba en el Sengoku.  
  
Sentimientos encontrados invadieron a Kagome, no sabiendo que hacer se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, la resolución de unos momentos antes la había abandonado, y en su lugar el miedo la invadió, pensó por un momento darse la vuelta y regresar a casa.  
  
Pero los rostros de sus amigos parecieron ante ella, tan claramente como si ayer los hubiera visto por última vez, y aunque no lo haya querido admitir antes los extrañaba muchísimo, y no seria su amiga si ahora los dejaba, por cobardía, a su suerte.  
  
Era hora de probarse a sí misma. Había madurado, además sus amigos no le habían hecho nada, era con Inuyasha con quien había tenido problemas, con suerte y ni lo vería; ellos la habían llamado seria muy tonto de su parte que trataran de que ella conviviera con el.  
  
ponía cada vez más inquieto, comenzó a imaginarse como vivirían o que le pedirían, a lo mejor y su madre tenia razón y el papel era algo sin importancia, la recibirían con cara de extrañeza y pensarían que estaba loca, pero había podido pasar por el pozo y antes lo que le pasó en el árbol, eso seguro significaba algo.  
  
Camino mecánicamente y cuando se percató estaba mas cerca de la aldea de lo que había pensado, respiró hondo varias veces para darse valor y calmar los nervios que sentía. Algunos aldeanos la vieron pasar sin reconocerla, la veían recelosamente y se alejaban de ella como la primera vez, solo que ahora no la habían capturado.  
  
A lo lejos divisó la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y una alegría súbita la invadió, ese lugar había sido su punto de reunión tantas veces, apresuro el paso y llegó a la puerta, hizo a un lado la cortina de la puerta y entró.  
  
No había nadie.  
  
Se sintió desilusionada, dio la vuelta para salir, los esperaría afuera, y se topó con un niño de unos 7 años, al verlo la joven pensó de inmediato en Miroku, pues se parecía sorprendentemente a el, ¿seria posible que el monje haya logrado convencer a una jovencita a que tuviera descendencia con el?  
  
El niño la vio de hito en hito, con una mirada de extrañeza y escrutinio.  
  
-Hola pequeño vives aquí.  
  
-si  
  
-ah...  
  
-Es usted extranjera  
  
-Umm. No, técnicamente no.  
  
-Cuándo sea grande me voy a cazar con una extranjera.  
  
-¿eh?, ¿Por qué?-se sorprendió por ese repentino comentario tan fuera de lugar.  
  
-Por que si todas la extranjeras son igual de lindas que usted, voy a ser muy feliz- dijo el chiquillo muy serio.  
  
-¡Eh! O///O ¡pero si no soy extranjera!  
  
-Eso no es cierto, nadie de aquí usa esa ropa tan rara, ni ese casco tan gracioso.  
  
-¿casco? - dijo la joven tocándose la gorra que se había puesto en la mañana.- ¡je!, no es casco, se llama gorra.  
  
-y para que sirve  
  
-Para protegerte del sol.  
  
-ahh!- dijo el niño viéndola con arrobo  
  
-.......  
  
-......  
  
-¡ Oye, no sabes donde esta la anciana Kaede!  
  
-¡Si¡ Esta con mi papá.  
  
-¿ Y quien es tu papá?  
  
El niño iba a contestarle, pero una voz femenina lo llamó desde afuera se dio la vuelta y se alejo, oyó que hablaba con una persona.  
  
-¡Okaa! Una extranjera pregunta por la anciana Kaede.  
  
-Extranjera  
  
-Si, tiene ropa muy extraña y un casco en la cabeza.  
  
Kagome salió en ese momento y vio a Sango hablando con el niño. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cuando ella subió la vista hacia Kagome, agrandó los ojos por la impresión, abrió la boca pero no pronunció nada.  
  
- Hola, Sango- pudo decir finalmente Kagome.  
  
-Ka...¡KAGOME!  
  
Las dos mujeres corrieron a abrazarse emocionadas ante la mirada atónita del niño.  
  
-¡Kagome, Kagome! ¡Que gusto! ¡Tanto tiempo de no verte!.- dijo Sango completamente emocionada.  
  
-¡Sango! ¡Amiga!  
  
-¡Pero mírate, como cambiaste!  
  
-¡Y tú , hasta madre ya eres!  
  
-¡Si! ¡Oh, ha pasado tanto tiempo! Pero mira te presento a mi hijo mayor. Kohaku, ella es Kagome la amiga de la que te hemos hablado.  
  
-Yoroshiku, Kagome san.-dijo el niño inclinándose. Kagome también se inclinó un poco.  
  
-Así que te llamas Kohaku ¿eh?- miró a Sango significativamente y esta afirmo con la cabeza.  
  
-Mis papas no hacían otra cosa que hablar de usted- le dijo el niño  
  
-¿ah si? ...¡Oye no me digas que el monje Miroku es tu papá!  
  
-Si  
  
-¡Sango!- dijo mirándola con una gran sonrisa traviesa, Sango solo afirmo de nuevo con la cabeza un poco ruborizada y divertida.  
  
-¡Así que, tú y el Monje Miroku ¡ ¡Ya lo sospechaba!  
  
-Pues si, así es la vida.- dijo ruborizándose aún más.  
  
-Amiga, ¡Que felicidad me alegro tanto por ti, y en donde está él!  
  
-Con la anciana Kaede en el pueblo, ¡pero vamos que se van a alegrar de verte! ¡Anda, ven Kohaku!  
  
***************************************************  
  
No, si me gusta la voz de Kagome, es buena actriz Ana Lobo (creo que se llama así, pero es Lobo). ¡Bueno! Pues que les pareció, no se si esté muy largo, originalmente había considerado el capítulo hasta un poco más adelante del encuentro con Miroku y Kaede, así que si los quieren un poquito más largos haré mi esfuerzo, aunque no garantizo nada. ¡Gracias a los que leen mi historia y no dejan reviews y dobles gracias a los que leen y los dejan, sepan que se están ganado un pedacito de cielo! Por cierto para los que no lo saben Inuyasha se va a transmitir a la 1:00 de la mañana desde este lunes 6, yo personalmente no creo que haya sido la mejor decisión de c. n pero hay que hacer algo al respecto no creen.  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
  
A ALGUIEN COMO YO:, si, eh, también se llama shoujuranko, creo que se equivocó, pero bueno lo que cuenta es la intención ¿verdad? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, seas quién seas!  
  
MEGUMI SAGARA: ¡ Claro que lo voy a continuar y la prueba está aquí, espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Gracias por tu Review!  
  
VALE 1: ¡Muy bién pensado, pero que tal y si les mandamos a la jauría de Kouga a las serpientes de Kikio y algunas otras cositas, para meterles miedo ¿no?. Por ahora no tengo Messenger, debido a mi maldita escases de tiempo, aparte de que no tengo internet, o sea que estoy rentando en este momento T T . ¡Cuando tenga te aviso! ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
MEIKO: Pues aquí esta ¡Para tu disfrute! ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
SWEET-DREAMS- AND-DARK-NIGHT: Pues que Inuyasha está el increible horario de la una de la mañana, puedes creerlo. Y sí por supuesto que va a ver reencuentro, tú tranquila, pero, no por ahora, umm va atardar un poquito más ¡je! Tu sabes para hacerla de emoción, espero que no te impacientes mucho. ¡Gracias por tu Review! ¡Sigue leyendo!  
  
SHOUJURANKO  
  
Yoroshiku: encantado 


	3. Miroku, Kaede y lo que pasó después

3.-Miroku, Kaede y lo que paso después.  
  
¡Hola Pequeños!  
  
Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Espero que disfruten leyendo el fanfic tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo.  
  
¡Gracias por leerlo!  
  
*************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Estaban saliendo de una casa, dándole las últimas indicaciones para hacer correctamente una infusión a una madre preocupada, una operación completamente rutinaria.  
  
-Domo Arigato Oshoo San, Kaede San.- les dijo la mujer inclinándose.  
  
-¡Papá! ¡Papá!  
  
-Mire es Kohaku- le dijo la anciana Kaede a Miroku.  
  
-Que ocurre Kohaku.  
  
-¡Mamá te va a dar una gran sorpresa te va a encantar!.  
  
-¿Una sorpresa?- y el monje divago, sabe Kami que habrá pensado- ¿y me va a gustar?  
  
-Si, y mucho. También para usted anciana Kaede.  
  
-¿Para mí? ¿Pues que podrá ser?  
  
-Solo vengan.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo algo desilusionado el Monje, si también era para la anciana Kaede no era de las sorpresas que le gustaban.- Espera a tu imooto.  
  
-Si, Okaa esta a un lado de los árboles.  
  
La anciana y Miroku se encaminaron hacia la dirección que les dijo el niño, lentamente pues a la miko ya le costaba trabajo caminar.  
  
Cuando por fin llegaron vieron a Sango, totalmente emocionada, las manos retorciéndoselas y con brillo especial en los ojos.  
  
-¡Les tengo una sorpresa!-les dijo rápidamente.  
  
-Si, eso nos dijo el niño  
  
-Pero no se imaginan que ¿verdad?  
  
-Ni idea- dijo Miroku mirando a su mujer, extrañado, pues pocas veces la habia visto en ese estado.-¿Te sientes bien?  
  
-Si, si- contestó ella moviendo la mano como restándole importancia.- Bueno, Miroku, anciana Kaede, aquí está la sorpresa.  
  
Sango se hizo a un lado y Kagome salió detrás de un árbol, algo apenada por la entrada tan dramática que Sango le había obligado a hacer.  
  
-¡SEÑORITA KAGOME!- gritó Miroku  
  
-¡KAGOME!  
  
-¡¡Monje Miroku!! ¡¡Anciana Kaede!! - Kágome corrió a abrazarlos, toda llorosa y ellos sin reponerse todavía le devolvieron el abrazo. Sango estaba tan emocionada que no pudo contener la euforia y corrió también al abrazo.  
  
Kohaku y una linda niña de 5 años llegaron corriendo y se quedaron parados al ver la escena  
  
-¿Quién es esa señorita Ani?  
  
-Una extranjera.  
  
-¿A poco?  
  
-Aha.  
  
-Kágome, niña que cambiada estas- le dijo la anciana Kaede  
  
-¡Me da tanto gusto verla no se imagina!  
  
-En verdad que nos sorprendiste Kágome y puedo ver que sigues tan linda como siempre  
  
-Muchas gracias Miroku, tú siempre tan adulador. ¡Oh veo que tienes dos niños, Miroku, los felicito.- le dijo fijándose en la nena.  
  
-Gracias Kágome, al final Sango no pudo evitar mi atractivo.  
  
-¡No exageres Miroku!-dijo Sango golpeándolo en la cabeza  
  
-¿Y como te llamas pequeña?  
  
-Kágome  
  
-¡En serio! ¡Oye que yo me llamo así!  
  
-Si, me dijeron que era el nombre de una gran amiga de mamá y papá.  
  
-Miroku, Sango, -dijo volteándoles a ver totalmente conmovida y halagada. Miroku abrazó a Sango por la cintura y los dos le sonrieron. Se veían muy felices pensó Kágome y se alegraba por ellos, ambos habían sufrido mucho cuando los conoció y ahora eran otras personas completamente diferentes. Y eso le gusto mucho.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Toda la tarde y parte de la mañana Kágome y los demás estuvieron platicando, por todos los años perdidos, la hija de Sango inmediatamente hizo buenas migas con Kágome tal y como habia pasado con Shippou, la joven les habia preguntado por el y le dijeron que estaba entrenando ya que se quería convertir en un Yokay muy poderoso para protegerlos a todos, de hecho no tardaba en regresar pues hacia 2 semanas que se habia ido, generalmente se ausentaba más pero esta vez regresaría muy pronto. Kágome deseo mucho volverlo a ver, recordó cuanto lo quería y él era muy apegado a ella.  
  
Hablaron mucho y de todo, bueno no exactamente de todo con mucho tacto evitaron hablar siempre de ustedes saben quien ( no, no es Voldemort) Kágome no preguntó y ellos la respetaron y no hablaron de él.  
  
Los niños salieron a jugar, Kohaku con la gorra de Kágome presumiéndola a los demás chiquillos de la aldea, los aldeanos que recordaban a Kagome se habían acercado a la choza para saludarla, al saber que habia regresado.  
  
Finalmente Kágome recordó el porque estaba ahí, y cuando les menciono lo del pergamino los tres cruzaron mirada.  
  
-En realidad pensábamos escribirlo, pero pensamos que no querrías regresar , hace 2 días que se los sugerí a ellos, y acordamos hacerlo pero si dices que lo encontraste entonces quiere decir que si lo escribimos.- le dijo la anciana Kaede.  
  
-Pero estaba el problema del pozo, cuando me fui les dejé la perla, así que ya no podía pasar.  
  
-Exacto, esa era una de las razones por las que no lo hacíamos todavía, pero pensamos que no podíamos perder nada.-terció Miroku.  
  
-De todas maneras teníamos planeado partir cuanto antes, entre más nos demoráramos habia más peligro, solo estábamos esperando a Shippo.  
  
Kagome iba a preguntar a que se referían, pero la anciana Kaede se le adelantó  
  
-Lo que no entiendo es por que estás aquí, ¿cómo pudiste pasar?  
  
-No lo sé, aunque...-Kágome se agarro la barbilla pensando- antes de encontrar el pergamino, estaba en el árbol sagrado y me llamó la atención, pude notar algo, toqué el árbol y algunas almas salieron de repente de él y se metieron en mí.  
  
-¿Unas almas? Podría ser...  
  
-Que puede ser señora- le preguntó Sango a la anciana.  
  
-Ellos ya están al tanto de todo, pero te lo tendré que explicar a ti, por algo llegaste de nuevo a esta época,.- le dijo a Kágome mientras la miraba fijamente- Después de que te fuiste mi hermana Kikio se hizo cargo nuevamente de la perla, pero no la mantuvo aquí, se fue lejos, ni yo se bien adonde, solo me dio unas vagas referencias. Así pasaron estos 7 años, pero un día mi hermana apareció de nuevo, estaba muy mal, en peligro de morir de nuevo. Ella me explicó que cuando la bruja Irasue la regresó a la vida, solamente lo hizo con el propósito de que recolectara los fragmentos de la perla para ella, así que la magia que puso en su cuerpo de barro y huesos era la suficiente pero solo para ese propósito. Mi hermana pudo alargar más su vida gracias a la gran cantidad de almas que robaba y con la ayuda de sus propios poderes, pero poco a poco tuvo que recolectar más y más almas pero no importaba cuantas tuviera, ya no le satisfacían lo suficiente para mantenerse, así que su fin era inevitable. Ella vino a morir aquí, no trajo la perla consigo por que estaba muy débil y cualquiera podría arrebatársela, pero me dio las referencias para poder llegar al lugar donde está. También me pidió, me dijo que era muy peligroso que ese objeto se quedara en esta época y que debería estar contigo y quedarse contigo como debió de ser desde un principio. Hace 58 años mi hermana murió, llevándose la perla consigo y tu nunca debiste de haber llegado, desafortunadamente mi hermana ha muerto , esta vez para siempre, la única que podía cuidar y mantener a salvo la perla, así que ahora es tu turno de hacerlo Kagome, como reencarnación de Kikio.  
  
Después que terminara de hablar la anciana el silencio cayó sobre ellos, solo levemente interrumpido por el crepitar de la madera y los característicos ruidos nocturnos.  
  
Kágome permaneció en silencio tras la explicación de la anciana, asimilando toda la información, Kikio muerta, la perla una vez más perdida,... pero y él. Le estaban pidiendo nuevamente ayuda, la anciana tenía razón ella nunca debió de haber llegado hace 8 años a esta época, y ya nada podía hacerse , pero no quería , no quería involucrarse nuevamente con esa joya. Las palabras salieron mecánicamente de su boca.  
  
-Lo siento, pero no haré.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Y bueno que les pareció, como les dije me gustó mucho y lo escribí de un solo jalón aunque después le fui corrigiendo y agregando cosas, pero en esencia es lo que se me ocurrió por primera vez, y si está totalmente fuera de la realidad del mundo de Inuyasha y de la mente de Rumiko pues ya que, me gustó mucho esa idea.  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS  
  
MEIKYO: Pues conforme avance la historia lo sabras, y no es por maldad, Tengo prevista, màs bièn escrita la parte del reencuentro con Inuyasha un poquito màs adelante, espero que no te vayas a impacientar. ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
VALE 1: ¡Gracias por el dato! Ya tambièn envie los mios ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
SWEET-DREAMS-AND-DARK-NIG: De tal palo tal astilla,me pareciò gracioso asi que lo puse.Espero que te haya gustado este capìtulo. ¡Gracias por escribir!  
  
RAIN: Nah¡ Don`t Worry, de todas maneras gracias por escribir de nuevo. Ojala y te guste este episodio.¡Bye, bye.!  
  
SMERALDTSUKI: Gracias, y espero que te agrade este capitulo 3, creo que està un poquito màs largo ¿o no? Pues me tarde un poco màs pasándolo,pero eso sì el siguiente va para largo, lo aseguro. ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, Kágome será tan mala leche y les dejará el paquete, en este caso la perla, a ellos solos o tendrá el espíritu de compañerismo de antaño! ¡Averígüenlo en el próximo episodio aún sin título!  
  
SHOJORANKO 


	4. El Viaje

4.- EL VIAJE.  
  
NIHAO!!  
  
Antes que nada pido una disculpa por el retraso, pero mi computadora se puso loca, se descompuso el Floppy y no me quería quemar el documento, como no tengo conexión, pues tengo que hacer todo esto. Una vez aclarado todo esto ¡a leer!  
  
Oh! Sí, Inuyasha no es mío, por que si lo fuera tendría grandes problemas con Kikyo y Kágome, así que por el momento estoy bien así, sin ninguna muerta odiándome o una estudiante queriendo suicidarse por mi culpa.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
Kagome se hallaba recargada afuera de la choza, recordando la conversación que había tenido hace unos cuantos momentos con ellos. ---------------------------------------*------------------------------------ ---  
  
-Lo siento, pero no lo haré.- dijo con la cabeza gacha. No oyó ni una replica.  
  
-Lo suponíamos- dijo Sango con una sonrisa.  
  
Kagome alzó la cabeza, sorprendida. -¿Ah, si?  
  
-Así es, no te podemos obligar a hacer algo que tu no quieres , aunque seas la misma reencarnación de Kikyo.-reafirmo Miroku.  
  
-Te lo dijimos hace un rato, pensábamos irnos de cualquier manera, en realidad, creímos que nunca podríamos encontrar la perla sin tu ayuda, pero Kikyo no nos había dicho todo, cuando llegó solo menciono una parte y no volvió a despertar hasta días después y nos dijo muy vagamente donde estaba la perla, pero con eso es suficiente para encontrarla.-dijo Sango  
  
-¿Y que piensan hacer con la perla después?- pregunto Kagome.  
  
-Definitivamente aquí no se quedará, seria muy peligroso para la aldea y para nosotros, buscaremos un lugar seguro, aunque nos lleve mucho tiempo encontrarlo.- Finalizó Miroku.  
  
---------------------------------------*------------------------------------ ----  
  
-¿Kagome?  
  
-Ah, Sango, Ya se durmieron- dijo refiriéndose a los niños.  
  
-Si, hoy se durmieron más temprano que de costumbre.  
  
-.....  
  
-.....  
  
-¿Y cuando piensan partir?  
  
-Cuando llegue Shippo.  
  
-Y los niños.  
  
-Se quedaran en la aldea, y le ayudaran a la anciana Kaede, aunque no lo creas, Kohaku es muy responsable para su edad y Kagome es una niña muy serena- dijo Sango con un deje de orgullo en su voz. Kagome la miró con una sonrisa, aún no podía creer que su amiga tuviera ya dos hijos con el Monje Miroku .  
  
-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Sango- dijo desviando la mirada.  
  
-Kagome...  
  
-Es que ya han pasado tantos años, me había hecho a la idea que no los volvería a ver, no imaginé que Kikyo muriera, creí que ella seria la pareja de Inuyasha durante mucho tiempo.  
  
Sango se asombró ya que era la primera vez que la oía hablar de Inuyasha, pero lo dijo casualmente, hasta se diría que con algo de indiferencia. Kagome observó su reacción y le sonrió.  
  
-Si, también en eso me había hecho a la idea, al principio me costo mucho trabajo, sufrí mucho, pero el tiempo lo cura todo; además era un niña, que podía saber del amor, y ahora pienso en el, debe de haber sufrido mucho por Kikyo, por segunda vez la perdió. Eso si es mala suerte.  
  
-Kagome...- empezó a decir Sango.  
  
-¿Si?- el llanto de la niña se escucho dentro de la casa, y ella dudó por unos segundos pero finalmente se metió para tranquilizar a la pequeña y Kagome se quedó pensativa en el mismo lugar.  
  
El Monje Miroku regresó de la inspección que realizaba por las noches en los alrededores por la aldea y le sorprendió verla ahí parada y sola.  
  
-Kagome.  
  
-Todo en orden Monje Miroku.  
  
-Aparentemente, pero nunca se puede estar seguro de nada.  
  
-Lo bueno que tienes a una exterminadora como esposa.  
  
-Si, es de gran ayuda; después de haber perdido mi Kazaana ya no soy tan peligroso.  
  
-Pero aún así, tienes un verdadero poder espiritual.  
  
-Gracias a Buda. Será mejor que nos metamos hace frío y te resfriaras.  
  
-Sí.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
No tenia idea de que hora podría ser, se hallaba acurrucada debajo de las mantas que la habían dado, y no podía dormir, solo le daba vueltas al asunto. Ella había regresado en primera instancia a ayudarle a sus amigos, y cuando surgió algo peligroso para ella, se acobardo, dejándoles toda la responsabilidad a ellos, que también habían sufrido demasiado con la perla y por causa de la misma, ahora Miroku y Sango tenían otros intereses mucho más primordiales y no por eso se dejaban amedrentar."Cobarde, cobarde", se repetía una y otra vez, "debes ayudarles"  
  
Recordó todos los buenos ratos que habían pasado juntos, por que no siempre fueron desgracias, las rabietas de Shippo, las insinuaciones del monje fresco con cualquier mujer y los golpes que sango le daba por ello..... Dejó escapar una risilla. Seria lindo que convivieran de nuevo por un tiempo; además Naraku ya no existía, no tenían que buscar fragmento por fragmento, no seria un viaje tan peligroso. Por otra parte, podria ahorrarles muchos problemas a ellos si se llevaba la perla, en ningún lugar podría estar más a segura. En su época la gente ya no creía en monstruos o perlas mágicas.  
  
Ahora que lo había decidido se sentía un poco más tranquila, mañana mismo se los diría. La anciana Kaede tenia razón era su responsabilidad, tendría que velar por la perla. Si, ella lo haría... podría hacerlo... "lo haré"... se dijo antes de dormirse.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shippo se estaba acercando a la aldea, venia realmente cansado, pero satisfecho, llevaba a la pequeña gatita mononoke en brazos; su entrenamiento en la montaña había sido muy duro, y ya estaba empezando a ver los resultados, cada vez se volvía más fuerte, no tanto como Inuyasha, pero no dudaba que algún día lo alcanzaría.  
  
Pudo percibir el olor de los niños, de la anciana Kaede, de Sango y Miroku, y otro más que le resultaba muy familiar, era un olor muy agradable. Kirara también lo pudo percibir, se revolvió en sus brazos y maulló un par de veces. De repente a Shippo se le hizo la luz, pero no podía ser ella, era imposible. Nervioso y emocionado aceleró el paso y pronto estuvo corriendo, ansioso por llegar.  
  
Los seis estaban comiendo alrededor del fogoncillo, Kagome se hallaba enfrente de la cortinilla de la entrada, cuando algo la hizo a un lado, la luz la deslumbró y solo pudo ver una silueta negra e inmediata mente alguien la tomo en brazos y al abrazó muy fuerte. Sus palillos y el plato volaron y cayeron a un lado.  
  
-¿Pero quién...?  
  
-¡Soy yo! ¡Shippo!  
  
-¿Shippo?  
  
El resplandor la había cegado, pero ya estaba recuperando la visión , pudo distinguir un par de ojos azules, pelo rojo muy largo sujeto en una coleta alta, y unas facciones juveniles muy atractivas.  
  
-¡¡Shippo!! - Dijo Kagome abrazándolo a su vez más fuerte - ¡mi pequeño Shippo, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Pero si eras una cosita, ahora tengo que mirar hacia arriba! ¡Por Kami como creciste!  
  
-¡Je, je, ,je, ,je!  
  
-Bienvenido Shippo, le dijo la anciana Kaede.  
  
-Eh, hola , ya llegué.- saludó a los demás.  
  
-¡Shippo!- le dijeron los dos niños corriendo hacia a él.  
  
-Eh! Hola Kohaku y mi linda Kagome, los extrañé!  
  
-Nosotros también.  
  
-Ya eres más fuerte- pregunto la pequeña Kagome mirándolo con adoración.  
  
-¡Claro que sí, nadie es más fuerte que yo!  
  
-¿Ni papá?  
  
-¿eh? Bueno, tu padre es el único que me puede dar una paliza.  
  
-Lo sabia nadie es más fuerte que papá.  
  
Miroku le sonrió a Shippo dándole las gracias.  
  
-Pero Kagome, cuando llegaste-le pregunto este fijando se en la chica.  
  
-Ayer en la mañana.  
  
- ¿Cómo pudiste pasar por el pozo?  
  
- No lo sé.  
  
-Shippo, Kagome va a ir con nosotros.- le informó Sango.  
  
-En serio ¡Genial! ¡No sabes el gusto que me da escuchar eso! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos Kágome!  
  
-Si, como en los viejos tiempos, pero ahora ya no necesitas que te defienda de otros más grandes y fuertes verdad?  
  
-Ah, no! Espera a verme en acción Kagome, te vas a sorprender, ahora es mi turno de protegerte a ti... y a los demás.  
  
-Muchas Gracias.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Mami, verdad que van a regresar pronto?  
  
-Si, linda, no te preocupes, mami y papi regresaran muy pronto.  
  
-No te preocupes mamí yo voy a cuidar de Kagome y de sobo* Kaede  
  
-Eso espero, ahora tu eres el hombre de la casa, cuídala mientras no estoy, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Miroku revolviéndole el pelo a su hijo.  
  
-¡Claro, confía en mí!  
  
- Ya nos vamos anciana Kaede- le dijo Kagome.  
  
- Cuídense mucho y regresen con bien. Traten de traer la perla a salvo, pero tampoco se arriesguen innecesariamente.  
  
-De acuerdo  
  
-No le causen problemas a la anciana Kaede eh? Cachorros.- dijo Shippo abrazando a los niños.  
  
-Cuídate mucho Shippo san  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
-Por favor señora, cuídelos mucho- le pidió Sango a Kaede  
  
-Tú vete ya, que conmigo estarán más que seguros.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Hasta luego!  
  
-Hasta luego! ¡Cuídense Mucho!  
  
-¡Me traes un regalo mami!  
  
-¡A mi también!  
  
Voltearon por última vez a despedirse de ellos. Era la primera vez que se separaba tanto tiempo de sus hijos y Sango estaba muy triste, Miroku lo notó y la brazo por los hombros.  
  
-No te preocupes linda, ellos estarán bien ya lo veras.- dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios.  
  
-Sí- Sango lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.  
  
Kagome observó discretamente la escena con una sonrisa, en verdad que esos dos se querían mucho.  
  
Sango llevaba su antiguo tarje de exterminadora y se había colgado una vez más su enorme Hirakoutsu a la espalda.  
  
-Oye Sango - le dijo Kagome- Como le haces para seguir teniendo el cuerpo de antes me asombras.  
  
-Eh? Pues nada en especial.  
  
-Eso no es cierto,- replico Miroku con una gran sonrisa- y todo lo que hacemos en...  
  
Sango no dejó terminar al monje, completamente roja le dio de nuevo el uso de antaño a su hirakotsu.  
  
-¡Miroku! ¡Compórtate!  
  
-Mi querida Sango no tiene nada de malo que...  
  
-¡Ya cállate! -le tapó la boca rápidamente antes de que siguiera diciendo sandeces.  
  
Kagome y Shippo se echaron a reír, ese monje si que no había cambiado en nada.  
  
Kagome había tomado un arco de la anciana Kaede y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Espera que su puntería hubiera mejorado, aunque era lógico pues en la preparatoria estuvo en el club de arquería. Con su pants y tenis iba muy cómoda lista para la caminata, no entendía como antes había podido caminar tanto con sus zapatos y su uniforme de la secundaria.  
  
El Monje Miroku iba con su vestimenta usual. También la ropa de Shippo recordaba algo a la que había usado antes solo que ahora eran tonos más claros.  
  
Los 4 juntos junto con Kirara emprendieron nuevamente un viaje en busca de la perla, con un futuro igual de incierto que el anterior. Llegaron a los lindes del Bosque de Inuyasha y se internaron en él.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************* Anden no sean malitos y mándenme un review, antes de irse al otro capítulo. Por Fis. ¿si? *Sobo: abuela. 


	5. Oikakete Abunai Forest

5.- Oikakete abunai forest. (persecución en el bosque peligro)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************  
  
-¡¡Ah!! Ya extrañaba el medio ambiente de esta época, y los bosques.  
  
-¿Qué no hay bosques donde tu vives Kagome?  
  
-¡Nah! Este bosque ya no existe en mi tiempo.  
  
El crepúsculo estaba empezando a arribar, llevaban caminando casi todo el día y solo habían hecho unos pequeños descansos para las comidas. Miroku y Sango eran los que llevaban la marcha, Shippo detrás con ella, platicando de cualquier cosa. En la hora de la comida todos habían extrañado los alimentos que Kagome solía traer de su época. Inevitablemente la chica pensaba en Inuyasha, ahora en esta nueva situación se extrañaba que Sango Y Miroku no le hubieran pedido ayuda, en realidad no estaba muy segura si lo verían seguido. ¿En donde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?  
  
El era muy apuesto seguro que tendría montones de mujeres.... no, seguro que no, bueno si es que seguía obsesionado con Kikyo, lo más probable es que se mantuviera fiel a su memoria, y si tenia el mismo carácter tan agrio que ella le conoció lo más probable que a la mejor y nadie se fiaba de el, aunque debía reconocerlo que algunas veces el se portó muy bien con ella, solo algunas. Entonces el seguiría solo, como antes de conocerlo, antes de que Kikyo lo sellara, ese pensamiento la invadió de una repentina y sincera tristeza.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Kagome?  
  
-Ehh, nada Shippo.  
  
-Estas pensando en él, verdad.  
  
-Por que lo dices.  
  
-Vamos, Kagome, conozco muy bien esa miradita, siempre que la tenias era por que pensabas en él.  
  
Kagome se sorprendió, acaso se le notaba tanto? Trató de sonreír.  
  
-Bueno es que como quieres que no piense en el, si estoy con todos mis amigos de antes, y buscando la perla.  
  
-Solo espero que no estés todavía enamorada de él.  
  
-¿Qué? No, como crees, eso es totalmente agua pasada Shippo.  
  
Shippo trató de convencerse de que la chica decía la verdad y no le hizo ningún otro comentario.  
  
Así pasaron un par de días en una calma relativa, Kagome estaba disfrutando mucho del viaje y se alegró de haber tomado la decisión correcta. La camaradería con sus amigos era envidiable como si nunca se hubieran separado. Sentía que podía confiar plenamente en sus amigos y en más de una ocasión estuvo tentada a preguntar sobre Inuyasha, pero siempre acababa por morderse la lengua.  
  
Llegaron a una aldea y el monje sacó a relucir sus viejas tácticas de convencimiento para lograr que les dieran albergue, así que por esa ocasión no durmieron a la intemperie  
  
-Será mejor que descansemos bien esta noche- les dijo Miroku al grupo -mañana entraremos al bosque Abunai y necesitaremos levantarnos temprano, no es recomendable que pasemos ni una noche ahí, afortunadamente tenemos un atajo.  
  
-¿atajo?- preguntó Kagome  
  
-Así es Kikyo nos lo dijo antes de morir.  
  
-Por que es tan peligroso ese bosque.  
  
-En ese bosque solo se atrevían a entrar los exterminadores más experimentados y también por que no tenían otro remedio- explicó Sango- Es un lugar muy peligroso, lleno de Yokays inimaginables y sedientos de sangre.  
  
-Así es, solo un loco podría estar ahí- dijo Miroku frunciendo el seño- un loco y alguien que no tiene nada que perder.  
  
-Entonces por que pasamos por él.  
  
-Por que bordearlo nos llevaría semanas Kagome - le explicó Shippo- la vía más rápida es atravesarlo.  
  
-Así que ya esta empezando la parte difícil y suicida del viaje.  
  
-Si lo que nos dijo Kikyo, es la verdad saldremos muy rápido de él.  
  
-Aunque esté muerta yo no me fió de ella- Dijo Shippo cruzando se de brazos.  
  
-Si, siempre fue muy embustera.- lo apoyó Sango.  
  
-Si, lo sé, yo también lo pienso pero si lo que dicen es verdad y no tenemos otra opción tendremos que confiar en su palabra.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Se levantaron cuando el sol estaba saliendo, dieron gracias a los dueños de la casa por su hospitalidad y salieron de la aldea. De esta a los lindes del bosque había cerca de 3 horas de camino todavía así que tenían que darse prisa.  
  
Nadie hablo durante buena parte del trayecto, hacia tanto tiempo que Kagome no iba directo hacia las fauces del León, que sintió miedo.  
  
Por fin llegaron al bosque y se detuvieron a un paso, los árboles eran altos, grandes y muy viejos, y se imponían con majestuosidad, su follaje era de un color verde tan obscuro que casi parecía negro, y aunque era de día el interior del bosque estaba a oscuras. Kagome pudo comprobar que Shippo tenia razón, el bosque se extendía a ambos lados en una hilera interminable de trocos y follaje, que parecía que no tenían fin. Así que tendrían que atravesarlo irremediablemente por su parte más angosta y rezó para que Kikyo les hubiera dicho la verdad.  
  
Así que sin más remedio se internaron en el bosque, tragando saliva y con la adrenalina recorriéndoles todo su cuerpo. Todos iban en fila con Miroku adelante y Shippo atrás. El monje trataba de buscar las señas que Kikyo les había dado y continuamente se detenían para poder buscarlas con cuidado, lo que buscaban era un sendero apenas imperceptible y mientras no lo encontraran no se podían sentir tranquilos, en una de las pesquisas se tardaron mucho mas de la cuenta en ubicarlo y todos estaban ya temiendo una trampa rastrera por parte de Kikyo, cuando, por fin, el monje lanzó un suspiro de alivio. No podían saber a ciencia cierta que hora podría ser debido a que el follaje de los árboles era muy espeso y solamente se veían retazos del cielo.  
  
Indudablemente que no querían pasar una noche allí así que apuraron más el paso, ahora que ya habían encontrado el sendero solo era cuestión de seguirlo con cuidado. Sin embargo no contaron con un pequeño problema que habían pasado por alto: era invierno. Y por consecuente anochecía mucho más pronto.  
  
Así se encontraron quien sabe en que parte del bosque en la obscuridad, y si en el día había sombra en la noche prácticamente no veían nada. Discutieron si seguían avanzando o se quedaban allí, las únicas dos alternativas que tenían con sus inconvenientes cada una, si avanzaban era lógico que perderían el sendero y si se quedaban ahí perdidos en la obscuridad podían ser presa fácil para cualquier monstruo. A tientas buscaron ramas para hacer un pequeño fuego, a sugerencia de Miroku.  
  
-Pero si hacemos eso, no atraeremos más la atención.  
  
-Con luz o sin luz nos atacaran de todas maneras y así tendremos un poco más de posibilidades de defendernos, y con suerte saldremos de aquí.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Ten fe Kagome  
  
La chica temió que la decisión de Miroku los llevara a la tumba.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Con la luz se sintieron un poco más confiados, pero no podian bajar la guardia ni por un segundo, estaban muy cansados y se turnaron para vigilar.  
  
Miroku fue el primer centinela, podian oirse ruidos nocturnos de criaturas noctámbulas que andaban cerca, pero no se acercaban al diámetro de luz. Miroku estaba listo para utilizar su barrera, si la anciana Kaede hubiera estado con ellos fácilmente podrían haberse ocultado, lamentablemente el solo podía hacer un parapeto demasiado pequeño, pero que seria util de cualquier forma. Después de un tiempo Miroku fue a despertar al Kitsune para que lo remplazara, Shippo estaba despierto, demasiado intranquilo para poder dormir, avivó un poco más el fuego y él circulo de luz se hizo más amplio; estaba alerta a todo lo que sucedía delante, atrás y a los lados de el campamento, desafortunadamente el ataque vino de arriba.  
  
Algo viscoso y hediondo cayó en el hombro de Shippo, alzó la vista y pudo ver una forma grande y negra que se balanceaba por los árboles, junto con otro centenar de criaturas, inmediatamente quiso alertar a los demás, pero antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa una materia pegajosa cayó sobre él, inmovilizándolo al instante, sintió que era rodeado por algo y que lo alzaban, todo muy rápidamente.  
  
Kirara percibió el peligro y rápidamente se transformó gruñendo, despertando a los demás, pero no con suficiente tiempo para poder hacer algo. Las criaturas eran algo parecidas a una suerte de arañas, de tamaño enorme y con demasiadas patas a los costados.  
  
Eran tan pocas víctimas para tantas, que incluso se estaban matando unas con otras para poder quedarse con alguna presa. A pesar de sus ataduras Shippo se revolvía furioso, logro movilizarse y con mucha diestra desenvaino la espada que llevaba y mató a cuanta criatura se le puso enfrente.  
  
Kirara logró rescatar a su ama de una que ya la estaba reclamando como premio, y de inmediato el Hiraikoutsu de Sango se puso en acción, mientras buscaba frenéticamente a su monje. Las criaturas atacaron con mucha más furia, ante el repentino contraataque de sus presas, pero una vez reunidos todos dieron cuenta de una buena parte de ellas, así que todas empezaron a replegarse retirándose hacia la obscuridad del bosque, pero no huyeron.  
  
-Estén alertas, no están muy lejos  
  
-Si.  
  
Hablaron en susurros, se mantenían juntos casi espalda con espalda. La tensión era insoportable, la espera los estaba matando, podian oírlas balancearse de aquí a haya, haciendo sonidos casi guturales, como si estuvieran cuchicheando en una lengua ininteligible. No supieron cuanto tiempo, estuvieron así a la expectativa, con los sentidos totalmente agudizados en espera del menor indicio de ataque.  
  
Un rumor sordo comenzó a acrecer.  
  
Asumieron posición de combate e instantes después una horda de arañas salió de todas partes, rodeándolos y atacándolos al momento. Por cada araña que despachaban había muchas más, era una situación incontrolable , poco a poco fueron perdiendo terreno, el cansancio les agarra toba los músculos, y ellas parecían que brotaban a cada segundo por la obscuridad. El suelo estaba siendo cubierto rápidamente por los cuerpos sin vida de las criaturas a las que habían matado, lo que dificultaba aún más sus movimientos e incluso algunas estaban dándose un festín con la carroña de sus compañeras, en un espectáculo desagradable y repugnante.  
  
Kagome no tenia más flechas, a tientas comenzó a buscar por el suelo desesperada, estaba, al igual que todos, llena de una sustancia viscosa y maloliente, que se pegaba al cuerpo causando un doloroso ardor.  
  
-¡Maldición, donde..! -mascullaba Miroku con los dientes apretados, tratando de sacar fuerzas de donde fuera, mientras detenía con su báculo a una masa de red pegajosa que iba directamente hacia a él. Sin embargo una araña pudo lanzarle su desagradable tejido que le ató los pies derribándolo de mala manera y arrastrándolo por el suelo lleno de hojas y protuberancias que lo golpeaban y rasguñaban. Sango, al verlo dio un grito y corrió hacia el se aferró como pudo de la túnica del monje negándose a dejarlo ir.  
  
-¡¡Miroku, Sango!!- gritó Kagome con pánico al ver que eran arrastrados por esa criatura, e inmediatamente después desaparecieron en la obscuridad. Kirara inmediatamente fue tras el animal.  
  
Mientras veía todo esto Kagome se descuidó y también un insecto la atacó, ella trató de colocar una saeta que había logrado encontrar y le disparo, pero no fue suficiente, el animal se tambaleo un poco al incrustársele la flecha pero no logró darle en un punto vital para derribarlo, impotente la chica vio como en cámara lenta cuando la criatura se abalanzó sobre ella furiosa y le arrojó su red que la envolvió e inmediatamente se alejó de ahí con ella, seguida de otras criaturas.  
  
Shippo que estaba un poco más alejado no se dio cuenta de nada hasta muy tarde cuando ya se la llevaban, trató de ir por ella, pero de repente sintió un agudo dolor en la pierna, una araña mucho más pequeña que el resto estaba enredada con sus numerosas patas a el, mordiéndolo, de la herida salía sangre copiosamente, con su espada logró desprenderla en pedazos, pero el daño estaba hecho al instante sintió la vista nublada y los sentidos embotados, todo empezó a dar vueltas en torno suyo, y cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo del bosque, aún en el suelo trató de arrastrarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Luchaba para mantenerse despierto, pero el veneno actuó rápidamente.  
  
-Kagome- dijo en un débil susurro perdiendo completamente el sentido.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Bueno, que les pareció, los pobres no pudieron hacer nada para defenderse, espero que les haya gustado este ataque.  
  
No se olviden de mandarme sus reviews. Trataré de subir lo más rápidamente posible el próximo capítulo, pero no prometo nada, pues mis maestros han empezado a bombardearme con montañas de tarea, pero quien sabe, a la mejor y veo que hay muchos reviews y mando al diablo un rato la tarea y lo subo, total, puedo quedarme sin dormir una noche o dos, faltaba más, faltaba menos.  
  
Ah y adivinen quien sale en el próximo capitulo....¡je! ¿quién será?.  
  
SHOJOURANKO.  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
  
Neon Cristal Serenity: ¡Que bueno que te gustó, espero que no haya sido solamente por lo de Kikyo, aún así, muchas gracias. Ojalá y también te hayan gustados los dos pasados.¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
Ali-Chan: Gracias, eres muy amable, al decir eso de mi humilde fic, bueno aquí estuvieron otros dos capitulos, que de verdad espero que te hayan agradado. ¡Gracias por escribirme!  
  
Meiko: Gracias, pues alguien va a salir en el próximo capitulo, así que no te lo pierdas, ojala y no las decepcione. ¡Gracias por tu review, Meiko!  
  
Sweet-Dreams-and-dark-nig: ¡Jo! No comas ansias pequeña, que para el próximo lo versa, solo espero no tardarme demasiado en subirlo. ¡Ah, y por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con tu historia? ¡Doomo arigatou,S-D-a-D-N, por tu review, me hacen muy feliz!  
  
Naviky Potter: Tu tuviste la culpa, te pusiste tus moños, acuérdate, a mí no me digas nada. Y más te vale mandarme review, ¡Y que le vas a hacer a la perla! ......y de hermosa y querida.... mejor no te digo nada. 


	6. Niguete

Capítulo 6: Niguete.  
  
Hola. Estoy de regreso, sobreviví a estas semanas, y espero sobrevivir las que vienen, ya que el cuatrimestre está a punto de acabar. Pasando a otra cosa, estoy muy feliz por todos los reviews que tan amablemente me han dejado, nunca pensé que mi primer historia les gustara tanto, muchas gracias, tengan por seguro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para terminarla, de hecho ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 11, (les advertí que estaría larga) pero aún estoy haciendo correcciones, no acaban por convencerme. Otra cosa más, me mencionaron en algunos de sus reviews que les pareció que mi capítulo tenia cierta semejanza con El Hobbit de J. R. R Tolkien, el capítulo al que se refieren se llama "Moscas y Arañas", en el Bilbo se pone a retar a las arañas cantándoles para hacerlas enojar, pero no esperen ver, más bien leer en este que Inuyasha da de brincos y les canta con su hermosa voz a todas ellas para salvar a Kagome, mis arañas son un poco más sádicas y no les gusta que les canten, tampoco a las de Tolkien, pero bueno..... Mr. Tolkien es mi autor favorito, me encanta su narrativa y la grandiosa imaginación que tenia, aunque también decidí que los atacantes serian arañas, por que cuando escribía el capítulo estaba pensando en mi primillo de 3 años, y él tiene la costumbre de sentarse con su papá a ver los nidos de arañas, que hay en una pared de piedra. Pero aun así no fue una burda copia verdad ¡Díganme que no! (carraspeo) Bueno tras todo este choro, digo que ni Inuyasha ni compañía son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi sensei.  
  
¡Gracias por leer mi historia!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
La tranquilidad de esa parte del bosque fue abruptamente rota por gritos y cientos de patas que pasaron por ahí. Una araña iba huyendo de otras tantas, tratando de burlarlas para darse un banquete con los humanos que había logrado atrapar. Sango y Miroku eran el banquete, pero ellos aún no se resignaban a serlo. Estaban siendo arrastrados tan rápidamente que solo podían sentir que troncos y ramas pasaban zumbando a un lado de ellos, tan peligrosamente cerca que en cualquier momento uno podría darles un horrible golpe.  
  
Aún y con ese peligro no se podían quedar ni un rato quietos, Miroku trataba desesperadamente de sacar aunque sea un brazo de su atadura, pero había sido fuertemente enlazado. Fuera por suerte o no, una afilada y puntiaguda rama pasó junto a el rasgándole la red junto con ropa y piel, causándole una herida que de inmediato escurrió sangre, pero casi ni lo sintió y si lo hizo no le prestó atención, al verse libre de la mano ayudó a su mujer que intentaba montar a horcajadas a la criatura.  
  
Esta, tan entretenida estaba en huir, que no se percató de lo que trataban de hacer sus presas hasta que fue muy tarde para ella. Sango, después de mucho trabajo, ya se encontraba encima de ella y había desenvainado su espada, tomándola con las dos manos la elevó para después dejarla caer con todas sus fuerzas hasta la empuñadura sobre la bestia, atravesándola. Esta, al sentir el acero desgarrándola emitió un agudo chillido de dolor y furia e inmediatamente hizo un movimiento brusco para tratar de hacer que la Taijiya cayera, todo esto sin dejar de huir de sus congeneres. Con su experiencia como exterminadora, Sango se aferró fuertemente de los grotesco pelos que salían del lomo del animal, perdió un poco el equilibrio y casi sale volando pero volvió a montarla, y obstinadamente la criatura seguía tratando de deshacerse de ella, sin lograrlo.  
  
La araña iba dejando un viscoso líquido sanguinolento a su paso, las demás lo notaron y se lanzaron mucho más rápidas en su persecución, tratando de aprovechar la oportunidad. Sango elevó una vez mas su espada y la clavó en la criatura una otra vez con rápidos movimientos, desesperada por matarla. Los estridentes chillidos del animal resonaban en los alrededores, mientras se retorcía hasta que por fin se desplomó de una rama, moribunda. Sango se asió a el grande cuerpo que amortiguó, afortunadamente, un poco la caída de ambos, rápidamente cortó las ataduras que quedaban del monje y ayudándole a pararse se echaron a correr tratando de escapar de las otras criaturas que iban tras ellos. Pero por más que corrieran no podrían escapar de ellas que conocían muy bien el bosque y estaban acostumbradas a la obscuridad, y ellos lo sabían. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome cayó pesadamente al suelo, en su prisa por huir la araña que la había capturado no la envolvió lo suficiente mente bien y con los golpes y rasguños que sufrió durante el trayecto le ayudaron a liberarse de ese asqueroso tejido. Ahora sentada en el suelo podía huir en cualquier momento pero el terror no le dejaba hacer nada. Distinguía como se estaban matando unas a otras por ella, e irónicamente parecía que la habían olvidado. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos ante aquel espectáculo tan nauseabundo y darse la vuelta para correr lo más rápidamente posible, a buscar a algún lugar que pudiera servirle de refugio  
  
En su mano llevaba el arco de Kaede y unas flechas que había logrado recoger del suelo antes de que fuera capturada, debía ser cuidadosa y usarlas inteligentemente. Seguía corriendo pensando en huir para salvarse; no tenia idea de donde podía estar y donde pudieran estar los demás, rezó por que estuvieran bien por encima de todo. Trató de escudriñar la obscuridad, buscando refugio, pero esa parte del bosque era menos tupida de árboles y el suelo era menos irregular. Más atrás las arañas por fin se dieron cuenta de su ausencia y echando espuma por lo que seria su boca, fueron tras ella furiosamente. Con sus sentidos de sacerdotisa agudizados al máximo, Kagome las pudo percibir y trató de apretar mas su carrera pero el cansancio era ya imposible de soportar.  
  
Decidió que si la mataban al menos se llevaría a unas con ella. Se escondió detrás de un árbol respirando hondamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Preparó una saeta y escudada tras el árbol apuntó hacia la dirección en que sabría que vendrían. Sintió que un valor irracional empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, antes había estado en situaciones igual de peligrosas. ¿No había sido ella quien ayudó a derrotar a Mennomaru y a Naraku? Comparadas con ellos estas cosas solo eran basura, pensó para darse valor.  
  
Hincó una pierna en el suelo y tensó el arco, lo más que pudo. Los rabiosos animales brotaron de entre la obscuridad y al verla trataron de ser cada uno la primera en llegar. -Asquerosas. Dijo Kagome con asco y disparó la flecha, que de inmediato fue rodeada por una fuerte luz sagrada, atravesó el primer blanco limpiamente y sin reducir la velocidad hizo lo mismo con las que estaban en su dirección. Sin perder tiempo preparó la segunda sagita, disparó cuando estaban casi encima de ella. y tan rápido como pudo, aprovechando que los animales estaban perplejos, se levantó de ahí para volver a huir. Estaban acostumbradas a la obscuridad y nunca habían visto una luz tan fuerte como la que rodeó a las flechas, así que sus múltiples y sensibles ojos fueron lastimados seriamente, pero después de un momento de estupor se lanzaron de nuevo en persecución de la presa.  
  
Kagome continuaba corriendo inspirada por esa racha de valentía, y al mismo tiempo buscaba algún refugio. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado en esos momentos. Una sensación de intenso frió se fue apoderando de la joven , mientras un agudo dolor crecía en su pecho junto con unas horribles nauseas, haciéndola olvidar por un momento hasta del por que estaba huyendo. Sus piernas no pudieron soportar más el peso de su cuerpo y trastabillando se fue hacia delante, a una zanja honda. Cayo en ella dando tumbos, pero no sentía el daño de la caída, el horrible dolor en su pecho era mucho más fuerte, tanto que no podía soportarlo. Cuando llegó abajo seguía arqueándose de dolor y justo cuando creyó que iba a perder el sentido el calor fue regresando a ella y la punzada en su pecho casi había desaparecido. No tenia fuerzas ya para hacer nada, se quedó en la misma posición oyendo como se acercaban a ella.  
  
Miroku se colocó protectoramente enfrente de Sango. Situó su Shajaku delante de él, horizontalmente utilizando sus últimas fuerzas para hacer un campo de energía que pudiera detener a las bestias. Sin embargo, para su desgracia este empezó a ceder muy pronto, las arañas se estrellaban salvajemente en contra de él, sin descanso algunas tan fuertemente que se rompían las extremidades. Una de ellas encontró el lado más débil de su campo y con su pata hizo un pequeño agujero que siguió creciendo logrando meter casi medio cuerpo. Sango la rebanó en dos, pero del otro lado otras habían empezado a hacer lo mismo.  
  
Miroku no pensaba rendirse, nunca lo haría, protegería a Sango hasta las últimas consecuencias, y, como adivinando sus pensamientos ella le tomó de la mano y le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo. En el mismo instante en que lograron penetrar su débil campo de fuerza sintieron una ráfaga de viento, que los impulsó hacia atrás, haciéndoles cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos vieron asombrados que los cuerpos destrozados de los que estuvieron a punto de matarles se hallaban regados por el suelo en todas partes. Y más allá se hallaba la silueta de un hombre, ambos lo reconocieron al instante.  
  
-Inuyasha...  
  
-Están bien- fue su escueta pregunta.  
  
-Si, gracias- dijo Sango suspirando y aún tomando al monje de la mano.  
  
-¡Pareces niño Miroku!-dijo alzando la voz- les dije que solo tenían que evitar problemas y fue lo primero que hicieron.  
  
-¡Inuyasha, ve...!- Miroku no pudo terminar la frase se desplomó y Sango lo agarró al vilo.  
  
Inuyasha sin prestarle atención oteó levemente el aire.  
  
-¿Dónde está Shippo?  
  
-Por allá- dijo Sango señalando con el dedo- Inuyasha...  
  
Este no le hizo caso, acercándose a un árbol lo derribó con sus garras e hizo lo mismo con otros tantos, logrando que la tenue luz de la luna cayera en un pequeño círculo.  
  
-Quédense aquí, esas criaturas le temen a la luz, aunque dudo mucho que vengan más a atacarlos.- sin más envainó a Tessaiga dando un salto se alejó de ahí.  
  
-¡Inuyasha, espera!  
  
Sango emitió un suspiro, "ese necio- pensó-nunca escucha, vaya sorpresa que se va a llevar."  
  
Bajó la mirada para observar a Miroku que dormía placidamente en sus brazos.  
  
Shippo se encontraba todavía inconsciente cuando Inuyasha llegó a su lado, al parecer no le habían prestado atención a él, ya que había caído en medio delos cuerpos de dos grandes arañas, quedando semi oculto, y al no verlo las demás se habían lanzado a perseguir a las que se habían llevado a los demás. Pero no por eso se encontraba mejor, había empezado a sudar frió y estaba temblando incontrolablemente, el veneno era demasiado fuerte inclusive para un Youkay como él.  
  
-¡Amo Inuyasha! ¡Tiene fiebre!  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¡No se preocupe, que yo lo arreglaré!  
  
Dicho esto Mioga se pegó al cuello del Kitzune absorbiendo rápidamente la sangre. Aparentemente le hizo bien ya que entre abrió los ojos lentamente.  
  
-Inu...- dijo al reconocerlo.  
  
-Guarda silencio, en un momento te sentirás mejor.  
  
-No...Ka...- trato de pararse, pero el Hanyou le empujó de nuevo hacia el suelo, sin delicadeza.  
  
-¡No te muevas!  
  
-Ve con...  
  
-¿Con quién? Sango y Miroku están bien.  
  
-Ka...go...me.  
  
-¿Kagome? Estas delirando, ella no está aquí.  
  
-Si ..ella...- no pudo decir más se desmayó nuevamente.  
  
Inuyasha se levantó mirando a Shippo, ¿que había dicho?, ¿que Kagome estaba aquí?, eso era imposible. Se quedó parado sumido en sus pensamientos, una leve brisa de aire le acarició el plateado cabello y también le trajo un agradable olor, mezclado con el miedo y sangre. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire ¡ese olor era de .... ¡  
  
-¡MALDICIÓN!  
  
Tomó a Shippo de la cintura y sin delicadeza lo colocó sobre su hombro, mientras Mioga se aferraba de la última hebra de pelo que pudo encontrar. "¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!"  
  
Kagome no podía distinguir bien los sonidos a su alrededor, oiga chillidos, horribles chillidos, ¿de quién serian?. Estuvo un rato entre el sueño y la vigilia, no sabia que tanto tiempo había estado ahí, pero solo aguardaba que alguna criatura la descubriera, para matarla, por fin.  
  
La curiosidad pudo más y lentamente haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levantó y miró hacia arriba, el cielo podía distinguirse un poco más en esta parte del bosque, y la luna ya se había ocultado, faltaba poco para que amaneciera. No podría trepar para salir de ahí, con gusto se hubiera echado de nuevo para dormir pero una sensación de intranquilidad había empezado a invadirla. Y es que ya no se oía ningún ruido, todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Impotente, se sentó de nuevo sin dejar de observar hacia arriba.  
  
Seguía percibiendo aquel miedo y sangre en el aire, llegó a el lugar donde Kagome había arrojado las flechas, vio los cuerpos atravesados por las flechas, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, supo que Kagome había hecho eso, entonces había logrado escapar, pero todavía muchas seguían persiguiéndola. No podía confiarse. Con miles de interrogantes en la cabeza siguió avanzando lo más rápido que podía. El sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte, la niebla que cubría el piso del suelo estaba empezando a disiparse y podía distinguirse todo con más claridad. Llegó a una zona más despejada y se detuvo en seco.  
  
El campo se hallaba cubierto de los cuerpos sin vida horriblemente masacrados y despedazados sin piedad de aquellas espantosas criaturas . Ni siquiera el hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así. ¿Kagome había hecho esto? Eso era imposible....pero no podía detectar la presencia de nadie más, ni un rastro o algún olor que revelara que había sido otra persona o cosa que había hecho esto. Fijó la vista en la zanja que había caído Kagome y se dirigió hacia allá.  
  
El sol empezó a entrar más por el surco y Kagome sintió más fuerzas y se animó a trepar por la pared, trabajosamente, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera. Al llegar arriba se quedó sin reparación, ante ella se hallaban las arañas, todas horriblemente muertas, cerró fuertemente la boca en una dura expresión y con una mirada que no delataba nada de lástima y horror. Oyó un ruido a su derecha y giró la cabeza.  
  
Inuyasha la vio salir de la brecha y se quedo parado observándola, no vio nada en su rostro que pudiera delatar asombro, solo se limitaba a observar el horrible panorama. Avanzo un poco más y rompió una rama que estaba ahí, ella volteó la cabeza y fijó sus grandes ojos en él.  
  
tzu su ku...  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
Lo prometido es deuda, la tan esperada aparición de Inuyasha, Ahora díganme que les pareció. creo que esta vez no se parece tanto a Tolkien ¿verdad? Ya saben que me encanta recibir reviews.  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
  
Meikyo: Doomo Arigatou!! Crees eso de Shippo? ..bueno espera a ver los siguientes capitulos..¡uh! ¡No dije nada!.  
  
Gaby : Muchas Gracias, somos tocayas!! Je! Shippo no pudo hacer gran cosa esta vez, pero mas adelantae lo pondrè en acciòn. Eso espero. No me creas nada. ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
Rosalyn: Gracias por tus dos reviews me haces muy feliz. Y que te pareciò esta parte, a mi la verdad si me gusto, . De nuevo muchas gracias. Y ahora mismo estoy mandadndo a un maestro al demonio, el pobre.  
  
Megumi Sagara 1: Jo! Pobre Kikyo nadie la quiere, La verdad amì si me cae bièn la tipa, por que es muy fria, aparte de que es muy poderosa. Es un personaje interesante. Bueno, muchas Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Sheila Ruiz: No te preocupez, me da alegra que te haya gustado mi ataque,. Espero que este capitulo, ya no se paresca tanto. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!  
  
Sweet- Dreams- and- Dark- nig: Si!! Ya apareciò.. ! Espero que no les haya decepcionado. Y de la otra vez te pregunte por la historia que ya habias terminado, es que no habia visto que habias ya actualizado. ¡Tonta de mi! D e verdad gracias por que te guste mi historietilla. Coolis 16: Eres muy buena conmigo!!! Muchas gracias cuando leì tu review mi ego estuvo a punto de estallar, no podia dejar de reir, en serio. Meda mucho gusto que te guste je! Eres muy linda. ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
Neo- Cristal Serenity: Muchas Gracias, me trdè un poquito pero aquì esta por fin, prometo subir la otra lo màs ràpido que pueda. Espero que te haya gustado este capìtulo  
  
Ali_chan : Lo siento si me he tardado, pero no he tenido la culpa, los maestro se pusieron màs locos de lo que esperaba, en fin Mandame tu opinión de este capitulo, lo que sea. ¡Gracias por leerlo!  
  
Kathy: Gracias, gracias, gracias. ¡Y ya apareciò!, ¡La verdad pense una y mil formas de hacerlo, pero esta fue la que màs que convencio, A ti te ha gustado? ¡Gracias por tu review! Ah, y yo tambièn lo amo, aunque amo màs ami Yue.  
  
Naviky Potter 8: A que este no lo has leido, bueno si, lo cambiè un poco, la ùltima parte, pero seguro no te acuerdas. Mejor lo dejamos asì, lo de la culpa..y ¡JA, JA, JA, JA,! (Carraspeo) Y por ùltimo si lo entiendo, ya no te traumes. Gracias por tu review manis. 


	7. El verte de nuevo zen

**Cáp. 7: **El verte de nuevo

**AÑOSDESPUES**

_**Los personajes de "Inuyasha" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

Kirara llegó junto a Sango y Miroku transformada en su versión pequeña. Ambos estaban dormidos, se veían realmente cansados, ella también lo estaba, la noche pasada había tenido mucha actividad, como hacia mucho que no la tenía, pero a pesar de todo se había divertido. Se acercó a Sango y le lamió la mejilla de forma cariñosa para despertarla, ella despertó un poco sobresaltada pero después se acordó de todo y se relajo, acaricio a Kirara, bajo la vista hacia su esposo y le dio ligeras palmaditas para despertarlo, no quería pasar ni un minuto más en ese lugar, el sol apenas había salido lo cual significaba que habían dormido una insignificancia.

Miroku abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Buenos días linda.

-Muy bueno días, ¿estás de buen humor?.

-Claro, todavía sigo en este mundo, con mi hermosa mujercita.

-Oh, si no te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mi.

-Eso espero en verdad.- le dijo mientras le daba un cálido beso de buenos días.- en donde está Inuyasha.

-Fue a buscar a Shippo, pero...

-No le dijimos de Kagome.-terminó por ella.

-El no quiso escuchar, no me hizo caso.

-Tal vez Shippo le habrá dicho algo.

-Tal vez, pero aún así me preocupa más Kagome.

-Tienes razón... Será mejor que vayamos cuanto antes.

-Si, apresurémonos, Kirara, tendrás que seguir el rastro de Kagome, pequeña.

Miroku se puso en pie sujetándose su brazo herido.

-Miroku...- dijo Sango preocupada.

-No es nada, no te preocupes, vamos.

Kirara se transformó de nuevo y los dos montaron en ella.

Kagome seguía mirándolo sin hacer un solo movimiento, no podía apartar la vista de él. El sol ya había salido completamente de detrás de las montañas e iluminaba ala perfección aquella parte del bosque.

Finalmente la chica aparto los ojos de Inuyasha e hizo un esfuerzo por salir de la zanja, le costó trabajo pues todavía se sentía un poco débil. Inuyasha empezó a caminar hacia ella y Kagome respiro un par de veces para calmar los estúpidos nervios que había empezado a sentir.

Legó junto a la joven cuando estaba poniéndose en pie. Permaneció enfrente de ella, con el sol dándole a la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Inuyasha, su voz era exactamente como la recordaba.

-Si, gracias por ayudarme- dijo después de un segundo. El arqueó una ceja ante el comentario ¿Ayudarla? pero si no había hecho nada.

Se acercó más hacia Kagome y ella retrocedió un paso al instante.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó recelosa.

-Piensas quedarte en este lugar- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano señalando el paisaje.

Kagome alzó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

-No, pero yo puedo caminar- sin embargo se tambaleó un poco, y ella maldijo para sus adentros, debía de verse ridícula.

-No digas tonterías, apenas si puedes mantenerte en pie- dijo acercándose a ella y sin darle tiempo de protestar de nuevo, la tomó en brazos y saltó limpiamente sobre la tierra sin pisar ningún cadáver.

Kagome se sentía turbada, habiéndole pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que necesitaba reflexionar sobre ellas, pero la impresión de ver Inuyasha tan repentinamente no la dejaba pensar en nada más y eso le provocaba enfado. Se alejaron de aquella parte, el hanyou se dirigió hacia la parte donde había dejado a Shippo.

-Gracias-dijo la joven sin mirarlo cuando estuvo en el suelo.

Sin embargo Inuyasha la observaba atentamente tenia marcas de golpes y moretones, ninguna herida externa grave y ningún rastro de sangre de aquellas criaturas.

-¿Quién hizo eso Kagome?- dijo refiriéndose a los cadáveres. La chica lo miró entre asombrada y perpleja.

-¿Qué no fuiste tú?

-No.

-Pero, pero..

-¿No viste nada?

-No, yo...

Kagome trató de hacer memoria, recordaba haberles arrojado las flechas, después hecho a correr y fue cuando sintió el dolor. El dolor.

Se llevó la mano al pecho en un acto reflejo, aquel dolor, nunca había sentido algo tan desesperante y horrible, después recordó chillidos y la caída , o fue la caída y los chillidos, no, no podía recordarlo.

-No lo recuerdo, no sé- negó con la cabeza.

-Te golpeaste la cabeza?

-No, bueno si, pero nada grave.

-Entonces que te pasó- dijo sin darse por vencido.

No contestó, no quería contarle nada acerca de la punzada en el pecho, no quería que la viera vulnerable.

-Nada- contestó por fin- solamente me tropecé con algo y fue por eso que caí en ese lugar.

-Tuviste suerte, quién mató a las criaturas no debió haberte visto.

Kagome lo miró. Hace un par de horas a lo máximo solamente había pensado en su muerte, pero ahora le producía escalofríos el solo pensar en ello. Bajó la vista y se topó con el cuerpo recostado de Shippo.

-¡Shippo! -exclamó preocupada- ¿Shippo, que te pasó?

-No fue nada solamente está inconsciente.

-¡Sí, no te preocupes Kagome, me he encargado de ponerle fuera de peligro!

-¡Mioga ji-chan!

-Tanto tiempo de no verte, linda, me da gusto que estés bien Kagome.

-Muchas gracias, pero que hace usted en un lugar tan peligroso?, no va con su forma de ser.

-Ugh..eh, bueno- se limpia con su pañuelo- si he de ser sincero, tengo que decir que solo vine a ver a mi querido amo por un asuntillo, lo cual fue una suerte, si no hubiera estado aquí el pequeño Shippo habría muerto.

-¿Vino de visita?

-Si, exactamente.

Kagome alzó la vista hacia Inuyasha, entonces ¿eso significaba que él vivía en este bosque? ¡Como podía! Era un lugar horrible. Repentinamente las palabras de Miroku resonaron en su cabeza "solo un loco y alguien quien no tiene nada que perder". Alguien quien no tiene nada que perder...Claro Kikyo.

Inuyasha le devolvió la mirada, sin mover un solo músculo, ahora que lo veía mejor, lo notaba diferente, externamente casi igual, pero percibía que algo en él había cambiado. En sus ojos se reflejaba una dureza que antes no tenía, si bien es cierto que ella lo conoció habiendo llevado una vida solitaria y tras una experiencia horrible. Ahora casi podía decir que era una amargura y dureza mucho mayor que la de hace 8 años, y a pesar de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir no lograba evitar sentir cierta tristeza por él. Que clase de vida era la que había llevado en este tiempo, pero al menos su Kikyo estuvo con el, y eso era lo que importaba, a fin de cuentas.

Pero muy a pesar suyo seguía siendo increíblemente atractivo, su varonilidad se había acentuado aún más, e irradiaba una confianza y hasta cierto punto frialdad que le daba un aire que podía catalogarse como de sensualidad. Hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la mirada de sus ojos ambarinos, pero sentía su mirada clavada en ella. Se concentró en pensar en Shippo pero era muy difícil al tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Todavía no se reponía del impacto que le causó al verlo de nuevo, tan repentinamente saliendo de la nada. Tal vez para él había sido una sorpresa verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo...

Y así era... Miroku y Sango no le habían dicho nada acerca del regreso de Kagome y odiaba sentirse así, lo sacaba de quicio sentirse así. Cuando percibió su olor en el aire recordó la vieja sensación placentera que sentía cada vez que percibía el aroma de Kagome. Pero ahora era diferente, en esencia seguía siendo el mismo, pero ahora era un aroma que evidentemente pertenecía a una mujer no a una chiquilla. Y no solo su aroma había cambiado, solamente pensaba que al paso del tiempo los humanos se hacen cada vez más inútiles e inevitablemente se arrugan,(lo cual es verdad) pero ahora el tiempo le había sentado de maravilla a Kagome, el recuerdo que tenia de ella no le hacia merito en absoluto, a pesar de tener manchones y raspones leves. Tendría unos 24 años, calculo, y se había convertido en una mujer realmente preciosa...¡Maldición! Pero que estupideces estaba pensando.

Kagome era parte de su pasado, nada más, un pasado que había decidido olvidar por su bien, la impresión de volver a verla una vez más era la causante de esto, no tenia por que preocuparse.

Pero aún así no podía dejar de verla, ella apartó la mirada de el displicentemente, tras el análisis al que lo había sometido. Y se ensimismo completamente en observar y cuidar de Shippo. Vaya también para ella el era parte de su pasado. Fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado a ambos, el que ella regresara a su tiempo hace 7 años. Kagome lo escucho moverse tras de ella y escuchó que se alejaba hacia el lugar donde se habían visto. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se relajó. Había imaginado una y mil veces en este tiempo como reaccionaria si lo viera de nuevo, y aún así no estuvo preparada para esto. Debió de suponer que lo vería de nuevo desde que llegó al Sengoku. Aún así, había mantenido las apariencias adecuadamente, podía sentirse orgullosa, afortunadamente no había revelado todo lo que pasó por su cabeza al momento de verlo, además le preocupaba mucho más aquel dolor que había sentido y de nuevo se preguntó que lo había causado.

-¡Kagome!

La joven vio a Sango y Miroku llegar en Kirara. Una gran sonrisa de felicidad se formó en su rostro y fue a abrazarse a ellos en cuanto estuvieron en tierra.

-¡Que bueno que están bien los dos!

-Y tu como estas

-Muy bien.

-Y Shippo ¿qué le pasó?

-Lo envenenaron, el anciano Mioga se lo ha sustraído, pero aún no vuelve en sí.

-¿Mioga jiji? ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí Sango.

-¡Pero que hace usted aquí! ¡Es el último lugar del mundo en que habría pensado verlo! -¡Pero que mal agradecidos, yo que salvo la vida de Shippo y ustedes que me tratan así!- sollozó la vieja pulga en el hombro de Kagome!

-Ya, ya, Mioga jiji, no se enoje con nosotros- dijo Miroku consolador.

-Si no estoy enojado- balbuceo pegado al cuello de Kagome, esta le dio una palmada y cayo al suelo.

-Por cierto-dijo Miroku un poco dubitativo- no has visto a..

Kagome los miró largamente, tanto que se pusieron nerviosos, levantando los hombros la chica respondió.

-Está halla atrás.

-Mmm, eh, voy con él:- les dijo alejándose de ellas rápidamente y pensando que no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Sango por nada del mundo, Inuyasha era más fácil de sobrellevar.

Y Sango pensando exactamente lo contrario.

Kagome se arrodillo ante Shippo, mientras Sango buscaba algo que decir.

-Kagome

-¿si?

-Quiero decirte que

Shippo escogió precisamente ese momento para despertar tras un leve quejido abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¡Shippo!

-Sango, Kagome...están bien.

-Si Shippo.

-¡Dios que dolor de cabeza!-dijo recargándose sobre el codo derecho y tocándose la cabeza con la otra mano.

-No te muevas, Mioga ji-chan te ha sacado el veneno, pero debes permanecer quieto.

-Si- expresó obedeciéndola- Maldición ¡no pude hacer nada!

-Ya no pienses en eso.

-No puedo yo prometí protegerte Kagome

-Si, pero no pasó nada, deja de mortificarte.

Shippo la vio unos instantes y después suspiro.

-¿En donde está Inuyasha?

Un poco más allá con Miroku.

-Mmm- el Kitsune desvió la vista de las dos chicas y volvió a cerrar los ojos

Inuyasha estaba de espaldas a él, unos pasos más adelante observando algo en el claro.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- le preguntó sin voltear.

-¿Te sorprendió verla?

-A ti no?- le preguntó girando un poco hacia él.

-Claro, y eso fue por que no sabíamos tampoco nada de que regresaría.

-Cuando llego?

-Hace casi 5 días, 2 antes de que partiéramos.

-Y como rayos pudo pasar?

-No lo sabemos, ni ella misma lo sabe bien a ciencia cierta, mencionó algo acerca de unas

almas que salieron del árbol sagrado y que se metieron en ella, pero no sabemos que

relación pueda tener con esto.

-Seguro que eran las almas de ella que quedaban en Kikyo, y como murió salieron de su

cuerpo de barro y regresaron a el cuerpo original.

-Puede ser- le dio la razón el monje acercándose más, él era una persona muy receptiva por

naturaleza y pudo sentir inquieto a Inuyasha.

-Te molesta lago?- preguntó divertido.

-No te entrometas en mis asuntos Houshi. Preocúpate por tu mejer y tus hijos.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa. Pero cuando llegó a su lado esta fue desapareciendo.

-¿Tu hiciste esto?

-No.

-Entonces...

-Kagome no fue, si es que lo estás pensando, ni en un millón de años ella podría hacer algo así. Fue obra de alguien más, pero no puedo olfatear ninguna presencia maligna o benigna, sea quien fuera ocultó muy bien su identidad.

-Y ella no vio nada?

-Dice que no, Cuando llegué estaba saliendo de ahí- señala con el dedo- si no hubiera caído lo más probable es que a ella también la hubieran matado.

-Pero esto es atroz.

-Nunca había visto este modo de asesinar. Y no hay ni un maldito rastro.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor es que no nos preocupemos más por esto, sea lo que fuera nos ayudó en algo aunque demasiado indirectamente. Fue una verdadera suerte que Kagome Cayera en ese lugar.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos observando. Y metidos en sus pensamientos hasta que oyeron la voz de Sango detrás de ellos.

-¡Miroku. Inuyasha!- les hacia señas con le brazo llamándoles.

-¡Ya vamos! Le respondió el monje empezando a caminar en dirección a ella. Al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha seguía en el mismo lugar se detuvo

-Inuyasha? El hanyou por fin empezó a caminar junto a él.

Shippo se encontraba ya encima de Kirara, sin fuerza alguna para poder caminar.

-Es hora de que salgamos de aquí ¿no creen? No sé ustedes pero yo no quiero permanecer ni un minuto más en este horrible lugar- expuso Sango con los brazos en jarras- No te ofendas Inuyasha.

-Feh.

-Pero hemos perdido por completo el camino, quien sabe donde estemos.

-No te preocupes Kagome- le susurró Miroku- Inuyasha conoce mejor que nadie este bosque, con su ayuda saldremos muy rápido.

"Obvio" pensó irritada la joven para si misma y solo se limitó a decir un ¡ah! Sin hacer caso de nada Inuyasha se echó a andar y los demás lo siguieron ansiosos por abandonar el bosque cuanto antes

La joven vio a Sango y Miroku llegar en Kirara. Una gran sonrisa de felicidad se formó en su rostro y fue a abrazarse a ellos en cuanto estuvieron en tierra.

-¡Que bueno que están bien los dos!

-Y tu como estas

-Muy bien.

-Y Shippo ¿qué le pasó?

-Lo envenenaron, el anciano Mioga se lo ha sustraído, pero aún no vuelve en sí.

-¿Mioga jiji? ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí Sango.

-¡Pero que hace usted aquí! ¡Es el último lugar del mundo en que habría pensado verlo!

-¡Pero que mal agradecidos, yo que salvo la vida de Shippo y ustedes que me tratan así!- sollozó la vieja pulga en el hombro de Kagome!

-Ya, ya, Mioga jiji, no se enoje con nosotros- dijo Miroku consolador.

-Si no estoy enojado- balbuceo pegado al cuello de Kagome, esta le dio una palmada y cayo al suelo.

-Por cierto-dijo Miroku un poco dubitativo- no has visto a..

Kagome los miró largamente, tanto que se pusieron nerviosos, levantando los hombros la chica respondió.

-Está halla atrás.

-Mmm, eh, voy con él:- les dijo alejándose de ellas rápidamente y pensando que no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Sango por nada del mundo, Inuyasha era más fácil de sobrellevar. Y Sango pensando exactamente lo contrario.

Kagome se arrodillo ante Shippo, mientras Sango buscaba algo que decir.

-Kagome

-¿si?

-Quiero decirte que Shippo escogió precisamente ese momento para despertar tras un leve quejido abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¡Shippo!

-Sango, Kagome...están bien.

-Si Shippo.

-¡Dios que dolor de cabeza!-dijo recargándose sobre el codo derecho y tocándose la cabeza con la otra mano.

-No te muevas, Mioga ji-chan te ha sacado el veneno, pero debes permanecer quieto.

-Si- expresó obedeciéndola- Maldición ¡no pude hacer nada!

-Ya no pienses en eso.

-No puedo yo prometí protegerte Kagome

-Si, pero no pasó nada, deja de mortificarte.

Shippo la vio unos instantes y después suspiro. -¿En donde está Inuyasha?

-Un poco más allá con Miroku.

-Mmm- el Kitsune desvió la vista de las dos chicas y volvió a cerrar los ojos +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Inuyasha estaba de espaldas a él, unos pasos más adelante observando algo en el claro.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- le preguntó sin voltear.

-¿Te sorprendió verla?

-A ti no?- le preguntó girando un poco hacia él.

-Claro, y eso fue por que no sabíamos tampoco nada de que regresaría.

-Cuando llego?

-Hace casi 5 días, 2 antes de que partiéramos.

-Y como rayos pudo pasar?

-No lo sabemos, ni ella misma lo sabe bien a ciencia cierta, mencionó algo acerca de unas almas que salieron del árbol sagrado y que se metieron en ella, pero no sabemos que relación pueda tener con esto.

-Seguro que eran las almas de ella que quedaban en Kikyo, y como murió salieron de su cuerpo de barro y regresaron a el cuerpo original.

-Puede ser- le dio la razón el monje acercándose más, él era una persona muy receptiva por naturaleza y pudo sentir inquieto a Inuyasha.

-Te molesta lago?- preguntó divertido.

-No te entrometas en mis asuntos Houshi. Preocúpate por tu mejer y tus hijos.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa. Pero cuando llegó a su lado esta fue desapareciendo.

-¿Tu hiciste esto?

-No.

-Entonces...

-Kagome no fue, si es que lo estás pensando, ni en un millón de años ella podría hacer algo así. Fue obra de alguien más, pero no puedo olfatear ninguna presencia maligna o benigna, sea quien fuera ocultó muy bien su identidad.

-Y ella no vio nada?

-Dice que no, Cuando llegué estaba saliendo de ahí- señala con el dedo- si no hubiera caído lo más probable es que a ella también la hubieran matado.

-Pero esto es atroz.

-Nunca había visto este modo de asesinar. Y no hay ni un maldito rastro.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor es que no nos preocupemos más por esto, sea lo que fuera nos ayudó en algo aunque demasiado indirectamente. Fue una verdadera suerte que Kagome Cayera en ese lugar.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos observando. Y metidos en sus pensamientos hasta que oyeron la voz de Sango detrás de ellos.

-¡Miroku. Inuyasha!- les hacia señas con le brazo llamándoles.

-¡Ya vamos! Le respondió el monje empezando a caminar en dirección a ella. Al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha seguía en el mismo lugar se detuvo

-Inuyasha?

El hanyou por fin empezó a caminar junto a él.

Shippo se encontraba ya encima de Kirara, sin fuerza alguna para poder caminar.

-Es hora de que salgamos de aquí ¿no creen? No sé ustedes pero yo no quiero permanecer ni un minuto más en este horrible lugar- expuso Sango con los brazos en jarras- No te ofendas Inuyasha.

-Feh.

-Pero hemos perdido por completo el camino, quien sabe donde estemos.

-No te preocupes Kagome- le susurró Miroku- Inuyasha conoce mejor que nadie este bosque, con su ayuda saldremos muy rápido.

"Obvio" pensó irritada la joven para si misma y solo se limitó a decir un ¡ah!

Sin hacer caso de nada Inuyasha se echó a andar y los demás lo siguieron ansiosos por abandonar el bosque cuanto antes...

Tsu zu ku...

_Tzu su ku..._

_Continuara..._

**Cáp. 7**

**El verte de nuevo.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

_Bueno, bueno, bueno, ojalá que no haya sido aburrido, pero tenia que poner lo que pensaban esos dos, el primer capítulo que me sale así de largo. Solo me queda esperar sus reviews, ya saben comentarios de cualquier tipo son bien recibidos. ¡Hasta el próximo episodio,!_

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Kala: Pues esa es la intención de picarlos para que sigan leyendo je, je, no, no es cierto. En serio que me da muchísimo gusto que te haya agradado el capítulo anterior ojalá y este también lo haga, sinceramente lo espero así, bueno ¡gracias por tus comentarios!

Darknight: Que bueno que aunque ya no tengas Inter. leas mi historia. Yo tampoco tengo y sufro mucho a la hora de pagar los cuentones, pero que le vamos a hacer ¿verdad? Gracias por el tiempo que le dedicaste a leer este capitulo y que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Rain: Muchas gracias pequeña, sois muy amable conmigo, deseo que te haya agradado este capitulo tanto como a mí, a pesar de que no tuvo acción me ha gustado como quedó. No te pierdas los siguientes capítulos ¡Espero tu review!

Belén: Ojalá y no te haya decepcionado este capítulo, en el otro va a ver un poco más de encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo ¡No te lo pierdas! Y ¡Gracias por tu review!

Rosalyn: ¡Gracias! Realmente me gustaría que este capitulo haya cumplido con las expectativas de todos. Digo deben mantener un poco las apariencias ¿no? ¡Gracias por tu review!

Megumi Sagara1: ¡Órale! Si que los tienes muy bien controlados chica. ¡Y con artillería pesada! Je je. Eso es bueno deben saber quien manda ¿no? Ummm... bueno por ahora la verdad que no he considerado que aparezca Sesshomaru, por que no quiero que solo este de relleno y con una mini aparición que no sea digna de un gran lord como él, prometo que pensaré algo para el pero sinceramente lo dudo mucho, ojala y no se vaya enojar ¡saludos!

Coolis 16: Ay ¡Haces que me ponga toda roja! Espero no haberte desencantado con esta entrega, que a mí la verdad si me complació. De verdad espero que te siga agradando el fic mándame review para saber que piensas, órale pequeña? Muchas gracias por la flores y el review!

Nattyxan: Y que te pareció la reacción de ambos, te ha gustado? Es gracias a sus reviews que me motivo para escribir, trato de escribir historias que a mí, como lectora me gustarían leer. No olvides de decirme tus comentarios ¡Gracias por tu review!

¡Gracias a todos por leer mi historia!

SHOJORANKO

_xoxoxoxo_


	8. Lo que pasò en una fria noche

8.-Todo lo que pasó en una fría noche.  
  
Hola, pequeños, se que me tarde en actualizar y lo siento, de verdad lo lamento, pero la escuela y escribir fics no se llevan muy bien que digamos. Sufrí mucho con este capitulo, no me convencía, y es que Inuyasha y Kagome son muy difíciles de manejar, fue una pesadilla, camino a la escuela, de regreso, mientras me dormía, mientras dibujaba, pensaba "como diablos le voy a hacer" y cuando se me ocurría algo, y no lo anotaba al poco rato se me olvidaba, según mi hermana y el resto de mi familia padezco de falta de memoria a corto plazo, como Dori, y es la verdad, soy la persona más despistada y olvidadiza del mundo, no estoy mintiendo....solo Rioga me gana.  
  
Después de este breviario, sin sentido y por demás irrelevante, solo digo que ojala que les guste este capitulo, así que pónganse a leer vamos, vamos.  
  
S. R  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
-Nee, Kagome, ahí un manantial, ¿vamos?, creo que ambas necesitamos un buen baño.  
  
-Claro, vamos.  
  
Las dos chicas se levantaron, ansiosas por ir a bañarse.  
  
-Y....a donde vas Miroku.  
  
-Como que adonde, que clase de pregunta es esa, ¿no dijeron que se iban a bañar?, pues voy a bañarme con mi esposa, acaso no puedo.-contesto el ladino sujetando a Sango por la cintura.  
  
-Miroku...-dijo la ex-Taijiya sin exaltarse, pero lanzándole una mirada al monje que lo hizo cambiar de inmediato de opinión, este carraspeo y se irguió, sacando el pecho.  
  
-De acuerdo, por esta ocasión te privare de mi maravillosa presencia, pero me debes un baño Sango- le señaló en tono autoritario y con una voz grave, mientras regresaba con Shippo que solo se limito a observarlo, sabiendo que no podía reírse para no herir susceptibilidades, sin decir palabra el monje se sentó en su piedra y tomo el resto de su te muy calladito.  
  
Inuyasha no se encontraba ahí, desde que habían decidido que en ese lugar descansarían por unos momentos, el desapareció sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Durante el trayecto, Kagome y el no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, el siempre fue adelante, solo consultando la dirección muy de vez en cuando con Miroku, pero sin dignarse a verla una sola vez. ¡Vaya con el tipo! Ahora era el indignado, pensó Kagome molesta. Bueno, que hiciera lo que quisiera, para lo que le importaba.  
  
Sango miraba a Kagome discretamente, la chica se veía un poco molesta por algo, y ella sabia muy bien por que. Suspiró.  
  
Ter un laaargo viaje.  
  
Por fin llegaron a las Termas, Sango se hundió en el agua relajando sus tensos músculos, hacia un lindo día, por suerte el sol había salido y calentaba un poco el ambiente, solo un ligero vientecillo soplaba de cuando en cuando, pero nada sin importancia.  
  
-¿Sango?  
  
-Doo shita?  
  
-Ya sabias que nos íbamos a encontrar con Inuyasha en el bosque?  
  
-Ehh, bueno...  
  
-Solo dímelo Sango.  
  
-Ah, si.-dijo algo tímida.  
  
-Ya veo-dijo suspirando- ¿por qué no me lo dijeron?  
  
-Por que no sabia como ibas a reaccionar, la verdad es que si te lo quise decir pero... -se encoge de hombros- lo siento mucho Kagome.  
  
-No te preocupes.  
  
-Si hubieras sabido que él estaría con nosotros, hubiera venido?  
  
La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, en realidad no se había puesto a pensar en eso.  
  
-Si- respondió después de un tiempo- yo vine a ayudarles a ustedes, no tengo por que inmiscuirlos en mis simples problemas.  
  
Sango seguía sintiéndose con un poco de remordimiento por no haberle dicho todo, la verdad es que había tenido miles de oportunidades para hacerlo, pero nunca pudo, simplemente no se había atrevido. Algo de lo que estaba pensando se reflejó en su rostro, por que Kagome la miró y le sonrió.  
  
-Ya no te preocupes amiga, de verdad. De hecho yo también tuve la culpa, por que no les pregunté nada, se me hizo extraño que el no les ayudara, pero no dije nada más. En serio que no pasa nada.  
  
-Espero que digas la verdad.  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
-Gracias Kagome.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Inuyasha vive en ese bosque?  
  
-Si, después de que te fuiste.  
  
-No se como lo pudo soportar Kikyo.  
  
-Kikyo, no tuvo por que soportarlo, ella no estuvo con él.  
  
-¿No?  
  
-No, cada uno tomo un camino diferente. Kikyo se fue mucho antes que él con la perla.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No se que habrá pasado entre ellos dos. Inuyasha nunca nos dijo nada y nosotros no le preguntamos, ya sabes como es él.  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Kagome? -ella levantó la vista, Sango la observaba, curiosa, pues se había quedado callada.- ¿Sucede algo?  
  
-No, no, solo es que me sorprendió, eso es todo, quien lo hubiera dicho,- cruza los brazos atrás de su cabeza- así que ellos dos no estuvieron juntos.  
  
-La verdades que yo creí que iría por ti.  
  
-Si?  
  
-Pero..  
  
Antes de que Sango pudiera decir otra cosa más, la Joven se levanto, tomando su paño y le sonrió. -No me digas nada más, Sango, la verdad es que no me interesa saberlo.  
  
-Lo dices en serio- pregunto ella entre incrédula e impresionada.  
  
-Así es, muy en serio, lo que hizo Inuyasha o dejo de hacer en este tiempo con o sin Kikyo. es su problema y no me interesa en lo más mínimo, francamente me tiene sin cuidado.  
  
Sango la miro muy seria y detenidamente un momento y luego sonrió.  
  
-En verdad que cambiaste mucho Kagome.  
  
-Lo sé - le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿No tienes hambre, yo estoy famélica , además el monje Miroku debe estar ya desesperado.  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo lanzando un carcajada al aire y saliendo de la poza.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++  
  
Decidieron quedarse a descansar lo que quedaba del día en ese lugar, partirían al día siguiente, necesitaban un merecido reposo. Inuyasha siguió sin aparecerse por ahí. Miroku y Sango no estaban sorprendidos por esa actitud, lo conocían muy bien y estaban acostumbrados a su carácter. Y Kagome pensó que era lo mejor, no deseaba verlo en absoluto; aunque tenia que hacerse a la idea de que estarían juntos por lo que restara del viaje.  
  
Ya por la noche le costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño, solo daba vueltas en su lugar, no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido horas antes con Sango. Al fin de cuentas ellos no habían estado juntos, tanto que Inuyasha se moría por ella, hasta estuvo dispuesto a acompañarla al infierno, para que al final cada quien se hubiera ido por su lado.¡Que complicados!  
  
¡Oh! Por que pensaba en eso, si no quería hacerlo. Hubiera sido mejor que Sango no le hubiera dicho nada, pero parecía que la pobre se quería redimir con ella diciéndole todo de una vez, hubiera podido pararla mucho antes, pero le dio mucha curiosidad el hecho, bueno ya nada podía hacerse, su curiosidad femenina fue la que ganó.  
  
Las cosas estaban bien así, de esta manera, aunque tuviera que tolerar una pésima relación con el Hanyou era lo mejor. Si una vez había cometido la estupidez de enamorarse de él, que fue su mejor amigo, ahora ella pensaba con la cabeza, no con su estúpido y débil corazón. Por donde quiera que lo analizara una relación con él seria un desastre, no le convendría a ella ni en millón de años. ¡Pero que pensaba! Podía estar más que segura de que nada sucedería ya que el, como ella, no la soportaba en lo más mínimo, era territorio mucho más seguro.  
  
Se estaba poniendo de mal humor, observó a los demás dormir placidamente y no se sintió mejor, tenia que hacer algo. Se levantó, tal vez el caminar le cansara lo suficiente como para poder conciliar el sueño. Se envolvió en el manta que tenia, hacia frió, y deseó poder estar tranquilamente tomando un te caliente en su tibia casa. Pero no siempre se tenia lo que se deseaba.  
  
Recordó que cerca de ahí había un pequeño riachuelo y se dirigió hacia allá. La luna estaba en lo alto e iluminaba tenuemente el paisaje, pero lo suficiente como para poder ver por donde iba. Se sentó a la orilla y estuvo observando el tranquilo cauce del agua, el sonido del golpeteo con las rocas le fue calmando los nervios y se sintió mucho mejor. Observó a su alrededor, la vegetación era abundante, como le gustaba el Sengoku. Suspiró observó el hipnotizante reflejo de la luna en la cristalina agua y sintió que el sueño empezaba a llegar por fin. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++  
  
Inuyasha observaba aquella misma luna en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí., arriba de una pequeña luneta desde la cual podía ver un amplio panorama. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, cuando llegara Mioga iba a saber quien era, como se atrevía a hacerlo esperar a él. Un helado viento soplaba del norte trayendo el frío de las montañas que ya se encontraban en su parte más alta cubiertas de nieve, pero para el era una cosa sin importancia.  
  
Todo estaba en calma, salvo por los característicos ruidos nocturnos el lugar estaba en completo silencio. Seguía mirando hacia el frente perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo algo le llamó la atención sacándolo de sus ensimismamiento, enfrente de él se extendía el cielo negro azulado y en el viento llevaba jirones de nubes negras arrastrando, excepto una.  
  
Aquella mancha negra estaba colocada enfrente de él, sin moverse un ápice; inmediatamente se puso en guardia. La voluta extrañamente comenzó a moverse acompasadamente ondeando sus terminaciones. La experiencia le había enseñado que no podía confiar en nada en esta época llevó la mano a la cacha de su katana gruñendo. La nubecilla, dándole la razón a su paranoia, salió disparada a una increíble velocidad hacia la arboleda que se encontraba abajo. Casi inmediatamente después fue seguida por el Hanyou, de un brinco atravesó el frondoso follaje de los árboles y se quedó ahí, no podía olerla ni percibirla, desenvaino a su confiable Tessaiga, listo para destruir lo que se le pusiera en frente buscando problemas.  
  
El viento chocaba contra las hojas y ramas produciendo un bisbiseo que erizaba el pelo, pero Inuyasha permanecía impasible sin moverse un centímetro agudizando totalmente sus desarrollados sentidos, sino podía detectarla y atacarla tenia que esperar a que lo atacaran primero , le molestaba esta clase de jueguitos, el siempre fue partidario de terminar las cosas de un solo golpe, entre más rápido mejor, además tenia cosas que hacer y no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera tan miserable.  
  
Fue cuando pudo percibir un sonido, un ligero movimiento de hojas que no correspondía al de el aire, detrás de él. Sin dudar dio la vuelta escudándose tras la hoja de Tessaiga, pero a pesar de todo no pudo hacer nada.  
  
Sintió un terrible golpe en el estomago que lo mandó directamente contra el tronco de un árbol, el golpe en si no le hizo nada, si aquella cosa no lo hubiera envuelto, se habría repuesto inmediatamente. Se encontraba dentro de aquella nube, que lo estaba asfixiando. Un ardor le impedía abrir los ojos y al tratar de respirar un denso humo inodoro se introdujo en su conducto respiratorio provocando que comenzara a toser violentamente, desesperado comenzó a dar zarpadas a diestra, pero eran inútiles todos sus esfuerzos pues parecía que estaba golpeando el aire. Tenia que hacer algo si no quería morir, se obligó a abrir los ojos, necesitaba a Colmillo, lo había perdido en algún momento, sin que se diera cuenta, con la vista nublada pudo reconocer la forma de la espada, alargó la mano y la tomo y la instante la espada se metamorfoseó, la clavó en el suelo y comenzó a salir un vientecillo en forma de remolino que poco a poco fue cobrando mayor intensidad.  
  
La vorágine fue disipando a la voluta que resistentemente se negaba a abandonar, hasta que finalmente solo quedaron unos pequeños rastros que se fueron desvaneciendo en el aire, y la espada cesó de manar el viento. Como si no hubiera pasado nada el lugar seguía igual de tranquilo, el joven quedó de rodillas sujetándose de la espada clavada en el suelo y tratando de controlar su agitada respiración; el ardor de los ojos iba desapareciendo, parpadeó un par de veces para aclarase la vista y se levanto, sostuvo frente a si a Tessaiga y la miró con agradecimiento, para después introducirla en su funda.  
  
Permaneció observando cautelosamente por si no había más problemas, cuando se dio cuneta de algo: si lo habían atacado a él, lo más probablemente es que también a los demás, no era algo seguro pero no podía quedarse ahí perdiendo el tiempo ni un segundo más en ese lugar.  
  
Con rápidas zancadas se dirigió hacia el campamento que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí. Lo sentía por Mioga Ji Ji, ahora era su problema el encontrarlo, que se las arreglara como pudiera y más le valía que lo hiciera, por su propio bien.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++  
  
La joven se levanto, tenia un poco más de sueño y probablemente ya por fin podría dormir. Se dirigía hacia el campamento cuando hoyo la voz de Inuyasha que la llamaba.  
  
-¡Kagome! - Se volvió hacia ala dirección de donde venia el mitad Yokay que parecía que había salido como por arte de magia del bosque - ¡Que haces aquí!  
  
-Inuyasha, que ocurre?- pregunto un poco escamada.  
  
--Miroku y Sango?- preguntó ignorándola y escaneando el lugar.  
  
-Ellos están durmiendo, junto con Shippo y Kirara.  
  
-No notaste nada raro?- dijo aun sin verla.  
  
-No, por que? Dime que pasa.- Pero el joven no le contestó, se alejó de ella para inspeccionar los alrededores.  
  
-¡Me puedes decir que rayos te pasa! - le grito exasperada.  
  
El por fin le prestó atención. Ahora mismo que el conjuro que antes le sirviera de mucho la ayudara, pero por alguna razón. Inuyasha ya no tenia más aquel collar de perlas psíquicas que le pusiera la anciana Kaede.  
  
-Nada importante.  
  
-Entonces por que tanto alboroto?  
  
-Te he dicho que no es nada.  
  
-¡Pues entonces no deberías llegar de esa manera!  
  
-Lo que pasa es que te alteras por cualquier cosa.  
  
-Si Sango o Miroku hubieran estado aquí, te hubieran preguntado lo mismo.....Me vas a decir que pasa?  
  
-......  
  
-De acuerdo ¡Buenas noches!- dijo extremadamente molesta y caminando lo más rápido que podía. De verdad que por más que se esforzara no entendía la razón de por que el se comportaba así con ella, si no le había echo nada.  
  
La vio alejarse extremadamente molestaba, quiso retenerla pero no pudo, e inesperadamente ella se detuvo en seco, y sin voltear a verlo se dirigió hacia él.  
  
-Ten en cuenta que nos falta por recorrer buena parte del viaje juntos, y la verdad no estoy como para estar peleando a cada momento contigo.-se voltea- Somos ya personas adultas, lo pasado a lo pasado. No es saludable que siempre estemos actuando de esta manera, también lo digo por Miroku y Sango, que ellos son los que nos tendrían que soportar.  
  
-De acuerdo, por mi no hay problema.- le contesto mientras se encogía de hombros.  
  
-Bien, entonces es un trato- dijo la joven acercándose a el con la mano extendida, Inuyasha solo la vio recelosamente con los brazos cruzados- Vamos, no muerdo. Con un gruñido el Hanyou le dio la mano sellando su pacto de no peleas, Kagome esbozó una media sonrisa.  
  
-Y también, si llego a molestarte no dudes en decírmelo, te aseguro que puedo entender.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
--Nada, solo era un comentario- señaló alejándose pero el la detuvo de la mano.  
  
-¿Qué quisiste decir, Kagome?  
  
-Pues que no tienes necesidad de mentir, si me hubieras dicho hace tiempo que ya no querías verme, me hubiera ido Inuyasha.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
-Ay, no tienes por que hacerte el inocente, se perfectamente que Kikyo y tu no estuvieron juntos.  
  
-Así que ya te enteraste, no esperes que te de explicaciones.  
  
-No te las estoy pidiendo.  
  
-Bien.- expresó mirándola de una manera que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Kagome y ella dudo que fuera a causa del fresco.  
  
-Así que, es mejor que me vaya a dormir ¡Buenas noches! - dijo alejándose rápidamente asustada por su reacción.  
  
Sin embargo no fue demasiado lejos, una vez más el joven la tomo de la mano, haciendo que detuviera su casi frenética huida.  
  
-¡Que haces!  
  
-A que le tienes miedo, pequeña.- le pregunto con una sonrisa.  
  
-Por favor, suéltame.  
  
-Solo dime algo.  
  
-Que cosa.  
  
-Por que regresaste.  
  
Aquello la sorprendió.  
  
-Pues, por que mis amigos me necesitaban.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo sin dejar de mirarla y aún sosteniendo su mano entre la suya.  
  
-Inuyasha..  
  
-Sabes, Kagome, al principio te extrañe mucho.. .  
  
-No crees que es un poco tarde para eso.- le dijo tratando de hacer un lado su turbamiento.  
  
-¿Lo crees?-susurro acercándose a el cuello de la chica.- Extrañe mucho tu aroma.  
  
-Esas tetras ya no van a servir conmigo.  
  
Inuyasha se detuvo y la miro con el seño levemente fruncido. Más esta vez fue Kagome quien se movió hacia el, puso sus blancas manos en el pecho de Inuyasha quedando muy pegada a él, tenia que levantar el rostro para mirarlo y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se confundían.  
  
-Si quieres besarme- le susurro lentamente al oído- solo hazlo.  
  
Inuyasha la miro un poco sorprendido antes de acercarse a sus labios para tomarle la palabra, la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y la besó de una manera suave, pero al mismo tiempo un tanto posesiva y anhelante Kagome respondió al beso de la misma manera, enredó sus manos en el plateado pelo de el hanyou, mientras se ponía de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo mejor. Se tomaron su tiempo, saboreándose el uno al otro muy lentamente, dejándose sin respiración.  
  
Por fin separaron los labios respirando agitadamente, frente con frente y sin dejar de abrazarse, disfrutando del tibio calor que les brindaba el contacto de sus cuerpos.  
  
-Es una lastima -susurro Kagome por fin, mirándole a los ojos - que ya no vayamos a disfrutar de esto nunca más ¿verdad?  
  
Se separó de él, sintiendo aun más crudamente el frío de la noche, le acarició la mejilla con la mano mientras le sonreía de manera melancólica.  
  
-Buenas noches Inuyasha - le dijo mientras se alejaba hacia el campamento. Mientras que el se quedaba en el mismo lugar viéndola perderse entre la obscuridad del bosque, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.  
  
-Eso lo veremos, Kagome. -le respondió TSU ZU KU.... ) )'' **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
Waaaa! Pues ahí esta, ¿qué les pareció? Ahora a pasar a la realización del siguiente capitulo, que espero subirlo un poco más pronto pues como ya termino la escuela ahora puedo dedicarle un poco más de tiempo. O. K, ¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! P. S By the way, para aquellos que les guste Harry Potter, déjenme les digo que mi hermana tiene 2 historias, sobre el niño mago y su bola de amigos, están muy buenas una es una parodia de La Maldición del Perla Negra y la otra no me acuerdo muy bien de su nombre (valiente hermana), en fin si les gusta como a nosotras y tienen tiempo no duden en leerlas. Su Nick es Nabiky Potter 8.¿vale? Así que después de este comercial me paso a despedir. ¡Que les vaya bien!  
  
S. R  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS  
  
Kikyo_ Shinen: Antes que nada mil disculpas, cuando subí el capitulo 7 no revise los reviews y no percaté del tuyo, lo siento, lo siento mucho (inclinación) y gracias por tus lindos comentarios, eres una buena persona, muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos! Ojala que me escribas de nuevo y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. De nuevo lo siento mucho ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
Aihoshi_Seikaya: Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero estas semanas estuve como loca con los trabajos finales y es que ya no puedo descuidar tanto a la Universidad. Bueno ¡Domo Arigatou por tu review!  
  
Neon Cristal Serenity: No te preocupes, lo importante es que no te hayas olvidado de mi ¡je! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
Megumi Sagara 1: Bueno aunque, no van aparecer en este fic, por ahí me dijo un pajarillo que le llegaron algunos rumores de que un gran Lord está pasando su luna de Miel con una linda demonio de ojos rojos que siempre lleva un abanico. Voy a investigar más, y ahí te paso el dato ¿sale?. ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
AI: Gracias realmente me halaga saber que les esta gustando mi humilde historia, escríbeme de nuevo para saber tu opinión ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
Ali_Chan: Sesshomarito Ja! Ja! Ja! Se oye muy gracioso. Lamentablemente el Lord no va a tener un papel en esta serie, por que como le dije antes a Megumi Sagara el gran Taiyoukai no se merece solo un papel de relleno y seria una grosería de mi parte hacerle eso. Y con respecto a tus preguntas conforme vaya avanzando la historia podrás saberlo.¡ Gracias por tu review!  
  
Coolis 16: Muchas gracias Coolis, me alegra que te siga gustando mi historia. Y no se vana librar de mi por un buen rato, así que tendrán que soportar a S. R por un tiempo ^ _. ^ .¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
Kala: ¡Jo! No había oído esa expresión antes, y como odio a todo lo que tenga que ver con los dentista trataré de hacer lo que pueda, pero a veces los capítulos no más no quieren alargarse, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo u _ ú .¡Hasta la próxima actualización!  
  
Nattyxan: Yo nunca he ido a uno de esos, pero me puedo imaginar como serán, y lo que importa es que lo dejaste, más vale tarde que nunca ¡Gracias!. Todavía no decido si el viaje será un poco más largo o no, pero bueno ya saldrá la inspiración. Muchas gracias fik Maniaka Nattyxan, por tu review ^ _. ^ ¡Hasta la próxima!  
  
Nabiky Potter 8: JA! Ahora me quieres echar el paquete a mí, es tuyo, eso ya lo discutimos. Como ves el capitulo. Si te encanta hablar con tu sub. y lloras cuando no te encuentras al niñito o cuando ya te tienes que ir, si hasta te brillan los ojitos ¡Yo te vi! ¡Yo te vi! Je, Picarona. Pero le eres fiel a Daniel por sobretodo ¿verdad?, por que si no se va a poner a llorar un mar de lágrimas de nuevo. En fin, me dejas otro review ¿eh? Bye manis. Ningún beso.  
  
Sesskago: Bueno aunque no lo creas mi Nick está mal escrito, por que la palabra correcta es Shoujo ¡me comí la U! Y cuando me di cuenta era ya demasiado tarde, significa chica o muchacha y Ranko es el nombre que Ranma utilizaba con Nodoka, asi que todo junto es ChicaRanko. Y Tsu zu ku es continuara, ahora trate de hacer la versión escrita ) )'' o algo así. Yo y mis raros experimentos.¡Claro que amigas! Me encantaría. A mi hermana y a mi nos gusta Harry Potter y si algunas vez tienes tiempo visita alguna de sus historias, las traté de mencionar antes. Espero que vuelvas a escribir, ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo. ¡bye!.  
  
¡GRACIAS A TODOS! S. R 


	9. Ambiguos sentimientos

9.- Ambiguos Sentimientos.  
  
Si lo se, me tarde mucho, pero échenle la culpa a la Navidad, ya que tanta comida me provoco entrar en un estado de pereza crónica muy seria, muy parecida a la hibernación de los osos, aunque se que eso puede traer muy serias consecuencias ¬ ¬ u . Por eso me decidi subir este capitulo antes del 31, ahora que están empezando a borrarse los rastros de la Navidad.  
  
Ojalá y se la hayan pasado genial estos días, y que Santa Claus les haya traído todo lo que desearon, yo le pedí a Tobey Maguire pero solo encontré una nota en mi zapatito con esto: "¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA ...!" ...y sigue así, toda la carta. ¡Santa Claus es un ser malvado! Ahora tratare con los Reyes Magos. ¬ ¬ En fin dejo de aburrirlos con mis pequeñeces y paso a lo que les importa.  
  
AHHHH! Antes que nada, desde no se que capitulo no he puesto el disclaimer,  
  
pero hasta ahora no he recibido ni una llamada o citación de algún tribunal por parte de una multimillonaria Japonesa que esta enfurecida por que estoy utilizando a sus adoradas creaciones, así que creo que estoy a tiempo: Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes que lo acompañan son míos, no, para nada. ¡Contentos! Y si por alguna razón se me llega a olvidar en lo subsecuentes capítulos quiero aclarar que este disclaimer abarca a los demás capítulos. ¡Listo!  
  
Ahora si, continuad con la lectura.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Kagome detuvo su loca huida por el bosque, se recostó sobre el grueso tronco de un árbol tratando de controlar el bombardeo de su corazón, aunque no sabia si era a causa de el esfuerzo físico causado por haber corrido o debido a su reacción física hacia Inuyasha. Trato de aparentar las apariencias al separarse de él, caminado lo más tranquilamente cuanto pudo, pero en cuanto ya no la tuvo a la vista había comenzado a correr sin saber muy bien hacia donde dirigirse, solo pensando en escapar de el antes de hacer otra tontería más.  
  
Sus dedos temblorosos se posaron sobre sus labios, aun podía sentir la presión de el sobre ellos y sentir sus caricias sobre su espalda y el contacto con su fino cabello y su fuerte abrazo.... sacudió la cabeza, en que rayos estaba pensando, y que rayos había hecho, al principio pensó que seria divertido vengarse de el con un beso y dejarle claro que era lo que había se había perdido, ¡pero tonta de ella!. No contó con que ella misma reaccionaria de esa forma, indudablemente, y era muy estúpido de su parte el negarlo, Inuyasha le seguía gustando, después de tantos años, aun le gustaba, aunque no le agradara la realidad. Era increíble, todos estos últimos días se había dicho que no quería nada con Inuyasha, que el ya no era nada para ella, y en unos segundos todo se fue al caño, un simple beso de él y se convertía en la Kagome de antaño.  
  
La Kagome de antaño....¡nunca! Era ahora una mujer diferente, completamente diferente, Sango se lo había dicho también, no podía traicionarse a si misma de esta manera. Lo que tenia que hacer era alejarse de el, de alguna manera pensaba que lo peor había pasado, y si el, Inuyasha, creía que un simple beso le traería ventajas sobre ella, pues estaba muy equivocado, si había algo en lo que era experta era en aparentar las apariencias. Se enderezó. Inuyasha nunca la vencería de nuevo, pero ahora era una lucha interna también, la estúpida quinceañera estaba intentando aflorar nuevamente, pero la fría Kagome no la dejaría salir. Y el aceptar que Inuyasha le gustaba no le cedía terreno, no, pensaba fríamente ahora, era mucho mejor afrontar las cosas y no tratar de engañarse para no caer en la tentación, vaya cosa.  
  
En unos días más todo habría terminado, ella volvería a casa con la Perla y el regresaría a su bosque, como debía ser, como debe ser. Bostezó un poco más tranquila.  
  
-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir- y se dirigió hacia el campamento.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inuyasha pensaba en Kagome, tal y como lo había estado haciendo todos estos  
  
últimos días sin excepción pero si antes lo había estado haciendo y le provocaba ello un deje de irritabilidad ahora le causaba algo que podía catalogarse y rayar como delicioso. Si, Kagome era una chica deliciosa y bastante enigmática también... lo había sorprendido como no lo había hecho nadie al decirle que la besara, nunca pensó que le diría eso, creyó que lo rechazaría como a un perro, pero le dijo que la besara y el muy obediente fue a obedecerla.  
  
Sepa Kami que estaría pensando Kagome en el momento en que le correspondió, que tramaría su hermosa cabecita ahora mismo, ¿se estaría riendo de él?, ¿estaría también pensando en el?, ¿en ese cálido y exquisito beso?, ¿en lo bien que se había sentido tenerla entre sus brazos?  
  
Y el mismo se preguntaba que era lo que le hacia Kagome, ese beso le había afectado más de lo que quisiera admitir, le había hecho hervir la sangre en un solo segundo, cuando sintió su cálido y turbador aliento en su mejilla diciéndole que la besara y lo hermosa que se veía a la luz de la luna con el viento acariciándole sus sonrojadas mejillas...  
  
¡Maldición! El hanyou cerro los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera ahuyentar la imagen de Kagome. Si tenia una pizca de inteligencia y sentido común debería dejar las cosas como estaban, no iba a permitir una vez más un rechazo por parte de ella, no quería sentirlo de nuevo. Pero al mismo tiempo quería ir a buscarla, le consumía ir a buscarla, era algo tan bueno que daba pena pensar que se iba a perder algo así pero...  
  
-Deja de estar soñando- le dijo una voz familiar de pronto trayéndolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
Inuyasha se sorprendió, no había podido detectar que alguien más estaba ahí, hasta en eso le afectaba esa mujer, era un peligro para el, decidió.  
  
Dando la vuelta lentamente y sin mostrar su asombro, trato de buscar al dueño de la voz y por fin pudo distinguir una figura semioculta en el follaje de un árbol alto, que lo miraba atentamente.  
  
-Será mejor que ni lo pienses.-volvió a decir.  
  
-¿Qué rayos quieres Shippo?  
  
El joven bajo del árbol de un hábil salto cayendo a la tierra con movimientos felinos y elegantes, y se encamino hacia él con una media sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Kagome, ella ya no es como antes.-continuo ignorando su pregunta.  
  
-Y para eso vienes a molestar.- le replico Inuyasha en tono adusto.  
  
-No, simplemente te vengo a advertir que no te hagas ilusiones.-le respondió Shippo sin dejarse impresionar.  
  
"¿Ilusiones?"- pensó el hanyou comenzando a exasperarse - ¡De que rayos estas hablando!  
  
-Lo sabes muy bien, solo déjame decirte algo para que quede muy claro: Yo voy a cuidar de Kagome ahora.  
  
-Tu? -dijo el hanyou con un tono de voz que contenía un aire mordaz- Si no pudiste hacer nada en el bosque y quieres cuidar de ella.  
  
La sonrisa murió en los labios del Kitsune al oír la respuesta tan burlona de Inuyasha y frunció el seño.  
  
-Si no eres más que un mocoso- continuo implacable el mitad yokay.  
  
- Voy a hacer que te hagas tragar tus palabras.-siseo el Kitsune llevando la mano a la cacha de su espada.  
  
-No voy a pelear contigo muchacho.  
  
-¿Por que no? ¡Vamos! ¿qué pasa? Tienes miedo de un mocoso- dijo retándolo y recuperando su sardónica sonrisa.  
  
-Será mejor que cuides lo que dices- le advirtió Inuyasha que empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenia. No sabia que se traía entre manos Shippo, como le había dicho no quería pelear con el pero tampoco iba a tolerar esa  
  
conducta por parte de el.  
  
-Y que vas a hacer, anda pelea.- dijo esta vez sacando su delgada pero fuerte espada.  
  
Inuyasha se limito solamente a mirarlo de arriba abajo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hacia tiempo que Miroku estaba despierto, lo hizo cuando Shippo se levanto tratando de no despertarlo, entonces el monje se dio cuenta que Kagome tampoco estaba. Algo pasaba, esperaba que regresaran en cualquier momento pero ya se habían tardado. Así que decidió despertar a Sango.  
  
-¿Que sucede?-le pregunto soñolienta.  
  
-Estamos solos.  
  
-¿Qué, donde están los demás?- dijo enderezándose.  
  
-No tengo idea? Habrá ocurrido algo malo?  
  
-No creo - dijo pensativa - Kirara se habría despertado - la gatita le dio la razón maullando.  
  
-Y no percibo ninguna energía maligna.  
  
-¿Crees que Shippo habrá ido a espiar a Kagome y a Inuyasha? - casi grito la joven con los ojos muy abiertos y sin ningún rastro ya de sueño.  
  
-¡Qué?  
  
-Vamos, ellos tienen que arreglar sus diferencias tarde o temprano?  
  
-Y por eso crees que Shippo los fue a espiar y que Inuyasha y Kagome están juntos.  
  
-Bueno, por que otra razón no estarían los dos aquí.  
  
-Como puedes estar tan segura?  
  
-Intuición femenina- le contesto con una sonrisa.  
  
-ah si, mis poderes espirituales nunca le podrían ganar a tu intuición femenina.  
  
-Exacto- dijo Sango comenzando a caminar- ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No quieres ir a ver?  
  
-Tu si?  
  
-Claro! Kagome es mi amiga y debo hacer todo lo que posible por ayudarla.  
  
-El fin justifica los medios.  
  
-Miroku, yo se que también te mueres por ir, no tienes por que aparentar indeferencia.  
  
El monje resopló cerrando los ojos.-De acuerdo, tu ganas.  
  
-Si, como en los viejos tiempos!-repuso emocionada.  
  
-Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo palmeándole el trasero.  
  
Así, que ambos subieron en Kirara para buscarlos. De pronto la Mononoke se detuvo cuando llevaban muy poco tiempo tras su rastro.  
  
-Que pasa Kirara?- la gatita hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando un poco más adelante.  
  
Sango y Miroku bajaron de ella y echaron a caminar hacia donde les había señalado Kirara y trataron de caminar con precaución evitando hacer cualquier ruido, pero casi se mueren de susto cuando Kagome salió repentinamente de detrás de un árbol.  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto la chica mirándolos sorprendida.  
  
-Nada, tu que haces aquí.-repuso Sango aparentado indiferencia.  
  
-Bueno, fui a caminar un rato, no podía dormir.  
  
-¿En serio, solo eso?-dijo Sango algo desilusionada.  
  
-Si, ¿por qué?  
  
-Bueno..  
  
Miroku un poco más atrás observaba la escena con una sonrisa, Sango se veía realmente decepcionada, entonces Kirara fue a empujarlo levemente con su hocico.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Kirara?- esta lo jalo con sus dientes un poco para que avanzara y el monje comprendió.  
  
-Eh, chicas voy a pasear un rato a Kirara, ustedes vayan al campamento ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Eh? -Sango lo miro extrañada, pero Miroku le hizo un gesto para que se fuera. - Ah, si claro, no tardes.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa ya tenia encima de él al enfurecido Shippo. Inuyasha reaccionó rápidamente y casi sin ganas recibió el ataque con Tessaiga y lo empujo violentamente hacia atrás. Shippo cayó aparatosamente. Inuyasha se acerco lentamente, el jovencillo hizo un ademán de querer levantarse, pero el Hanyou se plantó en frente de él.  
  
-No te muevas- le dijo en tono frío anteponiendo la Tessaiga encima de él- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?  
  
-Pasa que no permitiré que te acerques a Kagome de nuevo. Inuyasha lo miro durante unos largos segundos inquisidoramente, luego envaino a su katana.  
  
-Ella es mi responsabilidad, siempre lo ha sido.  
  
-Lo fue antes, ahora ella va a estar segura conmigo.  
  
Algo en el tono que empleo el Kitsune no le gusto en absoluto.  
  
-Un momento, no te atrevas a acercarte a ella.  
  
-Tú eres el que no tiene derecho a acercarte a ella,- le respondió-no permitiré que le hagas daño de nuevo a Kagome.  
  
-¡¿Que?!  
  
-Me escuchaste! ¡Óyeme bien, será mejor que no te acerques a ella!  
  
-Un niño estúpido como tu no me va a decir que es lo que tengo que hacer.  
  
-¿Con que un niño? Entonces, más te dolerá perderla a manos de un niño!!- le grito dirigiéndose directamente hacia él, dispuesto a atacarlo. Pero antes de que llegara a él, una sombra se interpuso entre los dos.  
  
-¡Shippo!- le grito Miroku alarmado montado en Kirara.  
  
-¡Aún lado Miroku!  
  
-¡Que esta pasando aquí!  
  
-El perro y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.  
  
-Yo no tengo nada que resolver contigo, no vales ni mi tiempo.  
  
-¡Eres un..!- dijo Shippo yéndose de nuevo contra el hanyou, pero Miroku que ya se había apeado de Kirara lo detuvo.  
  
-Shippo espera!  
  
Inuyasha aprovecho ese momento para alejarse de ahí, prefería dejar las cosas como estaban, no quería lastimar a Shippo y si se queda en ese lugar, no iba a poder controlarse más tiempo. El Kitsune observo con furia e impotencia como Inuyasha se alejaba de él lugar y con un movimiento brusco se deshizo de los brazos de Miroku y le dio la espalda.  
  
-Por que haces esto?- le dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.  
  
-No permitiré que le haga daño de nuevo a Kagome.  
  
Miroku frunció el seño preocupado, una sospecha que venia teniendo desde hace días le asalto de pronto.  
  
-Esto no te conviene, Shippo.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo este volteándole a verlo.  
  
-Si no quieres perder su amistad, será mejor que te dejes de fantasías. Shippo lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-Solamente te ve como un hermano menor- continuó Miroku- Olvídate de esto, deja que ellos resuelvan sus problemas.  
  
-¡Pero que estas diciendo!  
  
-Piénsalo bien.  
  
Sin decir más el Monje se alejó de ahí junto con Kirara dejando a un muy confundido Shippo.  
  
Y aún mucho después de que Miroku se hubiera marchado Shippo seguía en el mismo lugar, pensando en lo mucho que se le había complicado la vida de unos días para acá. Pensando sobre todo en su querida Kagome.  
  
TSU ZU KU.... ) )''   
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Oh, pobre Shippo realmente no me gusta ponerlo en esta situación, me cae muy bien, pero bueno, así es la vida. Ya saben solo tienen que dar clic ahí donde dice "Go" para mandarme su review, por fa. Su opinión es muy importante para mi. Nos veremos en la próxima y ya saben  
  
¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOOOOOO! S. R.  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
  
Megumi Sagara 1: Espero que te haya llegado mi contestación, gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. ^_^¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!  
  
Rosalynn: Si, verdad pero me gusto la idea de la nubecilla asesina je, je. Pues varias cosas pasaron pero si quieres saber que no te pierdas de los demás capítulos ¿sale? Muchas gracias, y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también. ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!  
  
Kaissa: Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste, es muy estimulante saber que les agrada, lamento la demora al actualizar y yo espero tu review ^_^. ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!  
  
Nattyxan: A mi también me encanto su frase, muy de hombre seguro ^-^. Que bueno que te gusto el beso. Y si, bueno lo del collar ehh.... más adelante veras por que ya no lo tiene ^_^u . Muchas gracias por Las Flores,!! Espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado. Je! Nos vemos. ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!  
  
Meikyo: Oh! Pero no lo hago a propósito....bueno un poquito, je! No, no es cierto ¬ . ¬, Ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo, estoy haciendo sufrir un poco al pobrecito de Shippo, pero espero más adelante recompensarlo, espero.... En fin! Gracias por tu review y ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!  
  
Dark_Night.: Si verdad, ni yo misma se lo que les paso...¬ . ¬ u. Espero que si tengas tiempo de leerlo, lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, de verdad lo lamento! Aún asi muchas gracias por tu review. ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!  
  
Nabiky Potter: Gracias por tus dos reviews...creo ¬. ¬ u. Se ve muy gracioso ese, pero por estar en babis, ni sabes lo que haces, je, je, gracias por toda la explicación de la gran aventura que hiciste para mandarme review. O. K, O. K. Retiro lo dicho contenta!!! ( de tu sub.). ¡Ningún beso! Y el abrazo te lo doy con Silvia.  
  
Kala: O. o ¡Me quede con las ganas de saber que era lo que me ibas a decir! Pero espero que sean cosas buenas ¬ . ¬ u. Bueno gracias por tu review, y ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!  
  
Kanna-Chan.: Lo lamento!! Pero, creo que si los voy a dejar juntos.....mmmmm.....si creo que si. Esperemos que no se me ocurran cosas locas en el transcurso de lo que resta del fic. ^-^. Me alegra que te guste!!! Gracias por tu review y ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!  
  
Belén: Yo también llore de desesperación por que no me quedaba. T . T .Pero creo que si les agrado!! ¡Fiuh! Un peso menos de encima...En los próximos capítulos habrá un poquito mas de miel. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!  
  
Sesskago.: Eso digo, estamos locos!! Te digo, que ni yo se por que hicieron eso, hasta mi me sorprendió!! ^-^ Mi hermana fue la que me metió en su locura de H. P., pero vieras a mi hermano ¡lo detesta!, lo detesta con ganas, el pobre hombre esta tonto..... ¡De nada! Ya sabes, ¡Cuando quieras! ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!  
  
Camila: Muchas Gracias, por lo menos eso planeo que ambos se queden mutuamente pero digo, si no se atrofia el cerebro en el transcurso, esa es mi intención-^. Muchas gracias!! ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!  
  
^o^: De verdad lo lamento, no se por que pero nunca me encajo bien en el fic, es una lastima, lo se, yo también estoy melancólica, me voy a castigar no te preocupes u_u. Si en verdad, que son muy raros, no los comprendo +~+. Gracias por tu review y ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!  
  
¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!!!! 


	10. ensueño

10.-Ensueño  
  
Hola de nuevo, aquí nada más queriendo agradecerles por todos los comentarios que tan amablemente me han dejado, Shojoranko es una chica muy, muy feliz.  
  
Y bueno, un capitulo cortito, lo siento, pero espero que les guste, fue de ultima hora y le dije a mi hermana que si valía la pena publicarlo, lo leyó y me dijo que si, es como mi catadora personal de fics , así que si tienen algún jito matazo, denselo a ella. ¡Je! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, hermana menor! Ku ku. Los quiere: Shojoranko ^ _ ~  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Abre los ojos.  
  
En lo alto, el sol daba una pálida luz que no quemaba y el viento soplaba suavemente y a intervalos. Los colores eran extrañamente brillantes y puros como salidos de una pintura impresionista o de Van Gog. El pasto era fresco y agradable, un buen lugar para dormir. No quería levantarse, y no tenia por que. Sabia que algo, que en otro tiempo no muy lejano, fue de mucha importancia, por suerte ya no lo era más. Había terminado una etapa, una crucial misión, casi podía asegurar que había sido de vida o muerte, y apenas si había salido ilesa.  
  
De todos no quería pensar en eso, se estaba tan bien en ese lugar, descansando su fatigado cuerpo sobre el tullido pasto, así que resolvió olvidarse de todo y volvió a quedarse dormida, no se cuanto tiempo, pero las horas transcurrieron tan lentamente o tan rápido, que volvió a despertar y creyó que veía el mismo sol y sentía el mismo viento que modelaba caprichosas figuras blancas y etéreas en el cielo.  
  
Un llamado.  
  
Sintió que alguien la llamaba más que oírlo, por raro que pudiese sonar. Olvidando momentáneamente su cansancio se levanto rápidamente y hecho a correr deseosa de ir al encuentro de ese alguien, una alegría la iba apresurando a llegar a él. Corria y corría, y a medida que avanzaba podía distinguir de entre tanto copa de árboles verdes, el follaje de un gran árbol, que destacaba de entre todos los demás, el árbol sagrado, el árbol donde se conocieron.  
  
La estudiante quedo frente a el, mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa en los labios. Y entonces las ramas del árbol empezaron a mecerse como si una brisa las moviera, más no soplaba ninguna. Y ella pudo percibir que había algo dentro, algo que se movía libremente por todo él grueso tronco.  
  
La chica extendió la mano hacia la vieja y rugosa corteza para tocarla, y lo hubiera hecho pero escucho a alguien detrás de ella y al voltear instantáneamente se olvido de él árbol.  
  
Un chico la observaba con una sonrisa y sus ojos dorados la miraban casi con adoración y ella se sintió feliz.  
  
Camino hacia ella y esta lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, se miraron a los ojos largo rato acariciándose con la mirada y con las manos, después sus bocas se fundieron en un cálido y tierno beso.  
  
Volvieron a separarse y ella pudo notar en él que era completamente correspondida, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que el la amaba tanto como ella a él, casi desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.  
  
El la beso de nuevo adentrándose más en ella. Le murmuro dulces palabras al oído diciéndole algo que ella ya sabia, pero que se sentía contenta de oírlas. El la cargó y la depositó suavemente contra el suave pasto sin dejar de besarla. Y muy pronto su uniforme y las rojas ropas de él pasaron a segundo termino quedando un lado de ellos. El la hizo suya lentamente y suavemente tratando de no lastimarla y ella se entrego a él por que nada la hacia más feliz y por que sabia que ese era exactamente para lo que había nacido, para poder estar finalmente con él.  
  
++++++  
  
++++++  
  
El sol no se veía tras las nubes, ella quedo un rato viendo hacia el cielo sintiéndose que ya no le hacia nada más falta. Giró la cabeza buscándolo y no lo encontró, estaba sola. Se sentó y lentamente una extraña sensación fue apoderándose de ella.  
  
Ahora inquieta se levantó y comenzó a llamarlo y a buscarlo en los alrededores. Pero no lo localizó.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo lo busco, los minutos avanzaba extrañamente, sabia que hacia horas que lo buscaba cada vez más desesperada, pero el sol seguía en el mismo lugar en el cielo.  
  
Y entonces oyó su voz.  
  
Y se apresuro para seguirla.  
  
Escondida tras un árbol, vio su brillante pelo plateado, estaba de espaldas a ella viendo a alguien que le parecía familiar y ella sabia de quien se trataba. Sin esperar más hecho a correr con la vista nublada, escapando de ellos.  
  
Llego casi sin darse cuenta hasta un viejo pozo y se detuvo enfrente de él. Y se percató de que tenia algo fuertemente sujeto en la mano así que la extendió en frente de ella y vio un resplandor Rosado. Y sintió que un odio intenso se apoderaba de ella, odiaba esa perla, era la causante de todo y deseaba no tener nada que ver con ella, pero era imposible y eso la hizo odiarla aun más.  
  
Dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a él, y ahora ya no había amor en su mirada, solo una cruel y fría indiferencia. Y ella supo lo que iba a hacer, pues ya lo había hecho antes.  
  
La abrazó fuertemente y le dijo algo ella no pudo entender y después la separó de él, y ella vio que tenia la perla entre sus manos, esto ya lo había visto, esto ya lo había vivido ¿por qué tenia que repetirse? ¿por qué a ella? Pensó desesperada.  
  
Alguien lo llamó y se mostró impaciente por ir con esa persona, entonces el la empujo por el pozo, pero esta vez ella estaba preparada para eso, pero aún así dejo que la hiciera, dejó que la echara de su vida.  
  
Y mientras el resplandor Rosado la envolvía mientras caía, sus ojos una vez más lloraron por él, pero prometiéndose que seria la última.  
  
+++++++  
+++++++  
  
Kagome despertó, sobre la manta que apenas si lograba que el frió y las protuberancias del suelo no traspasaran. Ya estaba amaneciendo, y sabia que dentro de un rato tendrían que pararse para seguir con el camino, pero se sentía cansada y triste y no sabía por que.  
  
Trató de recordar lo que había soñado pero no pudo, por más que se esforzó y entonces fue que se dio cuenta, asombrada, de que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
TSU ZU KU.....  
  
) )'' **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************** Muy cortito, muy cortito, lo se pero aun así: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
  
NABIKY POTTER 8: ¿Ana Margot, Adriana Margot o solo Margot? Se oye mejor Ana Margot ¿no? Pequeña hermana, cuando vas a actualizar, ¡sigues recibiendo reviews y dices que escribes pura....!(¡QUE MANITAS CHIQUITA! yo cuando te he dejado lago así eh, eh, eh, ) Tenemos estilos muy diferentes por eso, o que quieres que todo el tiempo te diga que tu historia esta chida, ¿eh? Pues.... ¡esta chida! ¡esta chida! ¡esta chida! ¡esta chida! ¡esta chida! ¡esta chida!........................  
  
ARESTELWEN, HOPE AND LIGHT: Pues no actualice en dos semanas, ¡me tarde más ^-^! Si, pues a mi también me parece algo posible, digo a el le han gustado puras chavas grandes en la serie ¿verdad?, pero aun así, si siento feo por el pobre de Shippo u_u. Y el que Kagome e Inu Yasha sean tontos y orgullosos es lo que le pone sabor al asunto! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
MEGUMI SAGARA 1: Yo también me siento mal por el pobrecito Kitsune, pero en fin ¡soy mala soy mala!.... ¡Muchas Gracias por el review!  
  
BELEN: Mucho, mucho romance no hubo ¿verdad?, ¿No crees que Shippo este enamorado de Kagome? Y lamento la tardanza, pero no me llegaba la inspiración y me la pase leyendo unos libros de Stephen King que me presto uno de mis amigos ^ ^u. Ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo y gracias por tu review!!  
  
ROSALYNN: Como que este capitulo fue un vistazo a lo que paso en el pasado, pero no fue completamente así, según yo, claro. No se, pero me gusta hacerlos sufrir, como diría mi abuela soy mala como la carne de puerco!! ¡ku, ku, ku, ku! ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
KALA: No, pues nada más decía, menos mal ^ ^. Me alegra que te guste, que bueno que esa sea la atmósfera, ¡me encanta lo misterioso y así lo estoy tratando de hacer! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review!  
  
SANGOSHINJITSU: Me gusta tu nick! Voy a seguir el fic hasta el final aunque no se cuanto tiempo me lleve, es que soy muy inconstante, y además la escuela, y mis actividades extraescolares. Pero lo voy a terminar!! ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
SESSKAGO: Mi mente retorcida es algo de las pocas cosas de la me enorgullezco ¡je! ¬ ¬ A mi se me hace más, no se, lógico un Kag/ Naraku, digo por parte de el, por que de ella, no. ¡¡ Mi primer review del año a las 4.51!! Yo me acosté ese día un poco más tempranito en fin ¡gracias por tu review!  
  
DRANEA: ^ /// ^ En serio lo crees, me halagas!! Ojala que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado, y te guste. ¿en serio te lo leíste todo? Lo bueno que no hago los capítulos muy largos ¿verdad? ^ ^ . ¡Gracias por tu review y por la flores!  
  
AI: Si, se que se suena raro, pero en verdad me alegra que te resulte interesante. Lamento la tardanza, pero a veces escapa de mi. ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
MAGDARIA-SAYO: Oh, muchas gracias ^ /// ^ .!! De verdad espero que leas los demás capítulos, y no te olvides de dejarme review, ¡je!, claro cada vez que puedas tampoco soy muy exigente sabes, ^ ^u. Muchisisimas gracias!!!!!  
  
KAGOMEPOTTER_137: ¿De verdad? ^ /// ^. Bueno si va a ser largo, pero no creo que tanto, no se muy bien cuantos capítulos vaya a tener, lo de actualizar pronto...ehhh, créeme que me gustaría por lo menos sacar un capitulo por semana, pero a veces de verdad que no puedo, y es que no puedo dejar tirada así como así la Universidad, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible! ¡Jum! Y Tsu zu ku quiere decir continuara ^ ^. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas, Muchísimas gracias y espero tu próximo review ¿vale?  
  
NaGa XD: Oh, si lo voy a continuar, claro, antes me muero ¬ ¬ . A mi también me gusto la escena del beso de Kagome e Inu Yasha,¡je! ¿Por qué te cae mal Shippo? se ve muy lindo.... aunque a mi hermano también le cae mal, ahora que lo pienso....En fin muchas muchas gracias por tu review, espero el próximo! ^ ^ ¡hasta luego!  
  
COOLIS17: Muchas Gracias!! Claro que lo voy a seguir escribiendo, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, de verdad, muchas gracias por tu review y tus comentarios pequeña!.  
  
SALIMA: Mi egometro ha subido unos cuantos puntos ^ /// ^ ¡muchas gracias! Lamento la tardanza, de verdad, Espero que no haya echado por la borda tu opinión de mi fic, ^ ^u. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero con ansias el siguiente!  
  
ALI_CHAN ^o^: Gracias, igualmente. Como casi todos los fics son con Shippo chiquito por eso no había pasado, digo yo, pero aún así estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado mis raras ideas ^ ^. Siento mucho el demorarme. Un fic de Sess/ kag.? .....¡trataré! ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
RAKKA: ¿en serio? Que bueno que quieras seguir leyendo, muy bueno, muy bueno. No actualice pronto y lo siento, y la verdad creí que me iba a tardar un poco más, pero mi hermana me dijo que estaba bien así que me decidí, ya sabes... Muchas gracias, espero que también te las hayas pasado genial también tu. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero el próximo ¡je!  
  
KARYK: No lamentablemente no va a aparecer Sesshoomaru, y es que no me queda y no quiero meterlo en un papel de relleno, no es de la categoría del gran Lord. He contemplado la posibilidad de un LEMON, pero un poco más a delante, te aseguro, espéralo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
SAMARA: Muchas gracias, me siento muy halagada. Es muy gratificante para mi. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y tus comentarios!  
  
¡MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODAS!  
  
¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!  
  
S.R. 


	11. Niebla, sombras y fuego

10.- Niebla, Sombra y Fuego.  
  
AÑOS DESPUÉS... (ZEN) Segunda Parte.  
  
Inuyasha ni compañía, me pertenecen. Espero que les guste. Disculpen por la  
demora.  
¡!Gracias a todos por leer mi historia!!  
  
S. R.  
  
¡¡Mucha gracias por tus ánimos Margot!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Con los ojos cerrados, Sango se froto las sienes con dos dedos un tanto cansada y apesadumbrada.  
  
- No puedo creerlo, ¿en que momento se complico todo? –le dijo a un pensativo Miroku que le rodeaba los hombros cariñosamente con el brazo derecho.  
  
Como era de esperarse el monje le había contado lo que paso entre Shippo e Inuyasha y que concernía a Kagome, ella le había escuchado atenta y sin ninguna interrupción. Y en verdad era algo que no se hubieran esperado, nunca se lo habría imaginado, siempre creyó que Shippo quería a Kagome como una hermana o al menos le tenia un cariño filial, pero no esto. Cuando la chica se hubo ido hace tiempo tan intempestivamente, el entonces pequeño y llorón Kitsune quedo demasiado triste y deprimido y todos los días no dejo de pensar en ella, así como ellos mismos lo hicieron a su vez, pero tal vez a Shippo le había afectado aun más, derivando en las consecuencias tan crueles que se presentaban ante ellos.  
  
No había nadie con ellos en ese momento, por eso es que se hallaban discutiendo aquel tema, cómodamente sentados sobre el pasto amarillento de la alta cornisa en la que se hallaban teniendo detrás de ellos montañas azulosas coronadas de nieve, solamente medio dibujadas las siluetas contra el gris plomizo del cielo nebuloso.  
  
-¿Y crees que Kagome sepa algo?-le dijo Sango suspirando y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.  
  
-No, no lo creo y será mejor que todo siga así. La verdad no creo que Shippo llegue a decirle algo, pero ahí que vigilarlo, para que no cometa ninguna tontería. A el y Inuyasha.  
  
- Por kami.  
  
Escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos y dejaron de hablar, Shippo y Kagome aparecieron de entre los árboles con frutos silvestres que habían ido a recoger, venían en silencio. Cuando los vio Kagome les sonrió.  
  
-¿Alguien gusta?  
  
-No Kagome, gracias. Será mejor que lo guardes para el viaje.  
  
-Claro.- dijo la chica dejando de sonreír. Sentía que algo pasaba y no sabia que podría ser, pensó tristemente, pues era obvio que no le decían nada por que era un asunto que a ella no le atañía. Desde en la mañana que se habían despertado los encontró raros con ella y le lanzaban unas cuantas furtivas miradas que no podía interpretar, se hincó sobre el suelo para guardar las frutas en su bolsa de viaje mientras escondía la cara entre su pelo azabache y preguntó sin mirarlos.- ¿para adonde iremos ahora.?  
  
-Bueno, tenemos que atravesar la montaña y detrás de ella se encuentra el lugar donde se encuentra la perla.- le contestó Sango.  
  
- Que bien-dijo sin ninguna emoción- eso quiere decir que ya estamos cerca de finalizar el viaje.-respondió aún agachada y sin fijar la vista en ellos.  
  
- Así es, y será mejor que nos apresuremos pues creo que no ha de tardar en nevar- dijo el monje incorporándose.  
  
Y tenia razón, el día era gris y ya las nubes demasiado pesada y amenazadoras. El frío viento que había soplado durante la noche no había cesado para nada. Aún con todo lo que habían previsto y la ropa de invierno que se habían procurado. Kagome tenia la sensación de que aquella última parte del viaje iba a ser un pequeño infierno de frió y hielo.  
  
Levantaron muy rápidamente aquel improvisado campamento y comenzaron a bajar una pequeña suerte de escalinata para poder llegar a un camino que bifurcaba en dos direcciones, ellos debían tomar el camino de la izquierda para poder llegar hacia la montaña. Rápidamente Shippo llegó de primero a abajo y estuvo observando, mientras esperaba a los demás, el panorama que se extendía ante el, dándoles la espalda.  
  
No sabia por que pero el joven se encontraba también un poco raro hacia ella, en la mañana prácticamente lo tuvo que jalar para que la acompañara a recolectar los frutos y casi no hablaron, ella intento hacer platica varias veces, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, Shippo solo le contestaba monosilabicamente a todo y aun peor, evitaba mirarla. Sabia que no podía esperar que le tuviera la misma confianza de hace años, pero se mostraba demasiado reservado, le pareció que al principio del viaje el no había sido así, pues fue muy atento con ella. Hablaría con Sango y Miroku para que lo pudieran ayudar sin preguntarles nada claro está, pues era obvio que ellos tampoco le tenían ya la misma confianza de antes, a pesar de lo que hubiera creído ingenuamente al principio. Se sintió realmente miserable, su pequeña aventura se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en algo verdaderamente desagradable, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas no estar ahí, sino en su tibia casa junto con su cariñosa madre, al pensar en ella Kagome sintió una punzada de remordimientos al recordar su cara llena de preocupación.  
  
Siguieron sin hablar, cada quien sumido con sus propios pensamientos. Inuyasha no daba muestras de aparecer por ningún lado y Kagome para su disgusto todavía tenia muy claro el recuerdo de su tontería de la pasada noche y se encontró casi volteando hacia atrás en un claro ademán de búsqueda, esto, como era de esperarse, no mejoro su mal humor para nada; y se insultó fuertemente en silencio, esperando que los demás no se hubieran dado cuenta de las tonterías que hacia.  
  
Iban unos tras otro en una sola fila, pues el camino ahora era estrecho y hacia abajo había un enorme desfiladero que amedida que avanzaban se iba pronunciando aún más. De pronto sonó una voz arriba de ellos:  
  
-¿A donde creen que van?  
  
Todos voltearon hacia la dirección de la voz y vieron a Inuyasha cruzado de brazos.  
  
-¿Cómo que a donde? Pues a la montaña claro esta.- le respondió Sango.  
  
-Ah, claro, y supongo que saben muy bien el camino que deben seguir.  
  
-Ahí alguna razón, en especial para que digas eso Inuyasha, ¿algo que debemos saber?- terció el monje  
  
-Me asombran, en verdad que son ingenuos.- dijo saltando ágilmente hacia una saliente un poco más pequeña en la pared rocosa quedando justamente enfrente de ellos.  
  
-¿Quieres decirnos por que?  
  
-¿Creen que Kikyo era tonta? Ella escogió muy bien no solo el lugar, sino también el camino que lleva a la perla. El primer obstáculo fue el bosque y ustedes estuvieron a punto de ser eliminados en el, y el siguiente se encuentra precisamente en frente. Los alrededores de la montaña y ella misma están llenos de peligros que no serán capaces de pasar tan fácilmente.  
  
- Bueno, entonces supongo que tu podrás, ¿verdad?- dijo el houshi después de unos momentos.  
  
-No.- negó sin inmutarse  
  
-¿¡Que!?  
  
-¡Entonces para que demonios venimos en primer lugar, si era tan impenetrable el sitio donde Kikyo se oculto!- le grito Shippo.  
  
-Yo nunca dije "impenetrable"- le contesto el hanyou duramente.-Ustedes solos nunca podrían pasar por ahí, ni aun yo.  
  
- Me imagino que si sabes quien nos puede ayudar. –intervino rápidamente el houshi en tono sereno.  
  
Inuyasha los observo un rato antes de contestar:  
  
- Si, se de alguien.  
  
- Entonces dinos- le urgió Sango.  
  
-Fue la misma persona que guió a Kikyo en su viaje y precisamente se encuentra en una aldea que esta cerca de aquí - Señala con el dedo hacia abajo- Envié a Mioga ji ji después de salir de mi bosque hace dos días y hoy en la mañana me informó que esa persona se encontraba en ese lugar.  
  
-De acuerdo, esta decidido, en ese caso nos dirigiremos hacia esa aldea.- dijo sin más Miroku, y dio la vuelta para deshacer el camino, los demás lo imitaron también.  
  
Durante la breve platica Inuyasha no había dejado de observar a Kagome y esta le había sostenido la mirada retadoramente, y todo ese juego no había pasado desapercibido para la joven pareja de esposos que a su vez estaban metidos en su papel de protectores y estuvieron atentos a la reacción del Kitsune, pero este solo se conformó con lanzarle miradas asesinas a Inuyasha, que el mitad youkay ignoraba olímpicamente.  
  
Unos minutos después un copo de nieve paso frente a la visión de Kagome, dirigió la vista hacia arriba y vio que otros tantos más comenzaban ya a caer. La primera nevada. El silencio que reinaba sobre la campiña se extendía sobre ellos y salvo unas cuantas palabras que intercambiaron a razón de la dirección, no hablaron para nada. Un par de horas después se internaron en un gran bosque de enormes y viejas secuoyas, en el que se oían distintos sonidos de animales invisibles que escapaban de ellos y el repiqueteo del agua, las copas de los árboles estaban cubiertas por una húmeda bruma que de cuando en cuando se habría para dejar pasar unos cuantos fríos rayos del sol.  
  
Conforme fue pasando el día, el frío fue haciéndose cada vez más intenso, la nieve ya tenia ahora unos cuantos centímetros de alto y el sol ni se veía a causa de la obscuras nubes que tapizaban uniformemente el cielo. El crepúsculo se acercaba y con el la niebla comenzó a cubrir ahora el suelo. Pero a diferencia del otro bosque este era grande y espacioso y se podía percibir un poco más de vida en el.  
  
Kagome dio un pequeño brinco para pasar un tronco caído y cuando piso el suelo se llevo la mano repentinamente al pecho, pues había sentido algo raro. E inmediatamente recordó como le había dolido unos cuantos días atrás, era increíble pero se había olvidado por completo de eso. Vio a su alrededor parecía que no habían notado a aquel gesto, lo que menos quería era que le estuviesen preguntando que era lo que le pasaba, no sabia por que pero sentía que ese asunto, por muy rudo y grosero que pudiese sonar, no les incumbía a ellos en lo más mínimo, pensó sintiendo hacia ellos un sentimiento que distaba mucho de ser simpatía, despegó la mano e su pecho y siguió caminando, pero el dolorcillo se negó a abandonarla.  
  
Los demás, por su parte, comenzaron a preocuparse, no creían que la villa estuviera tan lejos, ya deberían de haber llegado y no querían pensar en la perspectiva de pasar una noche a la intemperie con este horrible tiempo y apuraron un poco más el paso.  
  
Como ya sabéis en esa época las criaturas mágicas y sobrenaturales de las que ahora poco sabemos e incluso tememos, populaban la ancha tierra, así como la nipona y se mostraban más abiertamente a los seres humanos, fantasmas, demonios y espíritus de todas clases; y también existían muchos lugares sagrados, como precisamente aquel bosque tan hermoso en el que se habían internado, a decir verdad uno de tantos, en el que habitaban muchas y más de las entidades que he mencionado, pues no las conozco todas. Y han de pensar, "¡oh no, otro bosque!", pero yo no tengo la culpa, ellos decidieron ese camino, yo solo cumplo con narrárselos, lo mejor que pueda.  
  
En fin, ni el mismo Inuyasha, tan versado en esos lugares, sabia en lo que se estaban metiendo, pero si no lo pudieron prever al menos si lo pudieron sentir, así Kagome se encontró de pronto mirando de un lado hacia a otro repentinamente muy nerviosa, había "algo" extraño en aquel bosque y para su frustración no podía definir exactamente bien lo que era, tenia ganas de preguntar a Miroku si el sentía algo pero el sonido del bosque, más bien el asonido que había caído sobre ellos sin que se dieran realmente cuenta, le impedía hablar, y de pronto comenzó a sentir que más presencias posaban sus miradas en ellos, un blanco perfecto en medio del solitario y brumoso bosque. Kagome estaba llegando al limite del paroxismo, así que se detuvo incapaz de dar un paso más, y los demás hicieron exactamente lo mismo, movían de un lado a otro la cabeza buscando el lugar de donde provenía esa molesta y alarmante sensación.  
  
-¿Qué demonios pasa?- sonó la voz de Shippo asustándolos  
  
-No... no sienten algo- vacilo Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha movió nerviosamente sus orejas tratando de capturar algún otro sonido que no fuera el agua y los pájaros y lo mismo hizo con su olfato, sin embargo no pudo oler otra cosa que no fuera humedad.  
  
Miroku tenia una expresión de gravedad con el seño fruncido y tenia abrazada a Sango, protegiéndola, que a su vez a abrazaba fuertemente a Kirara.  
  
-Desde cuando lo sentiste Kagome?- le pregunto este.  
  
-No lo se, hace solo unos cuantos minutos, creo.  
  
-Yo también- añadió pensativamente- será mejor que nos demos prisa, no puedo percibir maldad en este bosque, pero es muy raro, y puede estar lleno de seres que podrían hacernos perder el camino u otras cosas aún peores.  
  
-Si, por favor- dijo la taijiya pegada a Miroku- ¿No perciben nada ustedes dos?- pregunto a Shipo e Inuyasha.  
  
-No.  
  
-No, solo a humedad- reafirmo el Kitsune.  
  
Así que se obligaron a seguir caminando entre la nieve y niebla, con el frió invernal colándose entre sus ropas. Inuyasha podía sentir el miedo de los demás, ojalá y Miroku tuviera razón, esperaba que este maldito bosque no tuviera ninguna presencia maligna, no entendía que rayos estaba pasando muchas veces había pasado por aquí y sin embargo nada le había pasado a él y Mioga ji ji tampoco le había dicho que algo raro estuviera sucediendo en este bosque, a decir verdad Mioga solo le había facilitado rápidamente lo que Inuyasha quería escuchar y no le había dicho nada más, había desaparecido, claro que esto en realidad no le extraño en absoluto sabiendo de quien provenía, pero aun así alguien lo iba a pagar caro, pensó muy molesto.  
  
Pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando pudieron percibir un inquietante murmullo de voces o lo que creyeron que era un murmullo de voces y un extraño sopor comenzó a invadirlos, una airecillo raramente dulzón empezó a soplar, chocaba con las ramas y hojas produciendo un sonido que amodorronaba todos sus exaltados sentidos, sin embargo esto a Inuyasha no hizo otra cosa sino ponerlo más alerta, su mano se poso sobre Tessaiga, pero dudaba que su espada pudiera ayudarle en algo en esta ocasión.  
  
-¡Sango!- se oyó la alarmada voz de Miroku de pronto y tomándolos por sorpresa, su esposa se encontraba casi desvanecida entre sus brazos y miraba hacia un lugar de entre la niebla, que se hallaba ahora por todas partes, con los ojos casi cerrados .- ¡Sango! ¡RESPÓNDEME!  
  
-¡Maldita sea! ¡Que demonios pasa!- dijo Shippo y se acercaron rápidamente hacia ellos dos. Y entonces fue ahora Miroku quien relajó su expresión y cerro levemente los ojos, el Kitsune reaccionó rápidamente y lo atajo, pues casi se cae junto con Sango.  
  
-Sango... reacciona....- seguía balbuceando cada vez más lento, sin soltarla.  
  
-No puede ser que les sucede. ¡Inuyasha, que pasa!- casi gritó Kagome y entonces ella misma lo empezó a sentir, suaves palabras que le llegaban solamente a ella al oído, palabras de sueño, palabras que le decían que descansara y se olvidara de todos sus problemas y estuvo a punto de rendirse, ya no oía los gritos de Inuyasha que la sacudían para que reaccionara, ni sus brazos que la rodeaban, solo quería dormir. En medio de su aletargamiento noto que había algo extraño que se paseaba arrebujado en la niebla acechándolos, vigilándolos y un escalofrió le recorrió la columna al percatarse de aquello.  
  
Y antes de que la obscuridad cayera sobre ella completamente, una vez más esa sensación de vértigo y el dolor en el pecho que se hizo más fuerte la trajo a la realidad milagrosamente y dolorosamente aunque esta vez fue mucho menos intenso, pero aun así la hizo doblarse del dolor y casi lanzar un grito.  
  
Y vio lo que sucedía a su alrededor al abrir los ojos de un solo golpe; Inuyasha la tomaba fuertemente en brazos y le gritaba, cuando ella abrió los ojos, pudo haber jurado que una sonrisa de satisfacción y alivio cruzo por su rostro unos cuantos segundos pero inmediatamente después alzo la vista de ella gruñéndole amenazadoramente a algo, que no podía distinguir. Esto duro un par de segundos e inmediatamente recordó la extraña presencia que había sentido y vio la niebla que se revolvía ante ellos y sintió miedo, mucho miedo, en un movimiento instintivo se pego aun más a Inuyasha abrazándolo más estrechamente. Inuyasha bajó la cabeza al sentir la presión de la chica y la sintió temblar contra de si, este maquinalmente la abrazo aún más fuerte y la pego a él, protectoramente,  
  
Miroku y Sango eran resguardados por Kirara transformada y Shippo que tenia su espada en la mano y aún no reaccionaban, ¡todavía no despiertan! pensó la chica alarmada, con el pecho lastimándole, se incorporo bruscamente tomando por sorpresa a Inuyasha.  
  
-¡Espera!  
  
-¡No te preocupes estoy bien!- jadeó y se alejó de el corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia Miroku y Sango evitando mirar hacia la voluble niebla.  
  
-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Despierten!-les gritó cuando llego junto a ellos, pero no la podían escuchar, tenían los ojos medio entornados aferrándose a dormirse por completo y de pronto a Kagome se le ocurrió algo, alzó la mano y los golpeo en la mejilla lo más fuerte que pudo, y al parecer el dolor, al igual que a ella los hizo abrir los ojos, no del todo pero si ya se hallaban un poco más concientes.  
  
-Kagome...¿qué pasa?  
  
-No lo se- dijo sonriéndoles tratando de controlar aquel agudo dolor, para que no lo notaran - Que bueno que ya están bien.  
  
-¡Kagome!- Dijo Sango en un susurro con un deje de miedo en su voz- ¡hay algo aquí, entre la niebla!  
  
Antes de que Kagome pudiera contestar algo Miroku preguntó.  
  
-¿Qué es eso ?-dijo mirando hacia donde e encontraban Shippo e Inuyasha.  
  
Estos no se movían solo miraban, a algo que se venia acercando a ellos, escurriéndose. Podrían haber jurado que eran solo sombras las que se acercaban, y que se venían tragando todo a su paso que se extendían hacia ellos tratando de capturarlos y nada podían hacer pues no tenia cuerpo y no podían herirlas.  
  
Los rodeaban lenta e inexorablemente, y no podían moverse se hallaban como clavados al terroso suelo, solo observando.  
  
Algo blanco y brillante apareció de pronto de entre la niebla, todos voltearon hacia eso que se acercaba rápidamente. En medio de toda la obscuridad no podían ver que era lo que se movía entre tanta luz pero Inuyasha murmuró algo que no pudieron oír y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. La luz permaneció a una distancia de ellos, y emitía una resplandor blanquecino que parecía fuego que alejaba las sombras de ella.  
  
-¡Fuego!- gritó Shippo, saliendo de su estupor envainando rápidamente su espada y corriendo hacia delante de ellos.  
  
-¡Shippo! – le gritó Kagome.  
  
Este se hincó y coloco sus manos a los lados cerro los ojos concentrándose y de sus dedos comenzaron a salir unas llamas azuladas que fueron recorriendo la tierra zigzagueando hasta llegar a los árboles de los lados los cuales pronto empezaron a alumbrar el lugar al inundarse del fuego mágico de Shippo, hasta la más pequeña rama estaba cubierta de las llamas azulinas inundando el lugar de una crepitante luz.  
  
Un extraño sonido pareció surgir de la luminaria blanquecina de repente, dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ellos.  
  
-¡Rápido, ahí que seguirla!- les grito Inuyasha, y tomó por los hombros a Miroku, para ayudarlo a avanzar, mientras Kagome hacia lo mismo con Sango.  
  
Si alguien hubiera estado mirando en esos momentos a el bosque desde un lugar elevado, se habría asombrado al percatarse de unas líneas azuladas de fuego que se fueron extendiendo tras otra luz blanca un poco más pequeña que avanzaba rápidamente, ambas resplandecían en medio de la negrura de la noche. Acompañados de los estridentes graznidos de los pájaros que habitaban los árboles y que emprendían el vuelo asustados, el grupo iba avanzando lo más rápido que podía siguiendo a el furtivo resplandor.  
  
Shippo iba por detrás tratando de alargar lo más posible la línea de fuego, sin embargo el casi ya no utilizaba aquella técnica ilusoria y poco a poco se iba debilitando y a pesar suyo los árboles regresaban a su estado natural y las sombras iban ganando terreno atrás de ellos.  
  
Entonces una ráfaga de aire helado les pego en la cara, y pudieron divisar delante de ellos un ancho muro de piedra entre los grueso troncos de los árboles, la nívea luminosidad avanzaba velozmente delante de ellos guiándoles, y aunque aún no salían del bosque pudieron sentir que por el momento ya estaban a salvo.  
  
Delante de las puertas alguien los observaba, oculta por las sombras, el fuego blanco pasó a un lado de ella, sin detenerse se alargo y elevándose del suelo atravesó el irregular muro de piedra desapareciendo de su vista.  
  
TSU ZU KU....  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Es uno de los más grandes que he subido, y no quise continuar para no aburrirlos. ¿notas? ¿comentarios? ¿opiniones? Lo que sea. Por favor opinen, opinen, opinen y lo de siempre ¡¡R E V I E W S O N E G A I!!  
  
P. S: Por causas de fuerza mayor y situaciones externas a mi, actualizare con retraso el próximo capitulo,¿adivinaron por que?: si, la escuela. T T Discúlpenme. Pero les aseguro que haré todo lo posible por que no sea así.  
  
P. S 2: Amo a Yue. ^-^u  
  
A G R A D E C I M I E N T O S :  
  
NABIKI POTTER 8: Bueno por que te los mereces, y si se que no te gusta y por eso es aun mejor el castigo!! No, no lo soy, así es la historia, yo no tengo la culpa, como dije yo solo lo narro ^-^u. (No digas nada!!) Te ves muy graciosa, toda lela con Potter, ¡Sabias que hay unas cartas de Potter para jugar como las de Yu-gi-oh. ¡Si! La mala noticia es que creo que ya no hay ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! ....¡Hermana estoy muy triste! ¡Me uno a tu negro dolor! ¡¡¡Changuitos para que regrese!!! ¡Nos vemos en la casa! ¡Ningún beso!  
  
KALA: Bueno, gracias por tu review, si fue muy corto, lo se, pero tenia ganas de subirlo. Y es que me iba a tardar más en actualizar pero no fue solamente de relleno. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. ¡¡Adiosito!!  
  
MEGUMI SAGARA 1: Era Inuyasha, fue un sueño recurrente. Si quieres saber por que lo soñó y todo ¡no te pierdas los demás capítulos! Je, je, je, no en serio muchas gracias por tu review, pequeña; espero con ansias el próximo. ¡Bye!!!  
  
BELÉN: Tienes razón se invirtieron un poco los papeles, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo 11, así como espero este. Según lo planeado por mi en los próximos se desataran un poco más je, je. Nos vemos luego!!!  
  
SESSKAGO Amiga. Gracias por tu review, , joi! toy muy happy!! En fin ojalá y te haya gustado el cap. ¡haz leído el quinto libro de H. P ¡¡¡ESTOY MUY TRISTE!! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Suerte!  
  
COOLIS 17: Muchas, muchas gracias. Me hace muy feliz que les guste, mi primer fic, tengo otro pero se me han acabado las ideas, estoy divagando, gracias por tu review, ¡¡te cuidas!!  
  
ROSALYNN: ¡Me descubriste! No, no como crees, solo es para darle emoción a la historia je, je. Domo Arigatou por tu review, ¡Que te vaya bien!  
  
KATHI ASAKURA: ¿Lo leíste todo en una sola sentada? A mi también me gusta cuándo encuentro un fic que tiene varios capítulos, pero lo malo cuando llego al final y tengo que esperar a que el autor actualice! ¡Como odio eso! ¡Auch! Disculpa me mordí la lengua, ejem . ..¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Te cuidas pequeña!  
  
KAORI-CHAN: Gracias, eso es lo que intento. Por que según Rumiko los personajes son lo más importante de la historia y la verdad que si, por eso trato de ponerlos lo más fiel que pueda aunque a veces me cuesta trabajo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Sayonara!!  
  
KIM LIN: ¡ups! ¡Lo lamento! Pero no lo hago a propósito ^-^. Espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado, realmente me emociona hasta las lagrimas que les guste mi fic. Pero bueno de verdad que gracias, nos vemos en la próxima actualización que tratare de que no sea tan retardada. ¡Adiós!  
  
LEIDY: Pues bienvenida! (cinco siglos después) Lamento de verdad la demora, trataré de hacerme un tiempecito para subir rápido el próximo capitulo, pero no confies mucho en mi ¬ ¬....En fin gracias por tu comentario, espero que me sigas escribiendo! ¡Nos vemos!  
  
SAYO: Gracias por la aclaración. A mi también me agrada lo dark, se nota verdad. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ¡Que te vaya bien!  
  
ELLA-SHIN: ¡WOW! ¡De veras! Es que están chiquitos los capítulos, jo! Me siento muy halagada! ¡Muchas gracias! Lamento muchísimo la demora, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!! ¡Shai-shen! (*hasta luego en chino ^- ^u)  
  
ARESTELWEN. HOPE AND LIGHT: Hola! Gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios, gracias por lo de sabio pero en verdad que no tengo nada de eso ^ ^. Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero es muchas veces inevitable. ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Que te la pases bien!  
  
KAGOME POTTER_137: ¡Va! ¡Yo gustosa! ^ ^. No te preocupes, no me pareció que fuera así, gracias por tu comprensión. ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! ¡Espero que te vaya de maravilla!  
  
YURIKO MAKIMASHI: (ojitos brillantes) ¡!Oh, Muchas gracias por tus reviews!! Me sorprendí cuando vi mi bandeja de entrada ^-^, pero me da mucho gusto que te agrade mi fic, eres muy linda! Ya sabes, lamento la tardanza. Muchas, muchas gracias ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!  
  
ALI_CHAN ^O^: ¡Je, je! Lamento causarte toda esa bilis ^-^, la verdad que no quisiera estar para nada en los zapatos de Inuyasha, ¿pero que digo? ¡Si no usa!. Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado más. Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Te cuidas!  
  
JENNIFER: ¡¡¡Muchas Gracias!!! Menos mal que les han gustado mis extrañas ideas! Gracias por los ánimos y por tu review, Que te la pases genial!! ¡Nos vemos!  
  
NATTYXAN: No te preocupes, pequeña, si la verdad es que se siente feo por Shippo _. ¡¡¡Y a mi me mata que te guste mi historia!! Me acuerdo que con el capitulo nueve sufrí mucho, pero creo que ha valida la pena ^-^! En fin muchas gracias por tus cometarios y tu review. ¡Que te vaya bien!!  
  
SALIMA: ¡Hola! Tratare de hacer lo que me dices, en los próximos capítulos ahondaré un poco más en el triangulo amoroso (eso espero), Se que te había dicho que actualizaría antes, pero no pude evitarlo!! Ojalá y que nos encontremos de nuevo en el MSN ^-^. ¡hasta luego!  
  
BELEN1: Bueno espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tus vacaciones ^-^. Estuvo demasiado cortito de hecho, pero que bueno que te gustó, ojalá y te haya gustado este capitulo, ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Hasta la próxima!  
  
DARKCAM_N_CAM: Ahora no puedo decirte nada pero en capítulos subsecuentes explicare algo de eso, así que no te pierdas los capítulos, ¡je! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por tus reviews! ¡Sayonara!  
  
KIOMI : Bueeeeno, en realidad no se muy bien cuantos capítulos más publique pero yo estimo que máximo 20, muy máximo, pero quien sabe, según yo ya se en lo que va acabar, pero no lo tengo todavía escrito, solo esta en mi desordenada cabecita. Espero haber aclarado algo tus dudas, ¡muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review! ¡Que te vaya bien!!  
  
KINA-SAN: ¿De una tirada? ¿cuánto te has tardado? Me encantaría que me escribieras en cada capitulo ¡gustosa! Je, je. Bueno yo veía la serie en cartón network y ahí a la espada la llamaban "colmillo de acero" No suena tan mal, yo manejo Tessaiga por que en la primera película de Inuyasha así la llaman y lamentablemente aquí en México no han publicado el manga, he estado visitando la página de editorial vid para que lo publiquen, creo que aún no le hacen caso a mis 500 comentarios ¬ ¬ .... en fin muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! 


	12. Luz de Luna sobre un Instante en el Vera...

Cáp. 13: Luz de Luna sobre un instante en el Verano.  
  
AÑOS DESPUÉS  
  
LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.  
  
Shojoranko aquí, lamentado la espera y celebrando la salida a vacaciones, que por fin he actualizado y también que encontré un disco de Escaflowne que quería con todas mis ganas U Bueno gente, sin más tonterías, los dejo con el treceavo capitulo de esta historia.  
  
S. R  
  
Una ráfaga de aire helado les pego en la cara, y pudieron observar delante de ellos un ancho muro de piedra irregular entre los gruesos troncos de los árboles, la nívea luminosidad avanzaba velozmente delante de ellos guiándoles, y aunque aún no salían del bosque pudieron sentir que por el momento ya estaban a salvo.  
  
La brillante luz giró hacia la izquierda en unos árboles delante de ellos, perdiéndose de su vista. Shippo que seguía atrás de todos, dejó de correr y volteo hacia atrás, dejó que las llamas se fueran apagando poco a poco y fueran avanzando hasta su mano extendida, cuando llegaron a ella solo eran unas pequeñas lenguas de fuego que bailaban alegremente en su palma abierta, las llamas se extinguieron lentamente, y la obscuridad se cerró un poco más en torno a ellos.  
  
Atrás, el bosque estaba repentinamente tranquilo y quieto, ni un rastro de lo que los había estado persiguiendo, parecía que no hubiera sucedido nada, la nieve seguía cayendo imperturbablemente a pesar de que el cielo comenzaba ya a abrirse un poco y unas estrellas se dejaban ver débilmente aquí y allá.  
  
Shippo volteo hacia los demás satisfecho consigo mismo, Inuyasha lo miró y el Kitsune le sonrió con suficiencia durante unos instantes y después desvió la mirada de él. Se acercó hacia Miroku y Sango que estaban en el suelo sentados tratando de recuperar el aliento, Kirara se hallaba junto a su ama tratando de llamar su atención, la exterminadora volteó hacia ella y le acaricio cariñosamente detrás de las orejas, con un aire ausente, la gatita emitió un leve maullido de regodeo.  
  
—¿Se encuentran bien?— les preguntó el Kitsune cuando llegó junto a ellos.  
  
—Si, Shippo, muchas gracias— le respondieron sonriéndole. El monje se enderezó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.  
  
—Eso fue grandioso Shippo.—Lo felicitó sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
El Kitsune le dedicó una gran sonrisa.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
Kagome los observaba un poco apartada, estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol con la mano en el pecho, cerró los ojos cansada.  
  
—¿Kagome?  
  
La chica se sobresaltó al oír la agradable voz del Kitsune y bajó la mano rápidamente.  
  
—¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
—Claro que sí, gracias por todo.  
  
—Solo cumplía con mi promesa- exclamó elevándose un poco de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al hecho.  
  
Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sin embargo un poco retraída, cosa que el Kitsune no pudo notar. Inesperadamente la chica se topó con la mirada atenta de Inuyasha, y esta le devolvió el gesto. Parecía increíble que hacia solo un par de minutos que Kagome se había sentido protegida cuando él la sostuvo entre sus brazos, protegida como hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía y eso le gusto mucho...  
  
—Pongámonos en marcha—dijo Inuyasha rompiendo el contacto visual con ella.  
  
Comenzaron a avanzar, aunque en realidad parecía que estaban aún en el centro del bosque, pero el ambiente se sentía totalmente diferente en esta parte, más libre. Salieron a una especie de claro y lo primero que vieron fue un alto risco coronado por la luna que se hallaba recubierta de una fina película de nubes que le daba un aspecto fantasmagórico, dos estrellas brillaban fuertemente encima de él. La nieve seguía cayendo, pero ahora cada vez menos, los pinos de los costados se hallaban cubiertos de blanco, delante de ellos una muralla rocosa natural se erguía alta y amenazadora. Caminaron un par de minutos en silencio. Miroku delante de todos, no pudo distinguir un casi imperceptible murmullo de voces y solo pudo sentir como un soplo pasaba delante de él rápidamente cortando el frío aire tomándolo por sorpresa, tres flechas se incrustaron hostiles a unos centímetros de sus pies.  
  
—¡Les estamos apuntando, no den ni un paso más!  
  
—Venimos en paz—dijo Miroku rápidamente saliendo de su sorpresa inicial.  
  
—No son bienvenidos aquí, ¡marchaos!  
  
—Solo queremos asilo— trató de buscar de donde venia la voz- Somos viajeros, venimos en paz-repitió.  
  
—Será mejor que os vayáis por donde habéis venido, por su propio bien.  
  
—Pero no podemos—intervino Sango, un poco alarmada—acabamos de salir del bosque, ustedes debieron de haberlo visto.  
  
—¡No digáis tonterías mujer, nosotros no hemos visto nada, no nos toméis por tontos!  
  
—¡Pero es la verdad! Debieron de haber visto un fuego azul.  
  
—¡Silencio! Se me está acabando la paciencia os advierto.  
  
—¡Déjense de tonterías!— avanzó Inuyasha molesto.  
  
—¡He dicho que alto! — bramó la voz encolerizada.  
  
—Busco a Guddrum, sé que está aquí.  
  
—¿Qué queréis con él?  
  
—Eso a ti no te interesa.  
  
-Insensato, cuidad bien tus palabras, estáis rodeado y lo sabéis, a una orden mía y serán carroña para lobos-rió la voz entre dientes.  
  
-¡Ja! ¿Crees que unas simples flechas van a ser capaces de detenerme?- se burlo Inuyasha, sacando garras y enseñando sus colmillos, hacia donde sabia que estaban los hombres apostados.  
  
Kagome veía asustada el matiz de la situación, a su lado Shippo estaba muy erguido y quieto, sabia que estaba preparado para atacar en cualquier momento. Arriesgándose el monje Miroku se adelantó un poco, alarmado.  
  
-Por favor, si mal no creo, él sabrá que íbamos a venir, alguien vino ya antes de nosotros. Pueden preguntarle si no nos cree.  
  
Nadie contestó. Un nuevo murmullo de voces resonó en la noche y momentos después ligeros pasos amortiguados que se alejaban.  
  
-He mandado a alguien a preguntar.-gritaron  
  
-Muchas gra...  
  
-No me den las gracias- lo interrumpió- Rueguen por que sea cierto lo que me han dicho, por que sino no verán de nuevo el cercano amanecer.-terminó muy despacio.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos sin que hubiera señal de los guardias, Inuyasha aguardaba impasible y cruzado de brazos mirando hacia un punto en la niebla. La luna se escondía tras un banco de nubes dejando temporalmente al claro en penumbra, el frió cortante empezaba a aumentar y todos se envolvieron un poco más en sus ropas. Estaban empezando desesperarse, ni un ruido o señal de la gente del otro lado.  
  
Se oyó entonces, para su alivio, el sonido chirriante de goznes y madera que crujía y pudieron ver unas débiles luces rojas más delante de ellos y de nuevo la primera voz:  
  
-¿Quién de ustedes es Lord Inuyasha?- dijo a todas luces molesto.  
  
-Yo soy- dijo el Hanyou arrogantemente.  
  
El hombre solo lo miró largamente y después se hizo a un lado señalando con la mano derecha para que entraran.  
  
-Síganme, pero debo advertirles que en el momento que crucen esta puerta estarán sujetos a la suerte de este lugar ¿aun así queréis entrar?  
  
-No tenemos otra opción.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo el guardia muy serio- pasarán de dos en dos, es un pasadizo muy estrecho y largo y solo caben 2 personas a la vez.-Miró a Kirara que estaba transformada- ¿De quien es el Mononoke?  
  
-Es mía-contestó Sango rápidamente, podía hacer que Kirara se convirtiera en pequeña, pero no quería correr riesgos.  
  
-Bien. Usted irá con él, después el monje y el muchacho, y por último Lord Inuyasha y la otra jovencita. Esperad un par de minutos antes de que me sigan-dijo rápidamente y se volvió hacia el túnel con la tea en la mano y se adentró en él.  
  
Sango esperó obedientemente el par de minutos, y después comenzó a caminar hacia el túnel, con Kirara pegada a ella. Se podía observar el débil reflejo de antorchas sujetas en la pared dentro del pasadizo, Sango se perdió muy pronto entre la obscuridad, y ahora fueron Shippo y Miroku los que las siguieron. Shippo observó rápidamente a Kagome y a Inuyasha que permanecían extrañamente rígidos, emitió un suspiro, Miroku se despidió de ellos con la vista y desaparecieron.  
  
Ahora se encontraban los dos solos. Kagome observó rápidamente de reojo a Inuyasha, que tenia la vista hacia a delante y sin prestarle atención, oyó el débil sonido del viento que jugaba con las ramas cubiertas de bruñida nieve, y el ocasional aullido de unos lejanos lobos. La plateada luz de luna, ahora sin un ápice de nubes cubriéndola, daba al lugar un encanto sobrenatural, una belleza triste. Tan melancólico como ella misma se sentía.  
  
-Es hora Kagome- le dijo Inuyasha, la miraba con sus hermosos ojos ambarinos y esperaba por ella en la entrada del túnel, apenas entrevista su delgada y alta y gallarda figura, su largo cabello suavemente ondulante movido por una fría y agradable brisa. Kagome comenzó a avanzar lentamente y se unió a él.  
  
-Gracias por ayudarme- le dijo la chica repentinamente en medio de la obscuridad.  
  
-No tienes nada de que agradecer.  
  
-Claro que tengo que agradecerte, siempre pude contar contigo antes y creo que muy pocas veces te di las gracias.  
  
-Me bastaba con que siguieras con vida.  
  
Kagome sintió de súbito que algo cálido subía hacia sus mejillas, y también sintió el roce de su cuerpo con el de ella y contuvo el deseo de tomarlo de la mano.  
  
- Eres muy amable.- no dijo nada más.  
  
"Si, -se dijo Inuyasha-, me bastaba que siguiera con vida... y junto a mí"- pensó con una leve punzada en el pecho.  
  
Sango salió hacia el exterior del largo túnel, no había señal de los guardias por ningún lado, espero en el mismo lugar a que salieran los demás, la ancha muralla resguardaba a la aldea en un irregular perímetro que se perdía entre la obscuridad, en lo alto apenas si se distinguía las sombras de los centinelas que se paseaban escrutando la noche aún para sus ojos avezados de exterminadora. Poco después salieron Miroku y Shippo y enseguida se les unieron, finalmente, Inuyasha y Kagome.  
  
-Por aquí. –dijo el hombre de entre las sombras.  
  
Se adentraron en un sendero ancho y un poco profundo que corría zigzagueante entre más árboles de gran tamaño, pero acaso esta vez todos pudieron notar que estaban internándose en un lugar diferente a todos los que habían estado antes. Kagome, Miroku, Shippo y Sango alzaron la cabeza y de las ramas y follaje de los árboles pudieron distinguir una tenue luz que salía de ellos, emanaban una fuerte energía sagrada que envolvía todo el lugar, Kagome podía reconocer que tipo de energía era, pero nunca la había sentido tan abrumadoramente como hasta ahora y es que los árboles se extendían a lo largo y a lo ancho dando la impresión de nunca acabar, conforme iban adentrándose la energía se iba haciendo cada vez más penetrante y añeja, los árboles se hacían cada vez más altos.  
  
- Nunca creí que existiera un lugar así.  
  
-Árboles Sagrados, totalmente puros, debe haber cientos de ellos  
  
Maravillados contemplaban el inusual espectáculo que se extendía ante sus ojos, un suave céfiro jugaba con las ramas produciendo un murmullo rítmico muy agradable y encantador. De repente, como por arte de magia, al acostumbrarse sus ojos a la tenue luz, unas pequeñas luces aparecieron aquí y allá titilando repetidamente, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en diferentes partes, algunas audaces se acercaban a los jóvenes a unos centímetros de sus cabezas pero huían rápidamente al intento de estos de extender la mano para tocarlas. Un suave perfume flotaba en el ambiente, era una mezcla de el aroma mismo del bosque, pero a la vez mucho más dulce y místico, no supieron definir exactamente de donde provenía, sin embargo a todos les hizo recordar algo. A Miroku y a Sango a sus pequeños hijos que esperan por ellos con la anciana Kaede, a cientos de kilómetros lejos de allí. A Shippo, algo que no pudo definir exactamente lo que era, pero por un momento le hizo olvidar de todos las complicaciones que sentía. Y a Kagome y a Inuyasha a ellos mismos.  
  
-Es increíble.-dijo Sango maravillada, unos instantes después.  
  
-Es por eso que antes de entrar a este lugar tuvimos tantos problemas: esta protegido por una fuerza muy poderosa.  
  
-Si, no hubiéramos podido salir del bosque si no recibimos ayuda, de esa luz o lo que sea que haya sido.  
  
-Inuyasha, Debiste decirnos que algo así iba a pasar. ¿Lo sabias, verdad?- le preguntó el monje al hanyou- También conoces el nombre de la persona a la que tenemos que ver, dinos que más sabes.  
  
El Hanyou, que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento escuchando la breve platica de los demás, los miro largamente como sopesando lo que tenia que decir.  
  
-He estado en este lugar un par de veces.- No dijo más. Los demás le echaron miradas sombrías y exasperadas.  
  
El guardia avanzaba alejado de ellos, tanto que solo podían ver la rojiza luz de la antorcha, que a veces desaparecía tras un recovo para reaparecer unos cuantos segundos después, y esperando por ellos. Perdieron la cuenta del tiempo que habían estado caminando, sus sentidos estaban totalmente relajados, y empezaron a sentir que el cansancio les empezaba a agarrotar y a embotar los músculos. Dejaron atrás la Arboleda y ante ellos se extendía ahora un amplio campo con el risco que antes habían visto ahora más cerca. Y entonces se dieron cuenta donde se concentraban aquellas lucecillas. Un lago les corto camino inesperadamente, y encima de sus aguas claras miles de estas jugueteaban unas con otras, el grupo se detuvo un momento para apreciar aquel espectáculo, con la boca abierta, que a Kagome le recordó a las luciérnagas de un día de verano, y en verdad parecía que un momento del Verano estaba apostado en ese Lago, pues extrañamente no tenia ni una sola capa de nieve y hielo encima de él. Los destellos se movían lentamente en bandada, describiendo complicadas piruetas en el aire y dejaban tras de ellos rastros de su cálida luz, unas iban directamente hacia el bosque y otras regresaban de él, algunas pocas se posaban sobre la superficie del lago y lentamente desaparecían. El guardia se detuvo en la orilla.  
  
-Tengan cuidado, fíjense bien en donde pisan.  
  
-¿En donde pisar?- Dijo Shippo- Pero si es un lago.  
  
El guardia hizo caso omiso del comentario, y entonces se dieron cuenta que había pequeñas rocas, como islas, que sobresalían en la superficie, lo suficiente para que una persona pudiera permanecer de pie en ellas sin ningún problema. Unas altas estacas de madera estaban colocadas a orillas del lago y de ellas pendían un par de largos cordones blancos que pasaban a ambos lados del camino de piedras por todo lo ancho de las aguas. No era un Lago muy grande, tenía más de largo que lo de ancho, rodeaba a la aldea en un semicírculo con los extremos más anchos y hondos, pero aún así les costaría trabajo cruzarlo. El hombre se alejaba ya de ellos caminando ágilmente, como si recorriera un lugar totalmente sólido y seco.  
  
-No disturben el lago- les dijo Inuyasha- La gente no usa botes para no molestar las aguas, son las que alimentan a los árboles y nada debe interponerse entre ellos y el agua.  
  
Uno a uno fueron cruzando lentamente, en medio de aquel brillante y titilante espectáculo. Inuyasha y Shippo más ágilmente que los demás. En algunas partes las rocas estaban más juntas y podían dar varios pasos a la vez, pero otras veces tenían que dar un pequeño brinco. Después de un buen rato Sango, que era la ultima, piso tierra firme por fin. Vieron ante ellos lo que se suponía que tenia que ser la aldea, que más que eso parecía ser un pequeño castillo incipiente. Un templo de grandes proporciones ocupaba el centro del lugar, unas pequeñas chozas estaban amontonadas alrededor de la construcción más grande, dando la apariencia, al menos en la obscuridad, que eran una sola edificación. Varios árboles largos y anchos estaban desperdigados por toda la aldea, los habitantes la habían construido sin derribar ni uno solo de ellos.  
  
El hombre los guió directamente hacia el edificio más grande(el templo), llegaron a la puerta y se coloco a un lado, un pequeño gong colgaba de una de las vigas laterales, lo hizo sonar y el ruido que emitió les pareció demasiado estridente, pero fue rápidamente acallado por el silencio abrumador que los envolvía.  
  
Esperaron un poco más antes de que se corriera la puerta principal. Una pequeña niña los miraba curiosa desde adentro, mientras el guardia le decía a quien habían venido a ver; la niña asintió cuando el hombre hubo terminado y los dejó pasar, el guardia se despidió de ellos indiferentemente y se alejó nuevamente hacia la obscuridad.  
  
Sin decir más la pequeña comenzó a avanzar, los guió a través de varios corredores largos y estrechos, pasaban por puertas a obscuras y habitaciones vacías, tal vez en otro tiempo aquella casa había sido verdaderamente hermosa y elegante. Finalmente tras muchas vueltas llegaron a una tobira iluminada tenuemente por la luz anaranjada de una vela.  
  
-Pasen- dijo una voz desde adentro.  
  
La niña se arrodillo y abrió la puerta lentamente con expresión humilde y se alejó.  
  
Un Youkay viejo y encorvado se hallaba en la semioscuridad, sentado cabizbajo frente a una vela solitaria, no volteó cuando ellos entraron. Su barba nívea y larga colgaba perfectamente aliñada, y su largo pelo, también blanco, estaba trenzado y resaltaba sobre los ropajes negros que llevaba puestos, una capa a juego con el color de la ropa completaba su atuendo.  
  
-Siéntense, por favor.- señaló hacia tres cojincillos que se hallaban enfrente de él. Shippo, Sango y Kagome los ocuparon mientras Inuyasha y Miroku permanecían de pie detrás y aún lado de ellos. Shippo junto a Kagome.  
  
-Un placer volver a verlo, lord Inuyasha.- dijo levantando por fin pesadamente la cabeza. Antes que nada quisiera que disculparan la manera por la que fueron tratados por los guardias, pero tienen las ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie en estos días. Me alegra que no haya pasado nada irremediable.  
  
-Lo mismo digo, Guggdrum. Supongo que sabes a que hemos venido. ¿No es así?- dijo Inuyasha sin más rodeos.  
  
- Me temo que si, y creo que tu también ya sabrás cual es mi decisión.  
  
-No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta.- lo atajó rápidamente.  
  
-Yo ya estoy demasiado viejo, por más que quiera no puedo ayudarte.  
  
-Esto te concierne más de lo que crees. Algo esta pasando aquí, ¿no es cierto?  
  
El Youkay entornó los ojos y miró gravemente a Inuyasha. Entonces por fin se fijó en los demás, estudiándolos detenidamente, cuando llegó a Kagome su entrecejo se frunció casi imperceptiblemente.  
  
Kagome le sostuvo la mirada al anciano. Inuyasha no lo notó.  
  
-Solo atravesamos momentos difíciles. Nos repondremos.-dijo volviendo su atención a Inuyasha.  
  
-Ah, claro. Este lugar esta casi muerto, no se como lo harás.  
  
-El como lo haremos es problema nuestro, no creo que a forasteros como a ustedes les importe mucho.  
  
-Ayudar a los demás siempre es gratificante para nosotros señor.- terció Miroku inesperadamente - en especial para un monje como yo.  
  
-Sin ánimos de ofender, Monje Miroku, en esta aldea se encuentran los mejores sacerdotisas y monjes, no veo como uno más pueda ayudarnos. Aunque aún tuviera ese extraño poder del que hacia gala hace unos cuantos años atrás. La Kazzana.-dijo levantando su nudosa mano, palma para fuera.  
  
-¿Cómo sabe quien soy y... de eso?- Preguntó Miroku asombrado y desconfiado.  
  
-Oh, se muy bien quienes sois, si. Su fama los precede. La gran Caza Youkays y Demonios, única sobreviviente de la Aldea de los Exterminadores, Sango -volteo hacia la chica quien lo observaba recelosamente, poniéndose instintivamente en guardia. Shippo- dijo ahora mirándolo a él- Un Kitsune de Fuego, huérfano de padres desde muy pequeño, y...La misteriosa chica que viene del Futuro.-sonrió a Kagome.- algo raro en verdad, pero no imposible, como se ha visto. "Y, por supuesto, Lord Inuyasha, Segundo y Último en la línea de Herederos de las Tierras de Occidente, hijo del poderoso Youkay Inutaisho"-finalizó.  
  
-Bah, eso me tiene sin cuidado.-dijo este despectivamente. Una media sonrisa divertida asomo en los delgados labios del viejo.  
  
-Eso también lo sé.  
  
-No venimos discutir sobre eso, te crees muy astuto cambiando el tema ¿verdad?  
  
-Por algo me eligieron de entre muchos para cuidar este lugar.  
  
-¿Qué me dices, entonces?  
  
-He dicho que no. Ignoro cuanto sabrás de esto, de lo que nos pasa, pero aún sigo negándome.  
  
-Algo los está acechando, los está cazando. Lo pude sentir cuando estábamos en el bosque. Nunca antes lo había sentido así de peligroso.  
  
-Eso no es nada nuevo. Todos aquí lo sabemos.-dijo tranquilamente levantándose de hombros.  
  
-Bien, no esperaba menos de ti. ¿Y aún así no hacen nada?  
  
-No podemos hacer nada, desafortunadamente es mucho más fuerte y escurridizo.  
  
-¡No pueden quedarse de brazos cruzados!- estalló el Hanyou.  
  
-Es inevitable.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?!  
  
-Se llama madurez, querido Inuyasha.  
  
-¡Yo lo llamaría...!- se detuvo el Hanyou, ante el asombro de los demás que permanecían solamente de espectadores, sorprendidos, ante la charla que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.  
  
-Se perfectamente como lo llamarías,-dijo el anciano sin mostrarse indignado o insultado- y no me sorprende en lo absoluto. Desde pequeño has tenido el mismo carácter irreflexivo, bastante parecido a tu padre en muchos aspectos, más que tu hermano Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru es frió, cruel cuando se lo propone, sin embargo al igual que a ti algo los ha cambiado, para más bien que mal espero.  
  
-¿Usted conoció al Padre de Inuyasha?.- preguntó Sango, curiosa sin poder resistirse y haciendo caso omiso de la furibunda mirada que Inuyasha le lanzó.  
  
-Así es-le contestó el anciano- y también a Izayoi, su madre.  
  
-¡No es momento para hablar de eso!- ladró Inuyasha.  
  
-Siempre es un buen momento para hablar del pasado y de cosas que nos traen agradables recuerdos.  
  
-¡Hemos venido...!  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- lo interrumpió-Si alguien después quiere saber acerca del tema, por mi no hay problema- añadió como no queriendo la cosa. A Kagome le pareció que la miraba rápidamente y significativamente con un brillo en los dorados ojos. Pero bien podría tratarse de un engaño que provocaba la vacilante luz de la vela. E Inuyasha tuvo ganas de repartir un buen par de golpes. "Ahora, supongo que me dirás el porqué de tus pretensiones de ir hacia el Paso Albo."  
  
-Vamos en busca de algo que dejó Kikyo más allá del Paso.- dijo Inuyasha un poco más calmado.  
  
-¿Kikyo? –dijo el anciano frunciendo el entrecejo-Si algo dejó tiene que estar aquí. Ella nunca fue más allá de este lugar.  
  
Los demás escucharon asombrados.  
  
Tsu zu ku...   
  
Bueno, bueno espero que no les haya parecido absurda e innecesaria la espera. Yo continuare la historia, si ustedes me apoyan claro. Y ahora maldiciones, insultos, quejas sobre el capítulo o mi desaparición, lo que sea solo pinchando aquel botoncillo que sirve para la noble tarea de enviar los tan codiciados reviews, que se que no me los merezco TT.  
  
P. D. No estoy muy segura, pero a la mejor en próximos capítulos habrá una escena que pasará de lo platónico entre Inuyasha y Kagome °° Pero no quiero ser la causante de corromper a menores de edad, así que me lo pensare muy bien. Tal vez solo ponga un pudoroso velo obscuro. No lo sé. Yo les avisaré.  
  
UNA TOBIRA ES UNA TÍPICA PUERTA JAPONESA CORREDIZA CON PANELES DE PAPEL.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A:  
  
BELEN: Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios y de verdad de verdad lamento terriblemente la espera, espero que todavía te queden ganas d leer el fic después de tanto tiempo snif snif... bueno ¡Nos vemos!  
  
SAYO-YUKISHIRO MAGDALIA-SAYO: Bueno, espero que cumplas lo que prometes, je je estaré esperando tus reviews. Y si te recuerdo eres ¿Sayo-Yukishiro?, perdón por el retraso y por haberte engañado, no fue mi intención. ¡Gracias por leer!  
  
ROSALYNN ) Bueno perdón por hacerlos esperar. Me encanta que te guste la historia, espero que no estén enojados conmigo pero de todas maneras ¡Gracias por escribir!  
  
NABIKY POTTER 8 Que lejanos esos días del Peter ¿verdad?. ¡Quiero volver a leerla! Creo que ya te dije lo de las cartas y no me cuerdo por que te veías chistosa °°U, pero ha de haber sido por el Potter Anyway ¡Te odio! ¡Review!  
  
ELLA-SHIN: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y perdón por la tardanza. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Sayonara! -  
  
NATTYXAN: Muchas Gracias, pues espero que unas pocas dudas hayan quedado despejadas, pero igual conforme avance la historia lo descubrirás. ¡Gracias por escribir!  
  
ARELY ). ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, y respecto a lo de la tardanza, me disculpo pero de verdad no fue por que yo quisiera, pero para que engañarnos la escuela es una lata. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!  
  
KALA ) Perdón, perdón, perdón. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado igual. Gracias por el review y ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!  
  
KIM LIN. Muchas Gracias por tu comentario. Lamento la tardanza, de verdad. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo  
  
YURIKO MAKIMASHI Bueeeno, tienes que seguir leyendo para saber ¬¬ Ya no volveré a tardar tanto, ya tengo más definida la historia y hasta el final. Gracias por tu review, ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo  
  
CLIOCALIOPE Asi es tengamos los dedos cruzados, pero bueno. ¿De verdad creiste que Inuyasha estaba muerto? Ojalá que este capitulo te haya gustado igual. Gracias por tu review y tus comentarios. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!  
  
AI Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios, creo que este cap. Esta un poquito más largo, pero bueno. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!  
  
LEIDY Bueno, conforme avance la historia lo sabrás, y como ya dije espero no volver a hacer lo mismo. Lo lamento de verdad. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!  
  
LOST LEYEND Ay! Lo lamento, de verdad pero de veras que no fue culpa mía, bueno tal vez un poco, pero espero en verdad que no vuelva a ocurrir. ¡Gracias por escribir!  
  
TSUKIHITOMI ¡Guau! °° Muchas Gracias, creo que ese el sueño de muchos acá, incluyéndome. Deberías animarte a publicar, si quieres o si se te ofrece algo podría ayudarte. Es muy divertido escribir, pero a veces de plano no tienes tiempo, pero me gusta mucho hacerlo. De verdad muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que son los que me hacen tratar de dar lo mejor de mi. ¡Nos vemos, sigue escribiéndome!   
  
MEILIN ) ¡ahh! De verdad lo lamento, publiqué este capitulo tan pronto como he podido, pero aún así... vv. Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
EDWARD ELRIC: ay, ay, ay, lo lamento tanto espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo capitulo y ojala y te guste, gracias por tus comentarios, y Gracias por mandarme Review ¡Espero verte más seguido por acá!  
  
NOVIA DE ORLANDO BLOOM!!! O !! Solo tengo algo que decirte ¬ ¬ y tengo un dedo levantado para ti!!! ¡No te metas con mi Tobey y esa Frase es mia, ladrona, cómprate tu cerebro!! Te puse aquí por que estas entupida y te pusiste otro Nick. Asi tienes dos contestaciones ¿va? Y mira quien habla de actualizar..........  
  
¡Si mandan muchos reviews prometo actualizar muy rápido! ¡NOS VEMOS!  
  
S. R 


	13. El perenne estio

**Cáp. 14: El perenne Estío.**

AÑOS DESPUES 

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"Ahora, supongo que me dirás el porqué de tus pretensiones de ir hacia el Paso Albo."

—Vamos en busca de algo que dejó Kikyo.— dijo Inuyasha un poco más calmado.

—¿Kikyo? –se extrañó el anciano frunciendo el entrecejo- Si algo dejó tiene que estar aquí. Ella nunca fue más allá de este lugar.

Los demás escucharon asombrados.

—¿Qué?

—Si, Kikyo nunca dejó este lugar, así que debe estar aquí.—repitió

Permanecieron callados unos cuantos segundos. Kagome tenia levemente el seño fruncido.

—No, no está aquí.—dijo lentamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?.—le preguntó le anciano con voz tranquila.

—Pues, por que...— dijo en un susurro y no se atrevió a decir más, tal vez Inuyasha conociera muy bien a este Anciano, pero ella no sabia si era de fiar o no. Además no le gustaba ir proclamando a los 4 Vientos a cualquier persona que ella era la reencarnación de Kikyo.

—Bueno, bueno— dijo el anciano— Puedo ver claramente que tu no eres una jovencita común y corriente,— Kagome no contestó- si, hay en ti una aura muy poderosa, muy parecida a... la de la misma de Kikyo. Casi podría jurar que es la misma. Niña, tu eres familiar lejana de ella o...

—...Sí.— mintió apresuradamente y de mala gana, y desviando la vista.

—Vaya, vaya.—dijo sorprendido y esta vez miro a todos.— Les diré: Kikyo estuvo aquí con nosotros y nos prestó muchos favores. Era una chica muy servicial y callada. Aunque esa seriedad rallaba mucho en hermetismo, nunca nos dijo nada personal, claro que eso es decisión de cada quién. A veces se ausentaba una temporada y nadie sabia a donde había ido, pero siempre regresaba.

"Pero hubo una vez en que esa temporada se alargó demasiado, se fue una mañana de otoño y no llegó sino hasta apenas pasado el Invierno. Regresó enferma, triste. Todos sabíamos que ella ya no era un ser humano y que necesitaba de otros medios para poder sobrevivir. Pero aun así fuimos benévolos con ella, pues no tuvo la culpa de regresar a este mundo convertida en lo que era. No fue su decisión. Después se marchó indefinidamente, se fue con las manos vacías, no llevaba nada con ella de valor. Dijo que tenia que arreglar un último asunto. Nadie la ha vuelto a ver desde entonces."

—Eso es por que ella esta muerta.— escupió bruscamente Inuyasha.

El anciano suspiro y hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

—¿Hace cuanto?

—No mucho- dijo Sango.— 3 ó 4 meses.

—Ella lo sabia ¿verdad?. Pero había algo más que la retenía en este lugar. ¿Es eso lo que buscan?

Shippo se rascaba distraídamente la espinilla izquierda y miró de reojo a Kagome quien veía directamente al anciano, preguntándose si le diría lo de la Perla. Pero ni ella ni nadie habló.

—De acuerdo.—dijo dándose por vencido.— Que les parece si toman algo de comer, creo que han de tener hambre. Mañana podrán ver el cuarto en el que Kikyo estuvo, nadie lo ha tocado desde que ella se fue. Y si no encuentran nada satisfactorio,—se encoge de hombros—continuaran con su camino.

—Creo que no nos ha dicho todo lo que sabes— dijo Inuyasha negándose a dar el tema por terminado y mirando al anciano muy seriamente.

El anciano suspiro nuevamente.

—Mioga ji ji ya me había advertido que eras un ser de lo más testarudo.

—¿Vas a responder?—presionó obtuso.

—No sé que quieres que te responda.

Los dos se miraron, el anciano lo miraba desde abajo sin ceder ni siquiera un ápice al enojo, pero Inuyasha, en cambio, estaba haciendo gala de su mal genio, de su poca paciencia y de su buen juego trabajado de cejas fruncidas. Y, luego, sin decir más el hanyou se dio la vuelta, abrió la tobira y lo último que se vio de él fue su mechón más largo de pelo plateado. No sabiendo como reaccionar los demás solo atinaron a quedarse en sus lugares, mirando hacia la puerta. Kagome miraba al anciano. Este, al sentir la mirada de la joven, volteó a verla con una mirada indescifrable, y luego lentamente, le sonrió y su cara mostró innumerables arrugas.

Lentamente el cielo empezó a colmarse de nubes que presagiaban nuevamente una tormenta todavía lejana, las estrellas y la luna reaparecieron en el, faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera. De nuevo la nieve comenzó a caer.

Tomaron una comida frugal, pero que satisfizo su hambre, unas mujeres calladas (que no eran sacerdotisas) les sirvieron rápidamente los alimentos sin mirarlos ni si quiera una vez directamente. El salón estaba en completo silencio, nadie más había allí.

Después los condujeron a sus habitaciones, a las jóvenes las dejaron en una habitación y a los demás en otra, pues Sango no quería dejar sola a Kagome. Sorprendiendo a todos Miroku acepto de buena gana que su esposa no durmiera con él, y por el asombro de todos el monje se mostró indignado, y ya no les dirigió más la palabra y se alejó murmurando palabras poco comprensibles pero que sonaron a algo como: "No me merecen" y "Pobre de mi". Shippo fue detrás de él tratando de no sonreír.

Tan pronto se acostó en su futón Sango quedó completamente dormida. Kagome no dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación que habían tenido con el anciano. La intrigaba demasiado este lugar, todo el estaba rodeado de un halo de misterio y quería saber lo que escondían.

Una franja de luz entraba por una pequeña abertura de la puerta semiabierta. Estiró la mano y la corrió un poco más. No muy lejos pudo divisar una figura alta a contra luz blanquiazul de la luna. Era Inuyasha que observaba a el satélite muy quieto, totalmente abstraído. Por un segundo Kagome pensó en ir con el, la idea de estar junto a el le parecía irresistible, pero la Kagome sensata y fría sobresalió una vez más y la obligó a permanecer en donde estaba. Cerró los ojos y finalmente cuando los volvió a abrir Inuyasha había desaparecido.

Se despertó en medio de una tenue obscuridad, no era de noche, de hecho apenas hacia dos horas que había pasado el medio día, pero el sol se ocultaba tras un grueso palio de nubes grises y pesadas y repletas de nieve, le ardían los ojos y como siempre desde hacia unos días se sentía muy cansada. Tuvo la tentación de volverse a dormir, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola. Sango no estaba con ella, y su futón se hallaba pulcramente doblado en el oshiré, que estaba en la pared. Encontró a los pies de su fotón unas prendas que le habían dejado. Parecía ropa de sacerdotisa, pero difería en algunos aspectos como el color, parecía la ropa que usaban los aldeanos muy abrigadora, de acuerdo al clima de la aldea, que por su colocación natural la mayor parte del año era de frió. Había también una capa negra pero la dejó en su lugar.

Lentamente y casi contra su voluntad se levanto, y salió de la habitación, después de cambiarse. Se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta y vio su futón todavía en el suelo todo revuelto, estuvo tentada a regresar y acomodarlo pero finalmente dio la vuelta y salió al corredor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No se tropezó con nadie que pudiera decirle del paradero de sus compañeros, el templo parecía tan vacío como la noche anterior cuando habían llegado, pensó que debería comer algo pero en realidad no tenia hambre. Siguió avanzando por corredores al azar en espera de encontrarse con ellos, y se preguntó por que no la habían despertado y esperado por ella.

Estaba perdiendo ya la paciencia y fue entonces que pasó por una puerta cerrada y algo la obligó a detenerse, una sensación completamente familiar y muy vaga que no alcanzaba a reconocer. Abrió la puerta y la madera rechinó agudamente, y se detuvo, volteó a los lados para ver si alguien había oído aquel chirrido pero nadie se asomo y no se oyeron pasos cerca que delataran que alguien había notado su presencia.

Aplicando un poco más de fuerza abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró. Se encontraba en una habitación espaciosa y muy parecida a la que les habían dado a Sango y a ella, pero esta contenía indicios de que hacia mucho tiempo que se encontraba en desuso.

Y, entonces, supo en ese momento que aquella habitación había pertenecido a Kikyo.

Se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, no sabiendo que hacer, tenia ganas de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí, pero no sabia por que razón se quedaba ahí mismo solo atinando a recorrer con los ojos la estancia vacía.

Tratando de no hacer que las tablas desnudas sin tatami rechinasen al caminar, comenzó a andar por el cuarto, el piso en algunas partes se hallaba recubierto de una espesa capa de polvo, pero en otras se veían claramente huellas de pisadas recientes que no eran de ella, y supuso que debían de ser de Miroku, Shippo y Sango, ya que se suponía que iban a revisar el cuarto.

Pero aun sin buscar nada y con la primera mirada que echó, reafirmo el hecho de que la Perla no se encontraba en ese lugar. Ni siquiera una mínima presencia, la más débil, podía sentir. Y, de hecho, en esa habitación no se hallaba nada que pudiera haber indicado que la Miko estuvo viviendo aquí durante un tiempo. Salvo un viejo y polvoso carcaj, semidestruido por el abandono, que estaba tirado de cualquier manera en una obscura esquina de la habitación.

La estancia tenia otra doble puerta, que daba hacia un patio largo y redondo, todo cubierto, como todo lo demás, de nieve. La chica se acercó hacia la puerta observando el nevado paisaje y con el frío viento acariciándole la cara, se sentó en el peldaño que daba hacia un vacío corredor exterior, con los pies colgando. Recargo la cabeza en la puerta y ahí quedo con la mirada perdida y abstraída en sus pensamientos. Unos minutos después un suave vientecillo jugueteo con el polvo que había en el piso, al sentir la brisa llegar a su mano Kagome bajó la mirada, extrañada despertando de su ensoñación. Unos pasos mas adentro salía el hálito de una tabla semi levantada, dejando ver apenas una pequeña hendidura negra. La joven se levantó y caminó hacia ella, y cuando llegó se dio cuenta de era un lugar hueco. Con cuidado levantó la tabla, que cedió fácilmente. Vaciló unos instantes pero al final introdujo la mano en el hueco negro y rebusco hasta que al fin sus dedos dieron con algo duro, cerró el puño entorno a ello y lo sacó.

Ante ella colgaba una pequeña bolsilla de piel muy gastada y amarrada fuertemente con un cordón igual de gastado. Forcejeando un momento con las ataduras finalmente pudo desatarlo.

El anciano tenia los ojos cerrados y se veía pequeño, encorvado y muy viejo. Acababa de despedir a los extranjeros, como el les llamaba a Miroku, Sango y a el Kitsune, los había llevado a inspeccionar el cuarto que el decía había pertenecido a Kikyo, pero no encontraron nada revelador y se marcharon desilusionados. Había preguntado por la chica del futuro, pues le había extrañado no verla con ellos, pero le habían dicho que la dejaron durmiendo y que como en realidad era una inspección podía decirse sin sentido y completamente rutinaria, pues ella misma había dicho que la perla no se encontraba en este lugar, decidieron no molestarla por algo que ellos consideraban tan tonto. Pero lo que no le dijeron es que estaban muy preocupados por ella, pues últimamente la veían más recaída y retraída y también era por esa razón, principalmente, que la habían dejado descansar.

Alargó la mano y tocó el nudoso y viejo tronco de un árbol que tenia enfrente. El árbol era de un ancho y un largo sorprendente, mucho más majestuoso y soberbio que todos los demás. Debajo de sus anchas y salientes raíces salía un pequeño pero caudaloso manantial que se iba haciendo más ancho conforme iba avanzando por el terreno un poco empinado y pedregoso, hasta formar un lago que solamente se podía cruzar por medio de unas piedras que sobresalían en la superficie. Ahora que el cielo estaba tapizado de nubes y una lobreguez grisácea se extendía por el lugar, apenas se podía observar como unas pocas y pequeñas lucecillas nacían del tronco y copa del árbol y revoloteaban en torno a él, unas pocas iban directamente hacia el agua y otras iban de árbol en árbol.

Y solo era hasta ya muy entrada la noche en que el espectáculo cobraba su mayor magnificencia pues el bosque entero parecía inundado por las bulliciosas e inquietas luces. Y fue precisamente en esta hora como lo vieron por primera vez Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kagome cuando llegaron a la aldea, para fortuna de ellos, pues raro era aquel mortal, excepto los habitantes de la aldea (e Inuyasha entre ellos), que habían tenido la oportunidad siquiera de cruzar el bosque anterior que protegía a este; Aunque el bosque Exterior o Guardián (como lo llamaban los lugareños) también contenía dentro de él algún tipo de solemnidad, encantamiento o magia que era imposible de pasar por desapercibida (cosa que ya habían notado a la perfección los extranjeros, pensó con una traviesa diversión).

Gracias a este bosque la aldea y los árboles sagrados permanecían en completo secreto, pues hace mucho tiempo los árboles se habían extendido hacia las afueras, pero poco a poco fueron mermando gracias a los hombres que temían a las cosas sobrenaturales que no entendían y por consecuente temían. Y entonces espíritus, humanos, sacerdotisas y sacerdotes se habían replegado más al fondo tratando de proteger los árboles sobrevivientes, formando así la aldea que protegía a los árboles y con sus habitantes que nacían y morían por ella. De esta manera fue que el bosque mismo se transformó en solamente un cuento popular en los lugares vecinos para asustar niños y poco a apoco iba desapareciendo a la credibilidad de los hombres, principalmente en épocas como esta de guerra y muerte en el que solamente el poder era lo único en que pensaban.

Y este árbol era la fuente de todo, el más antiguo y con mayor poder. Al observar hacia arriba se podía ver el follaje de un verde tan brillante y esplendoroso que desafiaba la blanca monocromía del lugar y tan imposible de creer en pleno invierno y sus aguas no tenían tampoco el más mínimo rastro de la estación, corrían y saltaban libremente entre piedras, con peces de colores en ellas. Unos rumores de cánticos y oraciones llegaron a sus oídos, entrecortadas, traídas por el viento: los monjes y sacerdotisas del lugar se congregaban a la hora en que el árbol desplegaba su poder y las luces salían, siempre desde que el sol llegaba a su ocaso y hasta que surgía de nuevo por entre las montañas, en un continuo ciclo inalterable, para presenciar aquel espectáculo del que no se cansaban y para honrar al espíritu sagrado que habitaba en él.

El anciano prestaba atención a todos los sonidos que provenían de alrededor de él, cantos de pájaros, susurros de hojas, el caer de la nieve y así fue como escuchó unos sonidos de pasos, que se acercaban lentamente, caminaban con dificultad por toda la capa de nieve, delante de él, de tal manera que quién se acercaba no podía verlo, pues era cubierto por el tronco.

Ramas y follaje fueron levemente sacudidos por una fría brisa, y Kagome pudo ver un gran árbol enfrente de ella, lo había visto desde el templo, cuando se dirigía a comer después de estar un rato con Shippo, luego de ver el cuarto de Kikyo y había decidido ir a echarle un vistazo, pues le llamó mucho la atención el hecho de que estuviera de un verde tan brillante y primaveral. Se percató del murmurante sonido del agua y descubrió que había un pequeño manantial que brotaba del árbol y siguiendo con la vista la dirección de este, descubrió sin mucho esfuerzo que acababa formando aquel lago que cruzaron la noche pasada. Su admiración, curiosidad y recelo hacia aquel lugar iba en aumento, a la par, a medida que descubría un poco más de el.

Mirando hacia arriba y alternativamente abajo para fijarse donde pisaba, comenzó a recorrer el ancho perímetro del árbol, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para indagar con sus dedos inquietos la corteza del árbol. Entonces llegó hacia una área en la que el verde desapareció por completo y tan abruptamente que la chica pensó por un instante que se había trasladado a otro árbol de a lado sin darse cuenta, pero pronto descubrió que se había equivocado, seguía siendo el mismo árbol, solo que esa parte estaba mucho más acorde con el panorama que los rodeaba, las ramas parecían tan delgadas y débiles como si el invierno, desquitándose, se hubiera ensañado terriblemente en esa única área, ya que no lo podía hacer en todo las demás ramas del árbol.

Aún seguía impresionada por el espectáculo, (tenia la boca levemente abierta) cuando una pequeña mota de luz paso por delante de ella, y distinguió las mismas luces que había visto también la noche pasada y que tanto le habían gustado y que había asociado con el verano, pero descubrió con sorpresa que se había olvidado por completo de ellas.

—Bonitas, ¿verdad?—La sorprendió el anciano, la chica movió tan bruscamente el cuello que se hizo daño.

—Si, son muy lindas—atinó a decir, tratando de que no se notara su turbamiento, pero el abuelo rió quedamente y la miro con unos ojos divertidos.

—Perdona te he asustado ¿verdad?—La chica lo miró recelosamente, pero sin saber por que, al mirarlo a los ojos, su tensión se fue lentamente evaporando.

—Eh, si un poco.

—Lo siento—dijo sonriendo—soy un anciano y ya algunas de las antiguas mañas son muy difíciles de quitar, pero me temo que algún día de estos le daré un ataque al corazón a alguien si no tengo más cuidado con mis llegada por sorpresa.

Kagome esbozó una tímida sonrisa y el anciano se la devolvió. Después de haber dicho esto volvió nuevamente su atención hacia el árbol. Un breve silencio se extendió sobre ellos y Kagome, que detestaba sobremanera cuando eso pasaba, buscaba algo que decir, en ese momento unas cuantas lucecillas pasaron correteándose enfrente de ellos.

—¿Qué...?—Empezó a decir pero el anciano, hábilmente, atajó la pregunta al aire.

—¿Las luces? Son fragmentos del poder contenido dentro del árbol.—explico como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Parece que tuvieran vida propia.

—Exacto, a veces realmente lo creo así, pero en realidad solo tienen un objetivo y cuando lo cumplen desaparecen.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó la chica repentinamente interesada.

—Veras, este árbol—comenzó un poco entusiasmado—no es uno cualquiera, como podrás haberte dado cuenta, es el más viejo, el árbol del tiempo más antiguo que queda sobre la tierra. ¿Sabes de que estoy hablando cierto?—añadió observándola atentamente.

—Sí—contestó sin mirarle—he oído hablar de eso.

Claro que había oído hablar de eso, pues el árbol sagrado que se encontraba en el patio delantero de su propio templo era en si un árbol del tiempo y con su misma madera habían hecho el pozo que utilizaba para pasar hacia el Sengoku.

—Me imagino que lo sabes muy bien. En fin, todos los árboles del tiempo están conectados entre si, establecen una conexión mística entre ellos, no importa a que distancia este un árbol de otro, ellos se sienten como si estuvieran raíz con raíz y hoja con hoja.

El viejo hizo una pequeña pausa y la chica se preguntó si este árbol siendo tan poderoso tenia conexión con el árbol del futuro de ella. El anciano continuó con su relato y Kagome desechó esa idea.

—Hace aproximadamente 8 ó 9 años, uno de estos árboles, enorme por cierto, salió de la nada repentinamente y era tan poderoso que afectó a todos los árboles del lugar. El bosque entero pareció volverse loco, muchos de los cuales, desgraciadamente, se secaron completamente, murieron al instante. Pero otros reaccionaron de manera muy diferente, reverdecieron y crecieron de la noche a la mañana, para sorpresa nuestra. Alcanzaron una altura espectacular para árboles que se suponía eran jóvenes todavía, uno de ellos fue este, aunque no era joven, como ya te lo he dicho. El fue el que más poder recibió de aquel árbol, y fue tanto que desde entonces se encuentra en este estado en una continua primavera, pareciera que el tiempo esta detenido para él. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que así como apareció aquel árbol misterioso tan repentinamente igualmente desapareció.

Kagome miraba fijamente al viejo, había adivinado perfectamente a que árbol se refería, al árbol de Mennomaru.

—Y fue cuando por primera vez sucedió. Nos llevamos, una vez más, una gran sorpresa cuando comenzaron a salir esa misma noche las luces, después nos dimos cuenta que estas liberaban el exceso de poder que contenía el árbol y alimentaban a los demás. Se posan sobre sus ramas y el árbol las absorbe, lo mismo el agua.—Señaló hacia el manantial—Los que se encuentran muy alejados y los que por alguna u otra razón no son alimentados por él y sus luces, el agua se encarga de transmitirles su poder. Aunque es una parte muy pequeña, es realmente poco lo que se transmite a través de las luces y el agua.

—¿Y esa parte del ramaje?—Señalo hacia las ramas blanquecinas y muertas.

—Esas cuantas ramas en contraste con el resto del árbol, siempre permanecen en un eterno invierno, no sabemos por que. Pero aún así los Monjes y Sacerdotisas lo han bautizado como el Perenne Estío.

—Ya veo por eso es tan celosamente cuidada esta aldea.—reflexiono la chica. El abuelo volvió a sonreír.

—Exacto. Veras desde mucho antes esta aldea era muy vigilada, nadie podía pasar por cualquier motivo, aparte de que por fortuna se encuentra muy escondida, lo cual prácticamente la hace inaccesible. Pero desde mi llegada aquí he hecho todo lo posible para que lo sea totalmente, y ahora nadie puede entrar si quiera a el bosque Exterior sin que yo lo sepa.

A Kagome le sorprendió el tono tan orgulloso y arrogante que había utilizado el anciano en sus últimas palabras, y por alguna u otra razón le pareció que Inuyasha y el se parecían.

—¿Cómo es que conoce a Inuyasha?—Preguntó siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

El anciano quedó completamente sorprendido por aquel repentino cambio de tema, pero inmediatamente se recuperó, y de nuevo mostró su amable sonrisa.

—Ah si. Esa es una historia muy larga.—Dijo con un largo suspiro.

—Tengo el tiempo suficiente— le espetó sin darse por vencida.

Entonces se oyó no muy lejos un golpe sordo como si un fruto grande, uno muy grande, hubiera caído y fuera amortiguado por la nieve, no le prestaron mucha atención, pero la comisura del labio del anciano tembló ligeramente. El viejo Youkay no respondió inmediatamente, sino que se tomó su tiempo, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo.

—Bueno, veras, conozco a Inuyasha desde que era un pequeño cachorro. Sin embargo, cuando apenas habían pasado algunos años de cuando él había nacido yo abandoné el castillo de su padre y me trasladé hasta esta aldea. — Y luego añadió como aclarando alguna pregunta que la chica le hubiera hecho— Pertenecía a la guardia de los Naifus de Lord Inutaisho

—¿Naifus?—preguntó extrañada.

—La Guardia Real, éramos un grupo selecto.

—Vaya, no sabia nada de eso.

—Hay muchas cosas que los humanos ignoran de nuestro mundo.—puntualizó el anciano gravemente.

—Y solamente fue hace 7 años cuando Inuyasha trajo aquí a Kikyo que nos volvimos a ver.—agregó con un cierto aire de nostalgia.

Kagome sintió que algo se revolvía dentro de ella.

—¿ E Inuyasha... se quedó aquí con...Kikyo?—preguntó la joven tímidamente.

—No. El se marchó apenas hubo llegado.—dijo espiándola de reojo, curioso.

—Ya veo.—dijo tratando de parecer que no le importaba y dirigiendo su vista hacia arriba, y tratando de no mirarlo. El movimiento en su estomago se tranquilizó un poco y se dio cuenta que había estado reteniendo la respiración.

De nuevo el silencio cayó sobre ellos, pero esta vez Kagome se hallaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que no le importó.

Tsu Zu Ku...

__

OK. Estuvo muy largo ¿no? principalmente hay mucha narración y casi nada de acción. Espero que no les haya parecido muy pesado, lo quería dividir pero mejor terminarlo de una vez.

Para aclarar: El término Naifu, es un invención mía, bueno, no exactamente del todo, la palabra es Japonesa y significa Cuchillo, y son guardias selectos personales de los grandes Lords, como en este caso Inutaisho. Originalmente este término lo tenia pensado para otra historia que estoy desarrollando, pero me pareció bueno incluirlo aquí. Así que si concluyo bien este fic es muy probable que publique la otra y puedan ver a mis Naifus en acción. U

El Oshiré es un pequeño armario de pared y en el se guardan el futon enrollado, el Kakebuton, que es la parte del cobertor y la Makura, osea, la almohada.

¡¡Se me han acabado mis vacaciones!!

Muchas Gracias a:

**ARELY: **Ja ja! Bueno antes que nada pido perdón por mis artes manipuladoras pero es que cuando se tiene a unos hermanos como los mios...Bueeno espero que este capitulo te haya parecido igual de interesante, pero como que esta muy largo, ojalá y no te haya aburrido. Mis vacaciones de tres semanas han terminado pero no estuve inactiva ya tengo escrito la mayoria del siguiente capitulo. Bueno ¡gracias por escribir y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**NATTYXAN**Bueno no, no fue en este capitulo y te adelanto, no será en el otro pero de que habrá una escenita la habrá, U aunque no muy fuerte pero si para darle emoción a la trama ¬¬ Y como que quiero llegar a anciana, por eso no los van a interrumpir XD. Ojalá Que no te haya parecido muy aburrido el capitulo. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Tsukihitomi: **No, desafortunadamente no fueron largas ¡solamente tres semanas¡ TT Ya ni llorar es bueno. Es un alivio saber que por lo menos me comprendes por la Universidad. Muchíiisimas gracias por compararme con Tolkien y con Rowling, no creo merecerlo, espero después tener mi propio estilo pero bueno...¡Me encantan las novelas de fantasía! Peter Pan es mi favorita, espero que cuando termines la tuya la pueda leer, aunque tenga que esperarme medio año TT y ya sabes lo que dicen lento pero segura...A poco se nota mucho XD pues estudio Diseño Gráfico, aunque pretendo dedicarme a la animación, después trataré de hacer una animación no autorizada de Inuyasha de mi fic ¬¬U. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, creo que divagué en algunas partes pero no podía pasarlos por alto. Escribe de nuevo chica!! ¡Nos vemos!¡Gracias por tu review!

**kagome-m**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pues mira que he decidido pervertirlos un poquito, pero si quieres te mando la versión extendida, corregida y aumentada U Bueno Kagome-m que te la pases bien y nos vemos en a proxima actualización. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Nabiky potter: **No digo nada, pero ¬¬.....eso no le pasa a cualquiera, es bueno que en el segundo review si hayas podido siquiera completar 4 líneas ¡bravo! Ya estas avanzando...Pero bueno hay que ver como a algunas nada les gusta el que yo te mande reviews después de unos días no es mi culpa, veras, yo no me la vivo en el Intellinet; por si no te has dado cuenta, prefiero gastar mi dinero en cosas más productivas, estoy ahorrando para comprarme la versión extendida del LOTR, cosa que tu vas a disfrutar también,(léase legolas) así qué ya no quiero volver a hablar del tema. ¡te odio! Deja más reviews. Por cierto me encanta tener tu segundo nick en mi página de reviews...lovely. "Wendy I came for you!" "Hello Peter" "Oh, there you are... it is Michael how is in the bed" "No, Michael is no here now" "Then is John" "John is gone too" "Is a... new one?!" "Yes...I can go with you Peter, I forgot how to fly" "tsk, I'll tech you soon again" "I am afraid is more than that" ..."Don't, don't turn of the light.....ay, Wendy you should have" "I couldn't evade Peter, I am a marry woman now" "No, your not" "The little girl in the bed is my daughter" "No, she is not!" XD You enjoy that my little sister? Ja ja ja.

**SaYo-Yukishiro**Hola, antes que nada gracias por tu review, con cualquier nick da lo mismo el chiste es que sigas leyendo y dejando review claro jejeje...si, el capitulo anterior estuvo largo y este también espero que no te haya hartado(como veras yo también estoy hoy un poco sensible)Bueno muchacha desconocida [] nos vemos en el capitulo 15 que ya esta muy avanzado y te aviso que va a estar igual del largo para tu tormento ¬ ¬... ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Klaudia: **Muchas gracias Que bueno que te guste y te parezca emocionante, y bueno lo voy a continuar hasta el último capitulo, espero que lo sigas leyendo y dejes review. Muchas gracias por tu review!!

**Dranea**: Menos mal que todavía lo recordabas, se que se le pierde la continuación y el interés cuando un autor desaparece, aparte de que lo quieres matar --, pero bueno... muchas gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyéndolo ¡Bye!

**ella-shin**: Bueno muchas gracias por compararme con Tolkien, como dices es un elogio muy grande . No estará Aragorn, una verdadera lástima, pero esta Inu ¡yea! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y no te sea tan confuso -- Muchas gracias por tu review!

Kasue: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste, lo de terminarlo rápido mmm...de que lo termino lo termino, pero lo de rápido no es imposible pero si muy difícil Pero haré lo que pueda ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Aya Amakusa**: Muchas gracias! Como ves he subido este capitulo mucho más rápido y prometo hacer lo mismo con el otro, pero ya se me acabaron las vacaciones, pero igual voy a tratar de no tardarme tanto, para que no le pierdan el hilo....¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Kaori: **Muchas gracias he tratado de mantener la esencia de cada personaje lo mejor que puedo y después de ver y rever los capítulos de Inuyasha no es muy difícil U No soy muy buena con la comedia pero haré mi lucha, ya tengo casi completo el siguiente capitulo y según yo tiene unas partes graciosas ¬¬ ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!


	14. un beso

**Cáp. 15: Un beso.**

AÑOS DESPUES _Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Hubiera subido antes el capitulo pero las fiestas del 15 y 16 me retrasaron mucho ¡pero me divertí como enana!**_

S. R 

El cielo seguía cerrado, pero muy de vez en cuando, en lontananza, se podía ver como unos rebeldes rayos del sol luchaban para traspasar aquel grueso velo nebuloso, pero inmediatamente después las nubes volvían a cerrar filas y así el sol quedaba confinado. El valle estaba en una calma absoluta, de vez en cuando llegaban los apagados aullidos ocasionales de algún lobo salvaje, y momentos después la contestación de otro. Pero fuera de eso el silencio abrumador se extendía por sobre todo el lugar.

Se veían realmente decepcionados. Claro, ellos ya esperaban no encontrar nada, pero de todas maneras el saber que solamente habían venido hasta aquí para perder el tiempo los ponía de muy mal humor.

"Lamento mucho que no hayan encontrado lo que buscaban—les había dicho el anciano mientras salían de la habitación de Kikyo y el cerraba tras de sí lentamente la tobira—pero creo que ya se lo esperaban. Bueno, tengo entendido que no han tomado alimentos, así que, por que no van hacia las cocinas y le piden a alguien algo de comer. No estamos acostumbrados a tener visitantes, y ahora que los tenemos no vamos a escatimar para atenderlos como se merecen. Me disculparan que no vaya con ustedes, pero mis deberes me esperan, lamentablemente. Anden vayan, vayan".

Y eso habían hecho. Shippo se hallaba atacando su plato de arroz, con un inusitado despliegue de energía, desquitándose con él y masticándolo furiosamente, mientras enfurruñaba y despotricaba mentalmente contra Kikyo, algo que siempre le había resultado muy fácil.

Sango, con los ojos cerrados, mantenía una expresión más seria y tranquila, pero quienes la conocían bien, como ellos dos, sabían que por dentro estaba lamentando el hecho de estar ahí encerrada en ese lugar, y sin hacer nada de provecho, cuando podía estar disfrutando de un tiempo un poco menos frió con su dos pequeños hijos.

Y por último, Miroku, que siempre se había caracterizado por hacer que simplemente las desventuras y malos tragos chocaran y rebotaran contra él y resbalaran sin causarle un daño aparente, estaba la mar de satisfecho sacándole provecho al hecho de estar comiendo a expensas de otros. Algo de lo que el tenia una basta experiencia y era para él lo bueno del asunto. Por lo menos una de sus mejores (y pocas) cualidades era ver lo positivo de lo negativo. Pero aun así y con su semblante satisfecho no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, preguntándose que diablos había estado pensando Kikyo en su últimos momentos y pensando que quizás se había querido divertir un poco con ellos haciéndolos confundir con los rastros de la Perla antes de morir. (Se imaginó a Kikyo riéndose de ellos en su lecho de muerte)

—¿Que será lo próximo que hagamos?—pregunto el Kitsune

repentinamente, sin levantar la vista de su plato rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho alrededor de ellos y sacando a Miroku de su vivida imaginación.

Sango siguió comiendo sin prestar atención aparente, dejando la responsabilidad de contestar al Houshi.

—Bueno—dijo este después de carraspear un poco para clararse la garganta y de dejar con cuidado los palillos sobre su tazón de arroz vacío—Lo mejor será partir hacia donde Inuyasha cree que Kikyo dejó la Perla, a fin de cuentas estamos como al principio.

—La verdad no se por que la necedad de Inuyasha de venir hacia esta aldea desde un principio. Nosotros podríamos muy bien arreglárnoslas sin el Viejo ese.—dijo el Kitsune determinadamente, levantando por fin la vista, buscando la aprobación de la pareja.

—Pues yo no sé, la verdad.—terció Sango, por fin—Inuyasha se muestra muy reservado para contarnos los detalles. Y creo que este asunto lo deberíamos resolver entre los 5.

—Tienes razón.

—Bueno, cuanto antes mejor—respondió el joven, levantándose rápidamente de la mesilla—Voy a dar un vistazo, por si Kagome ya se ha despertado.—añadió al ver que lo miraban.

—Bien, pero ¿alguien sabe donde esta Inuyasha?

—No, desde ayer en la noche, cuando llegamos, no lo he visto para nada.—respondió Sango.

Shippo seguía parado en el mismo lugar, como si estuviera indeciso con algo.

—¿Por que creen que Inuyasha conoce al Viejo?—preguntó el Kitsune sin poder contenerse y volviendo a sentarse sobre el cojincillo.

—No lo sé. Pero parece que se conocen desde hace mucho ¿no creen?

—Si eso parece— dijo el Kitsune y de repente dio una leve risotada—Se ve que al viejo ese no le gusta perder ¿verdad? ¿Vieron la cara de Inuyasha? Pensé que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Sango y Miroku esbozaron una divertida sonrisa también.

—Si, la verdad que, en el fondo, Inuyasha no ha cambiado en nada, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

—Pero—reflexionó Sango con un dedo en su barbilla en actitud pensativa—me parece que tienen un cierto parecido ¿no?

—Si, es cierto, los dos tienen el mismo color de ojos, y las mismas orejas blancas, el mismo carácter terco—enumeró el Houshi ayudándose con los dedos.

—Aha, hasta parecieran de la misma familia.

—No, eso no puede ser. La única familia que le queda a Inuyasha es Sesshomaru.—dijo Sango negando con la cabeza taxativamente.

—Entonces algún conocido de la misma raza—dijo el Kitsune levantando los hombros—O algún súbdito de su padre. Dijo que lo había conocido, a él y a su madre.

—Es verdad, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba su madre?

—Izayoi. Lindo nombre.

—Ahora recuerdo que Kagome me comentó hace mucho tiempo cuando ella conoció Sesshomaru, que este hizo creer a Inuyasha que el había revivido a su madre para que le revelara donde estaba la Tessaiga. Una mujer del Olimpo se hizo pasar por ella.

—¿Y era bonita?—preguntó el houshi tomándolos por sorpresa.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Miroku, que estaba muy serio, como si hubiera hecho una pregunta en extremo importante. Shippo alzó los ojos al techo y Sango lo miró con cara de circunstancia, sin alterarse.

—¿Y que importancia tiene que haya sido bonita o no?—preguntó por fin.

—¡Eso siempre es importante!—Alegó Miroku un poco escandalizado—mientras más bonitas mejor.—explicó sin poder dar crédito que no supieran algo tan elemental.—Vamos Shippo ahora ya sabes de esto, dime que tengo razón—Dijo mirando hacia el Kitsune y este dio un pequeño salto al ser aludido. Sango volteó a verlo a él, lo cual hizo que se pusiera más nervioso.

—Mira, hombre, yo no sé—moduló nerviosamente.

Miroku abrió muchísimo los ojos y la boca (claramente exasperado) lo miraba desorbitadamente, imposible de creer que Shippo lo hubiera traicionado.

—¡¡Es que acaso soy el único hombre de este grupo que es capaz de reconocer , disfrutar y admirar la belleza femenina!!—gritó un tanto desesperado y de forma un tanto melodramática.

En este punto Sango, que ya había escuchado suficiente, le dedicó a Miroku la mejor mirada asesina que tenia en su repertorio, lo cual hizo que el monje, que tenia los brazos extendidos hacia el frente dando mayor dramatismo a sus palabras, los bajara rápidamente y carraspeara ruidosamente. Y después dijo con la mejor voz varonil y seductora que tenia.

—Claro que, nadie puede competir contigo querida Sango.—la observaba fijamente y con los ojos brillantes.

Puede que el encanto Miroku todavía surtiera efecto en ella, puede que Sango estuviera resignada a aceptar los ataques de Miroku, o puede que simplemente no fuera capaz de enojarse por mucho tiempo con el monje cuando ponía esa carita y la veía con esos ojos, pero el caso es que la ex-Taijiya tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa y un leve rubor y resolvió mirar hacia al frente para que no lo notaran.

* * *

Shippo avanzaba por el corredor vacío y silencioso, buscaba el cuarto en el que se habían quedado a dormir Kagome y Sango. Sin embargo había que aceptarlo aunque no le agradara hacerlo, pero es que ese lugar era tan endemoniadamente grande que se había perdido. Dobló y redobló esquinas que siempre le parecían las mismas, y se preguntó si no estaría caminando en circulo.

Se preguntaba donde rayos estarían las personas que vivían ahí, no había nadie a quien preguntarle la dirección, entonces fue cuando pudo divisar a una sombra larga sobre la pared que echaba una persona que avanzaba más adelante que el.

—¡Hey! ¡Espere! –le gritó cuando la sombra empezó a alejarse de la pared como si supiera que el muchacho la acaba de ver—¡Espere!—el Kitsune maldijo por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a correr, para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Giró de nueva cuenta por una esquina y se encontró sobre un corredor larguísimo, y que estaba en la semiobscuridad, unos pequeños farolillos estaban colocadas en la pared y echaban una ligera luz anaranjada. No había rastro de la persona a la que había visto, tal vez se hubiera metido en algunas de las habitaciones. Malditos lugareños, siempre tenían que estar con sus tontas mañas de cobardía y timidez. "Ni que fuera a morderlos, pero si te encuentro tal vez te de un pequeño susto para que no me vuelvas a hacer esto" Pensó con cierto aire de maldad y sonriendo sutilmente.

Entonces reconoció donde estaba, era el mismo pasillo largo que llevaba hacia la habitación de Kikyo. Se dirigiría hacia allí, así, tal vez tuviera un punto de referencia.

Siguió avanzando y no llevaba ni un minuto cuando, de repente, sintió un fuerte dolor en la espinilla izquierda que lo obligó a detenerse, apretó fuertemente los dientes para evitar que un sonido de dolor saliera de él. Cuando aquella aguda punzada hubo remitió un poco, se encontró con que estaba sentado recargado contra la pared y se agarraba fuertemente la pierna, respiró hondamente para calmarse y con el dorso de la mano se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas que se le habían botado sin que se diera cuenta, unas cuantas gotas de sudor perlaban también su frente. Apresuradamente y con las manos un poco torpes subió el cabo de su pantalón y vio una herida que parecía recién abierta, no eran más que dos hoyuelos. No sangraban, y no eran muy profundos, pero le seguían ardiendo como los mil demonios.

—Creía que ya me había librado de ella—dijo en un susurro y un poco preocupado, más de lo que el pretendía estarlo.

La herida no tenia más de una semana y era la que se había echo en el bosque donde encontraron a Inuyasha, cuando las arañas los habían atacado. Una pequeña araña se había pegado a él y le había hecho la herida e inclusive le había hecho tener fiebre y perder el sentido. Pero el anciano Mioga le había sacado todo el veneno, y él creyó que no tendría más consecuencias la mordedura.

Pero no había sanado para nada desde entonces y el día anterior le había estado dando comezón todo el tiempo, pero estuvieron tan ocupados que no se acordó más de ella. No creía que era necesario decirles nada a los demás, otras veces había sufrido heridas mucho más peligrosas y de animales muchos peores y nunca le había pasado nada. Probablemente a pesar de la extracción del anciano Mioga un poco de veneno se había quedado ahí y eso impedía que sanara correctamente, cuando regresaran le diría a la anciana Kaede que le atendiera. Ella podía hacer de todo.

Un poco más tranquilo se bajó el dobladillo, justo a tiempo. Una puerta se abrió inesperadamente tras de él y una voz que conocía lo sorprendió aún más.

—¿Shippo?

El Kitsune dio la vuelta y observó a Kagome que lo miraba desde el quicio de la puerta, todavía con una mano en la puerta movible.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola Kagome te he estado buscando!—dijo incorporándose rápidamente.

—¿En donde estaban? Yo también los he buscado—replicó con el seño medio fruncido mientras lo seguía con la vista cuando él se iba levantando.

—Estábamos comiendo algo, Miroku y Sango aún siguen ahí.—le contestó con una sonrisilla medio nerviosa.

—¡Ah!—Exclamo la chica. Shippo pudo notar que se mostraba un poco ausente.

—¿Te sientes bien Kagome?

—Eh...si claro, no me pasa nada.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio Kagome se veía nerviosa y como si estuviera preocupada por algo. Shippo se estaba preocupando por ella iba a decir algo pero Kagome se le adelantó:

—Um...¿Tienes prisa?

—¿Eh?...No.—dijo Shippo que lo había pillado por sorpresa.

—¿Nos sentamos?—le dijo señalando detrás de ella la puerta abierta de la habitación.

—Claro.

Kagome se sentó en un extremo y recargó la cabeza en el filo de la puerta.

—Se siente extraño ¿no?—le dijo la chica una vez que se hubieron sentado.

—¿Que cosa?

—Pues el estar en la habitación de Kikyo. Por lo menos yo me siento extraña.

Así que era eso, pensó el Kitsune un poco aliviado, lo que le preocupaba a Kagome. Bueno, era obvio que se sintiera así.

—Pues, un poco. La verdad a mi siempre Kikyo me fue un poco indiferente, quizá por eso no siento tanto como lo sientes tú. La verdad me caía mal.

Kagome lo volteo a ver y le dirigió una sonrisa. Shippo sintió que se ponía rojo y pidió a cualquier Kami que estuviera por ahí que no lo notara la joven.

—Es cierto ¿Cómo sabes que es de Kikyo la habitación? ¿Viste al anciano?—le pregunto dando gracias que la lengua no se le trabó.

—¿A Gudrumg? No. Pero te olvidas que parece que tengo un imán para acercarme a donde está o estuvo Kikyo.—Shippo rió y Kagome se mostró un poco mas alegre— Apenas entre al cuarto supe que era de ella. ¿Ustedes si lo vieron?

—Si, estuvimos acá con el en la mañana. Y nos mostró el cuarto, aunque la verdad no hay nada que enseñar.—dijo observando el austero cuarto con indiferencia— Estuvimos bien poquito tiempo y no encontramos nada, como suponíamos. Después nos mandó a comer.

—Ya veo. ¿Por qué no me hablaron?

—Sango dijo que estabas muy cansada. Dice que te hablo un par de veces para despertarte pero que estabas muy dormida y por eso te dejó.

—Oh.—exclamó solamente. Shippo se la quedó mirando.

—No estas molesta ¿verdad?

—No digas tonterías, como voy a estar molesta por algo así.—dijo sonriéndole.

—Bueno yo solo decía.—dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa—La verdad que eres muy diferente a como lo eras antes.

—En algunas cosas.—dijo dándole la razón—Pero todos han cambiado. Hasta tú.

—Yo no he cambiado gran cosa.

—¿¡No!? ¿Cómo no? Mi querido Shippo te has vuelto un jovenzuelo muy guapo. Y eso no es cambiar nada ¿eh?

—No digas mentiras.—Dijo ruborizando se un poco nuevamente y evitando mirarla.

—Es la verdad. Si hubieras tenido esta edad cuando buscábamos los fragmentos, el monje Miroku habría tenido mucha competencia con las jóvenes. Bueno no es que el tuviera mucha suerte de todas maneras pero...—agregó burlonamente.

De pronto le parecieron al Kitsune muy interesantes la punta de sus pies.

—Vamos no seas tímido—dijo levantándole la barbilla para que la viera—Cuéntame hay alguien especial.

—No aún no.

—¿Aún no? Bueno, eres muy joven aún.—de pronto el rostro de la chica se ensombreció un poco—Cuando encuentres a alguien y sepas que es especial no hagas tonterías.

—¿Que clase de tonterías?—le dijo, serio.

—Oh, ya sabes, las típicas, no decirle nada de lo que te gustaría decirle, hacerte el duro, cosas así.—dijo recuperando su sonrisa.

—¿Las que todo mundo hace?

—Las que todo mundo hace—refirmó.

—¿Hasta tu?

—Sip. Lamentablemente yo también las hice.

—¿Y te arrepientes?

—Un poco.

—Pero ahora, la persona con las que hiciste las tonterías ya no te interesa ¿verdad?

—No—dijo demasiado rápido.

—Ya veo.

Un agradable silencio se extendió sobre ellos después de esas palabras, observaban el cielo arrebujado de nubes y como muy de vez en cuando caían unos efímeros copos de nieve. Shippo observaba de reojo a Kagome y la veía juguetear con una pequeña bolsa de piel muy gastada, tenia una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Esperaba que esa sonrisa se la hubiera causado él. De pronto Kagome cambió de posición y recargo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Shippo, quien de inmediato se quedó muy rígido.

—Sabes Shippo—le dijo la chica—no te lo había dicho antes, pero a ti fue a quien más extrañé de mis amigos.

El corazón del Kitsune empezó a latir desenfrenado.

—D- de verdad.

—Si. Todo el tiempo estábamos juntos y extrañaba mucho tu voz, pequeño Shippo.

Iba a decirle que ya no era un niño, pero se mordió la lengua y le contestó sinceramente:

—Yo también te extrañe mucho Kagome.

La joven se enderezó y le sonrió.

—Ka-Kagome, quiero decirte algo—dijo trabajosamente sentía un inmenso nudo en la garganta y se preguntaba como es que todavía podía respirar.

—Dime.

Shippo abrió y cerro la boca, pero nada dijo. La veía ahí y casi le creía un sueño, tantas veces que se la imaginó cuando ella no estaba y ahora estaba ahí, junto a él. Le parecía que era lo mejor que le había pasado, que no debía de ser muy ambicioso y dejar las cosas como estaban, pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

Ella misma le acaba de decir que cuando encontrara a alguien especial le dijera lo que quería decirle. Pero el problema era que si a ella le gustaría oír lo que el quería decirle. Ella había estado hablando de Inuyasha, cuando estaban platicando. Lo sabia. Y aunque fuera lo que más odiara admitir, y aunque ella lo negara mil veces y mil veces más, seguía pensando en Inuyasha, siempre había sido así y así siempre iba a hacer. Y el lo sabia, entonces por que seguía pensando en que no era verdad, que tal vez ella le correspondería después de todo.

Respiró profundamente y sintió que por arte de magia recuperaba la sangre fría y oyó su propia voz, lejana y completamente diferente, y sentía que alguien más estaba hablando por el cuando abrió la boca y dijo:

—¿Kagome, te puedo dar un beso?

* * *

_****_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? No lo sabia, y la verdad que no le importaba. Tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto del cuarto y solamente tenia una imagen en su mente, un par de ojos oscuros enmarcados por un hermoso cabello azabache. El dolor en la herida de la pierna había aparecido de nuevo, pero esta vez tenia algo más importante en que pensar que una simple herida. Kagome ya no se encontraba con él, se había marchado en lo que le parecía una eternidad.

De momento sentía asco de si mismo, como era posible que pudiera pensar así de ella. Si era su amiga, su compañera de aventuras... su hermana. Y al instante siguiente pensaba que no tenia que ser demasiado duro consigo mismo que tenia todo el derecho del mundo de sentir lo que sentía, pero después la culpa llegaba de nuevo y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos y se insultaba a sí mismo.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición"

La habitación estaba fría, muy fría. Una ventisca se arremolinaba en torno a él, se metía en cada poro de su cuerpo y le despeinaba el cabello, como si una mano cariñosa le revoloteara el cabello. Muy vagamente recordó que la puerta seguía abierta, pero no hizo nada por tratar de cerrarla pensó que si moría entumecido de frió ahí mismo es lo mejor que podría pasarle. La obscuridad iba llegando y de pronto sintió que ya no veía nada, se perdía en ella lenta e inexorablemente.

Se estaba durmiendo, luchaba para mantenerse despierto, pero ¿para que? Mejor dormir. Y soñó con una habitación oscura de atmósfera pesada y asfixiante y con él en ella. Solo que había alguien más con él, alguien que el conocía. Pero no podía saber quien era, se mantenía en la penumbra y no se dejaba ver, sin embargo el olor que despedía le era muy familiar, le traía recuerdos muy vagos de algo que no sabia que era...ese alguien pertenecía a su pasado y con todo no sentía miedo.

"_**....."**_

"Que me pasa que rayos me pasa. No quiero sentir esto, ¡no lo quiero! Pero, pero no puedo quitármela de la cabeza... Como fui capaz de pedirle un beso..."

"_**¿Un beso?" ¿Le pediste un beso?"**_

"¿Qué?"

"_**Responde... ¿Le pediste un beso?"**_

"Si"

"_**Se lo diste"**_

"Si"

"_**¿Un beso de hermanos?"**_

"...Si"

"_**ja, ja, ja, ja, y que triste estas"**_

"¡¿De qué te ríes?!"

"_**De ti" **_

"¡¿De mí!?"

"_**Si, No lo ves, patética criatura"**_

".....Tienes razón, soy patético"

"_**Claro que tengo razón. Yo siempre tengo la razón"**_

"_**....."**_

"_**Dime, Kitsune, que sientes por ella"**_

"¿Por Kagome? No lo sé..."

"_**¡No seas estúpido! ¡Como que no lo sabes!"**_

"¡No lo sé!, ¡¿de acuerdo?! "

"_**Veo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, mejor me voy"**_

"¡No, espera! ¡No te vayas!... No quiero estar solo"

"_**Contesta entonces"**_

"Yo...yo la quiero"

"_**Conque la quieres"**_

"Si...eso creo"

"....."

"_**¿Que te pasa Kitsune?"**_

"Mi amigo..."

"_**¿Cuál amigo"**_

"Miroku, el me dice... que ella me ve solamente como un hermano..."

"_**¡Bah! ¡No le hagas caso! Solamente es un monje estúpido."**_

"¡No te atrevas a insultar a mis amigos!"

"_**Pero tu no la quieres como amiga...eso es lo que cuenta"**_

"¡Ya te dije que no estoy seguro! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Déjame en paz!"

"_**¿Qué te deje? Hace un momento me dijiste que no me fuera. No, no te voy a dejar"**_

"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"_**Ayudar...Solo te quiero ayudar"**_

"No necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo solo"

"_**Ja, ja, ja, ja"**_

"¡No te rías de mí!"

"_**Entonces deja de decir estupideces"**_

"....."

"¿Como me ayudarías?"

**_"Veamos...que es lo que se interpone entre tu y esa niña"_**

"Todo"

"_**No, no es todo...piensa bien"**_

"Inuyasha"

"_**Exactamente, Inuyasha"**_

"¿Me vas a ayudar a quitar a Inuyasha de en medio?"

"_**Solo tienes que pedírmelo"**_

"....."

"_**....."**_

"_**¡Vamos, dilo"**_

"....."

"_**¡DILO!"**_

"¡Quiero que me ayudes a quitar a Inuyasha de en medio!"

"_**Ves que no era tan difícil"**_

"....."

Tsu Zu Ku...

_****_

_**Lamento lo de Shippo...disculpadme.**_

_**En el próximo capitulo: ¡lemon!**_

_**mina ki o tsukete!!**_

_****_

Muchas Gracias a: **Nabiky Potter 8, KAGOME-CHAN122., Sayo-Yukishiro, Arely, **Yelitza, Norely,Tsukihitomi, Dark Kotetsu Angel,Ai, Miko-Lenny.

**_Perdon por no contestarlas, pero no tuve más tiempo._**


	15. Una Vieja Cicatriz

**Cáp. 16: Una vieja Cicatriz.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

_**Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

**_Y haciéndole honor al nombre del fic Años Después el capitulo 16 y, pues si, con un intento de Lemon. Les avisare cuando vaya a ocurrir. Así que quien lo lea será por que tiene 18 años o son jóvenes maduros, o simplemente no pudieron resistirse, pero no me vayan a estar reclamando después con que se ofendieron, ¿Okidoki? _**

**S. R.**

Kagome caminaba con trabajo, se iba hundiendo en la nieve que ya le llegaba hasta arriba de los talones. Mientras temblaba de frío se preguntaba por que no había aceptado la capa que amablemente Gudrumg le había ofrecido, cuando la vio tiritar estando todavía bajo el árbol siempre verde, y por que no había cogido la suya en la habitación.

Habían estado hablando de Inuyasha y el anciano parecía muy contento conversando del tema, daba la impresión que el tiempo que había vivido con los padres de Inuyasha habían sido muy felices para él.

No sabia por que de pronto se había hecho tan curiosa y le interesaba saber tanto del pasado del misterioso mitad Youkay; pero con el viejo se había sentido, después de unos cuantos minutos, en confianza para preguntar y oír lo que él quería decirle, de hecho en algunas ocasiones el anciano se explayó contando hasta la más mínima cantidad de detalles en algunos hechos, (con la característica inconfundible de los ancianos, humanos o en este caso Youkays) ella se sorprendió de lo mucho y lo detallado que podía recordar.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando más en el misterio de la prodigiosa memoria del anciano, o en el hecho de su creciente interés en la vida oculta de su Hanyou, por que en ese mismo momento su estomago lanzó un fuerte gruñido de protesta.

Un leve rubor tiñó las mejilla de Kagome e inmediatamente después volteo hacia todos los lados por si alguien había oído aquel sonido y respiro aliviada en cuanto pudo comprobar que no había nadie. Apuró un poco más el paso y entro en el enorme templo, dispuesta a comerse todo lo que le pusieran enfrente.

—Linda chica, linda chica.

El anciano estaba contemplando como Kagome se alejaba ya hacia el templo, tratando de avanzar entre la nieve que le cubría los pies. Poco después se perdía de vista, cuando entró al templo.

El sol se estaba ya ocultando rápidamente, sin el sequito de nubes que había tenido alrededor todo el día, y, aunque no calentara, estaba lanzando sus último rayos rojos que se irrigaban por la blanca nieve dando la apariencia de que había sangre regada.

El Youkay dio un leve suspiro y cerro los ojos, entonces oyó el sonido de unas rápidas pisadas que se dirigían directamente a él—Ya puedes salir Inuyasha.—dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Ya lo sé!.—Inuyasha apareció como una exhalación tras un grueso árbol; con nieve en los hombros y el pelo. Y en, lo que le pareció al anciano, su estado más colérico.

—¡QUIÉN TE CRES PARA ANDAR CONTANDO TODO ESO!—le soltó en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente.

—Que ¿hice algo que debería?—preguntó inocentemente.

—¡PERO QUE CARA DURA!

—Bueno, bueno cálmate ya. Si hubieras querido me hubieras interrumpido desde el primer momento.—dijo el anciano siempre sonriendo y dándole unas palmaditas.

Inuyasha se lo quedó viendo unos segundos, con una mirada de odio.

—¡Feh!¡Cierra ya la boca!—dijo haciendo con la cabeza un ademán displicente.

—Además ella fue la que empezó ¿te diste cuenta? Me dijo que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo—le refutó cobardemente tratando de quitarse un poco la culpa.

Pero funcionó. Inuyasha se lo quedó viendo nuevamente más sorprendido y para tener algo que hacer empezó a sacudirse toda la nieve que tenia encima.

—A propósito ¿te dolió la caída?.—dijo y el hanyou se detuvo inmediatamente, y contó del uno al diez, tratando de controlar su ira.

—¡Feh!—repitió desviando la mirada.—No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ella de esto, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo alejándose.

—¿Por que no?, creí que ella y tu...

—¡No lo somos, Y PUNTO!

—Bueno, de acuerdo, aunque es una verdadera lástima. Hacen bonita pareja, Además se ve que ella está interesada en ti.

— No, ella no... ¡A mi no me importan esas cosas!.

—Pues deberías aprovechar la oportunidad. Déjame decirte que se mostró muy aliviada cuando le dije que tu no habías estado aquí con Kikyo.

Inuyasha, entonces, abandonó todo rastro de hermeticidad y vio al anciano como parecía que no lo había hecho antes.

—¿Kagome creía que yo había estado aquí con Kikyo?—preguntó lentamente.

—Eso parece.

Inuyasha se abstrajo en sí mismo, mirando hacia el suelo y con las cejas fruncidas; mientras el anciano lo observaba perspicazmente balanceándose en las puntas de los pies y con las manos atrás de él. Después de unos segundos Inuyasha miró de nuevo al anciano unos instantes y después comenzó a alejarse sin decir nada más.

—Inuyasha.

—¿Qué?

El mitad Youkay se dio la vuelta bruscamente dispuesto a encarar lo que quisiera decirle, pero no pudo hacer nada, el viejo se hallaba muy cerca de él a solo unos centímetros y antes de que supiera nada más, Gudrumg alargó la mano y con solo las yemas de los dedos toco muy suavemente su frente

. Al instante el Hanyou puso los ojos en blanco y cerró los ojos. Lentamente fue cayendo en la nieve, el anciano lo tomo por los hombros con su antebrazo para evitar que cayera y con una fuerza que era muy difícil de creer en él, lo sentó suavemente con la espalda recargada en el tronco del árbol siempre verde. El anciano se arrodillo aun lado de él y lo observó unos momentos con una rara mirada en los ojos. Era ¿tristeza?

Volvió a tocar la frente del Hanyou. Inuyasha volvió a abrir los ojos, sin embargo se notaba que estaban bajo el influjo del poder del anciano. Este lo seguía viendo muy serio.

—¿Inuyasha?—le preguntó muy despacio.

—Si—le respondió el Hanyou

—Hasta donde llegarías por esa joven.

—¿Kagome?.—le inquirió con los ojos fijos en él, pero sin mirarlo.

—Sí, Kagome.

—Moriría por ella.—contestó sin vacilar.

El viejo dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, después alzó la vista hacia el árbol que estaba imperturbable.

—Muy apropiado.—dijo mirando el fuerte tronco.

Y entonces una corriente fría sacudió furiosamente las ramas del árbol.

—¿Dónde esta Shippo?

—No lo sé. Creímos que tu estabas con él.

—Si, pero eso fue en la tarde. Y ya está anocheciendo.

—Bueno, ya aparecerá. ¿Entonces que opinas?.

—¿Opinar de que?

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron una mirada curiosa.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Kagome con los palillos en la boca.

—¿No te dijo Shippo? Si a eso es a lo que había ido a buscarte.

—¿Decirme que?

—Pues que lo mejor es que nos vayamos cuanto antes, aquí estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Oh, claro, yo también lo pienso.—dijo Kagome mientras tomaba un humeante y aromático té.

—¿Sí? Bueno, solo queda hablar con Inuyasha. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que a él le gusta estar aquí. Si fuera cualquier otro lugar el seria el primero en apurarnos para que nos fuéramos.

—Eso es por que Kikyo estuvo aquí ¿no creen?— Les dijo Kagome como quien no quiere la cosa y picando su arroz con los palillos, sin embargo lo dijo naturalmente y sin rastro de alguna emoción que no fuera indiferencia.

El monje y la ex-Taijiya cruzaron nuevamente la mirada con las cejas levantadas y sintiéndose, como siempre con el tema, incómodos. Sango buscaba algo que decir.

—¿Entonces de que hablaron tu y Shippo?—soltó antes de que se parara a pensar.

Kagome soltó los palillos y se quedó un momento pensativa.

—De nada importante.— y dijo como para sí misma—Pero el estaba muy raro. ¿No lo han notado extraño últimamente?

"¡Para que abrí la boca!" Se dijo Sango que se contuvo para no golpearse con la palma la frente y una vez más había cruzado vista con Miroku y lo vio implorantemente pidiéndole ayuda.

—Bueno —carraspeo el monje, acudiendo rápidamente en ayuda de Sango—¿raro?. Pues ahora que lo mencionas, un poco. Pero Shippo es muy raro Kagome, no tienes idea, son las hormonas de adolescente, si aun humano le ataca duro, me imagino que a un Kitsune como a él mucho peor. Eso me recuerda cuando yo era un joven, inocente y apuestísimo mozalbete... —empezó a decir Miroku con una sonrisa radiante y pícara pero Sango lo interrumpió.

—Por más ilógico que parezca creo que Miroku tiene razón Kagome—puntualizó la joven observando a Miroku que estaba enfurruñando nuevamente, molesto por no haber terminado de contar su historia. Aunque Sango de verdad pensaba que esa era la causa del comportamiento y los sentimientos de Shippo—Solo tiene escasos quince años , ya sabes como se comporta uno a esa edad.

—Oh, si que lo recuerdo muy bien—dijo Kagome sarcásticamente.—Si es eso, creo que lo explica.—reflexionó.

Miroku y Sango dejaron escapar un gran suspiro.

—Pero—dijo Kagome y Sango y Miroku pusieron cara de circunstancia—¿saben? Estoy algo contenta—dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—dijeron francamente asombrados.

—Creo que con un poco de tiempo Shippo y yo llegaremos a tener la misma relación que teníamos antes. ¿Saben? Es muy lindo, me pidió un beso, bueno más bien él me lo dio.

Sango y Miroku se quedaron de piedra.

—¿Que Shippo te pidió un beso?—preguntó Sango con un hilo de voz.

—Sí—dijo muy contenta Kagome y señalándose la mejilla.

"Shippo, Shippo, querido Shippo que estas haciendo" pensaron ambos preocupados pero sonrientes para Kagome.

Era un hecho que no se irían ese día, ni en un par más a pesar de todos los esfuerzos por encontrar a Inuyasha. Miroku por fin hablo con él, y el hanyou estuvo de acuerdo en marcharse ya.

De hecho el tenia tantas ganas como los demás de irse cuanto antes. Pero en ese momento se desató un fuerte aguanieve y casi era imposible ver tu propia mano extendida delante de ti allá fuera, así que el anciano sugirió alegremente que se quedaran una noche más y que disfrutaran de la hospitalidad de su gente.

Inuyasha no pudo poner ningún reparo. Casi se vio arrastrado por Miroku y Sango que ya se les había pasado un poco el mal humor, pues no les hacia gracia estar allá fuera empapados hasta los huesos y temblando de frió cuando podrían disfrutar de una ultima comida caliente como Dios manda.

Se reunieron de nuevo para cenar los 5 juntos y en compañía de Gudrumg que estuvo platicando animadamente con Sango y Miroku. Para alivio de Inuyasha parecía que el viejillo había dejado por la paz su manía por contar la infancia de Inuyasha. Más que nada por que el Hanyou siempre estuvo atento a lo que decía; tenia los ojos cerrados en una digna posición y las manos escondidas en su haory.

Sin embargo sus blancas orejas no dejaron de captar ningún detalle, y cuando presentía que el viejo se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso abría los ojos y lo fulminaba con la mirada y de paso a Sango y a Miroku. Con gusto se habría ido de ahí hace siglos pero tenia que vigilar la boca suelta del viejo.

Kagome por su parte se hallaba escuchando con cierto aire distraído la platica y de vez en cuando la interpelaban y ella se limitaba a asentir o a responder con monosílabos y estaba bostezando continuamente; así que decidió que era mejor irse a dormir, tenia puesta una bonita yukata que le habían prestado a ella y a Sango mientas su ropa se lavaba.

Shippo escuchaba todo lo que platicaban y reía de buena gana; no parecía molestarlo nada.

El viento aullaba salvajemente afuera, parecía que estaban en medio del ojo de una tormenta, azotaba las puertas y la campanilla de la entrada repiqueteaba como poseída.

Kagome finalmente se levantó del enorme Kotatsu tratando de que no lo notarán, nuevamente sintió el dolorcillo pero pasó rápidamente, antes de que se diera cuenta había desaparecido.

—¿Ya se va a acostar señorita?—le preguntó Gudrumg pillándola por sorpresa.

—Este...si, si no les molesta.

—¡Oh! No diga eso—contestó con la alegría que solo un poco de Sake causaba—por que iba a molestarnos. ¡Inuyasha, muchacho, acompáñala!—llamó a voces al Hanyou y con una gran sonrisa en la arrebolada cara.

Kagome se sobresaltó y se negó a mirar hacia donde estaba el hanyou.

Inuyasha iba abrir la boca para decir algo que nunca sabremos que era cuando Kagome se le adelantó.

—No se preocupe señor, conozco el camino.—mintió y antes de que el ebrio anciano pudiera decir algo más dio las buenas noches a todos los que se encontraban en la sala y salió apresuradamente. Mientras salía oyó a alguien que decía a alguien más que callaran a esa vil campana.

"Anciano metiche" pensó mientras un muchachillo salía disparado hacia la entrada de la casa.

Esta vez para su sorpresa, pues la verdad parecía un lugar muy diferente de noche y de día, llegó muchísimo más pronto hacia el camino que daba hacia su habitación, sin embargo no alcanzó a llegar.

Tras una vuelta a un corredor, se topo con una figura que estaba recargada con los brazos cruzados y que evidentemente la esperaba: Inuyasha.

Lo primero que Kagome pensó era que como podía haber llegado más rápido que ella si había salido antes de la habitación. Se regaño por pensar en tonterías, pero entonces el Hanyou se movió y la miró.

—¿Por que huyes de mí?—le pregunto desde la penumbra.

—¿Qué?—dijo Kagome sorprendida.

—Ya me has oído.

—Yo no hice eso—le respondió un poco turbada y a la defensiva.

—¡Feh! Vamos Kagome, ¿crees que soy tonto?—Dijo colocándose enfrente de ella y con Los brazos cruzados—Te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Antes hacías lo mismo.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—replicó la joven un poco indignada.

—¿Ah no?.—dijo él enarcando una ceja—Dime entonces, ¿qué hacías siempre cuando Kikyo aparecía?

—Antes era antes. Era una tonta, además eso lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona—dijo rápidamente, pensando que de verdad cualquiera en su lugar se habría comportado de la misma manera al ver como Inuyasha a pesar de todo nunca olvidaba a Kikyo y se comportaba estúpidamente.

—Pero tú no eras cualquier otra persona Kagome.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Que quiero decir?—repitió un tanto cansado—De entre todas las personas, siempre pensé que tu eras la que mejor me entendías, Kagome. Aunque no me expresara correctamente.—Agregó.

Kagome no sabia que decir y solo lo miraba y sentía que su enojo iba desapareciendo lentamente.

—Yo...

—No digas nada.—le refutó.—No se que es lo que te pasa, pero yo no voy a permitir que sigas haciendo lo mismo.—dijo acercándose un paso hacia ella y Kagome retrocediéndolo. Entonces Inuyasha mostró una sarcástica y arrogante sonrisa.—¿Lo ves?

La joven abrió mucho los ojos, entonces el hanyou avanzó un paso más y Kagome alzó la barbilla retadoramente y no se movió ni un paso más hacia atrás. La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Inuyasha y se detuvo unos cuantos segundos en el mismo lugar.

Kagome lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Entonces el hanyou lentamente y sin dejar de mirarla fue a avanzar un paso más y quedo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, podía sentir su respiración agitada y distinguir el brillo retador en sus negros ojos, un suave rubor cubría las mejillas de Kagome delatando el nerviosismo que sentía al tener a Inuyasha tan cerca, percibiendo su olor masculino que ligeramente irradiaba de su piel.

Kagome tenia que levantar la cara para mirarlo y entonces como en cámara lenta Inuyasha se inclino sobre ella y acercó los labios a los suyos hasta que casi se rozaron. La anticipación del beso le hizo sentir vértigo a Kagome, pero el parecía no tener prisa.

En ese momento Inuyasha escucho a lo lejos unos pasos que se venían acercando rápidamente. Maldiciendo para sus adentros y ahogando un gruñido de disgusto, tiró de Kagome hacia atrás, a un pequeño cuarto vació que estaba abierto. Apenas si cabían dos personas en ese lugar, la gente de la aldea lo utilizaba para guardar los futones que no se utilizaban, pero en ese momento se hallaba vació. Entraron precipitadamente hacia él, ante el asombro de Kagome que no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué...?—dijo ella dispuesta a protestar.

—Shhh.—fue la respuesta de Inuyasha, quien miraba hacia la puerta cerrada. Una borrosa figura paso rápidamente delante de la puerta del cuarto en el que se encontraban y con sus pasos perdiéndose precipitadamente.

Solo los alumbraba una pequeña farolilla que se encontraba fuera en el corredor. Inuyasha agudizó más su oído, pero parecía que nadie más pasaría por ahí, podía ser consiente de todo lo que le rodeaba, el silencio ahora, sin la campana. Solo a lo lejos creyó oír un grave sonido de un gong.

_**¡CORTE! ¡CORTE! ¡CORTE! ¡NIÑOS, BUENAS NOCHES!**_

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?—le llegó la apagada voz de Kagome en un débil susurro.

—Algo que debí haber hecho desde un principio, para ahorrarnos todas estas tonterías.—dijo el Hanyou en un susurro ronco volviendo toda su atención hacia Kagome y dicho esto pegó a la chica contra la pared aprisionándola con su fuerte cuerpo.

La respiración de Kagome iba aumentando, la garganta se le resecó y todas las palabras que quiso decir no salieron, solo observaba a Inuyasha, que estaba muy pegado a ella, con ambas manos a un lado de ella para evitar que escapara, pero sin hacer ningún otro movimiento.

Entonces el hanyou comenzó a bajar la cabeza a la altura del cuello de la joven y esta contuvo la respiración cuando sintió los labios del joven posarse delicadamente sobre ella y tuvo que morderse los labios para ahogar un gemido de sorpresa.

—No tienes...idea, Kagome...—balbuceo Inuyasha entrecortadamente, sobre la piel de ella.

Kagome cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias de Inuyasha, las manos del hanyou bajaron lentamente, acariciando delicadamente el cuerpo de Kagome a través de la tela de la yukata. Aquel cuerpo que le quitaba la respiración. Sus manos se posaron en sus caderas y la pego contra él, en un ansioso deseo de sentirla mucho más cerca.

Kagome abrió los ojos de al sentir su masculinidad contra ella, y en un acto natural empezó a moverse contra de él, disfrutando de la fricción de sus cuerpos sobre la tela. Inuyasha gimió por lo bajo y se quedó muy quieto, Kagome se detuvo al sentir su reacción y se pregunto si había hecho algo malo.

—Otra vez—le pidió Inuyasha con voz ronca, y mirándola intensamente ¡Dios! Si así se sentía a través de la tela... Kagome sonrió y se refregó de nuevo contra de él, esta vez más lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo, extasiada por el poder que tenia sobre él.

—Otra vez. –gimió el hanyou , cuando Kagome hubo parado el sensual movimiento. Esta vez Kagome se sujeto de sus anchos hombros y se movió varias veces contra de él lentamente, Inuyasha apretó mucho más a Kagome contra si, moviéndose junto con ella, disfrutando de esa tortura. Y fue entonces que Kagome fue conciente de la apasionada y atrevida reacción de su propio cuerpo, sabia que si no lo paraba ahora no lo podría hacer después.

—Inuyasha...—gimió. —Espera Inuyasha, no...—dijo la chica entrecortadamente y tratando, sin mucho convencimiento, de separase de él, aprovechando aquel momento de lucidez.

—No, no, Kagome, no voy a dejar que escapes esta vez. Eres mía, nos pertenecemos.—le dijo con un peligrosos brillo en sus ojos ambarinos.—Te necesito, te deseo...

Como podía oponerse cuando el la miraba así, acariciándola con la mirada, como si nada fuera más importara que ella, como si existiera o hubiera existido persona más importante para él que ella.

—Hueles tan bien pequeña...Kagome, mi Kagome, decía refregándose contra el fragante pelo de la chica.

Inuyasha encontró los labios de la joven y la beso primero lentamente, para después comenzar a explorarla con más pasión, cuidándose de no lastimarla con su colmillos. Kagome abrió la boca permitiéndole entrar en ella, totalmente rendida y embriagada por el poder que Inuyasha también tenia en ella, con solo tocarla de esa forma se perdía completamente y todas sus reservas se desvanecían instantáneamente y no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera que el la tocara y la besara más, que nunca parara.

Kagome sabia tan bien, su sabor había estado atormentándole desde esa noche en que ella le había dicho que lo besara ¿o había sido desde mucho antes?. No la dejaría ir de nuevo, no cometería la misma estupidez dos veces.

Y el pensar que otros hombres de su época pudieron haberla tocado, como el lo estaba haciendo ahora, lo hacían ponerse furioso. Kagome era suya, el la protegía y nunca permitiría que algo le pasara. Le iba a demostrar a Kagome que no había nadie mejor que él para ella.

Y la besaba ardorosamente, poniendo todo sus empeño en ello y Kagome sintió que se moría, emitió un pequeño gemido agónico de placer. Inuyasha sonrió contra su piel de manera sensual.

—¿Te gusta?—le dijo con voz ronca.

Kagome, incapaz de responder, solo atino a mover la cabeza afirmativamente contra su pecho.

Estaba perdida, totalmente perdida, no tenia conciencia de nada más, lo único que le importaba era Inuyasha. Su mente repetía una y otra vez su nombre incansablemente, deleitándose con el sonido que su nombre provocaba.

La joven Miko se arqueaba hacia el, le enredó las manos en su plateado pelo y empezó a moverse contra de él, intentando saciar esa repentina urgencia que se había despertado en su vientre y luchando por quitar las barreras que separaban sus cuerpos.

Se besaron interminablemente con todas sus ansias como desesperados, se acariciaron hasta el cansancio, susurrando palabras, acoplándose perfectamente, en cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Ya no existía nada más que ellos.

Se miraban a los ojos, mientras los dos unidos se movían lenta y sensualmente a un mismo ritmo, abrazados, besándose, gimiendo sus nombres y delirando. Kagome recargada contra la pared y con las piernas alrededor de la cintura del hanyou, se aferraba fuertemente a los anchos hombros de Inuyasha, haciendo el movimiento cada vez más rápido y perdiéndose en el intenso éxtasis, hasta que toda la pasión fue bajando lentamente y solamente se oían sus respiraciones agitadas recuperándose.

Instantes después Kagome se abrazaba fuertemente a Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza escondida en el masculino pecho, se negaba a regresar a la realidad, no quería ver a Inuyasha, no se sentía preparada, pero era algo completamente inevitable.

Con un suspiro que contenía toda la tristeza del mundo se enderezo y observo a Inuyasha por largo tiempo, el hanyou la bajo, pero se negó a soltarla. No sabia por que pero tenia un mal presentimiento, quería decir algo, había tanto por decir, sin embargo no conseguía abrir esa boca suya. ¿Por qué Kagome lo miraba así? La soltó y Kagome sin decir nada recogió la Yukata que en algún momento había caído al suelo y se la puso en silencio, siendo imitada por Inuyasha.

_**¡MENORES DE EDAD!, LEAN ESTO ÚLTIMO ANTES DE IRSE:**_

—¿Kagome?

—Perdóname Inuyasha—le dijo la chica sin mirarlo y dándole la espalda.

—¿Que?

—No debí haber llegado tan lejos. Esto no debió de haber pasado.

Inuyasha cerro los ojos tratando de controlarse. Ahora lo entendía, Kagome se arrepentía.

—Creo que yo también tengo un poco de culpa en esto. Pero yo no me siento tan mal por haberlo hecho.—le dijo fríamente. Kagome sintió un escalofrió al oír su tono de voz.

Entonces las manos del hanyou se posaron sobre sus hombros y la hizo girar en redondo para tenerla enfrente de él, pero Kagome se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Inuyasha le tomo la barbilla con las manos y le levanto la cara obligándola a mirarle.

—¿Por que no me miras Kagome?.—La joven alzó los ojos y en los del hanyou pudo leer una velada furia. Si tan solo el supiera como se sentía ella. Era cierto que por una parte se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, pero también sabia que, en el fondo, si todo volviera a pasar de nuevo ella lo volvería a hacer.

—Lo siento.—dijo—yo...—¿como podría explicarle que ella había decido hace tiempo que nunca podría quedarse con Inuyasha, que simplemente no podían estar juntos. No podía traicionarse a si misma. Entonces la imagen de Kikyo apareció en su mente como una válvula de escape—Kikyo –dijo suavemente como para ella misma. Pero Inuyasha se irguió amenazante.

—¿Que dijiste?—le preguntó Inuyasha con repentina ira.—¿Por qué piensas en ella?

Kagome lo miro sorprendida.

—¡Por Dios, Kagome!¡Deja de hacerte eso!.—Exclamó exasperado y atrayéndola hacia si.—Hasta cuando vas a vivir pensando en ella. ¡Kikyo esta muerta, para mi lo estuvo desde que tu me reviviste!. Ahora lo comprendo. Kikyo fue una parte muy importante en mi vida, pero es parte del pasado. Ahora estas tu, Kagome. ¡Crees que soy tan ruin como para buscar un reemplazo de ella en ti! ¡¡Crees que soy capaz de haberte hecho eso pensando en ella!!

Kagome lo miraba asombrada, nunca lo había oído hablar así sobre Kikyo y lo que vio en sus ojos le hizo creerle. Inuyasha no mentía, pero por que no se sentía feliz. Eso era lo que siempre había querido, en otros tiempos se habría echado a sus brazos, esperó a que dijera algo más, pero él solo la veía...

Un escozor en los ojos le obligo a bajar la vista, y se quedo a si por unos cuantos segundos y después lentamente empezó a negar muy despacio con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?. Te he dicho que Kikyo no importa ya. ¿No era eso el problema?—le pregunto sin poder comprenderla.

"Claro, pero hace 7 años"—Pensó repentinamente molesta. Inuyasha creía que ahora que le había dicho eso, ella se entregaría a él feliz de la vida, olvidando lo mucho que la hizo sufrir en el pasado y agradecida de que por fin se hubiera despertado de su estupidez. ¡Era increíble!. Pues que creía el, que no tenia orgullo. Claro que lo tenia, y uno muy grande por cierto.

—Es un poco tarde para que me digas eso Inuyasha.—le espeto furiosamente.—¿Quieres que te de las gracias por ya no confundirme con ella?

No, pero muchas gracias, esa época ya paso. Te felicito por darte cuenta, pero para mi eso no significa nada—dijo apuntándole con el dedo en el pecho.

Esta vez fue él el sorprendido.

—¿De que diablos estas hablando?, ¡Quien te esta pidiendo que me des las gracias! No has entendido nada.—estalló.—No se como los humanos de tu época estén acostumbrados a el cortejo y a tener pareja, pero para nosotros, lo que acabamos de hacer simboliza que eres mía, Kagome. Nuestros aromas están mezclados y eso significa mucho. Y cualquier Taiyokay, Yokay o Hanyou se daría cuenta perfectamente de eso, aún cuando falta lo más importante, así que no vas a poder escapar de mi. ¿entiendes?

—Oh, si te entendí muy bien.—exclamó sardónica e hizo un ademán de desesperación con la cabeza— Pero quien demonios te crees para decirme todas esas estupideces, ¿es que acaso mi opinión no cuenta? Soy una mujer adulta y tomo mis propias decisiones, sean buenas o malas, como en este caso. Y no te atrevas a pensar siquiera que tienes derecho a tocarme cuando se te venga en gana. No soy tuya ni nunca lo seré.

Inuyasha se la quedo viendo muy tenso, tenia el torso desnudo y Kagome tuvo que apartar la vista de el. Inuyasha observó el gesto y se acerco a ella peligrosamente. Kagome lo miro de nuevo a la cara con una expresión de hostilidad.

—De acuerdo. Solo dime que no te gustó, que no disfrutaste en mis brazos y me iré.—le dijo suavemente quemándole la piel con su aliento.

"Maldito bastardo" pensó Kagome, perdiéndose nuevamente en ese par de ojos y sintiéndose mareada. Apretó fuertemente los puños y reuniendo fuerza desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

—No me gustó.

Inuyasha la observó detenidamente, recorriendo con la vista su piel de porcelana y observando sus labios, todavía hinchados por sus besos. Sintió una punzada de deseo recorriéndolo nuevamente, y ahogó un gruñido-gemido. Que demonios era lo que le hacia esa mujer, ya la deseaba de nuevo. Cerro el puño y se clavo sus garras en la palma de la mano, para que el dolor aplacara un momento su impertinente libido.

—No sabes mentir Kagome. Mírame a los ojos y dímelo.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, furiosa con él por ponerla en esa situación.

—No—me—gustó. –le dijo apretando los dientes.—¿Quieres que te lo escriba? O tal vez...

—Si sigues parloteando—la interrumpió molesto—te voy a cerrar esa boca a besos.

¿Eso era una amenaza?

Se quedaron unos segundos callados solo viéndose mutuamente.

—Si tan solo hubieras dicho eso antes.—murmuro casi imperceptiblemente después de un rato la chica, como para si misma.

"¿Si tan solo lo hubiera dicho antes?"—se preguntó Inuyasha, se refería a.. Kagome lo miró con sus grandes y bonitos ojos llenos de reproche, enojo y tristeza. Llenos también de decisión. No iba a cambiar su postura,¡maldita sea! ¡Quien entendía a las mujeres! El no y a ella menos que nadie en especial, la cabezota. Era obvio que no iban a llegar a un acuerdo esa noche y esta vez, para su disgusto, sus garras no probaron ser tan efectivas como siempre.

Si seguía en ese lugar encerrado con Kagome por un segundo más no sabia que era capaz de hacer, de acuerdo si lo sabia y eso no mejoraría mucho el humor de la chica. Lo mejor seria irse, aunque fuese lo último que quisiera en el mundo. La soltó repentinamente como si el contacto con Kagome lo hubiera quemado y apretó fuertemente los puños. Ella tenia la barbilla levantada en una digna posición y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—De acuerdo, si realmente eso es lo que quieres...—le dijo Inuyasha instantes después, conteniendo a duras penas su enfado y tratando por todos los medios de no fijarse en las sugerentes curvas que se escondían sobre su mal puesta Yukata.

La chica sintió como el joven pasaba junto a ella rápidamente, como abría la puerta y segundos después se cerraba violentamente y ella se quedaba sola en la oscuridad. Se abrazó a si misma cruzando los brazos y fue bajando con la espalda en la pared hasta que quedo sentada en el suelo. Puso la frente sobre sus rodillas totalmente abatida.

—Soy un caso perdido.—dijo al techo con un suspiro.

_Tsu Zu Ku..._

**AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**Madre, que capítulo más largo, en fin: **

**¡FESTEJEMOS! ¡UN AÑO DE PUBLICAR EL FIC! _al grito de : "¡fiesta!! ¡Reven! ¡Hoy no dormimos!" _¡Se emborrachan por mi y yo me emborrachare por ustedes! ¡LOOL! **

**¡NOS VEMOS!**

__

**En el fic él tiene 15.**

**Kotatsu: Es una mesa cubierta con un cobertor para mantener los pies calientes. Las modernas tienen un calentador.**

**SaYo-Yukishiro** Jo! Haciéndote caso actualice casi dos meses después. Tienes razón, como que no se me hace el mismo Shippo, lo cual es lógico por una parte, pues ya es un adolescente, y ya se sabe que los adolescentes son una marea de hormonas descontroladas sin pies ni cabeza. Por eso es que Shippo siente eso hacia Kagome, es una confusión, pero si quieres saber más a fondo tendrás que seguir leyendo ¬¬. Gracias por tus palabras y de verdad espero que haya gustado el capitulo. ¡Espero tu review!

**Zamuel: **Pues bueno, que te puedo decir, lo más probable es que no lo leas así que solo te diré: muchas gracias por leer mi capitulo, después de mucho molestar por fin accediste...que pena. ¡Gracias Jorge! Nos vemos en la escuela amigo.

**Vampiritav :**¡Hola a ti, gracias por tu review! Yo también me siento mal por Shippo, creo que me he portado muy mal con él. Mi lado romántico no es algo que salga muy a menudo, estuve de suerte ese día.¬¬U Que bueno que te gusto, de verdad me da mucho gusto saberlo. ¡Espero tu review!

**Dark Kotetsu Angel** Gracias por escribir! La verdad es el primer lemon que hago, y no me salía la inspiración, espero que haya quedado un poco decente siquiera . ¡Espero tu review!

**Pauly:** Me lo dicen a menudo, no se de donde saque la chabacana idea de Shippo enamorado de Kagome, uno de tantos desvaríos que tengo ¬ ¬ Gracias por invitarme a tu comunidad, con gusto me uniré a ella . Y de verdad lamento, mucho, muchísimo la espera.

**Yelitza :** Bueno, pues puesto está, ahora solo espero te haya gustado, y ellos siguen con sus problemas, pero, al final lo más seguro es que queden juntos, ¿cómo no? y Shippo, bueno...tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber la verdad a fondo! U. Lamento muchísimo la espera, y espero tu próximo review.!

**Arely**: ¿Por que seria?, pero si, soy mexicana y más específicamente Poblana. Es un verdadero halago que me consideres buena escritora, si me dedico a eso tal vez no me muera de hambre U. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, ¿muy largo, no crees? Ojala no los haya aburrido...En fin nos leemos después. ¡Espero tu review!

**Yop**: . Me hizo gracia tu nick. Y bueno aquí esta la continuación, más vale tarde que nunca. Gracias por tu review y espero el siguiente!

**Hanna: ¡**Auch! Solo espero que no te hayan dolido los cabezazos . Siento la espera y para que veas yo también me daré de cabezadas por hacerlas esperar tanto... Espero tu próximo review!

**Tsukihitomi: **Me he portado fatal con Shippo, y te digo que aún no he acabado T T. Es lo obvio que no se le va a hacer, pero como trataron de explicar Sango y Miroku, es la edad descontrolada en la que se encuentra, con todas sus hormonas de adolescentes revueltas, lo normal en esta etapa. Si leíste el lemon espero te haya gustado, es mi iniciación a la escritura indecente ¡je!. Espero tu próximo review y muchas gracias por este!

**NABIKY POTTER 8**: Aprende a tu amiga, ella si sabe lo que es bueno, a ti te gustan puras estupideces, y te crees una tipa con gusto ¡mis narices!. Y como se que eres una rencorosa a más no poder, me supongo que me dejaras el review cuando hayan pasado unas tres semanas, ya se sabe tu carácter, hermana menor. Y no, no tenia escrito los demás capítulos, tenia un bloqueo espantoso. Claro que tu no conoces de eso, cuando escribes parece como si fueras leyéndolo y transcribiéndolo, casi, casi. El bloqueo se lo dejas a los seres normales como a mi. Y en serio eres una grosera, por eso luego los Perros negros se mueren, M-U-E-R-E-N, y citando a Joey Tribbiany "comida para lombrices" para que entiendas. ¡Nos vemos!

**naru-coral** ¡Gracias por tu review! Bueno pues si leíste el lemon ya sabes quién y quién fue ¡jo! UEspero te haya gustado. Y ya se que no sirve de nada pero siento mucho la espera. ¡Espero tu próximo review!

**Miko-Izayoi**No crean que lo hago por maldad, pero de verdad no pude subir el capitulo antes, se que suena choteado pero la escuela como quita el tiempo. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, ya sabes espero tu próximo review! Nos vemos!

**Kaori:** Bueno en este capitulo salió mucho de Inuyasha, espero te haya gustado U. Lo de los capítulos probablemente actualice antes de que acabe el año, ya he salido a vacaciones y espero tener más tiempo para escribir. ¡Gracias por tu review y espero el siguiente! ¡Nos vemos!

**Ai: **Me da gusto que te agrade mi rara idea con Shippo, es muy extraño, pero bueno, y si a veces la maldad me sale por lo poros U . Muchas gracias por escribir y espero tu próximo review!

**Seshomaruchic****: ¡**Hola! Siempre es agradable tener nuevos reviewers, ¡muchas gracias! Oye creo que me has agregado a tu msn ¿verdad?, lamento que no nos hayamos encontrado aún, pero como rento solo me quedo una hora y a veces voy solo una vez por semana, ya sabes soy estudiante y nuestra maldición es pasar miserias con el dineroU. Pero de verdad espero que nos encontremos uno de estos días. Gracias por tus palabras. ¡Espero tu próximo review!

13


	16. Despuès de la tormenta no viene la calma

**Cáp. 17: Después de la tormenta, no viene la calma.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

* * *

_**

* * *

**__**Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

* * *

_**¡WAAAA! Mis sueño Guajiro hecho realidad, llegar a los casi 200 Reviews, si me sorprendí cuando pase de los 100 ahora imagínense, como estoy ahora...¡Muchas gracias a todos!**_

* * *

****

El futon revuelto en el suelo estaba frío. Kagome había hecho intento de dormir, pero su cuerpo tenia todavía las marcas de lo que había pasado hace un par de horas que se sentía tan inquieta que creía que no iba a poder pegar ojo en toda la noche. Como dormir si podía sentir las manos de Inuyasha sobre ella recorriéndola y besándola.

No tendría sus sentidos tan desarrollados como Inuyasha, pero se daba perfectamente cuenta de que él tenia razón. Había dejado en ella una marca de la que sospechaba nunca se desharía, por que, simplemente, nunca había sentido lo mismo con otros hombres, y ese sentimiento la asustaba y la hacia sentir, al mismo tiempo, un absurdo sentimiento que rayaba peligrosamente en alegría.

Daba vueltas por la habitación con la mirada perdida, algunas veces se detenía y se quedaba mirando un punto vació de la habitación, recordando, cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba a su ensoñación, después recuperaba la cordura y sacudía fuertemente su melena azabache intentando ahuyentar esos pensamientos...agridulces pensamientos.

Se sorprendía de la reacción que había tenido hacia el mitad Youkay, su cuerpo la había traicionado y parecía haber cobrado vida propia al acariciarlo y besarlo como lo había hecho con una rapidez que la dejo sorprendida.

En ese contexto, si comparaba la relación que había sostenido antes con Inuyasha y la que tenían ahora, no podía menos que asombrarse. Antes ella lo quería con un amor juvenil y desenfrenado, pues sentía que haría cualquier cosa por él, tanto que acepto quedarse en el Sengoku sin esperar nada a cambio de Inuyasha. Pero si tenia que describirlo en una sola palabra no habría duda que esa palabra era inocencia.

Ella lo quiso con todas las fuerzas de sus quince años, fue su primer amor y su romántica mente le había hecho hasta cierto punto idealizarlo, creerlo capaz de cualquier cosa y saberse segura, pues el nunca iba a permitir que algo malo le pasara. Aunque siempre estuvo dolorosamente conciente de la presencia de Kikyo, como una espinilla clavada profundamente y sabia que todo podía acabar en cualquier momento.

Ahora él era todo un hombre, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Había madurado, aunque aún quedaban algunos resquicios de aquel joven impetuoso e irascible. Y ella, por su parte, era toda una mujer conciente de sus propias necesidades, y tenia que aceptarlo, la química entre ellos era innegable.

Era capaz de sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que lo veía y lo nerviosa que se sentía cuando lo tenia cerca de ella, por eso había tomado la precaución de poner una prudente distancia entre ellos, escudándose bajo la ira y el despecho que había sentido hace tanto tiempo. Si embargo sentía que hasta esos sentimientos de los que se trataba de aferrar desesperadamente con todas las uñas se estaban perdiendo poco a poco.

Y ahora con lo que había pasado, no podía menos que sentirse insegura, pues había descubierto que en realidad nunca lo había dejado de querer. ¿Era una tonta? Si, lo era. Debía de haberse dado cuenta mucho antes, en esa noche cuando le había pedido que la besara, para evitar precisamente lo que acababa de ocurrir, o desde que creía haberse olvidado de él, cuando aún permanecía en su tiempo, cuando cualquier situación hacia que le recordara dejándola sumida en un mar de confusión y tristeza.

Tenía la ilusa pretensión de que había aprendido la lección, nadie más podía cuidar de ella, salvo ella misma, pero por lo visto, todavía su raciocinio, su buen sentido común y aquella fría carátula que solía ponerse cuando se sentía en peligro y que tan buen uso le había dado y tan bien le había servido, se volvían completamente nulos cuando estaba cerca de él.

Por otra parte, había escuchado las palabras mágicas que en otro tiempo tanto deseaba escuchar: _**"Kikyo fue una parte muy importante en mi vida, pero es parte del pasado. Ahora estas tu, Kagome."** _

Claro, su intuición de mujer le decía que el hablaba con la verdad, nunca había estado más segura de algo, aunque eso no tuviera del todo lógica, pues al fin y al cabo Inuyasha era un hombre y ella también había aprendido a no confiar ciegamente en lo hombres. Kikyo quedaba ya fuera de todo contexto, ella ya no importaba más.

"_**¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡Deja ya de pensar en eso! No podemos estar juntos, no debemos, aunque sea lo que más quieras"**_

Por que se daba cuenta de que eso era lo que más quería, perderse con él nuevamente entre sus fuertes brazos y sus arrolladores besos una y otra vez. Pero si lo hacia era como traicionarse así misma, permitir que de un plumazo se borraran esos interminables momentos de sufrimiento, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si el nunca le hubiera hecho daño al abandonarla.

Podían llamarle despecho, y podrían decir misa sobre ese sentimiento tan negativo, y que ahora era su oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que poblaba todos sus sueños, que había que dejar el pasado atrás y darle la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a esta nueva oportunidad de oro. Y sin embargo no podía hacerlo, no estaba en ella. Y lo que necesitaba era tiempo, para pensar en todos estos sentimientos tan viejos que nuevamente la asaltaban y estos nuevos que venían a complicarle aún más su existencia.

¡Oh, solo esperaba que el se sintiera tan mal como ella!. Sabia que no era una actitud muy buena de su parte, pero el pensar que Inuyasha estaría en esos momentos tan molesto como ella le tranquilizaba un poco sus estresados nervios. Pero pensándolo bien el se merecía eso y mucho más.

Aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, sabia que muy en el fondo, las palabras de Inuyasha le habían tocado unas fibras que se sentían conectadas a él de una manera peligrosa, y lo peor era que estaban tomando poco a poco posesión de su mente y de su cuerpo. Hablando por esa parte, era muy excitante saber que Inuyasha la consideraba suya, y conociéndolo el no se daría por vencido muy fácilmente, era increíblemente posesivo, testarudo y no descansaba hasta lograr lo que él quería, y el la quería a ella, estaba más que claro y eso la hacia sentirse deseada. Y le gustaba. Y mucho.

Si tan solo fuese una mujer un poco más sexy o segura de si misma, lo haría sufrir mucho. Oh si. Jugaría al gato y al ratón con él y disfrutaría mucho verlo totalmente enloquecido por ella y totalmente frustrado por que nunca más le tocaría de nuevo ni tan solo uno de sus sedosos cabellos.

Por que ahora que el la había probado estaría desesperado por tenerla de nuevo. Le ofrecería riquezas e interminables promesas de amor, pero ella seria como una princesa absolutamente inalcanzable para él, totalmente hermosa, completamente adorable e infinitamente deseable.

Ella lo rechazaría y el se quedaría por el resto de su malograda vida pensando en ella y teniendo como único recuerdo una noche de desenfrenada pasión, hasta que al final moriría de amor por ella. Y ella, por su parte, se quedaría por el resto de su vida soltera, por que nunca encontraría alguien que le llegase siquiera a los talones a Inuyasha, pero a diferencia de él ella no acabaría sufriendo, oh no.

El recuerdo de ese amor que no pudo ser le daría toda una vida de belleza inagotable, su cuerpo nunca se deformaría y las arrugas le darían otro tipo de belleza, casi mágica, casi misteriosa. Los hombres de su época también la adorarían, pero ella siempre tendría el recuerdo de Inuyasha; y se haría anciana contando a sus sobrinos y a quien la quisiera oír su trágica historia de amor que empezaba cuando había retrocedido en el tiempo quinientos años y, por azares del destino, liberó al Hanyou que se encontraba sellado en el árbol sagrado y que murió de amor por ella.

Pobre Inuyasha, si tan solo supiera como iba a acabar, pensó con una sonrisa.

En ese momento escucho unos pasos que se acercaban junto con unas voces que reconoció eran de sus amigos, poniendo fin a su pena por Inuyasha. Rápidamente se metió dentro del futon y se tapo hasta la cara con el cobertor y espero impacientemente.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y oyó a Miroku despedirse de Sango con un beso y deseándole buenas noches. Sango cerró la puerta y la sintió pararse a su lado para ver si estaba dormida. La chica trato de respirar lo más lentamente y normal que pudo. Instantes después Sango se metía en su futón y se quedó completamente dormida al instante.

Inhalando fuertemente el aire frió se saco el cobertor de la cara, un par de minutos después, volteó ver a su amiga que le deba la espalda y dormía tranquilamente. Suspiró y se quedo mirando el techo fijamente con todos sus pensamientos revueltos y confusos, pero siempre dirigidos hacia alguien... Inuyasha, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Inuyasha, ¿por qué no podía dormir? Inuyasha ¿Por qué tenia que seguir queriéndolo? Inuyasha ¿Qué era lo que la volvía loca de él? Inuyasha, Inuyasha.

Tal vez esos ojos y su cuerpo tan perfectamente hermoso y masculino. Esa sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento, y hacia que le temblaran las rodillas, o esa manera en que la hacia sentir segura y tan femenina, Inuyasha. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahorita? Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, él la miraba dulcemente y le murmuraba palabras al oído y ella se sentía feliz, la abrazaba y la besaba, y ella le respondía con todo el amor que sentía por él, se abandonaron a su amor, disfrutando de miles de caricias y miles de besos.

Si tan solo pudiera quedarse así, en sus brazos para siempre, se sentía tan protegida, tan querida. Haría lo que fuera por él, lo que fuera...

El sol brillaba fuertemente.

Algo había cambiado dentro de ella, ya no sentía ese vacío, sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer, y aunque ahora le doliera pronto se le pasaría. Parecía que había despertado de un largo letargo, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo rápidamente y ella no recordara nada y de repente se encontraba bajo aquel sol que iluminaba indiscriminadamente todo el paisaje verde y con el viento soplando agradablemente y jugueteando con las nubes en el cielo y revoloteando su pelo ante su indiferencia.

La pálida sacerdotisa la veía fríamente, pues esos ojos no podían mirar de otra manera, habían perdido toda calidez y ya no transmitían ningún sentimiento que no fuera antipatía e indiferencia, sentimientos que guardaba especialmente para ella. Le dio la espalda con indolencia y un joven vestido completamente de rojo y pelo plateado apareció tras ella, estaba cabizbajo, podía sentirlo, estaba triste, tan triste que casi se podía palpar. Ella también se sentía triste, lograba entender como se sentía el, pero no había marcha atrás.

Quiso ir a consolarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que no había problema que todo iba a estar bien, que todo tenia que suceder de esta forma, ella tenia que regresar a su mundo. No pertenecía a este lugar, le había ayudado y ya había terminado su trabajo, pronto se olvidaría de ella, así como ella estaba segura de que también haría lo mismo con él, solo era cuestión de tiempo. No obstante sabia que si el le decía cualquier cosa su resolución se iría a la basura, tenia que ser fuerte y marcharse dignamente, sin derramar ni una lágrima.

Se acerco lentamente a el joven. Este levanto lentamente la cabeza y la miro con esos ojos hermosos, infinitamente adoloridos, aunque el rostro de él no revelara ningún sentimiento. La niña le tomo la mano y le abrió la palma y en ella coloco la pequeña perla completamente restaurada y pura y después se la cerro en un puño y el brillo Rosado de la joya escapo de entre sus dedos.

Pero el joven solo la veía a ella, la estudiante levanto la mano y le acaricio lentamente la cara en un tierno gesto de despedida, el cerro los ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia, después se acerco lentamente a su rostro y le dio un último beso en los labios, más que beso fue un delicado roce, que él recibió quieto y sin moverse, negándose a creer que eso estuviera pasando.

Una ultima sonrisa también, que el no fue capaz de responder, después bruscamente le dio la espalda y se separo de él, sin ninguna palabra. El joven emitió un gruñido de desesperación y trato de extender la mano para retenerla pero el gesto se quedo solo a la mitad y quedo parado en el pasto viendo como ella se metía rápidamente a ese maldito poso y desaparecía para siempre de su vida y él.....

¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!

Su vista se aclaró lentamente y pudo distinguir el preocupado rostro de Sango. ¿qué había pasado? Se incorporó rápidamente y sintió unas gotas calientes que rodaban por su cara se llevo el dorso de la mano hacia los ojos para limpiarlos rápidamente.

Una pesadez se extendía por todo su cuerpo y tardo un par de segundos para poder recordar en donde estaba. El rostro de Sango se relajó un poco.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó.

—Si, solo fue un mal sueño.—le dijo aún un poco turbada.

—Menos mal. Me preocupaste. Empezaste a sollozar y a murmurar, trataba de despertarte pero estabas muy dormida. ¿te acuerdas que soñaste?

La chica se concentró.

—No, no lo recuerdo.—murmuro unos segundos después.

—Esta bien, ya paso todo.

—Si.

—Segura que te sientes bien.

—Si Sango, no te preocupes. Ya pasó.

—De acuerdo. Trata de dormir de nuevo.

Sango le sonrió y volvió a su futon. Kagome volvió a recostarse de nuevo. Ningún sonido había en la casa, salvo el rugido de la tormenta que afuera azotaba y hacia crujir la madera.

Era la segunda vez que soñaba con algo que no podía recordar y también había llorado las dos veces. Y ahora que lo pensaba había sufrido de varios episodios similares después de que regresara por última vez del Sengoku. Se arrebujo en la colcha y cerro los ojos tratando de no pensar más en eso. Había cosas más importantes que tener que preocuparse por un par de sueños que ni siquiera lograba recordar. Y se durmió inmediatamente, y esta vez sin soñar nada más.

_Tsu Zu Ku...

* * *

_

**AÑOS DESPUÉS**

_**¿Bodrio o no Bodrio? Esa es la cuestión. **_

_**Perdón por lo corto, pero el capitulo pasado estuvo enorme y eso lo compensa un poco. ¡REVIEWS! ¡Por favorcito! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO SUPER ATRASADO A TODOS!**_

* * *

****

**DARK KOTETSU ANGEL****: _Hola, hola. ¡Fiuh! Es mi primer lemon, y me alegro que te haya gustado. Me tarde siglos en hacerlo. ¡Oh! en el próximo capitulo verás la reacción de los otros jujuju...Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Como ves ya cambió su forma de pensar hacia Kikyo... ¡bye!_**

**MIKO-IZAYOI****: _Ja, ja, ja Pero se lo merece ¿a que sí? De ves en cuando deben de probar una cucharada de su propia medicina. Espero tu review y que nos vuelvamos a encontrar en el msn ¿vale? ¡Muchas Gracias por escribir!_**

**KAGOME-ANTI-KIKYO****_: Mmmm, bueno tal vez esto parezca una especie de Karma maldito en el que ellos dos se van a seguir haciendo la vida de cuadritos hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero eso es lo que le da la emoción ¿no? Aunque a veces puede llegar a aburrir, lo se �. Espero que sigas leyéndolo y mandándome tus comentarios ¡Adiós!_**

**DARKCAM****: _Así que te ha gustado la escena en el cuartito, sabes originalmente iba pasar algo así en el capitulo 8__, pero pensé que iba a ser demasiado rápido. ¡Además los quería encerrar en un espacio reducido! Kukukuku. A si, los adolescentes son en verdad problemáticos, ahí tienes la prueba u. Muchas gracias por escribir, espero el review del capitulo ¿si? Bye!_**

**TOMOE HIMURA****: _Vaya, muchas gracias por dedicar cuatro días de tu vida a leer los desvaríos de una pobre muchacha. Si, a menudo me dicen lo de Shippo y yo sigo sin saber en que momento fue que concebí esa delirante idea. Kagome tiene que hacerle la vida pesada al hanyou ese, digo es su resarcimiento por todo lo que le hizo antes. Espero leerte pronto. ¡Muchas gracias por escribir! ¡Nos vemos!_**

**SEFIRO: _No puedo negarme cuando me lo piden tan de buena manera, y menos a una compatriota, a mi también me gusta que esta Kagome haga sufrir a ese Inu. No es que sea una feminista, pero si, ella se lo merece kukukuku. So, espero tu review! ¡Muchas gracias por animarte a leer y a escribirme!_**

**LARACHAN: _Todo un record, actualicé muchísimo antes de lo que tenia planeado , no te puedes quejar U, bueno solo si crees que el capitulo estuvo del nabo, de igual manera espero tu review ¿vale? Nos vemos_! **

**NABIKY POTTER 8****: _¡JO! Y yo soy la pelada, te cito textualmente: "hallo mierda! pudrete estupida!...vete a la mierda..." ¡NI LOS NIÑOS GROSEROS!¿O que? te enojaste de lo que dije de los perros muertos, ¡nah! ¡Es la verdad! Eso de la sonrisa ya lo había escuchado antes... _**

**_....¡No estúpido, no va a regresar! ¡despierta!...¡Está pudriéndose y cosechando gusanos del otro lado!....jajajajajajajajajajajajaja. A ver si a mi no me reclaman. ¡jo!_**

**MARY: _Bueno, me alegra que por fin te hayas decidido, solo espero que mantengas esa costumbre U. Es que se siente muy bonito recibir reviews . Gracias por las flores y siempre digo que prometo actualizar más rápido, pero ahora lo cumplí, claro no tan rápido como lo hubiera deseado, pero si mucho más que otras veces, así que estoy en paz. ¡Muchas gracias por escribir!_ **

**NANCY: _Oh, si, se tienen que hacer responsables de sus actos, ¿verdad? pero aún no decido nada sobre el asunto, pero más a delante lo sabrás. Bueno solo espero que también hayas leído más de dos veces los otros capítulos, sino mi musa de las perversiones se sentirá más que mi musa de las letras decentes y mi fic va a correr el peligro de ser sacado de Fanfiction __U. ¡Nos leemos después y gracias por tu review!_**

**TSUKIHITOMI: _¿Repentino? ¿De veras? Y eso que el lemon iba a estar originalmente por allá del capitulo ocho ¡jo! ... Bueno tampoco es un tipo Marques de Sade, pero yo tampoco me sentía muy capaz de sacar este capitulo, de hecho esa fue la razón por la que no actualicé antes...en fin espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también, nos vemos y muchas gracias por el review!_**

**LARA-CHAN****: _¡Gracias, gracias!-_**_inclinación**-No me tarde tanto como otras veces, pero aún así, siento la espera, ya sabes lo típico, ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo también. Espero tu siguiente review ¿va? ¡Muchas gracias!**_

**SAYO-YUKISHIRO****: _Bueno, es muy halagador saberlo, ¡se me suben los colores a la cara!...y estoy sin palabras, la verdad...solo espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el otro, a mi si me gustó, me divertí haciéndolo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Nos vemos!_**

**YELITZA****: _Antes que nada muchas gracias y os deseo lo mismo, el mejor de los años!..aunque con un siglo de retraso, pero mejor tarde que nunca...Y no te preocupes, tengo la firme intención de acabar este fic como dios manda, solo espero que lo leas hasta el final...iba a ver una pequeña parte donde el viejillo decía algunas cosas sobre nuestro apapachable hanyou, pero aún y quitándole eso era increíblemente largo así que decidí sacrificar esa parte TT...espero te haya gustado el capitulo, espero tu review, y no te preocupes como dije es mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? ¡Nos vemos!_**

**HANNA: _No, te preocupes que lo continuaré, que bueno que te guste el fic, ¡yo también voy a llorar! ¡Gracias por la flores y por tu review! Espero verte más seguido por aquí! ¡Bye!_**

**LIAN LAI****: _¡Pues bienvenida y gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo las aventuras y desventuras de nuestro adorable hanyou y sus intrépidos amigos. ¡Nos vemos!_ **

**DANIELA: _Pues bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, y yo también espero que lo puedas seguir leyendo, pero como actualizo cada Corpus y san Juan, pues no te la pongo fácil ¿verdad? Muchas gracias y nos vemos!_**

**FABISA****: _Gracias pequeña, en este capitulo no sale Inu, pero nunca se deja de mencinar su nombre ni de pensar en el ¡jo! Espero verte de nuevo por aquí! ¡gracias por tu review! _**


	17. ¡Mujeres!

**Cáp. 18¡Mujeres!**

_

* * *

AÑOS DESPUES_ _**

* * *

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**__**

* * *

¡Cómo están!**_

_**Aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de Años Después, a ver si hay quién se acuerde de mi...**_

_**Como recordaran el capitulo anterior fue el que le siguió al Lemon, así que Kagome se la pasó hecha un lío, para variar. Y ahora le toca turno a cierto Hanyou... **_

_**Aprovechando que el rating ha subido a R, he dejado escapar mi lado Mirokulesco, pero no se preocupen no es algo que cause verrugas en los ojos **_

**_¡Que disfruten el capitulo! _**

* * *

****

* * *

—¡Miroku!—Resonó el casi grito, casi gruñido de Inuyasha, un sonido característico de los perros.

El aludido con tan dulce voz se hallaba caminando hacia su habitación después de haber ido a dejar a Sango a la suya. Su sexto sentido le indico que algo no andaba bien. Con un suspiro de resignación dio la vuelta e Inuyasha por poco lo derriba, quién ya se encontraba prácticamente encima de él y con la peor cara que le había visto y en un estado de exaltación que no auguraba nada bueno.

Se corregía algo andaba muy mal.

—¿Si, Inuyasha?.—preguntó con tono suave y cauteloso.

—¡Que demonios es lo que quieren!—exclamo el hanyou dando vueltas como león enjaulado.—¡Nunca las voy a entender!

—Me temo, Inuyasha, que no se de que estas hablando.—dijo con el mismo tono tranquilo y siguiéndolo con la vista de un lado para otro.

—¡Mujeres!—dijo el hanyou exasperado y Miroku con su mente perspicaz y entrenada supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

—¿Algún problema con la señorita Kagome?

—¡Quien demonios dijo que se trataba de ella¡Esa mujer es totalmente insufrible y egoísta¡Solo piensa en ella¡Te juro que no se que es lo que le pasa!

—Si, las mujeres suelen ser egoístas a veces.—concedió Miroku con los ojos cerrados y cruzando los brazos.

—¡Pues ella es una day del egoísmo¡Totalmente indiferente a los sentimientos de los demás!

—La señorita Kagome es una persona muy amable y honesta y a veces no piensa en si misma. Y eso lo sabes tan bien como yo. No se a que viene esta reacción.

—¡Bah! Tu no la conoces tan bien como yo.

Miroku ladeo casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza y se le quedó viendo evaluando esas palabras y tratando de descifrar todo lo que contenían oculto, su mente pervertida trabajaba a 1000 por segundo.

—¿Como a que _bien_ te refieres?

—¿Eh?—exclamó mirándolo más atentamente al escuchar su tono de voz— ¿Qué estas pensando monje pervertido?

—Anda muchacho, dime lo que paso entre tu y la señorita Kagome.—dijo rodeando los hombros del hanyou con su brazo y acercándose un poco más a él en actitud confidencial.

—�¡Qué?

—Vamos no seas tímido. En cuanto Kagome salió de donde estábamos, tu saliste disparado detrás de ella inmediatamente después. Y ha pasado más de una hora desde entonces. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que algo pasó ¿o si?.—le dijo con una sonrisilla traviesa.

—¿De verdad crees que te voy a decir ?—dijo Inuyasha mirándolo amenazadoramente y separándose de él.

—¡Aha! –exclamo triunfante y apuntándolo con el dedo.—¡Entonces si paso algo!.

Inuyasha se quedó de piedra.

—¡Maldito monje entrometido¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos!.—le escupió.

—Mi querido Inuyasha, no tengo la culpa, eres totalmente transparente a mis ojos.

—¡Feh!—exclamo Inuyasha ruborizándose un poco.

—Bueno, bueno, si no quieres decírmelo, no me lo digas, puedo imaginarme lo que pasó.—a Inuyasha se le cayó la boca hasta el piso, Miroku, al ver su reacción extendió la palma de la mano abierta y tranquilizadora hacia él.—Calma, tu secreto esta bien guardado conmigo. Además ahora que comprobé de que se trata la situación tal vez te pueda ayudar a arreglar las cosas con la señorita Kagome.

—Estoy dudándolo.—dijo irónico.

—Inuyasha, conozco a las mujeres tan bien como conozco la palma de mi mano. Son mi especialidad. A veces me llegó a emocionar un poco y pierdo la compostura ante su belleza, si, pero eso me hace conocerlas aún más. A veces son difíciles, pero si sabes tratarlas como ellas quieren se derretirán por ti. Solo recuerda cuantas cachetadas me valieron antes de que Sango cayera a mis pies.

Inuyasha lo observaba dubitativo y de pronto fijo su vista hacia atrás de Miroku.

—Ah, hola Sango.—saludó alzando la mano.

A Miroku le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda e Inuyasha lo vio maliciosamente. Rápidamente el monje se dio vuelta y junto las manos en posición suplicante.

—¡No dije nada!—Y esperó el golpe.

Silencio indoloro.

—Aha, mira al que conoce bien a las mujeres y hace que se derritan por él.—sonó burlona la voz de Inuyasha a su espalda.

Miroku levanto el rostro y se quedo viendo el pasillo solitario.

—Hay que saber dar el brazo a torcer de vez en cuando Inuyasha.—dijo sabiamente Miroku recuperando la compostura.— Buenas noches.

—Espera un momento.—dijo tranquilamente en tono hastiado y jalándolo del cuello de su túnica y obligándolo a sentarse enfrente de él.—De acuerdo tu ganas, dime lo que sabes de las mujeres.—y al preguntarle esto evitó mirarle a los ojos.

—Antes que nada, me debes una disculpa. Eres soltero y no conoces las desgracias de la gente casada como yo.

—...De acuerdo, lo siento. ¿contento?—dijo el mitad Youkay de mala gana—Pero no creo que sea para tanto.

Miroku murmuro algo inaudible aún para el oído de Inuyasha.

—¿Que dijiste?

—Nada. Bueno ¿qué quieres saber?

Inuyasha se le quedo viendo sin saber que decir. El nunca había sido demasiado bueno a la hora de hablar, de echo ese no era su fuerte y ni que decir sobre este tema, y todo lo que era concerniente a Kagome.

—Mmm pues...veras...mmm—murmuró deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar, y le pareció más interesante la idea de estar en un lugar sin salida alguna, y rodeado de miles de Youkays sedientos de sangre.

Miroku lo observó y suspiró, si seguían así se quedarían ahí sentados toda la noche sin que Inuyasha dijera algo coherente. A si que se decidió a ayudarlo un poco más.

—Bueno algo más simple ¿por qué se enojo esta vez la señorita Kagome contigo?

Inuyasha lo vio con el seño fruncido.

—Déjame adivinar¿fue por la sacerdotisa Kikyo?.—preguntó saliendo a su rescate una vez más, interpretando de manera correcta aquel gesto.

Inuyasha hizo un rápido y casi imperceptible movimiento con la cabeza que le daba la razón al Houshi y queriendo que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara entero.

—Algo referente a eso.—dijo muy despacito y sin seguir mirándolo.

—Me lo imagine.—dijo aburrido—Hasta cuando vas a dejar en paz ese tema. En realidad me sorprende que la señorita Kagome te haya aguantado tanto tiempo.

—¡Ella fue la que sacó el tema¡No yo!

—Bien, y tu que le dijiste.

—Pues que Kikyo ya no me importaba.—dijo regresando al tono modosito.

—Muy bien Inuyasha ese fue un gran avance para ti. Solo espero que lo hayas dicho en serio.

—Por supuesto que si. ¿Crees que soy como tu?.—le espetó reclinándose hacia él.

—Ignorare ese ultimo comentario. ¿Y ella como reacciono?

—¡Pues me salió con que si pretendía que me diera las gracias por que ya no la confundía con ella!

—¿Le dijiste otra cosa? Piénsalo bien Inuyasha.—Le advirtió Miroku muy serio, como si de su respuesta dependiera la salvación del mundo.

—Bueno, —dijo concentrándose y mirando hacia el techo—También le dije que cual era el problema si ya le había dicho que Kikyo no me importaba.

Miroku cerro los ojos al tiempo que dejaba caer su Shajaku en la cabeza de Inuyasha, exactamente entres sus dos blancas, lindas, acariciables y completamente adorables orejas.

—Niño tonto.

—�¡Por que demonios hiciste eso!—exclamo llevándose las manos a la parte dolorida y mirándolo con ojos de asesino.

—Por tonto, ya te lo dije. Eso sonó como si le estuvieras haciendo a ella un favor. No me extrañaría que haya deseado en ese momento tener ese útil collar a la mano.

—¡Pero por que¡Si ese era el problema!

Miroku suspiro y le apuntó con el dedo.

—Si, ese era **"_parte_"**del problema. –Inuyasha lo observaba con una ceja levantada sin comprender el asunto.—Mira, hiciste bien en decirle lo de Kikyo, sin embargo ha pasado mucho tiempo y por lo que veo ella sigue dolida, lo mejor era llevar las cosas con mas calma, y ...

—¡Feh¿A caso querías que dejara que regresara a su época de nuevo—lo interrumpió molesto— para que cualquier imbecil bueno para nada pueda cortejarla y se creyera con derecho a ella?. Ella es mía Miroku, y se va a quedar aquí, eso ya lo decidí, yo soy el único que va a protegerla.—terminó muy serio.

Miroku lo observó por unos momentos.

—Algunas veces me sorprendes, parece que se te han acentuado tus virtudes... ¿No te has parado a pensar que es lo que quiere ella?

—Ella ya esta enterada, si es a lo que te refieres. Le he dicho casi lo mismo.

Miroku elevó ambas cejas, pero al ver la expresión tan seria de Inuyasha no le cupo ninguna dudad de que el decía la verdad, suspiro y volvió a dejar caer su báculo sobre su cabeza como quien no quiere la cosa.

**—�¡MALDITA SEA MIROKU¡QUE TE TRAES**!—exclamo volviéndose a llevar las manos a la cabeza.

—Pero en algunas cosas sigues siendo igual de ingenuo—dijo terminando una frase anterior.

—¡Mas vale que te expliques monje!.—dijo tentado a devolverle el par de golpes con creces.

—Inuyasha, lo único que arreglaría este problema es decir las palabras mágicas que toda mujer desea escuchar de los labios de su pareja. En cada mujer es de manera distinta pero en esencia es lo mismo.

—�¡De que mierdas hablas?—vociferó enojadísimo.

Miroku se levanto apoyándose en su báculo, mientras Inuyasha lo seguía con la vista.

—Eso debes de pensarlo tu mismo.

Inuyasha se levanto como exhalación al ver que Miroku empezaba a alejarse.

—�¡Espera un momento Miroku!—le gritó—�¡Vuelve acá y dímelo de una vez.!

—No quiero. Piensa por ti mismo muchacho. Y si sigues gritando de esa forma toda la casa se va a enterar de tus pequeños problemas.

—¡Monje Inútil!—murmuró mientras Miroku daba vuelta en una esquina—No me sirvió para nada, eso me gano por andar confiando en él.

**Al** día siguiente Inuyasha despertó muy temprano de mañana, molesto, adolorido y completamente excitado. Había dormido unas cuantas horas, lo que en otras situaciones bastaría para recargar su inagotable energía, pero esta vez no descansó en lo absoluto, toda la maldita noche se la había pasado soñando con Kagome, y sus sueños no precisamente fueron del todo santos. Y lo peor era que no sabia si algunas veces había sido despierto o dormido.

Maldición, se estaba comportando como un adolescente controlado por sus hormonas,(sin comentarios) todo por esa mujer que de repente había regresado y había puesto su mundo de cabeza con una rapidez impresionante. Para el colmo, su aroma se encontraba impregnado en su ropa y su piel, lo que era al mismo tiempo el cielo y el infierno.

Hablando del cielo, le hubiera gustado poder estar con ella en otro lugar mucho más cómodo, aunque había sido bastante excitante ese pequeño lugar que no permitió que sus cuerpos se separaran mucho. Y tenerla para si toda la noche y hacer que Kagome se olvidara de todo que no fuera él, que lo necesitara y que le rogara que se quedara con él, y hacerla su pareja como Dios mandaba.

Toda ella representaba un reto para él, y parecía que de verdad quería que se mantuviera alejado de ella, cosa que el no pensaba hacer en absoluto ¡faltaba más!. Ni rastros de la Kagome de antaño. Pero para ser honestos, esta nueva Kagome tenia algo que lo hacia perder el buen sentido común, lo cual la hacia aún más interesante. Ese aroma tan suyo que delataba que era toda una mujer completamente deseable, su carácter difícil que lo hacia esforzarse, por que a él le gustaban los retos, la forma en que lo miraba, como su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando él estaba cerca de ella...

Sabia que era masoquismo, pero no podía evitar recordar cada detalle de la noche anterior una y otra vez. Ni en cien años podría olvidarlo. A decir verdad, jamás se había imaginado que Kagome pudiera ser tan sensual, tan apasionada y tan sexy, respondiendo a sus caricias como ella lo había echo y de una manera que lo volvían loco.

No entendía como otros Youkays no veían lo que el veía en la raza de los humanos. Y la prueba fehaciente de ello era Kagome. Mucho más interesante en todos sus aspectos que muchas otras Youkais que se vanagloriaban de tener su sangre pura y que se le habían insinuado, algunas con un éxito relativo, pues Inuyasha dejó de ser desde hace mucho aquel joven inocente y tímido con el sexo opuesto.

Y en realidad el no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, ya que después del incidente de Naraku, toda la comunidad Youkay y Taiyoukay supo quien era Inuyasha, y que era digno hijo de su padre y hermano de Sesshomaru, así que, de repente, su condición de hanyou dejo de ser (aunque no del todo y para todos)el impedimento que le cerraba el mundo sobrenatural de su padre.

Sin embargo con ninguna de aquellas youkays sin rostro, se había sentido tan a gusto, y se había compenetrado tanto como con Kagome, una sencilla humana, y eso sin mencionar toda la gama de emociones que ella le provocaba, todas en un solo segundo. Y solo por eso valía la pena luchar por ella. En el pasado le había disfrutado estar cerca de esa joven alegre y optimista, pues Kagome le hacia sentir algo que nadie más le había echo experimentar. Ni aún Kikyo. Con esta estaría agradecido de por vida, pues a su manera la sacerdotisa también lo quiso y le demostró su cariño. Sin embargo fue con Kagome con quien las cosas de verdad sucedieron, con quién de verdad dejó de sentirse solo.

Lo cual hacia, por supuesto, que ella tuviera control absoluto sobre él, y era necesario evitar por todos los medios que no se percatara de ello.

Se preguntaba que clase de maniaco era para estar soportando esto. Iría a busca a Kagome y la torturaría como ella lo hacia con el hasta hacerla suplicar. Eso era lo que tenia que hacer, su salud mental dependía de ello.

En eso estaba cuando su mente registro una voz muy débil que lo saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo a ver quien era y se encontró con el rostro del anciano Gudrumg. Y su cara de pocos amigos se acentuó aún más.

—¿En que pensabas? Te he estado hablando como tres veces y casi te he gritado.

—Eso a ti no te importa viejo.—le respondió Inuyasha desviando la cara.

—Bueno, no es para enojarse tanto. Solo venia a ver si querrías ayudarnos con un molesto Youkay que ronda los alrededores de la aldea. Algo de rutina, pero creí que te gustaría tener un poco de acción, veo que estas muy aburrido.

Oh, no. Aburrido no estaba.

—Claro—continuó el viejo.—Si no te molesta un poco de nieve.

Por supuesto que no importaba, de hecho, eso era lo que necesitaba. Frío.

—Iré contigo—dijo incorporándose e intentando hacer su mejor imitación de la cara de Póquer de Sesshomaru.

—Muy bien, entonces andando.—dijo el anciano caminando detrás de él.—Por cierto, que te has echado encima. Hueles diferente. Mi olfato ya no es el mismo de antes, pero aún así lo noto.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa anciano.—contesto de mal talante sin dignarse a darse la vuelta.

* * *

**—�¡LE VOY A PARTIR TODA LA CARA!**

Miroku se había echado hacia atrás, aterrorizado por la reacción de Sango, quien había tomado su hiraikoutsu dispuesta a salir de la habitación y con una enorme aura de fuego rodeándola, Kirara saltó disparada para refugiarse tras Miroku, acobardada. La mesita junto con el te y los panecillos que había en ella salieron volando por todas direcciones y unas niñas que casualmente estaban pasando por allí habían escapado de la hecatombe llorando y buscando a sus respectivas mamás.

—Pe..pero...Sango, cielo...

**—�¡NO TE METAS MIROKU**¡Como demonios se atreve a hacerle eso!

—Ya sabes como es...

—�¡**HOMBRE TENIAS QUE SER PARA DEFENDERLO¡NO, SI TODOS ESTÁN CORTADOS DE LA MISMA MANERA!**

—Si yo no lo estoy defendiendo—le dijo el monje con una enorme gota de sudor.

—�¡No se lo voy a perdonar¡Mira que hacerle eso a mi amiga¡Cuando termine con él no le van a quedar ganas de volver a ver a otra mujer en su vida!

—No seas tan impulsiva...—le rogó tratando de tranquilizarla.

**—�¡YO, IMPULSIVA**!.—Le contesto taladrándole con la mirada.

—Por favor cálmate. Ellos tienen que arreglar sus problemas...

—¡Y Kagome va a necesitar mi ayuda!—dijo haciendo esfuerzo pues Miroku tomo un extremo del Hiraikoutsu tratando de impedir que saliera de la habitación.

—Bueno ella no sabe que nosotros sabemos. Y no creo que le guste saber que ya estemos enterados...—la soltó mientras reflexionaba, Sango trastabilló un poco y su aura de fuego se extinguió.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón.—dijo mirando pensativa al techo, mientras bajaba su hiraikoutsu.—En todo caso con quien se debería enojar es con Inuyasha.

—¿Más? –dijo el monje tratando de poner orden en los destrozos de Sango.

—Se lo merece.—exclamo fríamente.

—Si.—Miroku le dio la razón tratando de evitar otro acceso de furia.

—Esos dos si que están hechos un lió.—dijo Sango sentándose con los ojos cerrados y más tranquila.

—Mira, lo mejor es que no nos metamos en esto. Pienso que realmente seria lo mejor.—dijo aprovechando aquel momento de paz y acomodando la tetera.

—¡Pero debo darle mi apoyo moral a Kagome!. ¡Es mi deber como amiga y mujer!

—Si, yo lo entiendo, pero ellos dos no son personas normales y...

—¿Quienes no son personas normales?—preguntó una curiosa voz atrás de ellos, interrumpiendo al monje en el inicio de su monologo.

Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con una Kagome que los observaba desde la puerta, tenia puesta una gruesa capa de piel.

—Ah, esto, pues, mmm...—tartamudearon.

—Dos de la aldea.—consiguió decir Sango.

—¿De aquí?—pregunto la sacerdotisa sentándose junto a ellos y tomando un panecillo aplastado de la mesa, que había quedado un poco renga.

—Mmmm, eh, si.

—Ah...¿han visto a Inuyasha?—preguntó masticando distraídamente.

Los dos regresaron a la realidad de golpe.

—A Inuyasha—se voltearon a ver—No, Kagome.

—¿Quieres verlo para algo?—le cuestionó Miroku poniendo cara de inocencia y mirándola como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Quien¿Yo? No. Solamente preguntaba.—dijo tranquilamente y alzándose de hombros.—Por cierto voy a salir un rato a si que no se preocupen. He visto que van a salir a cazar y les he pedido que si podía acompañarlos, solo para perder el tiempo, me fastidia estar encerrada y sin tener nada que hacer.

—De acuerdo. Nosotros nos quedaremos un rato aquí, esperando a Shippo.

—Ok. ¡Nos vemos luego.!—y salió por donde había entrado.

Silencio.

—Pues yo la veo como si nada.

—Creo que no necesita mi ayuda.—dijo tristemente Sango.

Miroku la rodeo con el brazo, consolándola.

"Mujeres..".—pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Solo a ella se le ocurría. El frió estaba de los mil diablos, pero había estado tozudamente empeñada en salir de la casa un rato. Los hombres de la aldea se le quedaron viendo extrañados y algunos habían murmurado insultados que el lugar de las mujeres era la cocina y los hijos, no estar de marimachas tratando de hacer las tareas de los hombres. Habladurías que a ella no le importaban, claro esta.

Sin embargo ellos no podían negarle nada, el anciano jefe había dado orden de que los trataran muy bien, y parecía que había difundido la noche pasada, mientras estaba bajo el influjo del Sake, el descabellado rumor de que ella era la pareja de Inuyasha, lo que hacia que la trataran con más respeto ante la ira e impotencia de la chica; así que solo había quedado reírse de ellos y su actitud retrograda por salirse con la suya esta vez. Y si veía al anciano le diría un par de cosas. Pensándolo bien, parecía que le tenían a Inuyasha un misterioso respeto genuino, los hombres de esta época no solían ser tan condescendientes cuando se trataba de sus creencias y sus costumbres.

Por suerte el viento había amainado un poco, pero aun perduraba esa ventisca helada que congelaba hasta los huesos, y el cielo estaba totalmente arrebujado de nubes negras y el cielo, donde se veía, estaba blanquizco, ambas cosas indicaban que el clima no mejoraría en lo absoluto. Aquí y allá se oían los gritos de jubilo de los hombres cuando lograban cazar algo, unos más cerca y otros más lejos. Incluso unos niños aventureros aprovechaban el descanso del mal clima para salir a corretear como animalillos en la nieve.

Estaba pensando que lo mejor seria darse por vencida y regresar a la calidez de la casa, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba en brazos y llevaba hacia un extremo del templo, donde había un extremo del techo que sobresalía ampliamente y era sostenido por un par de vigas.

—�¡Maldita sea Inuyasha¡Quieres dejarme en paz!—exclamo furiosa cuando se percato de quien era y trató de separarse de él.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí afuera congelándote?—le dijo este sin hacer el menor caso ante sus intentos de lucha.—Eres tan terca.

—Si soy terca y lo que a mí se me da la gana hacer no te interesa en lo más mínimo¿entiendes?

—No deberías de hablarme así Kagome.—le espetó este.

—Te hablo como se me da la maldita gana. ¡Y suéltame de una vez!—gritó histéricamente.

Molesto, Inuyasha la dejó no muy delicadamente sobre la nieve. Kagome le dedico la mejor mirada asesina que poseía.

—¿Es que quieres matarme con la mirada, niña?—preguntó el hanyou un poco divertido.

—¡Lo tendrías bien merecido!.

—¡feh!

—¡No has entendido que no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar por el resto de tu vida, Inuyasha¡Es que acaso estas sordo!

—Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, Kagome.

—�¡Eres increíble¡No entiendes que nuestra relación debe ser de odio!.

—En estos momentos lo menos que siento por ti es odio, mujer.—Le dijo con una voz ronca, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba hacia él.

—Que demonios es lo que intentas.

—Hacerte entrar en razón.—le contestó el al mismo tiempo que hacia el abrazo mas estrecho y la pegaba hacia su cadera.

—¿No te he dicho que no quiero nada contigo?. Déjame en paz.—le dijo Kagome, ya sin mucho convencimiento.

—¿De veras?—Inuyasha esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

Kagome la vio pero estaba muy ocupada tratando de controlar su traicionero cuerpo, como para enojarse por algo tan simple.

—Eres el ser más despreciable y arrogante que he conocido en toda mi vida.—le dijo solo por tener algo que decir.

—Bien, eso me da la garantía de que siempre me tendrás en tu linda cabecita.

—¿Y no te importa que seas como el recuerdo de un molesto mosquito?.

—¡Yo soy más que un molesto mosquito!.—le dijo un poco ofendido.

—Pues créeme que a veces eres igual de fastidioso como uno.

Inuyasha la vio con el ceño fruncido y Kagome lo observó divertida, era muy fácil sacar de sus casillas a este tipo, pensó.

—¿Un mosquito podría hacer esto?.—le dijo y antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar, Inuyasha la estaba besando herido en su amor propio y antes de que se diera cuenta separó de ella sus labios, dejándolos separados solo por unos milímetros, la chica emitió un pequeño gemido de protesta.

—Bueno, tal vez en eso eres un poco superior a un mosquito.—le susurro turbada—solo un poquito.

Inuyasha, divertido, mostró una genuina sonrisa.

—¿Ahora ya podrías soltarme?.—Le pidió la joven, un poco atontada por esa sonrisa.

Inuyasha la miró y no le contestó, Kagome empezó a sentirse más nerviosa de lo que estaba, su corazón le martillaba los oídos y sentía que su cara estaba completamente roja.

—¿Me estas escuchando Inuyasha?.—Alarmada, Kagome vio como el joven acercaba sus labios una vez más hacia los de ella.—Inuyasha...

El Hanyou se limitó solamente a acariciar sus labios con los suyos lentamente, en completo control de la situación, Kagome se derritió ahí mismo.

—Oh...—Esto era mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar, por que tenia que pasarle todo esto a ella. Por que tenia que ser tan débil frente aquel apabullante despliegue de encantos. Tenia que hacer algo y rápido.

De acuerdo, pensó, si eso era lo que quería, vería que cara ponía...

Mientras el seguía jugando con sus labios Kagome le hecho los brazos al cuello y se le pegó aún más, plenamente conciente de la parte del cuerpo de él que evidenciaba lo mucho que le estaba gustando aquel escarceo. Su cuerpo comenzó un rítmico movimiento voluptuoso, y se mordió el labio para evitar dejar escapar algún sonido. Inuyasha gimió y la tomó de la cadera obligándola a parar.

—¿Que crees que haces?.—le preguntó viéndola muy serio.

—No estoy haciendo nada.—replicó Kagome con cara inocente y haciendo un mohín con la boca.—¿Te estoy molestando en algo?

—No te hagas la inocente mujer. Te estas metiendo en terreno peligroso.—le dijo con los ojos nublados.

—¿De verdad¿Creí que esto era lo que querías?.—Kagome se movió una vez más contra él, seductora.

—Sabes muy bien que si.—Esta vez el no hizo intento de detenerla. Inuyasha tenia graves problemas para controlarse y esa mujer no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto, lo tenia completamente hechizado. Lo que más quería era perderse con ella, escucharla gemir entre sus brazos nuevamente, pero...—Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en un lugar en el que podría pasar cualquier persona y vernos. Claro a menos que quieras dar un espectáculo.

—Por mi no hay problema.—le susurro Kagome mientras su mano empezaba a bajar peligrosamente por el pecho de Inuyasha. Este abrió mucho los ojos al sentir hacia donde se dirigía y se la tomo rápidamente.

—No juegues, Kagome..—le advirtió con una mirada abrasadora.

—Y tu no deberías empezar con lo que no puedes terminar.—le contestó, sosteniéndole la mirada y se separó de él.—Será mejor que salgas, un poco al frió nos vendría bien.

Inuyasha la observó totalmente sorprendido. ¡Maldita fuera! esa mujer tenia la facultad de dejarlo totalmente frustrado y de sacarlo de sus casillas, quién demonios sabría lo que le pasaba por esa cabeza tan calculadora y perversa. Antes de que Kagome pudiera salir completamente hacia el pálido sol, Inuyasha la retuvo del brazo y la jaló nuevamente hacia él.

—Esto no se va a quedar así Kagome, será mejor que te cuides las espaldas.

—¿Es una amenaza?.

—Tómalo como quieras. Pero si no quieres que nada pase y se repita la noche pasada te recomiendo que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo, que yo voy a hacer el mío.

—Lo tendré en cuenta y no te preocupes se cuidarme yo solita.—Y se alejó de el rápidamente.

Inuyasha se quedó unos cuantos segundos más para asegurarse de que Kagome se metiera dentro del edificio, para mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ella. Y cuando la chica se perdió de su vista, dejó escapar el aliento.

—¡Mujeres!.—susurro molesto—¿quién las entiende?

Y salió al exterior sin percatarse de que alguien más lo observaba.

* * *

Shippo tenia una mirada dura mientras el hanyou caminaba en dirección opuesta de donde se había ido Kagome. Podía olerlo tenia todo el aroma de Kagome en el. Apretó los puños y gruño.

"_**Aun no, pequeño Kitsune. Solo falta un poco más."**_

Shippo asintió maquinalmente con la cabeza, con un aire ausente y vacío. Dio la media vuelta y se alejo lentamente.

_Tzu su ku..._

* * *

_**

* * *

No será la gran cosa pero me divertí haciéndolo. Por favor mándenme un review ¿vale? El review es el alimento del escritor de fics y por eso estoy dispuesta de mandar al diablo la dieta... Y bueno después de unos brutales meses de trabajo en la escuela y una estresante mudanza, por fin llegaron las vacaciones, ustedes perdonaran que no conteste sus reviews, pero me voy de juerga a Oaxaca, así que he tenido que escribir el capitulo lo más rápido que daban mis dedos...**_

_**¡QUE DISFRUTEN LAS VACACIONES! Aunque no puedo decir que las raíces de estas sean especialmente alegres, no después de ver La pasión de Cristo de mr. Gibson, que no le pide nada en cuanto a sangre se refiere a Kill Bill...**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


	18. Una vieja sensación

**Cáp. 19: Una vieja sensación.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

**Tercera parte.**

_**Los personajes de "Inuyasha" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**_

Los guardias apostados en la muralla que delimitaba y resguardaba los contornos de la aldea no lo sintieron llegar.

La tercera noche consecutiva en medio de una horrible tormenta, pero esta sin duda se llevaba las palmas, tanto que los había hecho retirarse hacia una pequeña choza ahí construida, ex profeso para situaciones intolerables como esa. Y como era inevitable el sueño les había ganado a algunos. Otros, sin embargo, escuchaban atentamente en la obscuridad haciendo caso omiso de los horrorosos aullidos del viento y el agua que golpeaba la tierra furiosamente.

Vino con la niebla que inexplicablemente llegó acompañada del vendaval, en medio de una tenebrosa e inquietante calma, en un segundo que la lluvia y el viento parecían haberse ido como por arte de magia a otra parte. Todo se había callado, hasta parecía que las gotas se habían detenido en algún momento antes de caer de las hojas y ramas.

Al menos no sintieron dolor.

Una fría brisa entró a la habitación y se metió por todos sus poros y sintieron que algo helado se extendía por todo su cuerpo y, llegando hasta su corazón, lo dejaba paralizado, sin embargo todos sus sentidos estaban totalmente entumecidos y su cerebro se había detenido y no tuvieron tiempo de sentir miedo. El tiempo se había detenido para ellos.

Solo alguien más quedaba, agazapado en un pequeño agujero en la piedra de la muralla lo suficientemente grande para que un hombre cupiera ahí sin ser visto.

Y el vio todo. Como llegó la niebla y reptaba hacia arriba de la piedra con innumerables brazos etéreos y que se dirigían a todas partes, sin embargo no le tomo atención. Estaba cansado, los calambres no dejaban de molestarle, por tanto tiempo estar casi encogido en ese incomodo nicho y para colmo totalmente empapado y furioso con sus compañeros por haberle ganado una apuesta y haberse tenido que quedar el solo, como consecuencia, a vigilar si algún maniático se atrevía a acercarse por esos lugares en medio de la tempestad más fuerte que había visto en su vida.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte y totalmente furioso mando todo al diablo, que otro estúpido viniera a hacer el trabajo, el se largaba. Se levanto y más que caminar, se arrastró penosamente hacia la choza, llamó pero nadie contestó y entonces aplicó fuerza y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Encontró a todos sus compañeros, en lo que le pareció a él, sumidos en un sueño muy profundo, estaban muy quietos. Se acercó hacia uno.

—Kokishi, despierta hombre. Dame un relevo. Estoy empapado hasta los huesos.—dijo mientras lo sacudía pero el hombre no despertó.

—¿Kokishi?—preguntó con un extraño tono de voz y un raro presentimiento y entonces se fijo más detenidamente: No respiraba. El pánico se apoderó de él cuando se percató de que todos estaban en las mismas condiciones. Y entonces sintió frío el frío más espantoso que pudiera imaginar y con el su terror se acrecentó más. Un escalofrió en la nuca le dijo que se agachara y obedeciendo aquel instinto primario de supervivencia, eso hizo y pudo percibir una brisa que pasaba encima de el.

Entonces sin perder tiempo dio la vuelta rápidamente y salió a trompicones de la habitación y se dirigió directamente hacia un gran gong que colgaba y era fuertemente bamboleado por el viento. Lo hizo sonar varias veces, como un poseso y con los ojos desorbitados puestos en la aldea para saber si podían recibir su alerta.

Sin embargo ninguna luz o seña que indicara que habían captado el mensaje se encendió, y no tuvo tiempo de pensar y hacer nada más. El frío de nuevo lo lleno y todo dejó de tener importancia para él. Sintió que algo se desprendía de su cuerpo y con sus últimas fuerzas trató de hacer vanos intentos de alzar las manos para impedir que se le escapara lo que sea que fuera, pero todo fue inútil.

Quedó tendido con los ojos abiertos y una ligera expresión de sorpresa y terror en la cara, mientras la lluvia reanudaba su implacable caída contra él hombre.

* * *

La lluvia había dado paso a un frió casi glaciar. Nadie tenia ganas de salir, pero desafortunadamente debían de ver por los animales que tenían si no querían que se murieran de frió y hambre. Por tres días consecutivos el clima había sido un infierno helado como pocos, que solamente los más ancianos, habían conocido.

Únicamente con unos irrisorios intervalos de tregua, en los que el sol había salido tímidamente por momentos, para después ser inexorablemente cubierto de nuevo por el grueso palio de nubes que se cernía casi perpetuamente sobre la aldea.

Las actividades se habían detenido por momentos en la población, nadie podía salir y nadie podía entrar.

Un anciano que parecía tener cien años encima fue hacia fuera, envalentonado, pues muchas veces había estado en situaciones peores y no se iba a dejar amedrentar por un poco de nieve y un frió viento. Si bien ya no era un jovenzuelo, pero aún así tenia obligaciones que cumplir y no iba a estar como los demás viejos de la aldea ociosos y chochos.

Había niebla. Bueno, siempre había niebla y unas nieves sempiternas en la zona más alta, por algo la aldea se llamaba _Kumoriyuki_, El lugar de la nube y la nieve. A él le gustaba su aldea, la amaba, pues había vivido en ella desde que tenia uso de razón y haría lo que estuviera a su alcance con tal de que siguiera adelante, por eso su resolución de luchar contra los elementos.

Con su cayado y una gruesa capa a cuestas que lo hacia encorvarse más de lo que estaba, salió penosamente de su choza, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza por dejar el tibio resguardo del fuego. Pero su fuerza de voluntad fue más fuerte y se alejó dejando tras de sí un hondo rastro de nieve.

Ya la mañana estaba demasiado entrada cuando llegó a la cueva donde habían encerrado a todos los animales para evitar que salieran. Tenia graves dificultades para respirar, el flato le molestaba fuertemente en las costillas y sentía que las piernas no lo iban a poder aguantar más. Tal vez era tiempo de dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas, y aceptar que la edad lo había alcanzado finalmente, el camino había sido muy largo, pero no como para llegar en esas lamentables y humillantes condiciones, pensaba.

Los animales lo recibieron bulliciosamente y algunos trataron de salir por la cerca de madera recién abierta. Después de darles de comer, el anciano se hecho trabajosamente sobre una pila de pienso a descansar y cerro los ojos, tal vez se durmió, no estaba seguro, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo el ambiente no había cambiado para nada, solo que definitivamente hacia más frió.

Se arrebujó en la capa y estaba para levantarse cuando los animales empezaron a inquietarse y momentos después un verdadero pandemonium reinaba en el interior de la caverna.

El viejo hacia vanos intentos desesperados para calmarlos, pero parecía que estaban totalmente aterrados. Algunos se estrellaban alterados contra la verja para tratar de abrirla. Y entonces fue que el mismo lo sintió y lo vio, una cosa extraña surgía del interior de la cueva, un humo, una maligna brisa incorpórea.

Quedó unos segundos totalmente petrificado mientras eso reptaba ondulantemente como una enorme serpiente lentamente hacia él, revolviéndose juguetonamente, como dándole tiempo para que escapara.

Un enloquecido equino lo golpeo haciéndolo despertar y lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió hacia la entrada entre aullidos y graznidos. Los animales finalmente habían logrado destruir la cerca y escapaban en todas direcciones.

Por causas desconocidas a él, tal vez la intervención de uno de los espíritus bondadosos que rondaban por el lugar, o tal vez simplemente su instinto de supervivencia a flor de piel, logró montar un caballo a pelo y este partió a todo galope hacia la aldea sacudiendo al anciano que hacia desesperados intentos para no caer. Más adelante había un tronco caído, que el caballo, en su loca carrera, no vio.

El animal rodó aparatosamente por el suelo cubierto con la nieve al chocar contra el tronco y ya no se levantó, el viejo salió disparado y fue a caer en un matorral seco que amortiguo un poco su caída, pero que le causo incontables rasguños. Un velo rojo le cegaba los ojos y comprendió que se trataba de su propia sangre, estaba comenzando a marearse y por momentos parecía que perdería el sentido, pero no podía darse por vencido.

El caballo lo había llevado casi a los limites de la aldea y faltaba muy poco para llegar. Era demasiado darse por vencido ahora, su deber era avisar a todos lo que estaba pasando. Rengueando se levanto y comenzó a caminar dejando unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el camino.

Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano fue trastabillando hasta llegar a donde comenzaban las primeras casas, y entonces sus piernas se negaron a sostenerlo más. Sin embargo antes de que cayera al suelo alguien lo tomo en brazos.

Un par de ojos ambarinos lo miraban con el seño fruncido.

—¿Que ha pasado anciano?—le preguntó Inuyasha perentoriamente.

—Algo...atacó... la cueva.—trató de explicar entrecortadamente.

—¡Que sucede Inuyasha-sama!.—Exclamó alguien más que había venido con el. Uno de los Youkays de confianza de Gudrumg.

—Alguien lo atacó junto con los animales. Por eso percibí el aroma de la sangre y el miedo.

—Este hombre esta muy malherido.— expreso alarmado al observar al maltratado viejo.—Hay que llevarlo adentro, rápido.

—Encárgate de él. Yo iré a investigar.—dijo pasándole al desvanecido anciano.—Avísale a Gudrumg, y que nadie salga de la aldea.

—Si.—dijo tomando al anciano.

Inuyasha con un gran salto se alejó de ellos.

La mañana había pasado del todo y el sol, si se pudiera observar, estaba ya en el centro del cielo, listo para iniciar su diario descenso.

No podía oler ninguna maldita cosa, solo aquel miedo y la humedad que flotaban en el ambiente. Aterrizó suavemente sobre la pálida nieve sin sentir el latigazo del frió, y avanzó lentamente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y con sus cinco sentidos a punto.

A una distancia de tirada de piedra se podía distinguir la obscura silueta de la caverna con su enorme boca abierta que lo invitaba a entrar, y con una engañosa calma sobre ella, la verja que había estado antes en la entrada yacía ahora destrozada medio cubierta ya por la nieve y numerosas pisadas de los animales que habían salido. No se veía nada pero por si acaso sacó sus garras y llevó la mano a la cacha de su Colmillo.

—¡Seas quien seas sal de una vez y terminemos rápido con esto!—gritó a la nada, impaciente.

El silencio en respuesta le golpeo los oídos y fue mucho más conciente de su pesada respiración, movía los ojos y orejas en todas direcciones tratando de captar algún movimiento extraño, lo que fuera. Y sucedió más rápido de lo que el esperaba.

De la nada se levantó una enorme cortina de nieve que se fue directamente contra él, con un movimiento innato se echo para atrás mientras desenfundaba la Katana y rechazaba aquella barrera con el Kase no Kizu.

Sin embargo solo logró hacer unas pequeñas fracturas en aquella pared que rápidamente fueron cerradas como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Y todavía no quedaban algunas partes completas cuando nuevamente se levanto y arremetió contra el, en un movimiento giratorio, como si fuese una enorme broca barrenadora.

El impacto hizo que Inuyasha rodara varios metros más allá y fuera a chocar brutalmente contra la piedra de la montaña y varios fragmentos rocosos se desprendieron a causa del golpe.

—Mierda—masculló levantándose con la ayuda de su Colmillo. Un innatural silencio se extendió tras esas palabras. Un suave céfiro soplaba juguetón rozando sus mejillas y su pelo pasando por sus brazos y enroscándoos en sus piernas, burlándose de él_, **"¿esto era lo que querías?"**_, creyó que le susurraba en los oídos con palabras sutiles que quedaron flotando como un eco interminable,_ **"¿quieres seguir jugando?".**_

****

—¡No estoy para juegos estúpidos!—gritó iracundo y un poco nervioso, lo que hacia que se sintiera mas molesto—¡Muéstrate!

Y entonces de la boca de la cueva comenzó a salir muy lentamente una espesa bruma, que poco a poco fue cubriendo todo. Inuyasha se quedó en su lugar observando como surgía aquello e iba directamente hacia él.

En un principio no notó nada salvo aquella capa grisácea que empezaba a cubrirlo, pero unos instantes después sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho y no lo dejaba respirar, recordaba esa sensación, no hacia mucho que lo había sentido, solo unas cuantas noches atrás.

Si, estaba seguro, era lo mismo. Alzó una mano para protegerse la nariz con su traje rojo, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna, de repente el ambiente se había tornado un tanto helado, eso no lo había sentido antes.

Lo más extraño de todo es que esta vez, es que le parecía que no lo atacaba deliberadamente, como en aquella ocasión, era como si el se encontrará por casualidad en el camino de aquel humo gris.

Esa cosa parecía no notarlo y si lo hacia, lo estaba ignorando.

Fluía muy lentamente, sin prisas, expandiéndose hacia lo largo algunas veces, y contrayéndose hasta formar una pequeña bolita otras. Inuyasha no sabia que hacer, ya la nube lo había pasado por completo y se había quedado un poco rezagado, aturdido.

Y entonces fue que se percato de algo, eso llevaba un camino determinado, parecía conocer por completo en donde estaba y se dirigía abajo, siempre abajo. Y abajo no se encontraba más que:

—¡La aldea!

Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas para colocarse enfrente de esa forma y, entonces, a través de una espesa capa de bruma que se removía continuamente pudo percatarse de unas cuantas luces opacas que flotaban dentro de ella, pero solo fue por un momento por que inmediatamente después fueron tragadas por la obscuridad. No perdió ni un segundo, utilizó el Kase no kizu una vez más.

Todo se revolvió y por unos instantes pareció haberse dispersado, sin embargo volvió a acoplarse en una forma compacta, y siguió avanzando como si nada igual de parsimonioso e imperturbable.

Odiaba cuando eso pasaba, cuando se sentía completamente impotente. No podía hacer nada y esa maldita cosa seguía dirigiéndose hacia la aldea, tragándose todo a su paso lentamente, ondulándose.

Lo único que podía hacer era adelantársele y tratar de prevenir a la gente para que buscaran un lugar a salvo y tratar de pensar en una buena estrategia de contraataque.

No había terminado de pensarlo cuando se puso en marcha lo más rápido que pudo. Se cubrió la cara nuevamente con su haori y atravesó la nubosidad que ahora lo había adelantado nuevamente. Al instante de entrar en el centro de ella, sintió de nuevo aquel frío, cerró los ojos y de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, y de pronto sintió una ventisca de aire puro en la cara y aspiró todo el aire que pudo entrar a su pulmones. Sin echar ni una mirada hacia atrás dio un salto y se alejó velozmente del lugar.

* * *

El árbol se removía, algo había dentro de él y eso le pertenecía a ella, las recuperaría, tarde o temprano. El árbol la llamaba y tenia que ir a él. Lo reconoció era el árbol sagrado, su árbol, el que representaba para ella lo que más apreciaba y lo que más quería y lo que más necesitaba.

Su verde follaje brillaba en el sol irrealmente, mientras todo alrededor de él era puro blanco, blanco como el pelo de él, y lo abrazaba, no quería separase de él. ¿Por qué no entendía? Y luego caía hacia aquella luz rosa que la llamaba y la llevaba donde realmente pertenecía.

Kagome despertó sobresaltada y completamente bañada en sudor. De nuevo aquel sueño que no lograba recordar, y que la dejaba sumida en una sensación extraña.

Había algo que le querían decir esos sueños y, sin embargo, al despertarse su mente los bloqueaba por completo y solo quedaba esa tristeza absoluta. A su lado Sango dormía tranquilamente y Kirara estaba acurrucada hecha un ovillo a los pies de ella.

Kagome se perdió en sus pensamientos esforzándose para poder recordar algo, no sabia por que pero la ansiedad se estaba apoderando de ella. Sabia que era algo importante, tenia que recordar cualquier cosa, lo que sea... La cabeza comenzó a dolerle por el esfuerzo.

Unos chillidos agudos de hombre que gritaba algo sin que se pudieran distinguir bien, la sacaron de su ensimismamiento e hicieron que Sango despertara de golpe, completamente despabilada, al tiempo que Kirara se erizaba totalmente y gruñía hacia la puerta.

—¿Que sucede?—le preguntó Sango, con expresión grave y sin perder ni un segundo comenzó a calzarse su traje de exterminadora, mientras agitados pasos y voces confusas resonaban fuera de la habitación.

—No lo sé, vayamos a ver.

Ambas mujeres salieron rápidamente hacia el pasillo interior de la casa, junto con varios habitantes con cara de consternación.

—¡Están muertos¡Alguien los ha matado!—pudieron escuchar más claramente los gritos lejanos de alguien que se desgañitaba a los cuatro vientos. Ambas se voltearon a ver y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Al llegar, ya había una considerable muchedumbre apiñada en el espacioso Oshire. Algunos cuantas personas que se encontraban afuera se paraban de puntillas y estiraban el cuello para poder oír y ver algo. La gente estaba amontonada alrededor del centro de atención, un chiquillo de no más de diecisiete años, con la vestimenta de los guardias.

Contaba atropelladamente lo sucedido a el anciano Gudrumg, que parecía calmado, sin embargo su rostro reflejaba una palidez muy rara en él, acentuada por sus omnipresentes ropajes negros. Miroku y Shippo se hallaban a un lado, con una pétrea expresión.

—...fui a hacer el reemplazo y me extrañó que no hubiera nadie que me diera la bienvenida, entonces supuse que debían de estar de holgazaneando dentro del cobertizo, así que me dirigí allí, la puerta estaba abierta y adentro no había ninguna luz y hacia un frió, mucho frío, entre llamándolos y no respondieron, así que avancé más y fue cuando choque con algo en el suelo, recordé que traía unas teas nuevas y encendí una y los encontré a todos ellos muertos, más fríos que el hielo. Hayao estaba cerca del gong, tirado boca arriba y con la baqueta en la mano sujetada fuertemente, totalmente blanco...

Ambas jóvenes escucharon atentamente el relato ante la mortecina atmósfera que se había extendido.

Después de que el guardia hubo terminado, algunos se lo llevaron rápidamente con la intención de darle algo para sus estresados nervios.

De pronto la gente que había afuera de la casa comenzó agitarse, el anciano reaccionó y volteó hacia la entrada, mientras la gente se hacia a un lado para dejar pasar a alguien más que traía en viandas a un maltrecho anciano.

—¿Que ha pasado?.—preguntó el anciano apresurándose a llegar a el. Mientras otros más empujaban a la gente que se arremolinaba, para dejar espacio.

—Lo encontramos en las afueras de la aldea, en la dirección donde se encuentran los animales. Dijo que algo lo atacó.

—¿Está vivo?

—Si, lo he revisado un poco y no tiene heridas de gravedad.

—¿E Inuyasha?.—preguntó sin poder ocultar un deje de ansiedad en su voz.

—Fue a investigar, me dijo que nadie saliera de la aldea.—le dijo mientras alguien más tomaba al anciano y lo llevaban rápidamente hacia una habitación para curarlo.

El anciano no contestó, absorto en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse en la gente que comenzaba a mostrarse muy inquieta.

Habían empezado a sospechar que algo iba mal desde que entraron esos forasteros tan repentina e inesperadamente a su inaccesible aldea.

Y tampoco pudieron dejar de notar que desde al día siguiente de su llegada algo había cambiado. Se fijaron, que ponían especial atención en la muralla que daba hacia el bosque exterior, colocando más soldados de lo usual. Y ahora habían asesinado precisamente a los guardias que por mala suerte les había tocado vigilar esa muralla la noche anterior y un inocente habitante de la aldea, el primero de muchos creían, ya había sido herido.

Un sordo murmullo empezó a crecer en la muchedumbre cuando alguien dio voz a lo que muchos pensaban, daba lo mismo que fueran acompañantes del hijo menor del Señor, así como que uno fuera un monje que según decían tenia una respetable fama, otra, la única sobreviviente de una aldea exterminadora, la rara sacerdotisa y un Youkay Zorro y que aparte de todo contaran con la simpatía del anciano Gudrumg.

Si ellos habían estado huyendo de algo y eso los había seguido hasta aquí, trayendo las desgracias a la aldea y poniendo en peligro su pacífica existencia, nada de eso importaba. Los culpables tendrían que pagar.

Sango y Kagome sintieron que unas rudas manos se posaban sin delicadeza sobre sus hombros, casi haciéndoles daño, antes de que trataran de forcejear, las apresaron más fuerte para evitar que escaparan. Kirara saltó de los brazos de Sango bufando rabiosamente y esquivo varias personas que intentaban capturarla también.

Miroku y Shippo se dieron cuenta de todo esto al oír el gruñido de Kirara, al transformarse. Pero antes que nada pudieran hacer también a ellos los tomaron capturados entre varios hombres, y los despojaron de su Shajaku y su espada respectivamente.

—¡Quieta Kirara!.—Se oyó el grito de Sango mientras la mononoke era acorralada por varios hombres.—¡A que se debe todo esto!

—¡Ustedes son los culpables de lo que esta sucediendo!—gritaron enardecidamente.—¡Nunca debieron dejarlos pasar!

—¿Que es lo que sucede?—Oyeron la voz de la anciano Gudrumg, al que también había tomado por sorpresa la actitud de la gente.

—Hay que echarlos de la aldea¡Lo que ha entrado se encargará de ellos y nos dejará en paz¡ Todo es por ellos!

Kagome estaba francamente asustada, muchas veces los habían tratado mal en las aldeas que habían visitado, pero no de una forma tan violenta y salvaje, y esta gente estaba asustada y eso lo empeoraba de todo.

Observaba a todos gritar al mismo tiempo, y cayó en la cuenta de que no escuchaba nada, solo veía a la gente como en cámara lenta, moviéndose bajo una densa atmósfera que limitaba sus movimientos y los hacia solo unas figuras borrosas, sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, un intenso mareo se apoderó de ella, sintiendo que el piso se movía debajo de sus pies.

Todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Y entonces fue que lo sintió, unas palpitaciones, una oleada de energía que ella conocía muy bien.

Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza bruscamente, sin poder dar crédito a lo que percibía.

¡La perla de Shikon!

_Tzu su ku..._

_Continuara..._

**Cáp. 19**

**Una vieja sensación.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**


	19. Promesas

**Cáp. 20:Promesas.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

**Tercera parte.**

_**Los personajes de "Inuyasha" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

* * *

¿Se había vuelto loca¿Estaba delirando, o era un sueño?

Sintió un dolor en el brazo, asombrada, levantó la cabeza y se topó con la hosca mirada de un hombre, que la tomaba de ambos brazos, haciéndole una llave para que no pudiera forcejear y tratar de escapar sin llevarse una buena torcedura. De momento ella no forcejeaba, pero los dedos del hombre se cerraban en torno a su delicada carne casi cruelmente.

Entonces definitivamente no era un sueño. Y esa presencia tan familiar seguía latente y cada vez se hacia más fuerte, como si se estuviera acercando o expandiendo. Asustada se dio cuenta de la relación que tenia la aparición de la perla con lo que estaba pasando. ¿Podría ser¿Lo que había matado a los guardias en la muralla, tenia la perla de Shikon?

Eso apareció por la noche—razonó—precisamente la noche pasada, y entonces ella debió de haber sentido la presencia de la perla en ese momento, por fuerza. Lo que quería decir que después de todo eso no la tenía...¿y si aquello tenía la facultad de ocultar la presencia de la perla? Su mente barajaba mil posibilidades a la vez, febrilmente, mientras la gente a su alrededor discutían entre ellos.

Miró a su alrededor, no podía decir nada. Ni de loca abriría la boca. ¿Pero como podía decírselos a sus amigos sin que los demás se dieran cuenta? La impotencia la golpeo duramente y la incertidumbre dio paso a la rabia. Ojala que Inuyasha llegara pronto.

—¡He dicho que basta!—rugió el anciano, perdiendo su calma habitual, todos se quedaron callados al instante— ¡Partida de estúpidos¡Que demonios creen que hacen¡Yo mando aquí y no permitiré que mis decisiones sean puestas en tela de juicio!—y entonces, de pronto, su rostro se relajó, cerró los ojos un momento en el silencio que se había hecho, después los abrió lentamente y se dirigió a todos sin mirar a nadie— Si no quieren que todo se vuelva peor de lo que va a ser, les aconsejo que los suelten. Es una recomendación de alguien al que le duele tanto como a ustedes lo que esta sucediendo. Yo no tengo ninguna razón para mentirles.

Después de estas palabras un nuevo silencio se extendió por todos, pero a la vez sustancialmente diferente a los demás. El monje entonces, dejó de sentir como el fuerte abrazo que lo rodeaba se aflojaba hasta dejarlo libre. Observó como a todos sus compañeros los dejaban en libertad también. Rápidamente Shippo y el se colocaron junto a Sango y Kagome, sin decir palabra.

El anciano los miró y les mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Eso es. Ahora debemos prepararnos.—dijo y sin más se alejó. Algunos cuantos marcharon tras de él inmediatamente. Los demás aldeanos eran llevados hacia dentro del templo, algunos otros partieron inmediatamente para las demás chozas a buscar si había algún rezagado.

Kagome permaneció un momento parada en el mismo lugar, asombrada de que todo hubiera terminado tan rápido.

Algunas otras personas a su alrededor tampoco seguían sin salir de su asombro y dedicándoles miradas abiertamente asesinas se marcharon sin decir palabra. Kagome, haciendo caso omiso, se lanzó hacia la entrada del templo a empujones. Los demás perplejos y sin poder creer de la que se habían salvado se observaron entre ellos antes de que salieran rápidamente tras ella.

—¡Kagome¡Adonde vas¡Regresa es peligroso!

Cuando salieron pudieron darse cuenta de que la omnipresente niebla de los últimos días se había acentuado más, dándole a la aldea un aspecto atemorizante, el frío cortaba cruelmente y más arriba de la niebla se podía percibir cierto movimiento, tal vez el aire, tal vez otra cosa. Tras la capa de niebla, las luces del bosque sagrado parecían frías y solo pequeños resplandores difíciles de enfocar que volaban de aquí a allá.

Kagome se sentía en medio de la nada, solo podía percibir la presencia de la perla, sin embargo, no podía definir exactamente de donde provenía, pues parecía inundarlo todo, para cualquier lado que voltease allí estaba la presencia igual de fuerte, igual de débil.

—¡Kagome!—le llegó la voz de Sango.—¡Que diablos pasa!

—La perla.—exclamo con voz entre cortada.—Puedo sentirla. Esta aquí. Siempre ha estado aquí, pero no podía sentirla, en algún lugar, entre las luces, entre la niebla.

¿La perla de Shikon? Pensaron¿esta aquí?

—Kagome, la perla¿puedes sentir la perla?.—le preguntó el Kitsune alzando ambas cejas.

—¡Si¡Esta aquí!

—¿Desde cuando puedes sentirla? .—pregunto Miroku con la boca seca.

—Hace poco, cuando estábamos adentro, cuando nos atacaban...—Kagome se movía entre la niebla, en círculos, girando y viendo para todas partes.

Sango la tomo de los hombros para obligarla a parar.

—Kagome, tranquilízate. ¿Esta segura de que es la perla lo que sientes?

—¡Si maldita sea¡Que otra cosa sino¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla!

—¡Contrólate!—le gritó Sango un poco preocupada por su actitud.—No podemos ir a buscarla sin más. No con esta maldita niebla rodeando todo. Y ahí algo más.—agregó despacio mirando hacia donde estaba el bosque.

—Sango tiene razón. Yo también lo puedo percibir no se que sea, pero es algo peligroso. Y con los últimos días se ha hecho aún más fuerte.—terció el Monje mirando de igual manera las lucecillas que apenas se distinguían entre la niebla.

—¡Precisamente por eso no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada¡Eso la esta buscando!.—les increpó cada vez más desesperada.

Los demás no sabían que hacer, Kagome se hallaba exaltada hasta los nervios, existía la posibilidad de que en realidad lo que estaba atacando la aldea estuviera buscando la perla, si no ¿por que precisamente ahora que Kagome podía sentir la perla los atacaba? Pero aún así...

Y de repente dejo de sentirlo, la perla, su presencia desaparecieron, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Kagome emitió un pequeño grito ahogado.

—¡Ha desaparecido¡Ya no puedo sentirla!—le dijo a los demás.—¡No está!

—¿Como puede ser posible?—susurro Miroku.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarla—les dijo—¡Ya!

Pero Sango y Miroku dubitativos, permanecieron en su lugar, mirándola, sin saber que hacer. Shippo, que no había dicho nada más los observaba reservado.

—Por que me ven así¿creen que estoy mintiendo¡No estoy loca!—exclamó furiosa la chica al ver la mirada de Sango y Miroku y dando una pequeña patada al suelo haciendo que la niebla se revolviera en volutas.

—Es que esto es muy extraño Kagome, no podemos fiarnos de...—empezó Miroku, razonando la situación, sin embargo Kagome no estaba para escuchar opiniones, algo dentro de ella le decía que tenia que ir ya. La apremiaba.

—¡No estoy para eso¡Iré a ver yo sola si es necesario!.—dijo obstinada, interrumpiéndolo.

Se miraron entre ellos y antes de que pudieran decir más la chica dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

—Espera Kagome yo voy contigo.—le dijo Shippo intempestivamente reteniéndola de la mano.

Kagome lo miro un poco sorprendida y después le sonrió. Shippo, a su vez, les dedicó un rápida mirada a la pareja de esposos que no supieron descifrar. Estaban ya para ir tras ellos, pues era obvio que aunque no les gustara la pinta del asunto los acompañarían, cuando una sombra cayó rápidamente de arriba interponiéndose en el paso de Kagome y Shippo.

—¿Adonde creen que van?.—sonó la disgustada voz de Inuyasha, avanzando y haciéndose visible en medio de la niebla mientras lo hacia.

La llegada de Inuyasha tomo por completo de sorpresa a Shippo que se quedó un momento quieto en el mismo lugar. Inuyasha lo observaba receloso, y antes de que el Kitsune pudiera hacer nada noto como Kagome pasaba rápidamente a su lado buscando a el hanyou.

—¡Inuyasha, la perla¡Ha aparecido, pude sentirla!

El mitad youkay, que no se esperaba eso, la miro durante un segundo con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Aquí¿Estas segura Kagome?

—¡Claro que si¡Por que demonios no me creen!.—dijo mirándolo irritada.

—Nunca hemos dicho que no te creíamos Kagome.—intervino Miroku situándose al lado de Shippo junto con Sango.—Es solo que la situación que se esta dando es por demás extraña.

—Así es, puede ser una trampa.—reafirmo Sango con voz preocupada.

—¿De quién?.—preguntó Shippo, tenso y mirándolos fijamente.

—No lo sabemos y eso es lo más peligroso.—le respondió Miroku.

—Pues dentro de poco sabrás que es.—les dijo Inuyasha.—viene directamente hacia acá, lo he visto. Y es peligroso quedarse en este lugar tenemos que ir a avisarles de inmediato a los demás para tomar precauciones.—dijo tomando del brazo a Kagome y comenzando a jalarla. La chica, tardó en reaccionar un poco, pero de inmediato se soltó bruscamente de él.

—¿Es que no me has oído¡La perla¡Lo que hemos venido a buscar, por lo que tuve que regresar a este maldito sitio¡Por lo que tengo que soportar todo esto!—Chilló desesperada sin entender la actitud que estaban tomando. La miraron y por primera vez lo único que vieron fue a una joven, asustada que no pertenecía a ese mundo. Inuyasha frunció más el entrecejo mientras la veía fríamente.

—Claro que te oído,—le respondió después de unos tensos segundos de silencio.—ten por seguro que la perla me interesa tanto como a ti, pero una vez que acabemos con todo esto, la perla será pan comido. La buscaremos para que puedas regresar a tu época lo más rápido posible, no te preocupes.— añadió con una sonrisa forzada.—Ahora, si no te importa, tengo que avisarles a los demás del peligro que se acerca.

Kagome lo miró parado entre la niebla, distante y frió. Sintió un escalofrió y de repente se sintió muy cansada.

—Tienes razón.—acepto despacio.

Sango y Miroku dieron media vuelta dispuestos a regresar rápidamente al templo. Inuyasha seguía observando a Kagome, y esta comenzó a andar rápidamente hacia donde habían desaparecido Miroku y Sango, evitando mirarlo aún cuando pasó junto a él.

Inuyasha la vio pasar a su lado sin dignarse a mirarlo y desaparecer entre la niebla, enfadado, pensó unas cuantas malas palabras y comenzó a caminar. Shippo seguía parado en el mismo lugar, Inuyasha se percató de su presencia y lo miró esta vez brevemente y dio la vuelta.

—Muévete, no tendrás pensado recibir a esa cosa ahí parado ¿verdad?.—le dijo mientras seguía a Kagome.

El Kitsune no le contestó, miró tras de él, pero solo había niebla que se revolvía intranquila una y otra vez en el aire helado. Suspiro y se encaminó hacia el templo.

El anciano había escuchado, en apariencia, imperturbable el relato de Inuyasha, cuando este terminó, bajó la vista y permaneció callado durante un par de minutos y sin que nadie dijera nada.

—Buena esta.—dijo por fin levantando la cara y mirando al hanyou.—creo que esta vez no podremos librarnos de esto ¿verdad?

Inuyasha, cruzado de brazos, no respondió, pues el sabia tan bien como Gudrumg que eso era imposible.

Los hombres que estaban en la habitación se movieron, el anciano los miro y suspiró. Después se dirigió hacia Miroku y los demás que permanecían en una esquina un poco oscura y apartados de los demás.

—Se que dije que en esta aldea no necesitábamos de la ayuda de gente forastera, sin embargo les pido disculpas, y les ruego que nos brinden sus habilidades en este momento tan difícil para nosotros.

—No se preocupe, no tenia por que pedírnoslo.—dijo Miroku sonriendo. El anciano le devolvió la sonrisa, durante unos segundos, para después regresar a su expresión preocupada.

—Lo principal será llevar a la gente indefensa hacia un sitio más seguro.—dijo como para si mismo.

—¿Hay manera alguna de que puedan salir sin peligro?.—preguntó Inuyasha.

Gudrumg lo miró y meditó un poco la pregunta.

—Si, hay un camino,— explicó finalmente.— en la parte trasera de la aldea, pero como comprenderás no ha sido ocupado por mucho tiempo, y no se en que condiciones se encuentre.

—¿Hacia donde lleva?

—Al pico Este. De ahí se puede ir directamente en línea recta y salir varios kilómetros lejos de aquí.—contestó alzándose de hombros.

—¿Saben muchos del camino?.—le preguntó el hanyou frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No creo, esta muy bien oculto y a menos que sepas que esta ahí no podrás verlo. Solo yo conocía de su existencia y ahora ustedes.

—Es más que suficiente.—le contestó Inuyasha satisfecho con la explicación.

—¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?—preguntó el anciano al hanyou.

—Era muy lento, y me dio la impresión que estaba rodeando la aldea, podría bajar entre el bosque.—se encogió de hombros— sin embargo no creo que tengamos más de ocho horas.

Gudrumg asintió con la cabeza y después miró a uno de sus guardias que había ido con él.

—Kaonashi, ya sabes que hacer. Reúne a todos en el menor tiempo posible.

—En seguida.—contestó el aludido y enseguida salió.

—Miroku, Sango.—Dijo Inuyasha mirándolos.—Lo mejor seria que acompañaran a la gente de la aldea para protegerlos.

—De eso nada.—le respondió Miroku tan tranquilo como siempre.

—¡Nos quedaremos a ayudarte!.—replicó a su vez Sango.

—Claro que no.—contestó el mitad Youkay taxativamente.— No hay suficientes guardias para cuidar aquí y a la gente, lo mejor será que ustedes vayan con ellos.—Miroku se le quedó mirando a Inuyasha, y ya no respondió más. Bajó la vista meditando la situación.

—Yo me quedaré aquí.— dijo Shippo tranquilamente, pero con el mismo tono de voz que Inuyasha había empleado, que decía que eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared semioculto en la obscuridad. Al oírlo Miroku se dio cuenta de repente cuanto se parecían el e Inuyasha en ciertos aspectos y se preguntó si no seria una mala idea que ellos dos se quedaran aquí. Movió la cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos y confió en el buen sentido común de ambos.

—¡Yo también me quedaré aquí!.—protesto Kagome inmediatamente después y un poco indignada de que no la tomaran en cuenta, justo al lado del Kitsune.

—No.—le respondió secamente Inuyasha.—Te marchas con Miroku y Sango.—la miró durante un breve segundo y después desvió la vista. Kagome se quedo sin habla.¡Maldito Inuyasha, quién demonios se creía para mandarla de esa manera! Estaba a punto de soltarle todo lo que pensaba de él, pero se dio cuenta de que no era una actitud muy apropiada para el momento, así que se mordió la lengua e hizo de tripas corazón.

—Dicho todo, creo que no es necesario que nos quedemos aquí a perder el tiempo tan miserablemente.—dijo el anciano enderezándose con un poco de dificultad.

Inuyasha lo observó atentamente.

—Creo que es mejor que tu también vayas con la gente.—le dijo un poco rudamente. El anciano, por su parte no se molestó en mirarlo y solo emitió una risilla.

—Seré un anciano, Inuyasha, pero no soy un inútil. Todavía puedo servir de algo, espera a verlo.—abrió la tobira y salió seguido de su sequito.

—Si tu lo dices.—le respondió Inuyasha, tratando de decir la última palabra. Pero en verdad esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

Los guardias de la aldea estaban pasando un mal rato tratando de hacer orden en el caos, la gente, al borde de la histeria, hacia poco caso de ellos. Se arremolinaban para pasar lo más rápido posible por una estrecha grieta en la pared de la montaña en pico, la entrada al camino que llevaba fuera de la aldea.

Gudrumg tenia razón, perfectamente disimulada por un efecto óptico y varias piedras amontonadas, daba la impresión de ser no más que una mera fisura natural. A la que nadie le habría prestado atención y que era imposible fijarse más detalladamente por las piedras que obstruían la vista, peligrosamente situadas en el borde de un voladero. Además de que estaba situada en lo alto de la pared y sin algo en que encaramarse era imposible llegar a ella, si no te partías el cuello antes de lograrlo debido a lo accidentado del terreno, y nadie en su sano juicio se hubiera acercado a ese pedazo de tierra que parecía gritar a más no poder que era un lugar de ensueño para suicidas.

Sin embargo, si se bordeaba un poco a la derecha y luego en esquinas estratégicas, exactamente pensadas para lograr ese propósito, se podía observar como poco a poco la grieta se iba haciendo cada vez más y más ancha, adquiriendo la forma de una suerte de 8 mucho más estrecho en la parte de arriba. Y el voladero resultaba tener una cornisa lo suficientemente ancha como para ser en verdad un camino bajo de lo más seguro que llevaba a la entrada de la larga pero angosta fisura, y era, además, cubierto desde arriba por una vegetación salvaje que prorrumpía de las paredes de piedra.

Observando aquella delirante procesión nómada un poco apartados, se encontraban los cuatro jóvenes. Al final de cuentas Miroku y Sango habían aceptado el plan de Inuyasha. Ellos irían en la parte de atrás de toda esa fila de gente, para proteger la retirada.

Una atmósfera de tensión, miedo y tristeza se dejaba sentir encima del lugar, el gris del ambiente solo contribuía a hacerlos más tangibles; el viento helado soplaba ahora suavemente, produciendo un murmullo continuo.

Un corro de monjes se hallaban en oración completamente concentrados, ellos harían una barrera que protegería la aldea y los árboles sagrados cuanto fuera posible, mientras los demás tratarían de atacar al enemigo de la mejor manera posible, ese era el plan, mientras daban tiempo a los demás aldeanos indefensos de escapar lo más lejos posible con la ayuda de unos cuantos guardias youkays, unos monjes más y Miroku y Sango.

Estos se hallaban en la entrada de la cueva junto con Kagome y Shippo, Kirara estaba transformada y olisqueaba el aire nerviosamente, su pelaje estaba suavemente erizado.

Un desagradable y tenso silencio estaba sobre ellos,

—Tranquila Kirara, todo estará bien.—le susurro Sango cariñosamente arrodillándose junto a ella y acariciándola y Kirara lamió afectuosamente su mejilla. Miroku observó la escena y deseo que Sango tuviera razón, se sentía muy intranquilo. Observó hacia arriba del camino deseando ver aparecer a Inuyasha, sin embargo este no había hecho acto de presencia y nadie más lo había visto.

—Estas segura de quieres hacer esto Kagome?.—le pregunto Sango a la chica con preocupación.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente para tranquilizarla

—Todo estará bien.

Permanecieron los cuatro en silencio durante un breve momento.

—Pero, no tienes por que hacerlo, estoy segura que Inuyasha y Shippo estarán bien aquí solos, además ellos sabrán que hacer si pasa algo con la perla.

—¿Ustedes también? —replicó la chica sintiéndose un poco molesta—No es la primera vez que estamos en una situación así, además entre más pronto acabemos con esto mejor. Será de más ayuda si puedo averiguar donde esta la perla para evitar complicaciones mayores. Les aseguro que se cuidarme sola, ya se los he dicho.

—No, esto es algo diferente—le dijo Miroku­—No es como las otras veces. Inuyasha y ese anciano lo saben, puedo sentirlo, incluso tu debes sentirlo Kagome. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

­—No deben preocuparse por Kagome. Yo la cuidare muy bien. —Exclamó Shippo. Kagome lo volteó a ver y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Lo ven—les dijo un poco más alegre—No ahí por que preocuparse. Mi Shippo esta aquí. Les aseguro que todos volveremos dentro de poco con la anciana Kaede y me llevaré de una buena vez por todas esa fastidiosa perla.

—Estamos listos—Anunció una voz interrumpiendo a Miroku, que empezaba a abrir la boca para protestar, era el guardia que Gudrumg había llamado Kaonashi. Miroku asintió dubitativo con la cabeza y este se alejó para reunirse con el anciano que se encontraba ahí cerca.

—Anden ya—les dijo Kagome­—Mientras más pronto se vayan más pronto regresaran. Y no se preocupen.

—Bien, nos tenemos que ir. Cuídense.—les dijo Miroku con su Shajaku en la mano, mientras Sango y Kirara se colocaban aun lado de él, a la entrada de la boca de la cueva.

—Ustedes también.

—No te preocupes.—le dijo Sango también con una sonrisa—Tenemos la firme intención de volver ambos a casa sanos y salvos ¿verdad?.— le dijo a Miroku y este le devolvió la sonrisa, Kagome se dio cuenta de que debían de extrañar mucho a sus pequeños hijos, y se alegró de que Inuyasha no hubiera permitido que se quedaran en ese lugar, parecía que el había pensado en ese detalle mucho antes que ella. Frunció el seño.

—Nos veremos dentro de poco.—les dijo Shippo con una sonrisa y los despidió con un movimiento de mano, Kagome lo imitó y la pareja de esposos se internó en la oscuridad de la caverna con Kirara a su lado. Kagome los vio desaparecer sin imaginarse que tal vez esa seria la ultima vez que los viera.

Se quedaron ahí parados mirando la oscuridad, viendo como lentamente desaparecía el resplandor rojizo de su tea. Shippo rodeó los hombros de Kagome, esta levanto la vista hacia él y vio que el Kitsune le sonreía para darle ánimos.

—Todo va estar bien Kagome.

Kagome respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y lentamente se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a andar en dirección a la aldea.

La gente pasaba aún lado de ellos sin prestarles atención, caminaban lentamente y sin hablar.

Habían abandonado ya el camino y estaban en los lindes con el bosque cuando de pronto Shippo se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Qué te pasa Shippo?—le pregunto la chica extrañada deteniéndose también— ¿te sientes bien? Estas muy pálido.

— ¿Que¿Yo? No, estoy bien es solo...—le respondió vagamente y sin mirarla, no apartaba la vista de un punto en el bosque— Me duele un poco la pierna—Sacudió la cabeza como ahuyentando un mal pensamiento y distraídamente se froto la pierna.

— Déjame ver. —le contesto la chica agachándose.

— No Kagome, espera, no es nada.—dijo volviendo a la realidad repentinamente y retirándose rápidamente de ella.

Pero fue muy lento, Kagome ya había visto un par de feas cicatrices en la pantorrilla del chico.

— ¡Dios mío¡Cuando te has hecho eso!—le cuestionó. Y Shippo ya no pudo seguir evitándolo.

— En el bosque. Fue una araña. No es nada.

— ¡Pero no está sanando y ya tiene bastante tiempo!

— No te preocupes. Olvídalo Kagome. —Le dijo tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente. —Escucha Kagome, lo que te dije antes y hace unos momentos fue verdad. Antes hiciste tu mucho por mi y es hora de retribuírtelo. Nada te va a pasar, te lo aseguro, yo te voy a cuidar. —le dijo con fervor.

—Por que lo dices, yo lo se, no tienes por que...

Pero se interrumpió. Inesperadamente Shippo la atrajo hacia así abrazándola fuertemente. Kagome, sorprendida, se quedó muy quieta, sin saber que hacer.

—Esto va terminar muy pronto, yo te cuidaré.—murmuró mecánicamente contra su pelo.

La chica se relajó y empezaba a devolverle el abrazo cuando el Kitsune la apartó de si bruscamente con el seño fruncido, con los ojos inexpresivos mirando a través de ella. La soltó despacio y le sonrió con una mueca en la boca.

—Tengo que irme, Kagome—le dijo alejándose de ella—te aseguro que te cuidaré, yo se que es lo que quieres, te prometo que esta vez no vas a sufrir. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

— ¡Espera Shippo!—Gritó asustada, pero el Kitsune ya había desaparecido.

Tal vez Miroku y Sango tuvieran razón y algo raro pasaba, y por más que lo deseara no todo fuera acabar como ella quería. Deseo estar muy lejos de ese lugar, a cientos de años de distancia. Cerró los ojos un momento rogando por que estuviera soñando, pero los volvió a abrir y solo vio la misma niebla que se agitaba delante de ella fría y burlona.

Una figura delgada caminaba entre la bruma del bosque y sin vacilar, la niebla se revolvía entorno a él. La figura se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza como si escuchara algo muy atentamente.

—Ya es hora ¿verdad?

"_**Así es pequeño Kitsune"**_

Shippo sonrió a la niebla y algo entre ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Tzu su ku..._

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 20**

**Promesas.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**


	20. Solo una palabra

**Cáp. 21: Sólo una palabra**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

**Tercera parte.**

_**Los personajes de "Inuyasha" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

* * *

Inuyasha noto aquella familiar sensación en la boca del estómago cada vez que veía a Kagome. Cerró los ojos y suspiró tratando por todos los medios de controlar sus emociones, era necesario pensar fríamente, tenía que analizar la situación de una manera práctica, pero igual siguió observándola, sin poder quitarle el ojo de encima.

Kagome caminaba sola entre la gente que iba y venia frenéticamente sin hacer caso de ella. Inuyasha llevaba varios minutos observando su rostro serio mientras decidía que hacer. Ella no lo veía, de hecho parecía no percatarse de nada más que la rodeara. Caminaba directamente hacia donde él se encontraba y estuvo casi de pasar de largo sin que lo notara cuando Inuyasha hablo.

— ¿Así que no te fuiste?—le dijo sin reflejar ninguna emoción en la voz, ni siquiera enojo. En realidad solo estaba esperándola, pues el ya se había enterado que no se había ido. Y solo le confirmaron lo que el ya sospechaba.

Kagome que no pareció inmutarse, volteó su rostro hacia él y su mirada se endureció al instante.

— ¡Ja! Me alegra que te guste verme Kagome, a mi me fascina, nunca me canso de admirarte. —le dijo al advertir su hostilidad.

—Déjame en paz. —le soltó agriamente y comenzó a alejarse nuevamente cuando el joven la tomo de la muñeca reteniéndola. — ¿Que demonios quieres?

— ¿Donde están Miroku y Sango? —le preguntó.

—Ya se han ido. Estaban esperándote pero como tu solo haces lo quieres, no te dignaste a aparecer.

Inuyasha no se molestó en contradecirla, entrecerró los ojos mientras la estudiaba detenidamente.

— ¿Y Shippo?

—No lo sé. —le contestó francamente alzándose de hombros recordando su repentina huida de solo unos minutos atrás y haciendo amago de irse nuevamente. Sin embargo Inuyasha la detuvo por segunda ocasión.

—Maldición Inuyasha, no estoy para bromas. —le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

— ¿A donde vas Kagome?

—Que diablos te importa. —Le dijo pues ni ella sabia bien a ciencia cierta que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Por que no te vas con Miroku y Sango?

—Por que no quiero, y por que no me gusta que decidan que es lo que tengo que hacer.

—No debes de estar aquí.

—Lo siento mucho, pero me voy a quedar en este lugar. —le repitió alzando la barbilla.

—Y yo he dicho que no. —le refutó este impasible.

Kagome sintió que la poca paciencia que tenía la perdía.

— ¡No se por que me molesto en discutir contigo¡Eres de lo peor!

— ¡Y tu no te quedas atrás¿Que no entiendes que algo peligroso se aproxima a la aldea!—contestó el toscamente, ya sin paciencia.

—No necesitas hablarme de esa forma, Inuyasha, no soy estúpida. Se perfectamente lo que esta pasando, pero no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos, quiero recuperar la perla lo antes posible.

Kagome alzó un poco la voz y varias personas voltearon a verlos. Inuyasha gruño y los miró amenazadoramente y la gente comenzó a caminar más rápido sin atreverse a volver ahechar un segundo vistazo. Antes de que la joven se diera cuenta la tomo de la mano y la comenzó a arrastrar rápidamente hacia una parte solitaria, libre de miradas indiscretas.

—A que se debe esa urgencia de irte Kagome. —Le dijo en cuanto estuvieron solos y mientras la soltaba bruscamente. —Lo quieras o no, estas atada a este lugar.

—No tengo nada que me ate a este lugar. —contestó altiva y molesta.

— ¿Ah, no? Y Sango, Miroku y Shippo. —Kagome lo miró duramente, ella nunca renegaría de sus amigos y eso el lo sabia muy bien.

Inuyasha se acerco más a ella y Kagome retrocedió. El hanyou arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Que te pasa? No tienes por que huir. Lo creas o no, no voy a saltar encima de ti a cualquier momento, aunque me muera de ganas de hacerlo. Se cuando comportarme.

—No seas tan presuntuoso, Inuyasha, no todo gira alrededor de ti. —le contestó molesta tratando de ignorar tensión que había surgido en el ambiente.

—Tal vez, —concedió alzándose de hombros. — pero si no te hubieras quedado, no tendrías por que estar conmigo, ni yo contigo—le contestó con lógica el hanyou encogiéndose de hombros—Te lo has buscado.

—Lo único que sé—le contestó —es que te gusta hacer siempre tu voluntad. Ahora entiendo a Shippo.

—No estamos hablando de él, Kagome. —le dijo cambiando de actitud, Kagome lo miró extrañada pero el continuó —No se como estés acostumbrada a que te traten los inútiles buenos para nada de tu época Kagome, pero estoy seguro que con ninguno de ellos has sentido lo que sentiste conmigo.

Kagome lo miró boquiabierta y sintió que se ruborizaba, buscó algo con que responderle, pero para su desgracia eso era completamente cierto. Así que decidió darle la vuelta al asunto y hacer una retirada táctica.

—No vine a discutir eso contigo, si no tienes nada mejor que decirme me voy.

Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros ante el rubor de la chica, no pudo haberle dicho algo tan satisfactorio para su orgullo como esa reacción. Así que envalentonado no iba a consentir que se escapara de él tan fácilmente así como así.

De acuerdo, tal vez no había empleado la mejor manera de manejarla para que se fuera con Miroku y Sango, pero como diablos iba a conseguir meterle en su cabeza que corría peligro en la aldea. Recordó las palabras que Miroku le dijera hace poco, que uno tiene que dar su brazo a torcer de vez en cuando. Claro, razonó molesto, pero aplicaba cuando la situación no era de peligro mortal como ahora.

Pero desafortunadamente por más que quisiera era imposible ya sacarla de la aldea, una vez que se hubieran ido todos iban a sellar la entrada con un conjuro, y para estas alturas era muy probable que ya lo hubieran hecho, y una vez realizado era imposible volver a quitarlo en tan poco tiempo.

¿Que diablos iba a hacer con Kagome para mantenerla a salvo, conociéndola iba querer estar en medio del ojo de la tormenta.

—Ah, así que lo aceptas. —le dijo retomando el hilo de la platica que la ponía tan nerviosa.

— ¡Yo no estoy aceptando nada!

—Cuando una mujer dice que no, en realidad esta diciendo que sí. —afirmó categórico.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco al oír aquella frase.

—Dios mío, creo pasas mucho tiempo con Miroku.

—Da lo mismo Kagome, y aún no me has contestado por que la urgencia de encontrar la perla. —le pregunto, Kagome pensó que no se le iba una.

Y ahora que lo pensaba no lo sabia, cada minuto que pasaba y era desperdiciado sin buscar La Perla le hacia sentirse totalmente intranquila, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse esperando, simplemente no podía. Así como tampoco lograba entender el porque de esa agitación. Encontrar la perla, eso era lo que en ese momento más ocupaba su mente.

—Que más da. Solo quiero encontrarla. –Le contestó con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza—Ya me harte de esta situación.

—Así que de verdad piensas irte cuando todo esto acabe. Típico de ti. —le dijo el hanyou de mal humor.

— ¿Que quieres decir?—le preguntó la chica poniéndose en guardia.

—Vamos no te hagas la inocente, Lo hiciste una vez y lo vas a volver a hacer, ya se que eres perfectamente capaz de irte sin mirar atrás.

—Miroku, Sango y la anciana Kaede me pidieron que buscara la perla con ellos y después me la llevara a mi época. Si vuelvo a regresar eso significa traer la perla conmigo, y no pienso poner en peligro sus vidas. —le contestó molesta.

Inuyasha la miró largamente y Kagome trató de mantenerle la mirada valientemente.

—Si, claro. —murmuró Inuyasha finalmente desdeñoso.

—Ya me harte de esto Inuyasha, es una perdida de tiempo y tengo que buscar la perla. –le dijo con un gesto de fastidio y empezando a darse la vuelta.

— ¿Adonde diablos crees que vas? Decidiste quedarte y eso es lo que vas a hacer. Te lo aseguro—dijo tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. —Acepta las consecuencias.

—De acuerdo, si quieres que me quede me quedo. —Le espeto poniendo las manos en su pecho y separándose de él rápidamente —pero será mejor que hagamos algo productivo y me digas por que te haces la víctima. Fui yo la que tuvo que irse dejando a sus amigos y todo lo que me importaba.

Inuyasha la miró receloso y finalmente desvió la vista.

—Olvídalo, no quiero hablar de eso. —respondió sombrío.

— ¿Por que no? Es el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no? Por que tu misma dijiste que eso era agua pasada. Ya déjalo. –Le recordó enfadado —Por que demonios las mujeres siempre quieren hablar.

— ¡Por que alguien tiene que hacerlo¡Por eso! Además por que a diferencia de ti, yo espero mucho más que unos simples acostones y si no...

— ¡Crees que es solo eso¡Unos simples acostones!—se volvió hacia ella interrumpiéndola con ira.

— ¡Por favor¿Por que negar lo obvio?

—De los dos la única que no quiere ver las cosas como son eres tú, nada de lo que me has dicho desde que llegaste ha sido lo que piensas.

—No, tal vez no. —le concedió la joven—pero es por que quiero mantener los pies sobre la tierra. Debemos de ser realistas.

—Realistas¡ja! —Se burló. —Mi amor, no hay nada más real que esto. —le dijo mientras la atraía hacia el y la comenzaba a besar. Kagome suspiró y le echo los brazos al cuello casi de inmediato, cuando se quedaron sin respiración se separaron mirándose a los ojos. Kagome no se separó de él, nerviosa apartó los ojos y comenzó a juguetear con su pelo plateado.

—Ves lo que te digo—le reprochó la joven con un ligero tono de tristeza. —Me besas y todo lo demás pierde importancia.

—Me podrás decir lo que quieras pero me siento especialmente orgulloso de ello. —le replicó acariciando su cuello y con un brillo de humor en los ojos.

Kagome sonrió levemente.

—Por favor tómame en serio. No estés jugando conmigo.

—Yo siempre te he tomado muy en serio, más de lo que tú crees. —Le replicó gravemente. —Creía que eso ya había quedado muy claro.

Kagome lo miró nuevamente y nerviosa se remojo los labios.

—De acuerdo, creo que ya puedes soltarme. —le dijo tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz.

—Ah, no¿crees que voy a estar tranquilo sabiendo que andas por aquí y por allá buscando a esa estúpida perla, sin importarte con que diablos te puedas topar?

Kagome lo miró por unos instantes sin decir nada, finalmente suspiro y se alzó de hombros.

—De acuerdo. —le dijo tranquila después de pensárselo durante un segundo pues no era estúpida, y sabia que corría un gran riesgo estando sola, aunque Shippo también le había dicho que la cuidaría, de momento se había olvidado de él.

— ¿De acuerdo?—repitió extrañado. — ¿Así como así¿No vas a discutir?

— ¿Quieres tu discutir?—preguntó alzando las cejas.

—Yo no soy quien inicia las peleas, Kagome.

—Pero si quien las provoca.

—Eso no es cierto.

— ¡Claro que sí¡Acabas de hacerlo! Yo acepte tus condiciones y comenzaste a hablar.

—Por que tú no haces otra cosa que decirme que no vas a hacer lo que te digo.

—Pues si tuvieras otra manera de hacer las cosas y no fueras tan bruto tal vez yo no te pondría tanto pero.

— ¡Ja!

— ¿En serio quieres bronca? Deja de ser tan niño. Ya te dije que voy a hacer lo que dices.

—Te voy a tomar la palabra, Kagome. —le dijo mirándola a los labios con una intensidad que reflejaba muy bien lo que quería.

—Me refería a... ¡Olvídalo!— Kagome trató de escapar de él.

— ¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso! – le ordenó con un aire de impaciencia— ¡No te vas a ir a ninguna parte!

—Y no me iba a ir. Por cierto yo también quiero que dejes de hacer eso.

— ¿Que cosa?—le preguntó con aire distraído mientras la miraba acercándose a ella.

— ¡Eso¡Sabes bien a que me refiero!—explotó Kagome maldiciéndose por ponerse colorada nuevamente.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada al notar su nerviosismo.

— Es increíble que aún seas tan tímida.

— No soy tímida, pero no quiero que se repita. Debo de estar atenta —le dijo con vehemencia, mientras se remojaba los labios secos por milésima vez y alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo. Pero Inuyasha parecía no enterarse de lo que le decía mientras se apretaba más contra ella, aprisionándola entre la pared y su cuerpo. Kagome gimió al sentir su cuerpo duro contra el de ella.

— ¿Qué no se repita que¿Esto?—le dijo con voz ronca.

Inuyasha la besó. Y Kagome, que ya sabia lo que venía y aunque se había dicho que no iba a caer tan fácilmente, le respondió con otro gemido de rendición. Primero le acaricio con la lengua los labios para después adentrarse en ella. Luego rompió el beso y continuó por su cuello.

Kagome se sujetó a sus fuertes hombros y perdió toda sensación de tiempo y espacio.

—Kagome... Se siente tan bien...—murmuró contra su piel, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la apretaba contra su cadera, deleitándose con el contacto de su cuerpo y sus formas de mujer. Kagome gimió al sentir su reacción física contra de ella y se apretó aun más a él, anhelando aun más. Sabia que debía apartarse de él, pero apenas tenia fuerzas para sujetarse de sus hombros.

—Eres tan hermosa, Kagome, Kagome. —Volvió a capturar su boca, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo femenino. Kagome lentamente comenzó a responderle de la misma manera, e Inuyasha se estremeció al sentir sus dedos en su pecho, recorriéndolo.

Tenía que calmarse, pero llevaba días tratando desesperadamente e infructuosamente de no pensar en ella en las noches y de no hacer una barbaridad cada vez que la veía, que había llegado al límite. Sin embargo cada vez le resultaba más difícil, había hecho uso de una enorme fuerza de voluntad para no acorralarla en cualquier rincón de la casa y hacerle todo lo que tenía en mente una y otra vez, sin tregua. Pero Kagome actuaba como un ratón asustadizo cada vez que lo veía, daba la vuelta y cambiaba de camino. Y el lo único que podía hacer era observarla de lejos cuando ella no lo veía y soportar valientemente el continuo malestar que le provocaba pensar en ella. Había llegado a desear nunca haber hecho el amor con Kagome, por que de ese modo no sabría lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Y ahora finalmente la estaba besando y sintiendo su cuerpo tan pequeño, suave y femenino contra el de él, gruño de satisfacción cuando Kagome comenzó a moverse contra de él. Si seguía así acabaría haciéndole el amor en ese lugar. Separó su boca de nuevo de la de ella, pero no se separaron, sus manos continuaron acariciándola. Kagome ocultó la cara en su pecho, mientras sentía las manos de Inuyasha en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y gimió su nombre. Inuyasha bajo su cabeza hasta su cuello y le mordisqueó la oreja.

Kagome apoyó las manos en su fuerte pecho, Inuyasha le tomo suavemente la mano y la llevó hasta le esencia de su masculinidad. Un gemido involuntario escapó de los labios de la chica mientras sus dedos reconocían tímidamente la zona en círculos tentadores. Inuyasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando con los ojos cerrados, la mano que él tenia sobre un pecho de ella cayó pesadamente a su costado y su cuerpo se entregó sumiso a todos los placeres que ella le proporcionaba. Entonces, inesperadamente, el le tomó de la mano para hacerla parar, Kagome alzó la cara hacia él, con expresión confundida.

—No puedo seguir más...—le dijo apasionadamente con su respiración entrecortada. —Quiero terminarlo Kagome, quiero estar contigo. Yo se que tu también quieres, no puedes negarlo. Dilo. —le ordenó en un susurro con voz ronca.

Kagome sabia que no podría decirle que no, nunca. No cuando la miraba de aquella manera, ni cuando la besaba así, ni cuando le hacia sentir todas aquellas cosas. Ella nunca se había sentido tan femenina, sus cuerpos reaccionaban de manera inmediata cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro, y la atmósfera se cargaba tanto de tensión a su alrededor, que ella continuamente se había preguntado si alguien más lo notaria. Cuando estaba con él reaccionaba de una manera primitiva, apasionada y solo deseaba que el la tomara y la llevara hacia donde solo el podía. Y Kagome sabia que el mismo efecto causaba ella en él, cuando el la miraba de lejos creyendo que ella no lo sabia sentía sus ojos recorriéndola posesivamente. No sabia como había podido aguantar estos últimos días, cada vez tenia más lo nervios a flor de piel, creyendo que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritar de frustración. Lo deseba, lo deseaba tanto que le causaba vergüenza. Si tan solo no estuviera tan profunda y estúpidamente enamorada, le costaría menos trabajo controlarse, pero ella sabia que era precisamente por eso que no podía soportar estar lejos de Inuyasha por mucho tiempo.

—Sólo una palabra. —volvió a decir Inuyasha, esperando su respuesta con la respiración contenida. Kagome se acercó más a él llegándose a tocar apenas con los labios.

—Sí...—dijo suavemente casi inaudible. Inuyasha gimió para después besarla tan hambrientamente que Kagome se sintió desfallecer. Apenas fue conciente de que se estaban moviendo, Inuyasha la había tomado en brazos sin dejar de besarla por un segundo. Después sintió que la recostaba sobre algo mullido y seco, en un lugar mucho más tibio. Abrió los ojos y supo que estaba dentro del templo en uno de los cuartos.

—Eres preciosa—le dijo Inuyasha que la observaba arriba de ella. Kagome lo tomó con ambas manos de la cabeza y lo acercó hacia ella, mientras las manos de él luchaban por quitarle su ropa, y la chica comenzó a hacer lo mismo a su vez.

Parecían siglos desde que habían hecho lo mismo y ambos lo habían deseado tanto que no estaban dispuestos a permitir satisfacer sus cuerpos tan fácilmente. Se besaron, se acariciaron, se exploraron, gimieron sus nombres, se dijeron palabras al oído suavemente, mientras todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir, y solamente eran ellos dos.

Kagome se arqueaba contra de él urgiéndolo e Inuyasha no pudo contenerse más, al verla rendida bajo de él con el pelo alborotado y tan loca de pasión murmurando su nombre sin parar, pensando solo en él. Pero se tomó su tiempo para observarla y ver las marcas que había dejado por sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que seria algo efímero, tan pronto como el se separara de ella Kagome comenzaría a pensar en irse y esta vez seria casi seguro que no regresaría. No pudo evitar sentir furia al saber que el asunto se le estaba escapando de las manos. Sabia que Kagome sentía lo mismo, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta todavía a admitirlo, ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar que era puramente atracción física. Sin embargo el ahora contaba con la experiencia para saber si de verdad era solo eso. Cuando el había estado con otras mujeres y se había separado de ellas no había sentido el mismo malestar que cuando no estaba junto a Kagome. Y el solo hecho de pensar que ella se iría para siempre…

Inuyasha besó fieramente a Kagome dispuesto a demostrarle todo lo que podía ofrecerle, dispuesto a demostrarle el lugar al que ella pertenecía. No estaba dispuesto a permitirle salirse con la suya. Kagome era de él y con el se tenia que quedar, eso ya lo había decidido desde el mismo momento en que la vio cuando ella regresó.

— No voy a dejar que te vayas de nuevo Kagome. —le susurró mientras la besaba ardorosamente. —Tienes que prometerme que no te vas a ir.

—Inuyasha yo… —La joven no podía pensar correctamente, perdida dentro del mar de sensaciones que Inuyasha le estaba proporcionando. Se apretaba contra él, rogándole, pero el se apartaba.

—No pequeña, esta vez no— dijo con los dientes apretados y dispuesto a prolongar más la agonía con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

—Por favor. —Rogó Kagome con un gemido mientras levantaba las caderas hacia él.

—Dímelo. Di que te quedaras.

—No, no. No puedo.

—Oh si, si que puedes.

Kagome recibió la boca de Inuyasha, mientras sus manos hábiles la recorrían y le hacían perder la cabeza.

—Dilo.

Kagome movió débilmente la cabeza negativamente.

— Dilo maldita sea. Di que eres mía. Que no te separaras de mí. No puedes luchar contra esto, Kagome. ¡Dilo!

¡Si¡Soy tuya, lo sabes! Siempre lo he sido.

No te iras.

No, no me iré.

Entonces Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y se dio la vuelta de modo que la chica quedo encima de él, sentada. Kagome se recostó sobre el cuerpo del joven, con las piernas a sus costados al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse para acoplarse con él. Se aferró a sus hombros mientras el la tomaba por la cintura ansioso y ella se comenzaba a mover sobre de él.

Kagome cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás al sentir que estaba llegando al límite, pero antes de que ella terminara, Inuyasha nuevamente dio la vuelta y la recostó debajo de él, Kagome entrelazó las piernas alrededor de la varonil cintura, para hacer más estrecha la unión, y unos segundos mas tarde los dos se encontraron muy por fuera del mundo terrenal.

* * *

Ya estaba llegando la noche, y todo estaba en silencio. Los últimos rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana y se posaban delicadamente sobre la piel de la joven tendida en el suelo, que dormía placidamente. 

Inuyasha la observaba dormir pensativo, sentado con la espalda recargada sobre la pared, cerró los ojos y suspiró. A regañadientes se obligó a pararse, mientras recogía su Katana del suelo junto a él. Se acercó a la ventana con movimientos de gato para evitar hacer ruido y miró hacia el exterior durante unos instantes. Volvió la cabeza hacia la chica y no dejó de mirarla hasta que sintió una presencia al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. Aún así se tomo su tiempo, sabia que eran sus últimos momentos de paz y quería aprovecharlos al máximo, deseando que los minutos se alargaran y se congelaran.

Kagome se movió y murmuró algo sin salir de su profundo sueño, haciéndolo salir de su ensimismamiento. Gruño, apartó la vista de ella y sin darse más oportunidad de pensar otra cosa recorrió la habitación a grandes zancadas igual de silenciosas, como si escapara. Abrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación, sin hacer caso de quien aguardaba afuera. Se permitió echar un último vistazo dentro sabiendo que ya no la podría distinguir por el biombo que se interponía entre la puerta y ella. Cerró la puerta y tras unos segundos después le dio la espalda a la habitación.

—No te preocupes, ella estará bien vigilada. —dijo alguien en cuanto se volvió y poso sobre el su mirada ambarina.

Inuyasha no contestó, miró largamente a Gudrumg, quien lo observaba muy serio.

—No le pasará nada. —volvió a aseverar con su voz rasposa y grave.

Inuyasha caminó un poco hacia él, acortando la distancia.

—Nadie entra y nadie sale. —Comenzó a decir con su tono de voz más dominante. El anciano asintió con un movimiento de cabeza en silencio.

Inuyasha lo miró unos instantes más y se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, cuando había caminado unos pasos se detuvo, sin darse la vuelta.

—Cuídala—dijo con un susurro y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a andar de nuevo internándose entre las sombras de la casa.

Gudrumg observó por donde había desaparecido el hanyou y después volvió la vista a la habitación. Lentamente sacó un paquete de un bolsillo de su ropaje, lo abrió y sacó de él una estatuilla pequeña de algo casi amorfo pero que recordaba la figura de un animal. Con reverencia, la colocó en el suelo enfrente del cuarto.

—Es una persona muy especial para él la que esta ahí adentro… A eso le llaman amor—explicó sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto. —Va a ser difícil, pero confío que saldrá bien.

Instantes después el pasillo quedaba completamente solo, a excepción del pedazo de piedra tallado que daba la impresión de cuidar la puerta de la habitación donde dentro se encontraba una chica que soñaba con un árbol, un pozo, una perla y un hombre de un hermoso cabello blanco.

_Tzu su ku..._

_Continuara..._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron review, ultimamente estoy recibiendo menos, pero supongo que me lo merezco por dejar abandonado el fic durante tanto tiempo, en fin. Lo bueno que por acabar y asi ya dejaran de tenerme dando lata. Eso es todo por ahora y nunca es tarde para decir¡Feliz año nuevo!_

* * *

**

* * *

Cáp. 21 **

**Sólo una palabra**

**AÑOS DESPUES**


	21. Entre el fuego y la obscuridad

**Cáp. 22: Entre el fuego y la obscuridad.**

**AÑOSDESPUES**

**Tercera parte.**

_**Los personajes de "Inuyasha" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

Kagome despertó y se quedó muy quieta mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Estaba sola, no había necesidad de que buscara a Inuyasha con la vista. Sabía que no estaba en esa habitación.

Al darse cuenta cerró los ojos nuevamente. Se sentía muy cansada. No era una debilidad física por lo que acaba de pasar, era otro tipo de debilidad, contra la cual le era muy difícil luchar.

Unas inmensas ganas de llorar la asaltaron y no pudo hacer nada para evitar las lágrimas que ya le salían. Tampoco quiso analizar de donde venían, Tan solo quería quedarse ahí tumbada, sin saber nada.

Poco a poco remitió el llanto, pero ella no se movió del lugar tenía la mirada perdida y ausente.

Imágenes de Inuyasha observándola con ojos afiebrados por la pasión, y las caricias tan intimas que le habían hecho sus manos la asaltaron repentinamente, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara solamente con el recuerdo del hanyou. De golpe recordó lo que le acababa de prometer a Inuyasha. Le hizo prometer que se quedaría con él.

Kagome escondió su sonrojado rostro entre las manos mientras se arrebujaba más en la colcha. No podía culparle de todo, ella perfectamente pudo haberlo rechazado, pero no lo quiso hacer. Y ahora tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. De cualquier forma, la manera en que le obligo hacer esa promesa no había sido muy legal. Se había aprovechado que ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Hablaría con el, y esta vez no dejaría que la embaucara con ninguna clase de treta. Cada vez que intentaban hablar, ó terminaban peleándose o haciendo el amor. Si no podían mantener una conversación decente sin involucrar a sus cuerpos, tal vez esa relación no tuviera futuro. Estaba claro que para Inuyasha eso era más que suficiente para estar con ella. La deseaba, y a ella le gustaba lo que él le hacia. Pero eso no era todo lo que quería de él. ¡Dioses¡Si ni siquiera habían hablado de lo que los separó hace siete años!

Kagome se destapó la cara sintiéndose mucho mejor anímicamente, ni acordándose que solo hacia una media hora que había estado a llanto vivo. Maldijo a Inuyasha y su falta de tacto, su arrogancia, su desfachatez, su timidez, a ese poder casi hipnótico que tenía sobre ella, a sus hermosos ojos…

Y ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABA?! Ni siquiera tenía la decencia de estar con ella después de algo tan importante. Sino que se escabullía como el gran cobarde que era.

Kagome saltó furiosa del futón con el seño fruncido y el pelo revuelto. Sintió una corriente de aire frío, bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada encima. Aún sabiendo de que no había nadie que la viera se ruborizó, busco ansiosamente con la mirada su ropa y la encontró en un rincón tirada de cualquier manera y se ruborizó aún más. Se vistió rápidamente pensando nuevamente en lo mucho que le afectaba Inuyasha, al grado de perder la frialdad y racionalidad que la había caracterizado durante los pasados años.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarse se percató de que fuera era de noche, se preguntó cuanto tiempo habría dormido. Agudizó el oído, pero no oyó nada. Un poco inquieta se acercó a la ventana pero su penetrante mirada no fue capaz de ver nada más que obscuridad, un leve resplandor rojizo penetraba un poco en la noche hacia la dirección del bosque.

Pero de pronto sus habilidades de sacerdotisa le avisaron que algo cambiaba, una energía espiritual muy poderosa fluía libre por el ambiente. Y lentamente el resplandor rojizo fue sustituido por una mística luz blanca. Kagome creyó reconocer esa energía, sin embargo estaba combinada con otra que poco a apoco iba tomando control sobre la otra energía de luz blanca.

Con paso rápido se acercó hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella se dio cuenta de que un campo la rodeaba. Cerró los ojos y alargó la mano para abrirla, pero se encontró con lo que temía: La puerta estaba cerrada y ella no seria capaz de abrirla. Estaba atrapada.

Maldijo a todo el mundo y en especial a Inuyasha, otra vez estaba tratando de relegarla, la energía cada vez se iba haciendo más grande, y ella ahí encerrada sin saber que demonios estaba pasando. Con las dos manos y todas sus fuerzas forcejeo con la gastada madera, pero esta no cedió ni un ápice. Recorrió la habitación nuevamente y encontró un banquillo de madera que utilizó para golpear la puerta. Pero pareció que ni siquiera había llegado a tocar la superficie.

Corrió hacia la ventana, pero el alma se le cayó a los pies al ver lo elevada que estaba del suelo. Una cornisa sobresalía de la estructura, pero ni siquiera pensó en arriesgarse a bajar hasta ella. Tal vez Inuyasha había planeado todo ese plan de seducción para mantenerla cautiva en ese cuarto. Solo él podía brincar fácilmente en unos cuantos puntos de apoyo para llegar hacia ese cuarto. Y ella estaba tan absorta con él que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hacia donde la llevaba. Si le había hecho el amor solo con ese propósito nunca se lo perdonaría.

Frustrada, furiosa y dolida arrojó el banco violentamente una vez más sobre la puerta y cayó pesadamente aún lado. Observaba fijamente la puerta pensando en alguna manera de salir de ahí, cuando algo comenzó a surgir de la madera, muy lentamente. Kagome retrocedió espantada hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

Un animal blanco la observaba con unos ojos amarillos e inexpresivos, mientras agitaba su esponjosa cola de una manera casi amistosa. Kagome entonces se dio cuenta que ya lo había visto antes. Era la Zorra que los había ayudado a escapar del Bosque Exterior, cuando llegaron a la aldea. Permanecieron observándose durante un tiempo.

Kagome no se movía de su lugar, recelosa. La zorra seguía observándola impertérrita agitando la cola y de vez en cuando hacia unas pausas para rascarse el lomo indolentemente con el hocico.

Finalmente Kagome salió de su asombro y tragando saliva dio un paso hacia el frente. La Zorra dejó de rascarse y la observó ladeando la cabeza, en un gesto de curiosidad.

—Este…—balbuceo la joven no muy segura de que hacer. El animal lanzó un suave chillido y agitó más fuertemente su cola. Animada por esa muestra de simpatía Kagome avanzó unos pasos más hacia ella.

—Tu eres la que no me deja pasar ¿no es cierto?—El animal respondió moviendo sus orejas.

—Mira, tengo que salir. Es muy importante. —La zorra se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y se envolvió las patas con su nívea cola. Despedía una suave luz que iluminaba agradablemente la habitación.

Kagome le sonrió tímidamente y en un gesto impensado y perdiendo totalmente el miedo, comenzó a acariciar suavemente la pequeña cabeza. No supo definir que era lo que estaba tocando, parecía estar hecha de una materia suave y firme, pero a la vez incorpórea y cálida. Tenia la sensación de que podía atravesarla con la mano si aplicaba más fuerza. De todas maneras no lo hizo, el animal cerró los ojos, parecía estar disfrutando de sus caricias. Kagome amplió más su sonrisa, un poco más relajada.

— Te dejaron aquí a propósito ¿verdad? —La zorra se pegó aun más a ella, frotando su cabeza contra su mano.

— Eres muy hermosa. Fuiste tu la que nos ayudó la otra vez a entrar a esta aldea, gracias. Pero no necesito que hagas esto ahora. Tengo que ir allá abajo, necesito ir.

La Zorra levantó la cabeza y la miró, luego volteo hacia la puerta y fijo sus enormes ojos en la madera, totalmente quieta, Kagome dirigió la vista hacia allí pero no vio nada extraño, después el animal se giró completamente y trotando rápidamente se alejó de la sacerdotisa.

— ¡No, espera¡Regresa! —gritó la joven pero la zorra atravesó la puerta y desapareció.

Kagome maldijo en silencio y dio una pequeña patada en el suelo. Comenzó a pasearse nervosamente por toda la habitación, mientras se estrujaba las manos desvenándose los sesos tratando de encontrar una salida. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dando vueltas por el cuarto. De repente se detuvo en seco y se quedo completamente inmóvil.

Le llegó el rumor sordo de voces de hombres gritando. Conteniendo la respiración se acercó hacia la ventana y sacó medio cuerpo fuera. El rumor era mucho más intenso, aparte de los gritos que resonaban en las paredes de piedra de la montaña se oía un murmullo de voces entonadas. De repente gritó al escuchar una explosión y el ruido de algo muy grande resquebrajándose y cayendo aparatosamente. Instantes después una densa nube de polvo y nieve llegó y chocó contra la montaña, y entró por la ventana de la habitación esparciéndose por todas partes.

Tosiendo la chica se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Golpeó frenética con el puño cerrado, pero la puerta seguía intacta.

— ¡Por favor¡Abran¡Estoy atrapada¡Me escucha alguien! –Gritó desesperada— ¡Ábreme por favor hermosa¡Déjame salir!

Un leve temblor sacudió el edificio y Kagome se pegó a la puerta con el corazón saliéndosele por el pecho. Oía los gritos más audibles ahora, seguidos por violentas explosiones. Un nuevo temblor mucho más fuerte hizo que la joven gritara y se tapara la cabeza con las manos mientras se encogía en un rincón, pedazos de madera podrida se desplomaban del techo e hileras de polvo caían por todas partes. La madera crujía peligrosamente y sentía como toda la estructura se bamboleaba de un lado para otro como un enorme barco agonizante en plena tempestad a mar abierto.

Reuniendo valor fue contra la puerta pero esta seguía obstinadamente cerrada. Si no salía de ese lugar pronto iba a morir aplastada cuando la casa se derrumbase y a juzgar por como se deshacía eso pasaría muy pronto.

Oyó ruidos fuera de la habitación, gruñidos y otros sonidos que no supo identificar. Como si alguien se estuviera peleando. Deseo que la zorra estuviera bien; oía chillidos lastimeros, y algo se azotaba contra la puerta salvajemente. Unos instantes después solo se oía el clamor de los hombres fuera.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la chica se atreviera a acercarse a la puerta, con una mano temblorosa tiró de la puerta y esta se movió muy fácilmente. Solo la abrió unos centímetros, y espió por la ranura, pero nada se oía, ni nada se movía. Otro temblor muchísimo más fuerte abrió la puerta de golpe y la arrojó violentamente fuera de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que tras de ella se derrumbaba parte del techo. Kagome tardó varios segundos en recuperarse y vio impactada las enormes vigas que yacían en el suelo del cuarto, donde segundos antes había estado.

Como pudo se levantó y busco a la zorra, pero no se veía por ninguna parte y no se percató en una figurita de barro muy pequeña que estaba rota por la mitad y que antes había tenido vagamente la forma de un zorro.

Polvo seguía escurriendo del techo haciéndola toser y se obligó a avanzar hacia la salida más cercana. Avanzaba sosteniéndose de las paredes muy lentamente por el movimiento de la casa y resbalo varias veces enterrándose astillas en las manos y las piernas. Una sacudida especialmente intensa hizo que varios maderos grandes cayeran y le golpearan en las costillas, Kagome se desplomó sin aire y con lágrimas saltándole en los ojos por el dolor. Esperó unos minutos a que el malestar remitiera un poco, le dolía infernalmente pero si no salía pronto de ese lugar no saldría viva de esa.

Pensó en Inuyasha, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera bien, esbozó una sonrisa amarga al pensar que el la había dejado en ese lugar para que no le sucediera nada, y sin embargo parecía que estaba a punto de morir.

Se levanto lentamente con una mano sobre las costillas y siguió avanzando penosamente. En algunas partes el techo ya se había derrumbado por completo y se veía el cielo con la luna que iluminaba las ruinas fantasmagóricamente. Llegó hacia un recodo y percibió una oleada de calor y humo. Con un gemido de terror descubrió que una de las lámparas se había caído durante los temblores ocasionando un incendio. El fuego se estaba extendiendo rápidamente sobre aquella madera vieja, Kagome apretó los dientes y apuró el paso. Pero unos metros más adelante ya no pudo seguir caminando. Una marea de fuego le bloqueaba el paso y avanzaba ferozmente tragándose la madera a su paso. El humo le picaba los ojos y no la dejaba respirar bien.

Kagome se dejó caer impotente y comenzó a sollozar. No había manera de regresar, esa era la salida más cercana, sin contar con que el fuego estaría ya en casi todas partes.

— ¡Por favor ayuda!—grito desesperada— ¡Por favor! —escondió la cara entre las manos completamente abatida, pero de pronto la levantó había escuchado que alguien la llamaba. Con renovadas esperanzas grito con todas sus fuerzas. — ¡Auxilio!

— ¡Kagome! — Una figura salió de entre las llamas y antes de que pudiera distinguir bien de quién se trataba la abrazó fuertemente y ella se aferró a el.

Era Shippo.

— ¡Kagome¿¡Estas bien!?

¡Shippo¡Gracias a Dios¡Creía que iba a morir aquí!

— No te preocupes te sacare de aquí. ¿Puedes ponerte en pie? —le preguntó.

—Si, creo que si. —Hizo intento de levantarse, pero el dolor de las costillas no le permitió moverse.

— ¡Estas lastimada¡Ese animal¡Lo voy a matar! —Añadió con furia mientras se agachaba hacia ella inspeccionándola rápidamente—No te muevas, yo te llevare. Solo sujétate fuerte de mí Kagome ¿Esta bien?

—De acuerdo. —La chica se acomodó en la espalda del Kitsune y se aferró a el.

— ¿Estas lista? —Kagome asintió— Bien. Será mejor que cierres los ojos

La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos y sintió que se ponían en movimiento. Atravesaron el fuego rápidamente, la chica sintió como las lenguas de fuego acariciaban su piel, produciéndole un ardor espantoso por todo su cuerpo. Mientras avanzaban el fuego se hacia cada vez más impenetrable, la mente de la chica no registraba otra cosa que no fuera el dolor de las quemaduras y el humo que no la dejaba respirar.

La casa chirriaba, y se desmoronaba por el fuego y las sacudidas. Kagome mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras oía el estrépito a su alrededor. Shippo se detuvo varias veces de manera brusca al caerse maderos incandescentes, hasta que final Kagome sintió en la cara el cambio brusco de temperatura y el aire que sus pulmones tanto deseaban. Y finalmente Shippo se detuvo y la bajó delicadamente.

— ¿Kagome? —le preguntó al ver que seguía con los ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad.

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el rostro preocupado y manchado de hollín de Shippo, al instante lo abrazó sollozando contra su hombro incontrolablemente.

El muchacho le devolvió el abrazo suavemente mientras miraba inexpresivamente como el llameante templo se derrumbaba completamente.

Inuyasha miró hacia el templo por milésima vez. Gudrumg, que estaba a su lado, lo observó por el rabillo del ojo.

—Ya te he dicho que va a estar bien. No te preocupes. Si te vas a preocupar por alguien, será mejor que lo hagas por ti mismo.

Inuyasha lo miró largamente evaluando sus palabras, aún así volvió a mirar hacia la parte donde se encontraba Kagome. Se preguntó si ya estaría despierta. Si lo estaba ya había debido de darse cuenta de que no iba a poder salir de esa habitación y lo más seguro era que estuviera enfadada con él por haberla manejado de esa manera. Sin embargo, era la única salida que el pudo haber tomado. De haberla mantenido a su lado no habría podido concentrarse en la pelea, preocupado por protegerla, y no quería relegar en otro esa responsabilidad. Kagome era demasiado importante para él como para dejarla en manos de alguien más.

Aunque al final eso era lo que había hecho, pensó haciendo una mueca. Sin embargo Gudrumg le había asegurado que estaría bien, que no saldría de esa habitación. Y en caso de que ocurriera otra cosa ella estaría bien protegida. La custodiaba un espíritu mononoke de zorro bastante poderoso tan antiguo que ni el anciano mismo sabia de donde venia, y según le había dicho no se alejaría de ella por nada del mundo y se necesitaría de alguien con un nivel de espiritualidad y fortaleza bastante alto para a anular la magia del espíritu. A Inuyasha no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en su palabra.

Habían hecho una enorme hoguera para iluminar la noche a modo de protección. Gente se movía aquí y allá. Sin embargo él y Gudrumg estaban inmóviles observando en lontananza, esperando la llegada de los vigías.

La niebla, para su suerte, se había asentado lo que les facilitaba más la visibilidad. De repente Inuyasha se percató de que Shippo no se encontraba en el lugar. Se suponía que él se había quedado para ayudar y ni siquiera se dignaba a aparecer. Frunció más el seño, esperaba que no saliera con uno de sus desplantes de adolescente mal educado. Él les había advertido a Miroku y Sango, que no le cumplieran todos sus caprichos, pero ellos no le hicieron caso y lo siguieron tratando con condescendencia. Y ahora parecía que la traía contra él.

Inuyasha no era tonto y bien sabia por que: cuando Kagome se había ido el entonces pequeño Shippo le recriminó duramente, culpándolo por que ella los había abandonado tan drásticamente, y el, fiel a si mismo, no se dignó a dar una explicación. Y desde entonces su relación ya no había vuelto a ser la misma. Aparte de todo Shippo estaba malinterpretando su relación con Kagome, y ella, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, lo trataba con mucho cariño pero a fin de cuentas lo veía solo como a un hermano.

Y aunque el no lo aceptara, ni bajo tortura, apreciaba al Kitsune y no quería verlo herido, solamente quedaba esperar a que recapacitara, algo muy difícil teniendo en cuenta la hostilidad que le profesaba en estos días, hostilidad que no se preocupaba por ocultar.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de los murmullos inquietos de los hombres. Gudrumg atrajo su atención y le señaló hacia el bosque. Inuyasha frunció el seño, y lo que vio alejó por completo a Shippo de sus pensamientos.

Las luces que despedía el enorme árbol del tiempo y que alimentaban el poder espiritual del bosque revoloteaban completamente fuera de control, no se introducían en los árboles como lo hacían siempre, sino que permanecían arriba de ellos, como si estuvieran indecisas. Pero instantes después una a una comenzaron a agruparse en el cielo hasta formar una enorme lámpara y todas juntas se movieron rápidamente como imitando aun banco de peces y se posaron encima del árbol del tiempo que comenzó a jalarlas haciéndolas desaparecer entre sus ramas. Entonces el árbol comenzó a despedir luz propia, mientras centenares de lucecillas seguían adentrándose en él.

Inuyasha, observaba el espectáculo, sintiendo una muy mala espina. Volteó a ver a Gudrumg, pero su expresión de sorpresa delataba que ni siquiera el tenia la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez Kagome se habría despertado ya al sentir todo ese poder reuniéndose. El no tenía facultades espirituales tan desarrolladas como ella y Miroku, y sin embargo era capaz de sentir su abrumadora presencia.

Las luces continuaron reuniéndose arriba del árbol e introduciéndose en él, inclusive salían de los demás árboles y del río, mientras la gente observaba el bosque con aprehensión.

—Esto no me gusta nada. —Gruñó Inuyasha, desvió la mirada y oteó el aire y se dirigió al anciano. —Diles a tus hombres que estén alertas, es posible que esto—e hizo un movimiento desdeñoso de cabeza hacia el árbol—no tenga nada que ver con aquella criatura, pero más vale estar preparados.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, como casi siempre ocurre cuando esperas algo con ansias. E Inuyasha, como era de esperarse se estaba cansando de la situación. De pie con los brazos cruzados, el seño fruncido, y tamborileando con los dedos de las manos, miraba sin pestañear la oscuridad. Sus orejas se movieron al captar un nuevo ruido, descruzó los brazos y se tensó.

—Ahí vienen—instantes después entraron dos figuras sobre caballos, galopándolos furiosamente a punto de reventarlos.

Los dos jinetes desmontaron ágilmente al llegar al lado de Gudrumg.

—Se está acercando, esta aumentando su velocidad, en unos cuantos minutos estará aquí. Está destruyendo todo a su paso y crece muy rápido, y… –Dudaron un momento y el anciano los apremió a hablar— Señor, los árboles sagrados, los está secando, está absorbiendo todo su poder. —le dijeron con la respiración entrecortada.

El anciano los miró sin decir palabra y después muy lentamente asintió y se irguió.

— ¡Preparados todos! —Gritó a la muchedumbre que chillaba. —Muy pronto llegará. ¡A sus posiciones y que nadie se distraiga!

Todos comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro preparándose, los monjes sentados en posición de loto y concentrados en un mantra que murmuraban una y otra vez, guardias delante de ellos con lanzas y espadas aguardaban como estatuas, todos mirando hacia el frente.

Inuyasha desenvaino su espada y esta se transformó inmediatamente. Su boca se curvo en una arrogante media sonrisa y mostró sus colmillos.

—Ya está aquí. Ya veras lo que te espera, no dejaré que hagas lo mismo desgraciado. —susurró.

— ¡Ahí viene! —Gritó alguien con todas sus fuerzas.

No bien el hombre había acabado de hablar, cuando una cornisa del pie de la montaña se desgajó abruptamente cayendo ensordecedoramente y tomándolos por sorpresa. Miles de toneladas de roca salieron volando por todas direcciones, aplastando y llevándose con ellas a decenas de guardias. Una polvareda combinada con la nieve los cubrió por completo. Inuyasha se cubrió la cara con su haori y con un ojo abierto, destrozó con la espada los filosos pedazos de piedra que se dirigían hacia él.

Un repentino silencio opresivo le sucesió a la última roca que cayó. Inuyasha miro a su rededor, figuras tambaleantes se ponían de pie y otras observaban, igual que él, el desolador paisaje. Busco a Gudrumg, pero no lo encontró. Todos los que habían estado al frente, los monjes y guardias habían desaparecido, tapiados bajo enormes rocas despeñadas. Todo el maldito plan se había ido a la mierda en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Todos listos¡Vamos, levántense de una vez!—gritó impaciente levantando a un hombre rudamente. — ¡No lo dejen pasar!

Los hombres se levantaron y nerviosos miraron la obscuridad, tratando de adivinar por donde vendría el siguiente ataque.

— ¡En el bosque!—gritó alguien. Inuyasha pudo observar como los árboles del linde comenzaban a secarse rápidamente quedando podridos. Y lentamente una forma negra y viscosa apareció a la vista de todos. Las motas de luces espirituales que no se reunían encima del enorme árbol del tiempo, la figura enorme y negra de la criatura las absorbía. Inuyasha notó asombrado que ya no parecía tener la misma efigie, sin cuerpo y compuesta de humo. Por el contrario esta parecía poseer masa, que obraba de la misma manera que antes, revolviéndose continuamente, cambiando de forma y extendiendo sus asquerosas extremidades por todas partes. Al parecer toda le energía que había absorbido de sus presas y los árboles sagrados junto con las luces le habían proporcionado un cuerpo material.

— ¡A un lado! —Grito Inuyasha corriendo hacia la criatura y preparando su ataque. Pero antes de que hiciera nada, la forma negra pareció hacerse más grande, estirándose y entonces pedazos de ella se desprendieron ferozmente y cayeron por todas partes. La gente comenzó a aullar, aquellos que estuvieron en donde cayeron los apéndices negros de la criatura que salieron despedidos fueron horriblemente sepultados bajo de estos, y finalmente perecieron asfixiados y carcomidos. Se movían con voluntad propia y se desplazaban terriblemente rápido en contraste con su textura viscosa.

Unos guardias que estaban sobre el techo del templo comenzaron a disparar flechas con fuego y esto parecía retenerlas y rápidamente el aire se llenó de flechas incandescentes que surcaban el aire con un silbido. La criatura se dirigió directamente hacia el templo. Choco brutalmente contra el edificio derribando a los arqueros y haciendo que la madera comenzara a podrirse a su contacto, y comenzó a derrumbarse en algunas partes.

— ¡No¡Aléjenlo de ahí!—gritó Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de destruir uno de los apéndices del monstruo. Utilizaba su espada y para su fortuna esta vez si parecía hacer daño en su oponente. La figura explotaba en miles de pedazos que parecían caer sin vida en el suelo.

Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas para situarse enfrente del templo, con un ataque de su espada logró que la criatura se apartara del edificio, sin embargo solo se revolvió un poco emitiendo una especie de gemido-grito de dolor para después lanzarse directamente hacia el Hanyou. Inuyasha esquivo hábilmente los golpes que, errados, iban a dar directamente sobre el templo provocando que temblara y crujiera peligrosamente. Tenía que lograr alejar al monstruo del lugar, pensó desesperado. Brincó y tomando impulso con una viga quedó encima de la criatura que tardó bastante en reaccionar, y aprovechando su confusión Inuyasha lanzó un Kaze no Kisu, tan poderoso que el monstruo quedó dividido en dos

Aunque este no poseía una boca o al menos una que fuera visible, el joven pudo oír un curioso y lastimero chillido, como si estuviera formado por diversas voces agudas. Inuyasha no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras caía al suelo, al ver a su enemigo en ese estado. Se disponía a volver a lanzar su ataque aún estando en el aire cuando sintió que algo le caía encima inmovilizándolo y lo proyectaba aun más rápido hacia abajo. Cayó pesadamente boca abajo al suelo haciéndose bastante daño, escupió un poco de sangre mientras luchaba con lo que lo había capturado. Era una parte de la criatura.

Inuyasha se revolvía furiosamente sin embargo la masa era increíblemente viscosa y poco a poco avanzaba más y más, cubriéndolo. Inuyasha notó el olor que su haory desprendía pues al contacto de la criatura se estaba pudriendo rápidamente, y le lastimaba en las partes donde su prenda no lo cubría. El hanyou tanteo el suelo en busca de su espada, pero esta había caído varios metros lejos de él.

Era imposible que todo fuera a terminar así, su mente buscaba febrilmente alguna solución, mientras que con sus garras desgarraba la forma encima de él, pero esta no cedía tampoco ni un ápice, se amontonaba sobre él, y era indudable que era una pelea desigual. Inuyasha se estaba abandonando al pánico, y sin embargo no dejaba de lanzar zarpazos desesperados.

Oyó un crujido a su costado y por inercia volvió la cabeza y contempló horrorizado como el templo estaba siendo consumido por las llamas. Sus ojos se dilataron y quedó un momento petrificado observando como el templo se consumía frente a él.

— ¡No!—gritó alterado y comenzó a revolverse aun más tratando por todos los medios posibles de deshacerse de lo que tenia encima, y por un momento pareció que lo lograba, sin embargo otros apéndices se fueron contra él, golpeándolo furiosamente e Inuyasha quedó muy pronto sepultado entre ellos, siempre con la vista clavada en el templo buscando alguna señal de Kagome y rogando desesperadamente que Gudrumg estuviera con ella.

Y entonces contempló como todo el templo se venia abajo con un ruido ensordecedor y con una columna de fuego devorándolo implacablemente.

¡Kagome! Fue lo último que pensó Inuyasha antes de ser tragado completamente por la obscuridad.

_Tzu su ku..._

_Continuara..._

**Cáp. 22**

**Entre el fuego y la obscuridad.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

_Ha sido un año muy movido me han sucedido varias cosas que no viene al caso contarles. No importa. Solo una disculpa muy sincera a quien siga todavía esta historia. Pasando al fic Inuyasha ha sufrido un poco en el capítulo, pero es para hacerlo interesante, digo, es el protagonista y a veces debe de dejar de lado su papel de macho duro. ¿Quieren saber como terminará toda esta megaventura ubicada siete años en el futuro¿Qué pasara entre Inuyasha y Shippo¿Qué demonios paso hace siete años? Y lo más importante ¿Se acabará un día este fic? Todas las respuestas en los ÚLTIMOS capítulos de AÑOS DESPUÉS. ¡¡NO PUEDEN PERDESERSELOS!! _

_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ENVIARON SU REVIEW ESTAN EN MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS MAS SINCEROS !!!!!!!_

_P. D Por favor manden reviews para saber su opinión, y si vale la pena que termine la historia, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar no se sabe. _

_SEE YOU NEXT _

_XOXOXO_

_shojoranko_


	22. Confrontación

**Cap. 22: Confrontación.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

**Tercera parte.**

_**Los personajes de "Inuyasha" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

_Resumen capítulo 21: La aldea es atacada finalmente y Kagome, que estaba encerrada dentro del templo, logra salir justo a tiempo con ayuda de Shippo antes de que este se derrumbara consumido por el fuego. Mientras, las luces del bosque comienzan a actuar de manera extraña e Inuyasha es asaltado por la criatura que se dividió así misma. Y ve con desesperación como el templo es destruido con, él piensa, Kagome dentro. _

* * *

Con una tea encendida, Gudrumg caminaba entre los escombros aún humeantes del templo, mientras en el crecía la certeza de que su aldea y la vida que el conocía había acabado.

—Señor—le dijo una voz que lo hizo levantar la vista—No hemos encontrado nada. Tal vez si buscáramos a la luz del día. No tarda mucho para que empiece a clarear.

—No. Sigan buscando, cualquier segundo es importante, peinen bien cualquier zona, debe de estar en alguna parte. Estoy seguro —Le dijo concentrándose otra vez en el desolador paisaje.

—Si señor —dijo el guardia después de un segundo de duda y se alejó del anciano. Puntos de fuego se veían aquí y allá, puntos de fuego que buscaban entre los escombros al igual que él.

De improviso, sintió una presencia muy familiar, pero inquietantemente débil. Temiendo lo peor, se acuclillo y comenzó a apartar con las manos pedazos enormes de vigas destruidas. Lanzó una exclamación ahogada al reconocer lo que había debajo de ellas.

Manchada de hollín y rota por la mitad encontró la estatuilla que hacia unas horas había colocado enfrente de la habitación donde se hallaba Kagome. Cerró los ojos terriblemente cansado de repente.

La pregunta que hasta ahora se había negado a hacerse se precipitó en su mente con fuerza ¿Era posible que la chica hubiera muerto?

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, examinando la pieza fragmentada sin poder creérselo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera rota? El fuego no pudo haber sido capaz de haber hecho esto, si ni siquiera estaba quemada, aparte de un poco de hollín estaba tan blanca como siempre. Era indudable que había sido rota por algo más… o alguien. Alguien muy poderoso.

Pensó en el joven Kitsune que acompañaba al grupo, había algo en el que no le gustaba al anciano, su mirada contenía rencor y tristeza, combinaciones muy peligrosas si se dejaba dominar por cualquiera de ellas.

Aparte, el sabía que Shippo ocultaba algo. Muchas veces había intentado hablar con él para tratar de averiguarlo, pero el Kitsune no se lo permitía.

Pero a pesar de todo esto el Kitsune no hubiera sido capaz de destrozar la figura. No poseía el poder necesario para hacerlo, puesto que no se requería solamente fuerza física, sino otras aptitudes más que estaban fuera de su alcance.

Si hubiera alguien cerca con esa clase de poder él lo hubiera sabido, era imposible no detectar a alguien con esas características.

Lentamente dio la vuelta y se dirigió al pequeño refugio que habían hecho para ocuparse de los heridos. Había varios hombres en diferentes estados de gravedad, sus ojos buscaron a alguien y se dirigió hacia allí en cuanto lo localizó.

Inuyasha se encontraba en un lugar un poco apartado de los demás, llevaba varias horas en ese estado y dudaba de cuando se despertaría. Tenía quemaduras en brazos, cara y piernas bastante feas, debido al contacto con la criatura.

Aún no acaba de comprender muy bien como era que Inuyasha se había salvado, y no solo él, todos ellos. Alertado por su sexto sentido Gudrumg había estado buscando a la chica dentro de la casa, cuando todo mundo estaba luchando con los apéndices que se habían desprendido de la criatura, por esa razón él no había podido ver lo duro que Inuyasha se las estaba viendo. Le había prometido a Inuyasha que Kagome estaría bien, por eso había tomado la decisión de buscarla, sin embargo algo muy raro le ocurrió mientras estaba dentro del templo, y aún ahora no conseguía comprender que había sido. Era como si en ese momento hubiera habido dos entes a los que se enfrentaban, aunque nadie más se había dado cuenta del segundo, ni siquiera él de no haber estado en el templo a esas horas. Sea lo que haya sido eso, le impidió la entrada al edificio y rechazó de manera contundente todos los ataques y poderes que él le arrojó. Y por el contrario aquella cosa no lo atacó, solo cuando el templo estaba a punto de desmoronarse pasó por sobre de él, derribándolo sobre la nieve e internándose en el bosque, lo suficientemente rápido como para impedirle reaccionar.

Observó como el templo se destruía frente a él, y más delante de entre las llamas y el humo que se levantaba observó como Inuyasha era tragado por aquellas criaturas que se precipitaron hacia él de manera salvaje y escalofriante, se dirigió hacia el hanyou y con ayuda de su espada pudo quitárselas de encima, todavía conciente Inuyasha terminó por desembarazarse de las últimas, pero después cerró los ojos y cayó cuan largo era sobre la nieve. Y todo hubiera acabado ahí para ellos, pues nuevamente más partes seccionadas de la criatura se volvían para atacarlos, pero entonces algo empezó a salir del centro de las criaturas, luces brillantes. Como según razonó más tarde, eran las luces que la criatura había robado de los árboles del bosque y todas las partes de la criatura comenzaron a juntarse nuevamente y conforme se reunían, la luz que irradiaban se volvía más intensa, todos le dieron la espalda a la luz y segundos después la criatura había desaparecido por completo, y todo quedó en calma.

Gudrumg movió la pequeña pieza de barro entre sus manos, teniendo la terrible certeza de que nada había terminado todavía. La presencia de esa misteriosa criatura, o lo que haya sido, que le impidió el paso dentro del templo, no le hacia más que reforzar ese sentimiento.

Últimamente el bosque había estado comportándose de manera muy extraña, y lo que había sucedió con las luces y el árbol justo antes del ataque le confirmaba lo que el sospechaba: Aquella sacerdotisa, Kykio, dejó la perla en algún lugar del bosque. Y tal vez alguna criatura sagrada de las que habitan el bosque se había hecho con ella. Sin embargo no le era posible pensar que aquella mujer, antes de morir hubiera dejado la perla tan mal desguarecida como para que cualquier criatura la haya encontrado así como así. No, temía que algo peor iba a suceder y aquella muchachita, Kagome, se encontraba en medio de ello.

— ¡Señor¡Señor!—los gritos del hombre que se aproximaba vinieron a sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. — ¡Inuyasha sama ha despertado!

"¡Oh, no!"

Caminó de prisa hacia donde estaban las ruinas del templo. Inuyasha observaba conmocionado el deplorable espectáculo. Se acercó despacio hacia el, estaba solo y apartado de la demás gente que lo observaba desde lejos con disimulo. Gudrumg experimento la pesadez del ambiente aumentada por el frio viento racheado de la madrugada y el cielo nublado.

— ¿Donde está?—le dijo el hanyou cuando el se hubo parado a su lado.

Gudrumg aspiró el aire caliente de las cenizas y le relató todo lo que el sabía, sin omitir ni una sola parte. Inuyasha escucho sin mirarlo. Un silencio incomodo y pesado se cernió sobre ellos cuando el youkay hubo terminado. El sabia como sonaba todo, y se sintió mal por Inuyasha, podía sentir su tristeza, su desesperación.

El joven no se movió de su lugar, tenía la mirada en el suelo.

—Es mi culpa. —musitó finalmente con un susurro de voz. —Kagome esta muerta y es mi culpa.

—No debes darte por vencido. Yo no te he dicho que lo esté. Seguiremos buscando, yo…

—Vi como el templo se derrumbaba—Le interrumpió el hanyou, mirándolo por primera vez.

—Pero eso no quiere decir nada, es que no me escuchaste, aún hay esperanzas…

Pero Inuyasha ya no lo escuchaba. El anciano no podía saber que era lo que tenía en su mente el joven, un revoltijo de caos, frustración, soledad, perdida y culpabilidad. No podía comprender todo el dolor lacerante y cruel que lo estaba atormentando. El dolor que le oprima el pecho cruelmente al visualizar la imagen de Kagome sonriéndole, llamándole, amándolo e incluso odiándolo. Kagome con su hermoso pelo al aire, con su aroma embriagándolo. Kagome, Kagome.

Había sido un estúpido, no había sido capaz de ver más allá que de su arrogancia y su imbecil orgullo. ¿De que demonios le servia hora el orgullo? Si lo único que realmente importaba, si lo que en realidad era lo más importante no lo había dicho…

Como deseaba poder habérselo dicho. Solamente el decirlo, expresarlo por fin en voz alta, hacerlo realidad. Hacer que ella se enterara. Decirle cuanto lo volvía loco, como no podía vivir sin ella, como cada segundo pensaba en ella, como su sola existencia se justificaba con Kagome…

¿Qué demonios era lo que le había echo al destino para que se ensañara de tal forma con él¿Cómo seguir existiendo si lo que más le importaba ya no estaba?

Gudrumg seguía hablando, el viento seguía corriendo, la vida seguía avanzando, todo indiferente a su dolor. Un cansancio se extendió por todo su cuerpo, de repente lo único que quería hacer era dormir eternamente, quería volver a estar atrapado por alguna flecha.

— ¿Me estas escuchando Inuyasha? Te he dicho que no nos daremos por vencidos. Tienes que tener fe.

— Déjame en paz—le contestó cabizbajo.

— ¡De ninguna manera! –le refutó impaciente Gudrumg. — ¡Qué te pasa¡Darte por vencido no es tu manera de ser!

—Te he dicho que me dejes en paz. Quiero estar solo.

—Mira, entiendo perfectamente por lo que estas pasando, pero esta no es la mejor manera de…—Gudrumg no pudo terminar la frase pues un furioso Inuyasha se volvió hacia a él y lo tomó por las solapas de su túnica elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo.

— ¿¡Que sabes tu de lo que siento¿¡Eh¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo estoy¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo me siento, como me duele¡Quiero que me dejes en paz¡No quiero saber nada de ti, ni de esta estúpida aldea, ni de esa mierda de perla!

El hanyou soltó bruscamente al anciano que fue a dar aparatosamente al suelo. Varios hombres que habían observado lo ocurrido se acercaron para defenderlo, sin embargo este les detuvo con un gesto de la mano desde el suelo.

—Déjenlo. —les dijo observando la espalda del hanyou que ya se alejaba.

En ese momento una espesa niebla comenzó a rodearlos. Hasta Inuyasha se detuvo por lo repentino de su aparición. Y entonces una sombra larga y esbelta comenzó a dibujarse borrosa de entre la bruma, una persona venia saliendo del bosque.

— ¿Así que ya te has rendido eh, Inuyasha?—Dijo con una voz fría y con una nota de despreció en la voz, emitió una risa cruel y apagada. —Típico de ti.

— ¿Quién eres?—Preguntó Inuyasha irritado.

Pero Gudrumg no necesitó que la voz contestara, había reconocido la figura desde el primer momento.

— ¿De verdad crees que Kagome esta muerta? –le dijo Shippo con una sonrisa desagradable en la cara.

Inuyasha se envaró y le devolvió la mirada.

— Yo mismo vi como el templo se derrumbaba

—Ya. ¿Y ella estaba dentro verdad?

Inuyasha no contestó y Shippo amplió su sonrisa y se acercó un poco más a él.

—Si, ella estaba adentro ¿Y quien la había dejado allí, sola e indefensa? —le preguntó acercándose hacia él con una actitud amenazadora.

A su alrededor la niebla comenzaba a rodearlos, era fría y húmeda y se colaba hasta los huesos. Comenzaron a exhalar vaho.

— Ella estaba segura ahí jovencito—respondió Gudrumg por Inuyasha.

Shippo volteó a verlo de mala gana y prácticamente lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tan segura que ella no pudo salir, cuando el templo estaba derrumbándose y ardiendo al mismo tiempo. Tan segura que este animal ya la da por muerta. ¿No es cierto?—preguntó dirigiéndose hacia Inuyasha que no abrió la boca.

— ¿Estas diciendo que Kagome esta viva?—le preguntó el anciano con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntármelo? Claro que Kagome esta viva y esta a salvo—Se acercó a un más a Inuyasha y solo quedaron separados a unos centímetros—Y muy pronto también estará a salvo de ti. —le dijo en un susurro.

Inuyasha lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creérselo. Kagome estaba viva. Viva.

Shippo estaba riendo a carcajada batiente al observar su reacción.

—El buen Inuyasha—le dijo el adolescente con sarcasmo en la voz—Tan capaz de destruir a invencibles Youkays, de sortear los más terribles obstáculos, de hacer gala de su increíble y desagradable ego y de su arrogancia sin límite. Pero tan incapaz de cuidar de una simple mujer. Creías que iba a estar de brazos cruzados y jugando al héroe rescatando una estúpida aldea, y olvidándome de Kagome. No. Yo no soy como tú. Yo cuido lo que me importa, lo que amo.

Inuyasha reaccionó tras estas palabras y saliendo de su estupor se abalanzó contra Shippo con una mirada feroz.

— ¿Donde está?

Shippo lo miró con igual determinación.

—Será mejor que me quites las manos de encima—le dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Deja de jugar conmigo niñato. Dime donde diablos está.

Shippo sonrió nuevamente, mirándolo como quien disfruta de algo muy bueno que está por venir.

— ¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso! Vas a saberlo. Además no creo que estés en la mejor posición de dar órdenes. Los papeles se han invertido y ahora vas a ser tú el que se va a doblegar a lo que yo diga.

—Quien demonios te crees escuincle de mierda.

—Nada más y nada menos la persona que te va a derrotar, y quien te va a hacer hundir en la más terrible desesperación. Vas conocer exactamente lo que yo sentí hace siete años, cuando me arrebataste a Kagome, la única persona que realmente se preocupó por mi.

—Yo no te arrebaté nada. Kagome fue la que decidió irse por su propia cuenta.

Shippo enarcó los ojos y repentinamente realizó un brusco movimiento que pillo a Inuyasha totalmente desprevenido. El hanyou recibió un golpe en las costillas y se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gemir de dolor. Con una mano en la parte herida, que se abrió y comenzó a sangrar nuevamente tras los vendajes, trastabilló unos pasos hacia tras.

— ¡Eres un bastardo mentiroso¡Kagome no se habría ido de no haber sido por tu maldita culpa! —le gritó el Kitsune fuera de sí, apuntándolo con un dedo.

—No tengo por que estar dando explicaciones a un mocoso estúpido.—le contestó apretando los dientes, cada vez más enojado y tratando de rehacer su compostura para que no notara su estado—Si no me quieres creer es tu problema, así que más vale que me digas donde esta Kagome. Y rápid…

Antes de que Inuyasha dijera otra cosa Shippo había desenvainado su espada y lo había atacado. Inuyasha, ya se encontraba gravemente herido y sus reflejos estaban demasiado embotados todavía, por ello no fue capaz de defenderse de los vesánicos ataques de Shippo. Inuyasha cayó de rodillas respirando con dificultad, algo salado le subió por la garganta y lo escupió y con el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca levantó la cabeza para mirar a Shippo que estaba de pie justo enfrente de él y con la ira reflejada en su mirada.

—Te advierto que no vuelvas a llamarme así de nuevo. —Le indicó fríamente. —Ya no soy el niño al que podías ignorar y hacer aún lado, te he dicho que los papeles se han invertido. Ya no te respeto ni me causas temor. ¡No se acerquen!

Gudrumg se detuvo tras la última frase de Shippo y miró el aura de ira y energía oscura que rodeaba al Kitsune. Era un joven muy peligroso, y estaba lleno de determinación. Además de que podía percibir en él otra energía diferente que le parecía familiar, sospechaba que gran parte de esta presencia era lo que le inyectaba toda esa furia. Ahora que caía en la cuenta había sentido en él esa energía desde el principio, pero solamente como un pequeño indicio, y al no exponerse tan llanamente como ahora lo hacia no había sido capaz de reconocerla.

—Esto no está bien Shippo. —Le dijo el anciano al Kitsune que le taladraba con la mirada— ¿No sientes que te está manejando? No lo permitas, después te podrías arrepentir. Esta energía es demasiado para ti, no la puedes controlar.

— ¡Anciano estúpido!—le respondió Shippo con una cruel sonrisa en los labios—Deja de darte importancia. Este es mi momento y no me lo vas a quitar. Te advierto que si tú o alguno de tus hombres hacen algún otro movimiento este perro morirá al instante.

Gudrumg observó a sus hombres y ninguno de ellos se movió más. Shippo centro su atención en al yaciente Inuyasha.

— ¿Que esperas para levantarte¿Si todavía no he empezado?

Mirándolo desde su desventajosa posición en el suelo, Inuyasha escupió la sangre que le quedaba en la boca y se levantó, irguiéndose en toda su altura, a pesar de todo Inuyasha era aún más alto que Shippo y aprovecho esta ventaja, Shippo tuvo que alzar los ojos para mirarlo, pero seguía riendo confiadamente.

—Te diré algo, si logras ganarme te diré donde esta Kagome. ¿Vale?

Inuyasha lo miró receloso, tratando de ver si escondía algo tras esa aseveración.

— ¡Eh¡Es la verdad!—Se burló Shippo al ver su vacilación—Bueno a que esperamos. No me hagas perder más el tiempo. Llevo esperando mucho este momento. Finalmente vas a poder ver todo mi potencial. —dijo el Kitsune y comenzó a adoptar la posición de pelea.

—Inuyasha…—Se oyó la preocupada voz de Gudrumg. Inuyasha despegó los ojos de la espigada figura del kitsune.

—Esto no puede ser de otra forma. —le respondió escuetamente. —No interfieras.

Gudrumg meneó la cabeza pero ya no volvió a abrir la boca. Inuyasha comenzó a sacar la Tessaiga y adoptar también su posición de combate.

—Bueno, yo ataco primero—le dijo el Kitsune con una sonrisa y acto seguido y con una velocidad increíble se abalanzó sobre el Hanyou.

Esta vez, Inuyasha no fue tomado por sorpresa y pudo recibir y contestar el ataque de Shippo, aunque la herida le ardía como mil diablos y con cada mandoble que daba se abría cada vez más.

La niebla los envolvía y en ocasiones se hacía tan espesa que los ocultaba uno del otro, aunque esto no parecía afectar a Shippo, pues parecía que sabía exactamente donde estaba Inuyasha en cada momento. Shippo había perfeccionado el arte de la ilusión. Era indudable que la pelea era bastante desigual, pues mientras Shippo no tenía ni una sola fibra de cansancio en su cuerpo joven y sano y atacaba cada vez con mayor fuerza, velocidad y destreza, el mitad Youkay, por el contrario, estaba cada vez más débil, el sudor frío que le escurría por la cara le escocia los ojos, la herida le laceraba cruelmente y la sangre se le escapaba en pequeños ríos que iba a dar al piso. De cualquier forma, aunque sus fuerzas estuvieran francamente mermadas, todavía contaba con sus otras dotes sobrenaturales, pero su olfato, sin embargo, parecía que se había ido de paseo a otro lugar. Inuyasha lo había notado desde hace días, y en estos momentos su problema se había agudizado aún más. Si esto seguía así, pensaba Inuyasha, iba a perder irremediablemente contra Shippo. Sólo lo mantenía en pie la certeza de que Kagome estaba viva en algún lugar. No tenía ni idea si Shippo la tenía presa o si estaba herida, pero él sabía que el muchacho no la dañaría.

— ¡Esto es Inútil Inuyasha!—le dijo el Kitsune saliendo una vez más de la nada mientras se abalanzaba furiosamente sobre él. — ¡Te ganaré¡No importa cuanto te esfuerces y ella será mía!—Con los dientes apretados Inuyasha detuvo la estocada mortal y se la devolvió al joven. Hasta ahora Inuyasha no había hecho más que defenderse, aún no había hecho algún ataque mucho más serio contra Shippo. Y por supuesto que el muchacho se había dado cuenta. Por ello lo atacaba cada vez más, forzándolo.

— ¿Eres demasiado gentil para atacarme Inuyasha? Vamos, eso no te queda. Se te acaba el tiempo, si no me vences pronto nunca sabrás donde esta Kagome.

Por desgracia sabía que tenía la razón, la sangre se le escapaba y con ella, todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que hacer algo y ya. Si embargo una parte de él se negaba a lastimar aquel chiquillo confundido. No solo Gudrumg había notado que una energía obscura estaba posada sobre él. El también podía palparla ahora.

Estaba valorando sus escasas posibilidades cuando sucedió algo en el bosque. Una ráfaga de energía que salió despedida con fuerza, provocando que la tierra se levantara y los pájaros del bosque salieran despavoridos. Todo quedó en silencio, y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del mitad Youkay. Todos volvieron la vista hacia el bosque. Y fue entonces que Inuyasha tuvo la certeza de que ese viento tenia algo que ver con la chica perdida. Una nueva carga de endorfinas le hizo olvidar todo el cansancio y dolor que tenia, con una velocidad increíble le dio la espalda a Shippo y se dirigió hacia los oscuros lindes del bosque. Shippo reaccionó muy lentamente, todavía distraído por aquella ráfaga de energía, y con un rugido de rabia persiguió a Inuyasha unos instantes después, desapareciendo uno seguido del otro en el bosque. Gudrumg dio la orden de seguirlos sin embargo al llegar al lugar donde habían desaparecido los dos jóvenes, fueron despedidos con una fuerza salvaje y lanzados aparatosamente hacia atrás. Los demás se detuvieron y miraron a Gudrumg que observaba impotente el nítido campo de fuerza y supo que a partir de ese momento el ya no podría hacer nada más.

_Tzu su ku..._

_Continuara..._

_Ok, un capitulo más que nos acerca al final. Yo se que muchos no están conformes con la personalidad que tiene Shippo en mi fic, pero creo que hizo aún más interesante la historia, y me ha agradado este nuevo Shippo, más obscuro y atractivo. ¡Próximo capítulo, tal vez el más crucial, se sabrán muchas cosas¡¡No se lo pueden perder!!Créanme… ¡Espero sus comentarios y críticas! _

_S.R_

* * *

**Cap. 22**

**Confrontación**

**AÑOS DESPUES**


	23. Recuerdo y Revelaciones

**Cap. 23: Recuerdos y revelaciones.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

**Tercera parte.**

_**Los personajes de "InuYasha" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_Resumen capítulo 22: Shippo, llevado por la furia y subyugado por una energía oscura desconocida ataca a InuYasha, causándole gran daño. Parecía que la pelea terminaría mal para el hanyou cuando una fuente corriente de energía es despedida del bosque, y él percibe la presencia de Kagome en ella. Se lanza hacia el bosque seguido por un furioso Shippo, quedando sellado el bosque inmediatamente tras ellos por un campo de energía._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Abre los ojos. _

_La estudiante no quería despertar. Hacia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de un momento de paz en ese lugar. Aún así se levanto, y notó un peso en el bolsillo de su falda. Era la perla. Ahora que Naraku ya no existía el futuro de la joya era incierto. Tal vez "ella" se haría cargo de nuevo de la perla como antes. Tal vez la anciana Kaede sabría como devolverla a su cuerpo como en un principio y tal vez solo así no tendría que despedirse. Sin embargo su partida parecía casi inminente. Sabía que tendría que despedirse de sus amigos. Y de él. _

_Últimamente buscaba mucho la soledad para aclararse las ideas. Sus amigos lo habían notado, y tras un pequeño debate decidieron que lo más obvio es que se tratara de un problema de pareja y que lo más sano seria mantenerse aparte. InuYasha también lo había notado pero al igual que la chica, el tenia sus propios demonios internos contra los cuales luchar por lo cual la dejó en paz. Sabía que ya sin la escusa que Naraku le ofrecía para no pensar en ello, algo grande e irremediable pasaría entre ellos dos y necesitaba tiempo para estar preparado para enfrentarse a ello. Su decisión fue interpretada de mil formas diferentes por todos._

_Pero finalmente llego el día en que la chica tendría que irse. Su abuelo había dicho que milagrosamente había curado a su nieta de todos sus males con sus poderes sagrados y que estaba lista para ir a la escuela. Esa aseveración atrajo a mucha gente al templo ante las delicias del abuelo y la vergüenza de la familia, pero bueno eso no nos importa. _

_En el Sengoku aún no habían decidido que hacer con la perla, por lo que la chica se la quedaría por el momento. Y así sin haber resuelto aún sus problemas entre ella e InuYasha, la chica regreso a su tiempo._

_Varias semanas pasaron y Kagome los visitaba cada tercer día, pero poco a poco las visitas se fueron espaciando cada vez más. No pasa nada, les dijo a sus amigos cuando estos le preguntaron lo que sucedía. Pero lo cierto era que muchas veces había preferido quedarse con sus amigas de su tiempo a los del Sengoku. Lo cual era normal le dijo la señora Higurashi al exponerle la chica la situación, solo estaba tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus amigas, era todo. Eso no la convertía en una mala persona._

_Y así pasaron varias semanas de visitas ocasionales al Sengoku y encuentros incómodos con InuYasha. No hay que malinterpretar, la chica lo seguía queriendo con locura. De hecho cada hombre de su época le recordaba algo de su Hanyou, incluso cuando llegaba al paroxismo de su amartelamiento, podía sentir su mirada y oír su voz. Pero cuando volteaba no lo encontraba._

_Así estuvo un tiempo, ansiosa y con los nervios alterados, hasta que ya no lo resistió más. Obedeciendo a los impulsos que la caracterizaban se arrojó al pozo con el corazón desbocado. Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, lo primero que vio cuando salió al aire puro del Sengoku, fue a InuYasha. Se petrificó, y el vientecillo que soplaba estaba helado a comparación de la temperatura de sus mejillas. _

_InuYasha, por su parte, después de interminables viajes a su atribulado interior y de días enteros de reflexión, parecía que por fin había tomado una decisión. Sin embargo al ver al objeto de sus desvelos y pensamientos no supo que hacer. Y al igual que la chica solo atinó a observarla estúpidamente sin poder creérselo. Su instinto de hombría le decía le decía que tenía que dar el primer paso, pero el hueco de su estomago y las piernas de atole parecían burlarse de él y decir otra cosa. Y entonces vio, con pánico, como Kagome daba la vuelta, en un amago por escapar. _

_Como por encantamiento sus pies se despegaron del suelo y al instante se encontró tomando del brazo a la chica. Una corriente eléctrica se origino en sus dedos al momento de tocarla y recorrió todo su cuerpo alojándose en áreas susceptibles, asombrado bajo la mirada hacia la chica y al hacerlo la miró bajo una nueva luz. Algo que hasta ahora había permanecido dormido en lo más profundo de su ser eclipsado por otras emociones más fuertes (eliminar a Naraku, eliminar a Naraku, eliminar a Naraku) se abrió paso a codazos, y babeando salió a la superficie fieramente. Kagome percibió el cambio en InuYasha y se le secó la garganta al observar las emociones que se reflejaban en sus ojos. Ella también sintió lo mismo, y sabia de que se trataba, pues no era una niña, pero para ser sinceros nunca había pensado de esa manera su relación con el hanyou y entre tímida y entusiasmada se remojó los secos labios. Cierto sentido de caballerosidad se abrió paso y trato de poner orden en el afiebrado cuerpo de InuYasha pero al ver ese movimiento la caballerosidad también se lo pensó dos veces. _

_Su primer paso fue torpe, pues la inexperiencia se impuso ante todo. Ellos dos ya se habían besado antes, bajos otras circunstancias. Sin embargo el contexto en este beso fue diferente, debido a la separación auto impuesta por ellos mismos sentían ahora la urgencia de unirse en cuerpo y alma. Aún así InuYasha fue cuidadoso y gentil con Kagome y Kagome respondió siendo cálida y tierna. Los malos tiempos se borraron de un plumazo y la inquietud que tenían hace unas cuantas horas desapreció por arte de magia._

_Y así InuYasha y Kagome acabaron haciendo lo que la gente venia haciendo desde que los dioses se habían reunido para tratar de encontrar una forma de perpetuación de especies que no fuera aburrida, y se les ocurriera la inclusión de las hormonas en la ecuación. Cabe mencionar que de aquella reunión los dioses salieron sonrojados y evitando mirarse los unos a los otros._

_Más tarde ese día Kagome regresó radiante a su época. En su mente no existía la culpabilidad, pues estaba segura que InuYasha y ella se pertenecían el uno al otro, que eran almas gemelas, la prueba estaba en que ella tuvo que haber retrocedido en el tiempo para conocerlo, desafiando todas las leyes de la física y la probabilidad. Y simplemente estaban llevando su relación a otro punto, en el que se compenetraban y se entendían perfectamente. Y para que engañarnos todo mundo sabe que a una mujer enamorada le importa muy poco lo que la otra gente tenga que decir. Ya por la noche escuchó unos ruidos en su ventana y se encontró con un InuYasha totalmente loco por ella, pero a la vez increíblemente tímido que solo atinaba a observarla embelesado con esos bonitos ojos suyos. Esa mirada le llegó al alma a la joven y con una enorme sonrisa lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. _

_Los días pasaron sin que ninguno de ellos los notaran, tan ensimismados estaban el uno con el otro. E InuYasha hizo las visitas de rigor, como lo establecían las costumbres. Increíblemente su eterno rival de amores, Kouga, tomó la noticia sorpresivamente bien. Le dedicó a InuYasha unos cuantos gruñidos de aceptamiento y felicitaciones a los que InuYasha respondió con unos educados gruñidos de agradecimiento. Más tarde se le ocurrió pensar que ese inesperado comportamiento se debía a la loba que lo acompañaba últimamente, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea por absurda, nadie en su sano juicio se fijaría en un lobo sarnoso como aquel._

_Cierto día InuYasha le comento a Kagome que para su raza, el punto en el que se encontraban en su relación equivalía a un matrimonio humano. Al oír esto la chica se turbó y no supo que responder e InuYasha en uno de esos raros momentos en que era capaz de darse cuenta de los sentimientos de otra gente, prudentemente calló y no volvió a mencionar el tema. El sabía que tendría darle tiempo a la chica para aceptar su situación y completar su unión de la manera adecuada. _

_Pero cierto atardecer una figura entró a la aldea con paso lento y estudiado, con el sol a su espalda. Kagome entró con una sonrisa a la choza de la anciana Kaede y de golpe desapareció. Kikyo estaba frente de ella mirándola. Había ido a decidir el destino de la perla, pues rumores de que se encontraba en ese lugar ya circulaban y la fama de InuYasha por haber eliminado a Naraku no seria suficiente para evitar las hordas de Youkays que se les venían encima. Kagome nunca supo como resistió aquella tortura. La Miko la examinaba adivinando los obvios cambios en su cuerpo y con una mirada que paseo de InuYasha a ella, supo inmediatamente que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos. Y una sonrisa de suficiencia, burla y crueldad se dibujó en la cara de la sacerdotisa. Kagome se encogió en su lugar y no volvió a abrir la boca ni a levantar la mirada. Después de horas interminables salió de la choza con una cefalea taladrándole la cabeza, y con todas las ganas del mundo de desaparecer. InuYasha, extrañado, intento hablar con ella, pero la chica reaccionó violentamente, molesta por el hecho de que él ni se enterara de la mala situación por la que había pasado. InuYasha la dejó molesto e indignado y ella regresó a su tiempo de buena gana. Un par de días pasaron y ella postergaba el momento de regresar y asumir su deber, temerosa de la decisión que pudieran tomar. InuYasha no había a buscarla pero eso no le preocupó. Cuando por fin supo que no podía retrasarse más, regresó al Sengoku. En la aldea no encontró a nadie y ninguno de los lugareños supo darle razón. Frustrada y un poco molesta caminó de regreso hacia el pozo cuando sintió que alguien la observaba. Lentamente dio la vuelta y se encontró a Kikyo mirándola con sus ojos muertos y su mirada fría, sonrió y extendió la mano hacia ella. Kagome retrocedió e instintivamente llevó la mano hacia el cuello donde tenia colgada la perla, negando con la cabeza. _

_La sonrisa de la Miko se hizo más amplia._

"_**Este no es tu lugar"**_ _Kagome no respondió. __**"Tu lo sabes muy bien. Lo mejor es que me entregues la perla y termines con esta farsa."**_

"_**No, yo quiero estar aquí, quiero estar con InuYasha." **_Dijo cuando por fin le volvió la voz.

"_**No perteneces aquí, este no es tu mundo"**_

"_**¡No me importa! **_

"_**Me estas hartando niña, estoy siendo demasiado paciente contigo. Dame la perla"**_

"_**¡NO¡Y no me llames niña, ya no soy una niña!"**_

"_**Te llamo como me da la gana. Obtendré esa perla de la manera que sea así que para tu bien te recomiendo que me la des por las buenas. No me pongas a prueba."**_

"_**¿No entiendes¡Nunca te la daré¡Me quedaré con él! No me importa lo que me digas. ¡No te la daré!"**_

"_**Si InuYasha esta contigo es por lástima, es por que no puede tenerme a mi, tu solo eres un remplazo, una vulgar copia". **__Kikyo callo y observó el rostro de Kagome._

_Algo caliente, oscuro y básico recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al escuchar estas palabras y de repente quiso hacer daño, mucho daño._

"_**¡Cállate¡Maldita víbora¡Estoy cansada de ti, por que no te mueres y nos dejas en paz! **__Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó entonces en los labios de la adolescente_ _**"InuYasha me ha escogido a mi"**_ dijo burlona_** "A quien realmente quiere es a mi no a ti. Y me importa poco lo que tengas que decirme, lárgate y no me molestes más"**_

_Kikyo palideció aun más de ira y apretando los dientes dio un paso más hacia la chica, quien perdió un poco de su compostura y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo._

"_**¿Por que te engañas a ti misma de esa manera tan estúpida? Tal vez convenzas a alguien más con lágrimas y tú pose de mujer enamorada, pero tú no sabes lo que es el amor. Tú todavía no puedes ofrecer un amor total y desinteresado. Yo puedo ofrecerle a InuYasha todo aquello que no te atreves a dar por cobardía."**_

"_**¡Que sabes de mi para hablar de esa forma!" **_

_Kikyo sonrió irónicamente._

"_**No te olvides que aunque a ninguna de las dos nos guste estamos inevitablemente unidas, somos una. Yo soy tu y tu eres yo" **_

"_**¡Yo no soy como tu¡Nunca!"**_

"_**No estés tan segura chiquilla" **__Dijo lentamente y arrastrando las palabras._

"_**¿Qué quieres decir?"**_

_Kikyo la miró intensamente._

"_**Tu ya has elegido lo que quieres, solo que por capricho te niegas a darte cuenta de ello. Tal vez de verdad ames a InuYasha como tanto dices, pero no dejas de pensar lo que dejaras atrás. InuYasha no se merece eso. Con tus caprichos y necedades solo estas lastimando a aquellos que son inocentes. InuYasha puede encontrar finalmente la felicidad conmigo, a quien realmente quiere."**_

"_**Eso no es cierto el me ama y me lo ha demostrado." **_Dijo Kagome con la voz ahogada.

"_**¡Por favor! El nunca dejó de quererme, solo basta para que yo aparezca y se olvide por completo de ti. Tú lo has visto, tú lo sabes."**_

"_**No, eso no…"**_

"_**¡Claro que es verdad¡Por que te niegas a reconocerlo! Tú nunca debiste haber venido a este lugar, nunca debiste haberlo liberado. Solo alteraste el curso normal de la naturaleza. Por tu causa muchas cosas que no debían de haber pasado pasaron. Incluida mi resurrección. Y ahora por tu culpa InuYasha va a sufrir nuevamente. Pero ahora yo lo curaré de verdad, el sanara todas sus heridas a mi lado. Tendremos la felicidad que se nos negó. La verdadera felicidad que solo yo puedo ofrecerle."**_

_Kagome no dijo nada, oculto la cara bajo su pelo. ¿Acaso era verdad todo aquello?_

"_**El me ama a mi. Y tu sabes que no puedes darle todo lo que el merece. Tu lugar te llama, te espera. Sabes que no serás completamente feliz aquí. En el fondo quieres otras cosas. No estas preparada."**_

"_**Yo… yo lo quiero mucho. Lo amo con todo mi corazón" **_dijo sollozando.

"_**Entonces apártate de su lado"**_

_Kagome no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese lugar llorando, cuando levanto la cabeza ya estaba cayendo la tarde, el bosque estaba silencioso. A tono con su estada melancólico y deprimido. Kikyo no se encontraba por ningún lado, estaba completamente sola. Se sentía engañada, pues sabía que todo lo que le había dicho Kikyo era verdad. El la seguía queriendo. Pero inexplicablemente, al mismo tiempo sentía que un gran peso se quitaba encima de los hombros. _

_Entonces oyó su voz llamándola. Kagome se levantó y se seco las lágrimas con toda la dignidad que pudo, y esperó. Cuando InuYasha llegó a su lado. Se paró en seco. Pudo intuir que algo andaba muy mal. Intento hablar pero su garganta se encontraba oprimida por un nudo invisible. Vio como Kagome se acercó a él._

"_**Ahora lo entiendo"**__ susurro sin mirarlo __**"Esto no puede ser de otra forma."**_

_InuYasha abrió los ojos. ¿Kagome se estaba despidiendo de él¿¡Lo estaba abandonando!?_

_La chica tomo su mano y depositó algo. La perla de Shikón._

"_**Lo siento"**__ dijo y finalmente alzó la mirada hacia el rostro del joven, y sin poder evitarlo lo beso por ultima vez. Cuando abrió los ojos no supo leer lo que vio en sus ojos. Estaban vacios, carentes de toda emoción. Supo que no la retendría._

_Dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el pozo._

"_**Adiós"**__ Dijo cuando llegó sin mirarlo y segundos después la luz rosa la envolvió por ultima vez._

_InuYasha reaccionó y corrió hacia el pozo, pero cuando salto nada pasó, no lo transporto a la época de Kagome. Se quedó allí quieto, mientras la noche caia y la luna se reflejaba en las paredes de tierra. Y entonces dando un rugido de rabia golpeó la pared con el puño. Dio un salto y se alejó de ese lugar a toda velocidad, sin voltear ni una vez hacia atrás._

Siete años después, Kagome despertó sollozando y temblando inconteniblemente, recostada sobre la fría nieve. La atmosfera a su alrededor era pesada. La nieve caía en gruesos copos y había lucecillas volando por todas partes dando un aspecto de irrealidad al lugar. No sabía en donde estaba pero no le importó.

Finalmente había recordado todo. De alguna manera ahora lo sabía todo había sido ella, con su cobardía e inmadurez que lo había abandonado. Todos estos años había estado albergando rencor hacia InuYasha. ¿Pero por que no la había intentado retener? Intuía la respuesta: tanto como a ella, su decisión había tomado por sorpresa a InuYasha y sabia que él era orgulloso, tal vez se sintió tan herido que no quiso mostrarse vulnerable ante ella. Un terrible pinchazo en el pecho le hizo olvidar momentáneamente su sufrimiento. Gimió de dolor. Sentía que algo quería salir de ella. Un enorme vacio de soledad, tristeza, amargura y rencor se extendió por todo su ser. Nunca en su vida había sentido esto. Sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar, llorar, gritar.

¡Que diablos me esta pasando!—Gritó desesperada a la nada.

Y entonces para su sorpresa una voz que conocía muy bien le respondió.

—Una vez te dije que yo era y tú y tú eras yo. Eso es lo que se siente siendo yo.

Kagome abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo. Kikyo la observaba con sus ojos muertos y su mirada fría, exactamente como una terrible tarde años atrás la había mirado.

_Tzu su ku..._

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Cap. 23**

**Recuerdos y revelaciones.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**


	24. El Final parte 1: El designio de Kikyo

**Cap. 24: El Final parte 1: El designio de Kikyo.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

**Tercera parte.**

_**Los personajes de "InuYasha" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

_

* * *

_: _Kagome recuerda todo lo que pasó años atrás entre ella e InuYasha y lo que propició su partida tan apresurada. Despierta en un lugar desconocido nuevamente con un dolor terrible en el pecho. Angustiada, no sabe lo que le pasa y la respuesta viene de quien menos lo esperaba: Kikyo._

* * *

Kagome miró a la figura que tenia delante de si sin poder creerlo. Era Kikyo, justo como la recordaba. Lucia su misma eterna juventud, la juventud con que había muerto. Las lucecillas que revoloteaban confiadamente a su alrededor, como si estuvieran acostumbradas a ella, le daban un aspecto aún más irreal a la Miko. Kagome estuvo apunto de gritar y tratar de escapar, pero en ese momento se fijó en sus ojos y supo que en verdad era ella. La sorpresa la paralizó en la nieve.

¿…Tú…?—susurro finalmente — ¿Cómo...?

Así es—contestó la sacerdotisa — soy Kikyo.

Pero tu estas…

— ¿Muerta? Yo morí hace 59 años. Cualquier cosa que me pase después parecido a una muerte no es muerte.

— ¿Pero cómo¡Todos te vieron desaparecer!

Kikyo sonrió sin humor.

— Eso es algo que tengo que agradecer a Naraku. —Al oír ese nombre Kagome se sobresaltó.

¡¿Naraku¿Qué quieres decir¿El esta aquí, contigo?

Al ver su reacción la miko se rio burlona.

—Calma no es lo que estas pensando. —Y luego añadió como si le explicara a un niño—Naraku ya no existe. InuYasha hizo un buen trabajo.

¿Entonces a que te refieres?

—Marionetas. —Dijo y Kagome lo entendió

¿Lo que ellos vieron morir era una marioneta?

—Así es. Y no era una común y corriente. Quería que no se dieran cuenta del engaño, así que fue hecha de barro, como este cuerpo, pero sin voluntad—dijo tocándose levemente el pecho—Ni siquiera tu amiga la exterminadora pudo darse cuenta de ello.

— ¿Pero por que? —Dijo la chica confundida— ¿Qué sentido tiene¿Por que te ocultaste? —Y entonces recordó— ¿Y la perla?

La Miko no contestó, la observó fríamente dejando que Kagome sacara sus propias conclusiones.

—Tú la tienes. — afirmó y Kikyo sonrió. —Todo este tiempo la has tenido.

Así es.

Kagome tardó en asimilar esas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo algo caliente recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndola olvidarse del terrible frío que sentía.

— ¿¡Por que!? —Gritó Kagome perdiendo los estribos— ¡Por que demonios hiciste eso¡Hemos Sufrido mucho para llegar a este lugar¡Por tu culpa estoy en un lugar en el que no quiero estar!

—¡Cómo han cambiado las cosas! Si no mal recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos no te querías ir. ¿Por que ese cambio?

Kagome la miró con rencor.

—No tengo por que darte explicaciones, pero si tanto quieres saber, te lo debo a ti.

¿A mi?

—Así es. Resultó que al final tenias razón yo no era nada más que una niña. Quedarme con InuYasha no hubiera funcionado. No lo hubiera soportado.

—Pero ahora ya eres una mujer. —Le dijo la miko estudiándola atentamente.

—Si. Una mujer que ya sabe lo que quiere y no una chiquilla a la que puedes manipular.

Kikyo sonrió cínicamente.

—Una lástima.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de decir todo lo que estaba pensando. Un fuerte espasmo de dolor la sacudió y la obligo a doblarse sobre si misma, cayendo de rodillas sobre la nieve y la niebla. Su mente quedo en blanco y no registro nada más que el dolor. La chica gritó. Kikyo la observó sin inmutarse, caminó lentamente hacia ella. Kagome le regresó la mirada tras la cortina de pelo que se le había ido a la cara. Gruesas gotas de sudor delataban todo el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlarse, sus manos se hallaban en su pecho crispadas de dolor.

—Tú sabes que es lo que me pasa ¿verdad? —le preguntó jadeando, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kikyo no le contestó solo la observó con su mueca de desprecio e indiferencia en la cara.

¡CONTÉSTAME! —Le exigió la chica.

—Tú tienes algo que me pertenece. Solo quiere regresar a mi. —le explicó con renuencia.

¿De que demonios hablas¡Yo no tengo nada tuyo!

—Has recordado la razón por la que te fuiste la primera vez ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Cómo sabes que no lo recordaba¿Que tiene eso que ver?—habló entrecortadamente con esfuerzo.

—Todo. Hace 8 años no podía permitir que te quedaras con InuYasha. Yo lo quería para mí, pero me daba cuenta de que ya no me pertenecía. —le dijo la Miko sin cambiar su expresión de fría indiferencia. — Lo había perdido definitivamente. El no se había dado cuenta aún de lo que sentía por ti era mucho más profundo de lo que el creía, más que gratitud y simple cariño.

"Así que, la razón por la que el se unió contigo y formaron una pareja en ese entonces, fue por la responsabilidad que él sentía hacia a ti. Su naturaleza y código a sí se lo dictaban. Tú habías estado con él durante todo el tiempo que duró su batalla contra Naraku arriesgando muchas veces tu vida por la suya. Así que para él, el siguiente paso y lo más lógico era que se hicieran pareja, y aún así le costó trabajo decidirse, pues todavía creía que su verdadera responsabilidad era hacia a mí. Pero finalmente te escogió a ti y me dejó fuera. En ese tiempo yo ya sabia que este cuerpo de barro se acercaba a su final. No importaba cuantas almas robara era imposible mantenerme ya. Pero si eso pasaba no podía permitir que mi espíritu quedara libre y sin la protección de un cuerpo. Tenía que encontrar una solución. Y entonces fue cuando InuYasha y tú se unieron y eso me benefició. Tenía que aprovecharme de eso. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era manipularlos y que creyeran en mis palabras. Lo cual resultó increíblemente fácil. Lo siguiente fue hacerte olvidar la razón por la que te fuiste, para que creyeras que InuYasha te había dejado por mí. —Finalizó.

—Entonces tu…—La furia golpeó a la joven—. ¡Tu¡Maldito monstruo¡Tienes idea de lo que me hiciste, todo lo que sufrí¡He pasado ocho años sintiendo rencor por InuYasha todo por tu culpa!

Para su sorpresa Kikyo se echo a reír, sus carcajadas reverberaron por todo el bosque. En ese momento la joven se percató de que las luces que se hallaban alrededor de la Miko no se alejaban si no que se adentraban en ella una por una. Pero Kagome estaba fuera de si en ese momento, no le dio importancia y pronto se olvidó de ello.

— ¿Que si lo sé¡Claro que lo sabía! Sabía de todo el resentimiento, el dolor, la desesperación que ibas a sentir. Todo lo que yo sentía día a día. Asquerosos sentimientos humanos que aún soy capaz de sentir—Le respondió Kikyo después de reír.

— ¿Entonces todo eso lo hiciste para vengarte de mi¿Por quitarte a InuYasha?

—No te des tanta importancia niña. Fue por algo más simple y complicado a la vez.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Como te dije, lo que les dijo la marioneta era verdad. Este cuerpo que solo se había hecho con un propósito se estaba debilitando. Así que solo tenía una alternativa: Alimentar las almas con el odio de un cuerpo poderoso. Y para eso que mejor que las almas de mi reencarnación.

— ¿Entonces ese día… lo que se introdujo en mí? La anciana Kaede tenia razón ¡Eran tus almas!

—Si, eran mis últimas almas, las más fuertes que tenía. Se alimentarían de todo el rencor y la tristeza que habías sentido y almacenado todos estos años contra InuYasha. El mismo hombre contra el que yo sentía rencor; Lo cual lo hacia doblemente efectivo.

¿Nunca te preguntaste como pudiste pasar por el pozo sin tener la perla? Fueron ellas. Tenían el poder de la perla impregnado sutilmente en ellas por eso pudiste pasar sin problemas. No me extrañaría que no hubieras sido capaz de detectar la presencia de la perla en ese momento.

Y entonces Kagome recordó algo importante.

—Pero el pergamino…Era de la anciana Kaede. Me pedían mi ayuda, me pedían que regresara. Entonces ella y tu…

—Oh, no. No pienses mal de Kaede, La marioneta lo sugirió, pues tenía que asegurarme por todos los medios de que regresaras, no podía dejar nada al azar. Si las almas que se metieron en ti no te obligaban a venir lo harían tus amigos, y si eso no hubiera funcionado hubiera tomado medidas más drásticas.

Kagome la observó sin poder creérselo. Cerró los ojos y sacudió levemente la cabeza, todo tenía que ser una pesadilla, un muy mal sueño, pero en ese momento sintió un ligero aguijonazo de dolor y comprendió que no era un sueño. Abrió los ojos y encontró que Kikyo la observaba, muy atentamente con un nuevo brillo en sus pupilas frías. Continuó hablando.

—Te sentiste diferente desde ese momento ¿verdad? Desde que mis almas se metieron en ti. El vacio. Ese vacio que sientes ahora, que te inhibe, que te vuelve indiferente. Y te gustó, yo sé que te gusto. Incluso te llegaron a cansar tus amigos, no los soportabas. Te sentías egoísta, pero no te importaba; estabas a gusto con esos sentimientos.

—No. Eso no es cierto. —Negó, mirándola con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. La furia iba desapareciendo poco a poco, dejándola alicaída y sin energía a cada segundo.

Kikyo la observó divertida.

—Nunca supiste mentir niña.

La joven ocultó el rostro tras su pelo, avergonzada y dolida. Un silencio se extendió tras estas palabras. Kikyo permaneció de pie observando a Kagome quien se mantenía en el suelo.

— ¿Pero por que?­—Preguntó poco después en voz baja, levantando por fin un poco la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo. Kagome se sentía cansada, y le costaba respirar. El dolor había ido desapareciendo poco a poco y solo la había dejada exhausta —. Me quitaste la perla. Puedes usarla para tener toda la vida y poder que quieras. ¿Por qué tenías que usarnos a mí y a InuYasha¿Por qué nos tenías que haber causado todo este dolor?

— ¿Acaso eres estúpida? —Le preguntó con irritación y Kagome se sorprendió. — Tú que has visto todo lo que la perla causa y me preguntas eso.

La chica no supo que responder, y solo atinó a mirar a la miko con los ojos bien abiertos. Kikyo se acercó y se acuclilló al nivel de Kagome. Sacó la perla y la sostuvo entre ella y la chica, jugueteándola con los dedos, la luz se refractaba en la joya produciendo hermosos brillos rosados. La perla se encontraba totalmente purificada. A pesar de los sentimientos negativos de Kikyo no había absorbido ninguno de ellos.

—Como sacerdotisa aprendí que la perla te manipula. Pareciera que tú eres el que usa la perla para tus propósitos, pero al final te cambia, acabas siendo una criatura completamente diferente. Yo no quiero eso. Es cierto que me sirvió, pero no use completamente su poder como el imbécil de Naraku. — Se mofó y después quedó un rato pensativa mirando la perla— ¿Ves este árbol?

Kikyo señaló el enorme árbol del tiempo "El perenne estío". Al alzar la vista Kagome se sorprendió. El árbol que había visto en una ocasión con Gudrumg no se parecía en nada a este. Ahora todo su ramaje y tronco presentaba un aspecto fuliginoso, parecía muerto.

—Fue una verdadera suerte que este árbol se creara. Y que InuYasha me haya traído a este lugar. Yo no lo conocía y no te imaginas el placer que sentí cuando me enteré de la existencia de este árbol. Sin él, lo único que hubiera podido hacer era alargar más mi existencia y poder con ayuda de tus almas.

"Ese anciano estúpido te dijo que era un árbol del tiempo, el más poderoso ¿no? Y el que esté rodeado de todos estos arboles del tiempo menores lo hace aún mejor, pues recoge todo el poder y lo transforma en un momento eterno. Así que, básicamente, este árbol solo existe en un momento imperecedero. Nunca envejecerá y morirá y nunca se agotará su poder."

Kagome la escuchó sin poder creérselo. ¿Es que Kikyo pretendía…? Algo de lo que estaba pensando debió reflejarse en su cara por que kikyo sonrió.

—Así es. Con ayuda de este árbol, no tendré que preocuparme más por recolectar almas. Viviré siempre con poder. Libre.

—Entonces no me necesitas¿para que me quieres si ya tienes a este árbol?

— No me has entendido ¿de qué me sirve vivir en un momento eterno sin poder? Primero necesito de tus almas y mis almas.

— ¡Pero tu no perteneces a este mundo¡Tu tiempo pasó Kikyo! —Los ojos de Kikyo taladraron a Kagome, sin embargo ella continuo hablando con fervor en la voz— ¡Tú estás muerta¡Es una abominación todo esto que pretendes! Reacciona por favor aún no es tarde. Tu no tienes la culpa de haber regresado este mundo convertida en lo que eres. No tienes la culpa de haber muerto con todo ese rencor.

Kikyo apretó los puños con furia contenida, pero Kagome continúo.

— Por favor, aún puedes remediarlo. Te perdono, ahora lo entiendo. Todo este tiempo te había estado juzgando sin tenerte en cuenta. Ahora se que no es tu culpa. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Por favor, déjame ir. No tienes que hacer esto, aún puedes salvarte.

— ¡CALLATE!

Una fuerte ventisca que se disipó por todo el bosque con la furia de Kikyo arrastró ferozmente a Kagome varios metros, hasta que su cuerpo chocó fuertemente contra un árbol. La chica no se movió. Abrió los ojos y escupió un poco de sangre. Kikyo se acercó tranquilamente hacia ella, con su cortejo de luces siguiéndola.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso. —Le dijo y Kagome perdió finalmente el conocimiento.

InuYasha corría entre los copos de nieve y las luces que revoloteaban a su alrededor, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza¡Encontrar a Kagome!

No sabia donde se encontraba, sus sentidos se hallaban totalmente descontrolados debido a la atmósfera cargada de energía. No veía a Shippo por ninguna parte; sabia que había entrado tras de él antes de que el campo de energía cubriera la entrada al bosque, sin embargo lo había perdido. Dudaba que lo hubiera dejado atrás, pues aunque pareciera que el hanyou había recobrado fuerzas, lo cierto era que se sentía terriblemente cansado.

Un suave viento racheado mecía las copas repletas de nieve de los arboles. Corrió y corrió, pero el lugar se encontraba obnubilado, parecía que no llegaba a ningún sitio. Se detuvo para tratar de localizar el aroma de Kagome pero su olfato estaba aún peor, no percibió nada. Sintió que algo resbalaba por su pie y vio un líquido rojo y espeso que escurría por su pierna. Volvió la cabeza y observó el rastro de sangre que estaba dejando, totalmente deslumbrante sobre la blanquísima nieve. Si Shippo lo estaba buscando no había rastro más claro que aquel. Pero por un momento no le importó, sabía que estaba llegando a su límite y tenía que recobrar un poco de fuerzas. Buscando descanso cerró los ojos y se recargó contra el tronco de un árbol y espero a que su ritmo cardiaco se recuperara. Instantes después con la espalda encorvada debido al extremo cansancio y la falta de sangre inicio de nuevo su camino, internándose en la inhóspita y fría niebla que lo abrazó inmediatamente.

Kagome despertó al oír voces. Parecían discutir. Abrió los ojos y solo vio niebla. Intento levantarse pero estaba inmovilizada, simplemente su cuerpo se negaba a responderle. Sacudió la cabeza en un intenso por despejarse. Grave error. Un dolor instantáneo le martilleo con crueldad la cabeza, gimió suavemente y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

— ¡Dijiste que no la lastimarías!

Kagome abrió los ojos al reconocer finalmente la voz. ¡Era Shippo¡Estaba a salvo! Pero no lo podía ver, no sabia con quien hablaba. Estaba apunto de gritar para llamar su atención cuando oyó quien le respondía y el mundo se cayó a sus pies.

—Tranquilízate chiquillo. No esta herida. —Le dijo Kikyo con impaciencia— ¿Dónde está InuYasha?

­—Perdido. —Respondió de mal talante.

—Necesito que lo traigas. Ahora mismo.

—No. Tienes que prometerme que no le harás nada a ella.

Kikyo no respondió.

—Trae a InuYasha­. —Le dijo con un tono de advertencia en la voz—Cumple con tu parte y yo cumpliré la mía.

Shippo estuvo callado un momento y finalmente respondió.

—De acuerdo.

El adolescente comenzó a caminar y entró en el campo visual de Kagome. Miró hacia donde estaba ella y la vio despierta y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

— ¡Kagome, estas despierta!­—le dijo avanzando hacia ella.

Kagome sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Que pasaba¿Qué hacia Shippo con Kikyo¿El había sabido todo este tiempo de la existencia de Kikyo y había conocido sus planes y no había dicho nada?

—Kagome ¿Qué pasa? ­— Le preguntó al ver la expresión de la chica— No te preocupes dentro de poco te voy a liberar. Todo se arreglará.

—Shippo, tu…

—Shhh. Descansa, enseguida regreso. Estarás bien no te preocupes. —repitió y enseguida se levanto y desapareció del claro en el que se encontraban.

Kagome volteó a ver a Kikyo furiosa, esta la observaba tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Nada.

— ¡No mientas¡Shippo te detesta, el no puede estar de tu lado!

—Tienes razón el me odia, pero odia aún más a InuYasha.

— ¿A InuYasha¿Por qué?

Kikyo la observó pensativa.

— ¿En serio no lo sabes¿O quieres hacerme creer que no lo sabes? No puedes ser tan estúpida.

Kagome desvió la cara haciéndosele imposible sostener la mirada a la sacerdotisa.

—Te aprovechaste de él— Dijo instantes después—Lo estás manipulando.

— Sí.

— Va a recapacitar. — Volteó a verla de nuevo con un brillo feroz en los ojos— Estoy segura.

Como tantas veces Kikyo no respondió se dio la vuelta y dejó sola a Kagome con sus terribles pensamientos.

Las fuerzas de InuYasha estaban llegando al límite. Se encontraba descansando por décima vez. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ya dentro del bosque, pero se le antojaba una eternidad. Ni siquiera Shippo y el se habían encontrado de nuevo. Pero no pensaba darse por vencido. Encontraría a Kagome aunque fuera lo último que haría en esta vida.

Se preparó para seguir con su búsqueda, sin embargo su cuerpo pareció decidir otra cosa. Sus piernas se doblaron al sucumbir ante el peso de su cuerpo. Maldijo a todos los dioses y trató de levantarse. Lo logró con esfuerzos. Y no avanzó más de dos pasos cuando sintió que algo lo golpeaba fuertemente por la espalda.

Utilizando a Tessaiga como soporte la clavo en la nieve evitando a toda costa caerse. Funcionó. Dio la vuelta y se encontró con Shippo que lo miraba con el mismo rencor en los ojos, la misma energía oscura rodeándolo y manipulándolo y la misma determinación de acabar con él de una vez por todas.

_Tzu su ku..._

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Bueno, háganme saber si podría morirme de hambre si fuera escritora. En el próximo capitulo¡the ultimate Fight, Shippo versus InuYasha! Podremos ver nuevas técnicas de parte de estos dos abrazables hombres y veremos si Shippo puede superar sus traumas o quedarse odiando al hanyou para siempre. _

_Recuerden que actualizo rápido si me llegan reviews, como últimamente me han llegado menos me deprimo un poco, pero se que es mi culpa por descuidar el fic, pero como ven lo he de seguir adelante, así que ¡Reviews niñas, reviews¡¡Capitulo 25 en el horno!!_

_S. R_

**Tengan en cuenta que el fic se encuentra ubicado entre 7 y 8 años después de que Kagome dejara el Sengoku. La verdad es que no se si la maestra Takahashi dio alguna vez algún indicio en el manga, o en el ánime, del tiempo que transcurrió durante la aventura en el Sengoku. Pero yo he supuesto, en el fic, que entre el inicio y el final transcurrió de año a año y medio, así que Kagome tendría cuando se marchó cerca de 17 años. Cuando Kikyo dijo que tenía 59 años de muerta, tomo en cuenta los 50 años que pasaron desde que ella murió y selló a InuYasha y el tiempo en que Kagome llegó al Sengoku por primera vez, más el año y medio (supongamos) que duró su estancia en ese lugar, más los 7 años y medio que pasaron hasta su segundo regreso; sumándolos son los 59 años. Como ven Kikyo a pesar de estar muerta sabe sumar. **

* * *

**Cap. 24**

**El Final parte 1: El designio de Kikyo.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**


	25. El Final parte 2: La nueva técnica: Tess

**Cap. 25: El Final parte 2: La nueva técnica: Tessaiga Negra.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

**Tercera parte.**

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

_Resumen capítulo 24_: _Kikyo revela a Kagome todas sus intenciones y la manera en que ella tuvo que ver en su separación con InuYasha años atrás. Ella busca extender su vida y de ser posible alcanzar la vida eterna. Por otra parte Kagome se entera finalmente que Shippo esta de lado de Kikyo. El hanyou, extremadamente débil, se topa con Shippo y no sabe que es lo que ocurrirá después. _

* * *

InuYasha sabia que no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse nuevamente a él. La pérdida de sangre, mayor esta vez que otras veces, combinado con el poco reposo que había tenido no estaba ayudando a la rápida sanación de sus heridas. 

— Veo que no te rindes. —le dijo Shippo al observar su lamentable estado.

InuYasha no hizo caso, le devolvió la mirada.

— Dime donde esta Kagome y aún puedes salvarte.

Shippo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de la fanfarroneria del hanyou y después se echó a reír salvajemente.

— ¿Que me voy a salvar¿Estás loco? Tu eres el que esta por desaparecer.

InuYasha cerró los ojos y aspiró el frió aire que lo rodeaba.

—No me subestimes Shippo. Aún no. —Le dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente, y observándolo fijamente. Algo en esa mirada puso repentinamente nervioso a Shippo. Pero inmediatamente se compuso. No había manera de que InuYasha pudiera ganarle, pensó. No en ese estado.

—No quiero pelear contigo—repitió el hanyou.

—Pues que mal por que, adivina, quieras o no vas a pelear conmigo. Ahora yo soy el más fuerte y para demostrarlo tengo que vencerte. Así de simple y si no quieres pelear va a ser peor para ti.

—Te equivocas. Yo por mi parte no tengo nada que arreglar peleando contigo. Se que estas resentido por Kagome, pero yo nunca he hecho nada que pueda herirla, Shippo. Ni a ti.

— ¡Deja de decir mentiras!—Gritó el adolescente. — ¡Ella me ha abierto los ojos¡Ya se de lo que eres capaz!

El hanyou frunció el entrecejo. El se daba cuenta ahora del aura que rodeaba al adolescente no provenía de él. Estaba mezclada con su energía, si, pero la mayor cantidad provenía de alguien más y él estaba seguro de conocer a quien pertenecía, sin embargo la energía cambiaba a cada momento y no le permitía cerciorarse.

— ¿A quien te refieres Shippo?—Dijo con cautela—Gudrumg tiene razón. Esa energía solo te esta controlando. Sea de quien sea no es bueno para ti.

Shippo se rio.

—Bueno estoy seguro que no dirías lo mismo si supieras de quien es InuYasha.

— ¿De que hablas?—preguntó confundido.

—Oh, ahora te ha entrado la duda ¿no? Vamos has un esfuerzo, yo se que tu puedes reconocer la fuente. Ya no tiene caso que lo oculte más. Kagome ya se ha enterado también quien es nuestro invitado secreto. Nos ha vigilado desde que iniciamos el viaje, incluso antes. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando entramos en el bosque donde vivías y unas arañas estuvieron a punto de matar a Kagome?, pues fue _ella_ quien se encargó de eliminarlas. No le conviene lastimar a Kagome, solo quiere algo de ella que la hará apartarse de ti para siempre. Por eso se ofreció a ayudarme. El ataque mismo de esta aldea, fue obra de ella, utilizó a un Youkay cualquiera y lo alimento con la energía de estos árboles para que fuera poderoso y representara una amenaza, sin embargo, ella siempre lo tuvo bajo control. Fue ella quién se deshizo de él cuando ya no le servía. Todo este viaje, InuYasha, fue planeado por ella, para atraernos a este lugar y lograr su propósito¿sabes? Ella y yo queremos lo mismo. Kagome estará muy pronto fuera de tu influencia.

— ¿De que demonios hablas¡La única persona que querría apartarnos a Kagome y a mi es Kikyo, y ella está muerta!

— ¿Estas seguro¿Absolutamente seguro?

— ¡Yo la vi morir¡Todos la vimos morir!—le dijo el hanyou empezando a perder la paciencia.

Shippo se sonrió, disfrutando el momento e InuYasha dudó ¿Shippo estaba diciendo la verdad¿Kikyo estaba viva¡Era absurdo!

— ¡Eso no puede ser posible¡Kikyo no puede estar viva¡De ser así yo me hubiera dado cuenta, hubiera percibido su aroma!

— ¡Ah! Pero tu olfato no anda muy bien que digamos ¿no es así?

InuYasha se quedó de piedra¡Como demonios sabia eso el mocoso!

— ¿Como lo sabes?—le preguntó con dureza en la inflexión de su voz.

— Ella me lo ha dicho y yo también me di cuenta. Varias veces yo o los demás nos acercamos a ti y no te diste cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que no estuvimos junto a tus narices.

El hanyou gruñó por lo bajo maldiciéndose por ser tan descuidado, un error como ese en otras circunstancias le hubiera costado la vida. Dio gracias de que Shippo no se hubiera aprovechado de esa desventaja de manera innoble.

— Dime una cosa, _ella_ tuvo que ver con que yo perdiera mi olfato.

— Así es. Fue ella, dijo que había mandado una pequeña distracción, algo estúpido, pero caíste de todas formas.

InuYasha recordó cierta noche a aquella nube que lo atacó envolviéndolo, impidiéndole respirar, y solo se salvó gracias a Tessaiga. ¿Así que aquello había sido premeditado?

— ¿Está tu curiosidad satisfecha o quieres saber algo más?—le preguntó Shippo mirándolo intensamente.

InuYasha volvió a la realidad.

— ¿Cómo demonios es que Kikyo está viva?

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella. Sabes, detesto a esa mujer, pero debo admitir que es buena, es muy buena. Hombre, haber planeado todo esto, no cualquier estúpido lo hace. —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces ella, Kikyo, tiene a Kagome?

—Así es, ya te lo dije.

— ¿Que le va a hacer Shippo?

—Eso no lo sé, me basta con saber que la va a alejar de ti.

InuYasha sintió que la sangre le hervía. Lo que en un principio iba a ser un sencillo y aparente viaje sin peligros para recuperar la perla se había convertido en una auténtica pesadilla. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado todo? Para empezar el regreso de Kagome del que el no tenía ni idea y, por tanto, lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Pero su regreso había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Una segunda oportunidad, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla nuevamente. Esta vez nada se interpondría en entre ellos dos. Sabía que Kagome lo seguía queriendo, estaba enamorada de él, y saberlo le daba todas las fuerzas del mundo. Ni Shippo ni Kikyo se interpondrían. Nada lo haría.

—Dime donde están. —exigió al muchacho.

—Te lo repito si me derrotas te lo diré, pero vas a perder tu tiempo. Kikyo esta ahora mismo con Kagome, aunque me derrotes nunca llegaras a tiempo para impedirlo.

—Si la lastima me las vas a pagar.

—Yo tampoco permitiría que la lastime. Me aseguré bien de ello.

—Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por ella, puedes estar seguro. Esta es la última advertencia que te doy. Dime donde esta Kagome y me olvidaré de todo esto.

Shippo no respondió. Mirándolo con furia desenvainó su afilada espada y apuntó directamente al pecho del hanyou amenazadoramente. Había empezado, finalmente. Desaparecieron los antiguos Shippo e InuYasha. Alumno y mentor. Protegido y protector. InuYasha había dejado de ser el héroe de Shippo y Shippo había dejado de ser aquel pequeño kitsune para InuYasha. Eran ahora dos machos, dos hombres que sabían por lo que peleaban. Una pelea con las máximas consecuencias.

Inesperadamente, Shippo se movió rápidamente hacia la izquierda y haciendo un complicado movimiento al mismo tiempo con la espada, esta voló de las manos del Kitsune y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la espada se multiplicó y como si fueran una colmena atacando al invasor, se lanzaron en un ataque directo contra el Hanyou.

InuYasha reaccionó y logró esquivar y rechazar algunas con la ayuda de Tessaiga, sin embargo, unas hojas lograron herirlo, abriendo nuevos cortes en su lacerada piel. InuYasha observó las heridas con el seño fruncido¿No eran ilusiones las técnicas que Shippo empleaba al pelear? Levantó la mirada hacia Shippo, su katana estaba en sus manos, y en realidad nunca la había soltado.

— ¿Te sorprendes? Esta es mi nueva fuerza. Ya no es simple ilusión, tras años de práctica he logrado perfeccionar mis técnicas a un punto que ni yo creía capaz. —dijo sin presunción.

InuYasha no pudo evitar sonreír, por un instante sintió orgullo al conocer el potencial de Shippo y el nivel tan elevado que tenían sus técnicas. Pero en este momento era él el blanco del jovenzuelo. No podía permitir distraerse.

Y dándole la razón, el Kitsune comenzó a moverse una vez más esta vez hacia la derecha y realizó el mismo movimiento. Las dagas surcaron el aire en dirección al hanyou, buscando herirlo. InuYasha agitó su espada y las ráfagas de viento del Kaze no Kizu desviaron las hojas. Sin embargo Shippo había seguido moviéndose en derredor del hanyou y envió cientos de hojas que rodearon lo rodearon inmediatamente. InuYasha se movió de un lado a otro esquivando las hojas y el Kaze no Kizu de la espada se extendió por todo el claro destrozando los arboles que estaban al alcance del radio destructor, formando una especie de tornado.

En medio del ojo de las ráfagas de viento InuYasha levantó la vista, solo para ver a Shippo que venia directamente hacia él buscando herirlo desde arriba del vórtice. Sin pensarlo, InuYasha saltó a su vez y lanzó el Kongōsōha, y miles de diamantes se proyectaron salvajemente hacia Shippo. Rápidamente el joven realizó su movimiento y la espada se multiplicó una vez más. Diamantes y aceros se estrellaron, colapsando en miles de pedazos fragmentados que se dispararon por todas partes, incrustándose en los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes que salieron despedidos en direcciones contrarias debido al fuerte impacto, y con varias heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Medio enterrado en la nieve teñida de rojo InuYasha se levantó trabajosamente. Shippo estaba haciendo lo mismo pero sin tanto esfuerzo. Sin decir palabra se miraron uno al otro directo a los ojos.

Y entonces Shippo desapareció. InuYasha no se movió concentrándose y alertando a todos sus sentidos. A su derecha hubo un ligero cambio en el viento y girando en esa dirección descargó un mandoble que fue a parar a la nada, en ese mismo instante Shippo reapareció en frente de él y ahuecando sus manos le lanzó un fuego azulado a quemarropa. Milagrosamente el hanyou pudo retroceder y con una increíble rapidez colocó a Tessaiga como escudo entre él y el fuego, tratando de rechazar el ataque al mismo tiempo. Fue lanzado hacia atrás por el impacto, Tessaiga fue arrancada de su mano y cayó varios metros de él perdiendo su transformación.

La bola de fuego mágico se estrelló en un árbol extendiéndose con rapidez sobre él. Pareció arder pero sin humo ni fuego, e instantes después el árbol reapareció muerto y totalmente negro. InuYasha lo observó y bajó la vista hacia el brazo que había sostenido a Tessaiga. Estaba cubierto de sangre, y se podía observar un enorme hematoma que se extendía hasta sus dedos. Trató de moverlos y ahogó un gruñido de dolor. La parte del haori que había tenido contacto con el poder había desaparecido completamente.

La penetrante mirada de Shippo, le hizo alzar la vista. Sabía que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo: Nunca podría ganarle con su cuerpo tan lastimado y débil. Solo tenia fuerzas para un ataque más, y sin embargo aún así se rehusaba a lastimar a Shippo. El joven no sonreía, esperaba el que sabía seria su último movimiento. Todas sus técnicas eran para derrotar youkays malignos y Shippo no lo era… bueno en este momento si habia maldad en él.. InuYasha sospesó la idea y era la mejor solución que podía encontrar. Si quería vencer a Shippo sin causarle mucho daño o matarlo no tenía otra opción. El Hanyou caminó hacia su espada lentamente y la tomó.

—Esto se termina aquí Shippo. —Dijo agitando la espada.

Shippo conocía todas las técnicas de InuYasha así como sus puntos débiles. No había manera de que perdiera. El hanyou agitó la espada para transformarla y de pronto el joven youkay ahogó una exclamación al ver la espada transmutada.

¡Tessaiga…¡Tessaiga estaba negra!

Inmediatamente adoptó su posición de combate. Su adrenalina se disparó y le alerto los sentidos. Sintió un mal presentimiento. Por una extraña razón la espada le dio temor.

— ¡Que demonios es eso InuYasha!—le gritó mientras se trataba de controlar.

—Tessaiga Negra. —Respondió InuYasha. —Su última transformación.

Shippo observó con aprehensión la espada. InuYasha la sostenía confiadamente y ahora era él quien observaba su reacción.

—Es tu última oportunidad. Ríndete y no pasará nada.

Shippo sintió humillación al saber que le hacia notar su miedo.

— ¡No digas tonterías¡No te tengo miedo¡Ni a tu estúpida espada!

—De acuerdo entonces.

El viento que había soplado intermitente dejó de soplar repentinamente, y una extraña quietud se cernió sobre ellos. Shippo tenía la boca seca y sintió que algo se removía dentro de él. Y entonces la espada empezó a palpitar. Lentamente y después comenzó a agarrar más ritmo y cada vez que lo hacia una onda negra sutil se extendía sobre ellos, dejando el lugar por donde pasaba sumido durante unos segundos en la obscuridad. Tessaiga aumentó el ritmo y las ondas se sucedían cada vez más rápido de modo que Shippo veía todo como si estuviera abriendo y cerrando los ojos rápidamente.

Y entonces InuYasha se fue contra de él. Shippo reaccionó y lanzó su fuego azul con un alarido de rabia y sorpresa. Pero esta vez InuYasha pudo esquivarlo de un salto y por un momento Shippo lo perdió de vista. La negrura se extendió definitivamente sobre él dejándolo en las tinieblas y de pronto InuYasha reapareció, agitó la espada y Shippo recibió el golpe de lleno en el pecho. Gritó. Ahí en donde InuYasha había golpeado se extendió una mancha azabache y terriblemente fría.

Y entonces un peso pareció desaparecer de su cuerpo, de pronto se sintió libre. Libre de toda esa rabia que lo había estado acompañando durante los últimos días y su último pensamiento racional fue de arrepentimiento. En ese segundo se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho y finalmente sus pensamientos cesaron.

Kikyo levantó la vista. Una forma transparente se movía hacia ella, parecía huir de algo. La reconoció al instante, era el alma que había implantado en Shippo para controlarlo. Se iba haciendo más chica conforme avanzaba, hasta que finalmente no quedó nada de ella. Simplemente desapareció.

Shippo había perdido. InuYasha no tardaría en llegar. Finalmente era hora de comenzar pensó mientras observaba a una inconsciente Kagome y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Ya estaba cerca de ser libre para siempre.

Un copo de nieve se posó suavemente sobre su rostro y abrió lentamente los ojos. No sabía donde estaba y se quedó mirando el cielo plomizo tratando de encontrar la respuesta, y de pronto lo recordó. Kagome. Kikyo. InuYasha. Tessaiga. Se levantó de golpe y bajo la vista hacia su pecho buscando alguna herida. Estaba limpio.

—No te esfuerces aún estás débil.

Sobresaltado, giró la cabeza hacia donde venía la voz y vio a InuYasha que estaba con los ojos cerrados descansando, recargado en el tronco de un árbol. La espada estaba junto a él, sin transformar. Tragó saliva e InuYasha abrió los ojos y lo miró.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si…yo, eh…, si gracias.

InuYasha lo miró un momento y después volvió a cerrar los ojos

—Bien.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo. Shippo sabía que debía decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente se negaban a acudir. Finalmente tomó aire y lo soltó.

—InuYasha yo…—comenzó bajando la vista hacia el suelo.

—Olvídalo. —le interrumpió.

— ¡No! No puedo. Yo quiero decirte que...

—Sé lo que quieres decir y te dije que lo olvidaras. Ya no importa.

— Pero…

—Olvídalo Shippo.

—Gracias. —dijo tímidamente. InuYasha lo miró e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

— No hay tiempo que perder. Debemos ir por Kagome y ya perdimos mucho tiempo. Dime donde están. —Le dijo mientras se paraba. Shippo siguió sentado y lo observó mientras se levantaba. Trataba de disimularlo pero la acción le hizo apretar los dientes de dolor.

— InuYasha estás débil y muy mal herido. —Observó tontamente aunque con preocupación y mucha culpabilidad.

InuYasha no se molestó en voltear a verlo.

—Ya lo sé.

Y se percató de la cantidad de sangre que había dejado hay donde estuviera sentado.

— ¡Y estas sangrando!

—También ya lo sé.

— ¡No puedes ir así, Kikyo te matará! Está muy decidida.

—Yo también lo estoy, y la única forma de acabar con esto es ir de una vez por todas con ella. No voy a dejar que le haga daño a Kagome.

— ¡Yo te ayudaré! Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por causarte tantos problemas. —le dijo parándose con ímpetu.

—Si, lo más que podías hacer ya lo hiciste. —Dijo refiriéndose a sus heridas. —Y debo admitir que lo hiciste bien.

Shippo lo miró sorprendido y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Lo siento.

—Fue una gran pelea. Has mejorado bastante.

Shippo lo miró y sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias.

— ¿Bueno en que dirección están?

Shippo meditó un poco. Se le hacía un poco difícil recordar la dirección por la perdida del alma que lo había estado controlando. Pero aún así dio con el camino.

— ¡Es por allá!—Y comenzó a correr hacia la dirección que había señalado. InuYasha lo siguió enseguida. —Tiene puesta una barrera.

—Eso no es problema.

—Entrar no, por que es lo que ella quiere. Pero me parece que derrotarla si lo va a ser. Kikyo esta utilizando el poder del árbol sagrado. —InuYasha lo miró. —Y eso no es todo, también tiene la perla.

No contestó centro su atención en el camino pedregoso

— ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste con la espada?—preguntó el Kitsune de pronto unos segundos después sin dejar de correr.

— Es una técnica que adquirió mientras estaba en el bosque. Tessaiga Negra reúne cierto poder maligno de un Youkay y lo revierte sobre él. Es una especie de mezcla entre él Bakuryūha y Escamas de Dragón pero es algo diferente. Ataca al enemigo de forma distinta.

_(Nota: S__i InuYasha supiera de Psicología diría que es un ataque más que nada psicológico. Toma los sentimientos, aura y proyecciones negativas de la psiquis o alma del adversario y las revierte en su contra, no lanzando el ataque de manera que pueda herir físicamente sino, obviamente, mentalmente. Esta técnica la desarrolló Tessaiga debido a los sentimientos negativos y de miseria que InuYasha proyectaba continuamente mientras se encontraba en el bosque. Después de este ataque, si el enemigo no posee pensamientos y sentimientos malignos muy fuertes, la espada lo único que hace es vaciarlo de todo sentimiento inicuo, sin embargo si llega a ser un demonio más poderoso, el daño psicológico puede llegar a ser más grande, pero algunos Youkays pueden restablecerse después de un tiempo, dependiendo de que tan fuerte sea su voluntad. En el caso de Shippo, como estaba siendo controlado por una energía externa maligna que actuaba como catalizador de sus sentimientos, el ataque lo recibió, en su mayoría, esta alma, por eso Shippo no sufrió tanto daño, quedando solamente libre de su influencia)_

—Es muy inquietante. Por un momento tu espada me dio miedo. Es algo tonto.

—No, no es tonto, yo también sentí ese poder mientras estaba en el bosque. Y si, es muy inquietante.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que Shippo se detuvo de pronto.

—Es aquí. —dijo mirando fijamente al frente.

—Hazte a un lado. —le aconsejó InuYasha.

La espada se transformó e InuYasha se preparó para destruir el campo de energía con el Kongōsōha. Agitó la espada, hubo unos segundos de confusión y momentos después el campo de energía se había disipado. Shippo le sonrió a InuYasha y se arrancó a correr. InuYasha lo siguió nuevamente y entonces sintió que algo iba mal, quiso llamar a Shippo pero fue demasiado tarde. Un grito cortó el denso aire que los rodeaba, cuando llegó aun claro esto fue lo que vio: Shippo flotaba inerte sostenido por una energía invisible y unos metros más atrás de él Kikyo lo observaba con el brazo levantado como si estuviera sosteniéndolo. Y atrás de ella lo que InuYasha venia buscando: Kagome, que también se encontraba inconsciente. InuYasha gruño y entonces Kikyo pareció reparar en él. Al verlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Kikyo hizo un movimiento del brazo que tenía levantado y arrojó al Kitsune bruscamente sobre un montículo de nieve y de nuevo centró su atención en el Hanyou.

—Hola InuYasha. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

_Tzu su ku..._

_Continuara..._

* * *

_

* * *

_

_¿Qué les ha parecido la pelea? Finalmente Shippo ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero personalmente me gustaba más el Shippo obscuro y perturbado, creo que ya lo he dicho. Bueno solamente queda agradecerles por sus reviews que me hacen infinitamente feliz y a animarlas a que sigan leyendo. Por favor mándenme sus opiniones de verdad que me interesa, no sean malas. _

_Eso es todo nos vemos en la próxima entrega, que por si no han notado me tardo menos en actualizar, en fin. _

_¡Nos vemos!_

_S. R_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Cap. 25**

**El Final parte 2: La nueva técnica: Tessaiga Negra.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**


	26. El Final parte 3: El joven sellado

**Cap. 26: El Final parte 3: El joven sellado.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

**Tercera parte.**

_**Los personajes de "InuYasha" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_Resumen capítulo 25_: _Shippo e InuYasha se enfrentan definitivamente. El hanyou sabiendo que no podría ganarle a Shippo con todo el daño que tiene en su cuerpo, decide utilizar una nueva e inquietante técnica con su espada llamada Tessaiga Negra. Al aplicarle esta técnica Shippo queda libre de la influencia negativa del alma que Kikyo había puesto sobre él y de sus sentimientos negativos. Después Shippo lo lleva donde Kikyo tiene a Kagome y al llegar el primero es atacado por la sacerdotisa. Finalmente InuYasha y Kikyo se ven nuevamente._

Un grito cortó el denso aire que los rodeaba, cuando llegó al claro esto fue lo que vio: Shippo flotaba inerte sostenido por una energía invisible y unos metros más atrás de él Kikyo lo observaba con el brazo levantado como si estuviera sosteniéndolo. Y atrás de ella lo que InuYasha venia buscando, Kagome, que también se encontraba inconsciente. InuYasha gruño y entonces Kikyo pareció reparar en él. Al verlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Kikyo hizo un movimiento del brazo que tenía levantado y arrojó al Kitsune bruscamente sobre un montículo de nieve y de nuevo centró su atención en el Hanyou.

—Hola InuYasha. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Debemos entender la reacción de InuYasha en este momento. Ver a Kikyo después de tanto tiempo de creerla muerta por segunda vez en su vida no es algo que alguien acepte con tanta naturalidad. Aunque el hanyou ya tenía precedentes por lo que le había dicho Shippo, aún así fue un verdadero shock verla de nuevo. Así que InuYasha no atinó a reaccionar solo se quedó viéndola como hipnotizado.

—¿Que sucede InuYasha? Parece que estuvieras viendo a un muerto. —Ironizó Kikiyo. —¿No vas a saludarme?

InuYasha se sintió estúpido y finalmente reaccionó. Avanzó hacia Shippo inclinándose a examinarlo, ignorando a propósito a Kikyo.

—No te preocupes por él, sólo perdió el sentido.

InuYasha se levantó lentamente. Observó una vez más a Kagome; parecía que se encontraba bien, respiraba tranquilamente y no parecía estar herida. Ardía en ganas de ir por ella, pero prudentemente juzgo que no sería lo más apropiado. Finalmente se dirigió a Kikyo.

—Así que es verdad. Estás viva y todo este viaje sin sentido fue por que tú lo quisiste.

Kikyo rió suavemente.

—Veo que el Kitsune te informó después de todo. No entiendo que fue lo que le hiciste, el alma que le di era muy poderosa y parecía muy decidido a eliminarte. —Y después añadió con un suspiro afectado. — ¿Quién diría que terminaría enamorado de Kagome?

—Eso solo era por que tú lo estabas manipulando.

—Oh no, no. Estás equivocado. El en realidad si está enamorado de ella. Pero sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad. El pobre se sentía muy desdichado, por eso me fue muy fácil engañarlo. Tu y yo sabemos lo difícil que es el primer amor ¿no es así, InuYasha? Aunque es seguro que Shippo se termine olvidando de Kagome. Ella no es su alma gemela. —Terminó mirándolo significativamente.

—¿Que es lo que quieres?—le espeto con dureza, después de unos momentos negándose a seguirle el juego. Kikyo sonrió.

—Lo que quiero se encuentra aquí. —Dijo caminando hacia el árbol y tocando suavemente la corteza. —Y lo que me ayudará a obtenerlo se encuentra aquí. —añadió señalando a Kagome y después muy lentamente a él.

—No te dejaré lastimar a Kagome, te lo advierto. Yo haré lo que quieras, pero a Kagome no la tocaras.

—¿En serio?

—Puedes tener la seguridad Kikyo.

—Bueno eso puede arreglarse. En este momento no tienes la fuerza para detenerme y aunque tuvieras tu cuerpo sano, tampoco podrías detenerme InuYasha. Ya no soy lo que conocías, he cambiado y muy pronto seré algo completamente diferente. Nada me atará a este mundo y podré hacer lo que quiera sin tener ataduras mortales.

—¿Y para lograr lo que quieres es necesario que lastimes a Kagome?

—Es inevitable.

—Pues me importa poco todo lo que estás diciendo, no te dejaré hacerle daño.

—¿Por que esa furia hacia mí InuYasha? Creí que tú nunca me olvidarías y aunque entregaste tu corazón a esa chiquilla negándomelo a mí, una parte de ti siempre estaría vinculada a mí.

—Y así es. Una parte de mí siempre te pertenecerá, eso no puedo evitarlo, pero no voy a dejar que la lastimes solo para satisfacer tu sentimiento de venganza.

Kikyo lo observó durante unos segundos y después se echó a reír. InuYasha se enfureció.

—¡De que diablos te estas riendo!

—De ti, de ustedes. Parecen tener la absurda convicción de que estoy haciendo todo esto por simple venganza.

—¿Y no es así Kikyo? Ambos sabemos que estas llena de odio.

Kikyo se puso seria y observó fijamente al hanyou.

—En otro tiempo ese comentario me hubiera hecho sentir mal; pero ahora son solo palabras. Lo que pienses y digas de mi ya no importa.

—En ese caso siento pena por ti Kikyo. —dio InuYasha mirándola intensamente.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A MIRARME ASÍ INUYASHA! —le espeto Kikyo furiosa, perdiendo la compostura. —¡No necesito tu compasión ni la de nadie más!

—Lo siento pero no tengo otro sentimiento hacia a ti, ahora.

El aura alrededor de Kikyo cambió, tornándose roja, las luces que revoloteaban junto a ella parecieron volverse locas, sin embargo el fenómeno solo duró unos segundos, poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad. InuYasha observó una sonrisa burlona en los labios de Kikyo.

—De acuerdo. —Le dijo—Tenme compasión si eso te hace feliz, pero te advierto que yo no me rendiré hasta cumplir mi propósito...y lo voy a lograr.

—Yo tampoco lo haré Kikyo. —sentenció muy serio.

—Me alegra saberlo, no he esperado todo este tiempo para nada ¿verdad?—Le dijo y cuando terminó de hablar le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kagome. El Hanyou se puso tenso inmediatamente.

—¡No te acerques a ella!

—Me temo que no tienes la fuerza para detenerme InuYasha, ya te lo he dicho.

—No me provoques Kikyo. Tú sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz.

—¿Vas a atacarme InuYasha? ¿Vas a eliminarme de la misma manera con que lo hiciste con Naraku?

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No juegues conmigo! Sabes muy bien que no deseo hacerlo, pero no me estas dejando otra alternativa.

—De acuerdo en ese caso, creo que tú tampoco me dejas otra salida a mí. Atácame si es que puedes. —le dio la espalda deliberadamente y comenzó de nuevo a andar en dirección a la joven.

—¡Detente! ¡No des ni un paso más!—le gritó y notó más pánico en su voz de lo que le gustó.

Pero Kikyo lo ignoró y siguió caminando hacia Kagome. Y entonces InuYasha hizo lo nunca creería que haría. Atacó a Kikyo. El Kaze no Kizu de la espada se abalanzó con fuerza huracanada sobre ella. En el mismo momento en que la fuerza de la espada se supone que la tocaría, las luces que la rodeaban y las que se encontraban en el ambiente se abalanzaron sobre el flujo de aire, tragándoselo completamente. InuYasha observó la escena conteniendo la respiración. Las luces se interpusieron, por un momento entre las mujeres y él, impidiéndole ver y entonces retrocedieron y pudo ver a Kikyo que estaba de frente a él con el brazo izquierdo extendido en línea paralela al suelo. Lentamente bajó el brazo y las luces se desplegaron y se fueron a situar a su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ninguno de ellos dijo palabra, solo se midieron por largos instantes con la vista.

—Bien, ahora has visto lo que soy capaz de hacer, y te advierto que esto no fue nada. ¿Te rindes?—le dijo la sacerdotisa álgidamente.

—¿Aún sigues con tus planes?

—Sí.

—Entonces será mejor que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo Kikyo.

Kikyo no respondió. Con lentitud la miko llevo una mano hacia la espalda por arriba de sus hombros y fue hasta entonces que InuYasha se percató de que portaba arco y carcaj.

—La última vez que te enfrentaste a mí, permaneciste dormido por cincuenta años, esta vez no habrá nadie que te traiga a la vida de nuevo. Y te aseguro que no solo caerás dormido.

InuYasha no contestó, gruño y asumió su postura de combate con la espada hacia el frente.

—Te vas a arrepentir InuYasha.— Y con rapidez colocó una flecha en el arco y disparó. La flecha cursó silbante el espacio entre los dos, rodeada por el aura mística de la sacerdotisa.

InuYasha bufó mientras utilizaba su espada para interceptar la flecha de Kikyo. La saeta se desvió hacia un lado sin cambiar de velocidad y se perdió en la negrura del bosque. Tessaiga vibró unos segundos e InuYasha concentro toda su fuerza para que la espada no perdiera su transformación.

Observó a Kikyo que lo miraba con acritud, y pensó que todo esto era una locura.

—No te quiero lastimar Kikyo, así que más vale que termines con esta tontería y te rindas de una vez.

—Y se supone que debo aceptar tu gentileza ¿verdad? Hablas mucho InuYasha pero te aseguro que si tuvieras la oportunidad de matarme no lo harías. —le dijo en un tono belicoso y con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras se acercaba cada vez más hacia él.

—¿Que dices?—replicó el hanyou sorprendiéndose.

—Nunca me vas a poder tocar InuYasha. No importa todo lo que te haga nunca me vas a ser daño. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

—¡Es que me estas desafiando!—Le gritó enfurecido. Kikyo por toda respuesta rió con ganas.

—Te he desafiado miles de veces y nunca has hecho nada. No veo por que esta vez sea diferente.

—Esta vez quieres hacerle daño a Kagome. Es eso lo diferente.

Kikyo lo miró muy seria.

—¡Que ser más obcecado y testarudo eres!—le soltó con irritación.— Quería hacerlo de la manera fácil, pero no me dejas alternativa. Es hora de probarlos. ¿Hasta donde serian capaces de hacer el uno por el otro? Tú estás dispuesto a morir por ella. Lo veo en tus ojos y me lo has demostrado. Pero Kagome es distinta ahora. ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de arriesgar tu vida por una mujer que nada más piensa en si misma?

InuYasha no respondió. Kikyo sonrió.

—Sabes que no es la misma de la que te enamoraste. Ella de nuevo escogerá su mundo por sobre ti. De nuevo te dejará. En el fondo de tu alma tienes la duda, Kagome es fría y no corresponde a tus sentimientos, no de la misma manera de lo que tú sientes por ella. Lo sé por que ella y yo somos la misma, cada día se parece más a mí. ¿Aún así estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por ella?

InuYasha siguió obstinadamente callado. Tenía la vista fija en el pálido semblante dormido de Kagome.

—¡No hay tiempo para pensar InuYasha!

En ese instante Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos. InuYasha se dio cuenta y sin medir consecuencias se acercó hacia ella. Kikyo lo observó pasar sin impedírselo ni inmutarse.

—¡Kagome! ¡¿Kagome te encuentras bién?!

—InuYasha. —Le respondió ella con hilo de voz.—Estás aquí.

—Si aquí estoy, contigo, no te dejaré.

—Pero Kikyo… y Shippo... ¡InuYasha, Shippo quiere acabar contigo!

—Si, tranquila no te preocupes por eso. Shippo está bien ahora.

—Pero...

—Shhh, descuida. Todo estará bién. Te lo prometo.

—¿Por que hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir InuYasha?

Kikyo estaba detrás de él. InuYasha se volvió rápidamente sosteniendo siempre en sus brazos a Kagome, que temblaba incontroladamente. InuYasha lo notó y la miró con preocupación. Kagome tenía ahora los ojos cerrados y la cara con leve rictus de dolor.

—¿Que le has hecho?

—Nada.

—¡No mientas! ¡Dimelo!

—Para poder obtener lo que deseo necesito sus almas. Almas que están contaminadas con rencor. —le contestó con reluctancia y algo de fastidio en la voz.

—¿Rencor? ¿Rencor de que?

—Rencor hacia ti, InuYasha.

—¿Que dices?

—Todos los sentimientos oscuros que ella ha tenido por ti todos estos años. Desde que la dejaste ir aquella tarde.

—¡Yo no la dejé ir! ¡No fue mi culpa!

—No trates de mentirme. ¡No pudiste pasar por el pozo y no intentaste nada más! Pudiste usar el poder de la perla para pasar, pero estabas tan ensimismado en tu propio resentimiento de sentirte abandonado y traicionado que no intentaste luchar por ella —Le dijo con escarnio, después calló unos instantes observando el rostro de Inyasha con placer. —Lo de ustedes dos no esta en su destino. Será mejor que se hagan a la idea. Por eso te voy a dar otra oportunidad.

Kikyo camino hacia el perímetro que delimitaba el claro, ahí hizo un movimiento con la mano e inmediatamente el campo de fuerza que rodeaba el lugar empezó a replegarse sobre si, como si fuera una cortina hecha de luz, dejando una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien pudiera pasar sin problemas.

—Es tu oportunidad. Eres libre de irte. —InuYasha observó la salida con perplejidad. —Si no te vas ahora, te aseguro que no podrás ya marcharte. No podrás destruir este campo con tu espada, te lo garantizo.

InuYasha salió de su estupor.

—¡Por quien demonios me tomas!—Le gritó con fiereza.—¡No voy a abandonar a Kagome!

Kikyo sonrió, con una expresión complacida en el rostro. Bajó la mano e inmediatamente la barrera volvió a hacerse invisible.

—Justo lo que esperaba de ti. Bien y ahora si no te importa hazte aún lado. —Le dijo y sin más una fuerza invisible tomo a InuYasha por sorpresa y lo arrojó varios metros lejos de Kagome que siguió en el mismo lugar.

—¡InuYasha!—protestó débilmente Kagome, que reaccionó al no sentir el cuerpo del hanyou junto a ella.

—Te has fijado lo que ha hecho por ti. —Le dijo Kikyo a Kagome. —Ha decidido morir por ti. ¿Tú que harás en cambió? ¿Qué serías capaz de dar por él?

Kagome la miró con sorpresa. InuYasha se estaba levantando con dificultad, las heridas, que se habían cerrado un poco a causa de la sangre seca, se volvieron a abrir y nuevo ríos de sangre corrieron por su blanca y maltratada piel.

—Aléjate de ella. —le dijo en cuanto se hubo parado.

—No, lo siento no puedes entretenerme más. Mi tiempo se acaba a cada segundo que pasa y no puedo darme el lujo de desperdiciarlo.—Kikyo se agachó hacia Kagome y le tocó el pecho a la chica, en ese momento Kagome sintió que algo caliente la inundaba y una fuerza comenzó a jalarla desde arriba, haciendo que su cuerpo se arquera involuntariamente. Gritó.

—¡Kikyo!¡Déjala!—InuYasha corrió hacia ellas olvidándose por completo de sus heridas, mientras Tessaiga comenzaba a tornarse negra.

Kikyo, sintiendo la nueva aura de la espada, volteó con curiosidad hacia el Hanyou y se levantó olvidándose momentáneamente de Kagome. Las oleadas negras de la espada la rodearon rápidamente.

—Con que eso fue lo que utilizaste contra Shippo. —Aseveró, no preguntó.

InuYasha, por toda respuesta, blandió la espada y al instante la ola oscura se tragó todo a su paso, incluida a Kikyo, que por un momento su rostro perdió la seguridad y una expresión de asombro se reflejó en sus rasgos.

Y entonces todo se volvió un pandemónium. InuYasha no supo bien como pasó todo, pero en un solo segundo el bosque completo pareció cobrar vida o por lo menos eso fue lo que le pareció. Las luces del árbol sagrado enloquecieron y se arremolinaron en torno a ellos y giraron cada vez más aprisa envolviéndolos en una especie de esfera dorada. La luz lo cegó, y trató de ir por Kagome sin embargo algo hacia que sus pies se quedaran obstinadamente pegados al suelo. Cuando trató de mover el resto de su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que no podía. Perdió su capacidad motriz.

Se quedó petrificado con el brazo arriba de él en el intento de protegerse de la luz. Segundos después, una fuerza huracanada lo empujó hacia atrás, por fin liberando su cuerpo de la inmovilidad. La burbuja de luz dorada desapareció tan rápidamente como se había creado. Las luces se desperdigaron de nuevo por el ambiente y comenzaron a vagar libremente. El desconcierto le hizo perder por unos segundos la realidad, sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, tratando de despejarse.

Cuando fue capaz de enfocar la vista se dio cuenta de que estaban en un lugar diferente; o seria que siempre habían estado en un lugar no ordinario y hasta ahora era que se había dado cuenta. En el fondo de él sabía que era el mismo bosque, pero esta nueva percepción de su espacio era inquietantemente diferente. Eran los arboles, era la nieve, eran las luces, pero en realidad no lo eran. Enfrente de él una forma oscura se movió sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Era Kikyo que seguía rodeada del poder que la espada había lanzado. Y entonces, para su sorpresa, pudo ver como lentamente la negrura desaparecía del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y conforme lo hacia ella iba revelándose lentamente, sin un rasguño. Sin que lo puediera creer el poder se apiño en la palma abierta de Kikyo, una pequeña esfera de energía en forma de viento negro que se revolvía sin descanso. Kikyo observó el pequeña glóbulo por un momento y después a él.

—Arrepentimiento. —le dijo crípticamente.

InuYasha actuó rápidamente tomó la espada que había caído en suelo y se aprestó para lanzar su ataque de nuevo, sin embargo dudó. Y Kikyo, aprovechando su indecisión, con un movimiento centelleante tomo su arco y flecha. Hubo un momento de tiempo detenido. Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y entonces al mismo tiempo dispararon. La flecha se abrió paso entre el Kongōsōha y el Kongōsōha se abalanzó directamente sobre Kikyo.

Sin embargo a medida que los dos poderes se iban entrelazando la estela sagrada de la flecha iba deshaciendo los cristales que la espada había lanzado. Y los que no habían sido eliminados simplemente no llegaron a alcanzar a Kikyo. Estos rebotaban sobre un campo de fuerza que se encontraba cubriendo a la sacerdotisa, que se mostraba impasible observando lo que sucedía enfrente de ella.

Y entonces, algo golpeó el pecho de InuYasha. Sorprendido bajó la vista y observó la flecha sagrada que se incrustaba, como en cámara lenta en su pecho, exactamente a la altura del corazón. Su cuerpo se comenzó a proyectar inmediatamente hacia el suelo. Su mano soltó a Tessaiga, y él cayó pesadamente junto a la espada, aún sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado. Pero no sintió la caída, pues su mente retrocedió cincuenta y nueve años en el tiempo.

Estaba atacando la aldea, tenía la perla de Shikon en la mano. Reía salvajemente burlándose de los aldeanos y pensaba que finalmente podía dejar atrás todo sus miserias, de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente. Una alegría loca combinada con una furia vengativa burbujeaban en él. ¡Nada podría ya salir mal! Había aprendido su lección con respecto a los humanos. Nunca volvería a confiar en ellos. Y entonces Kikyo le gritó, y de un momento a otro la flecha lo había clavado en el árbol. InuYasha pensó que estaba en esa época, sin embargo cuando sintió la fría nieve segundos después de su caída se dio cuenta de que Kikyo lo había sellado nuevamente.

Estaba boca arriba, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, mirando hacia el cielo. Kikyo se acercó a él. InuYasha la miró, sentía como se iba perdiendo en un limbo del que sabia que no saldría nunca más; sus ojos se cerraban. Luchó contra ello, y con un último esfuerzo trató de subir la mano hacia ella, pero su brazo cayó patéticamente a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

—..Ka...—fue lo último que pronunció. Sus ojos se cerraron definitivamente. Una palidez mortecina se extendió por su cansado rostro.

Kikyo observó por un momento el inerte cuerpo de InuYasha; sintió remordimiento y algo muy parecido a la tristeza. Pero se negó a analizar sus emociones. Y con un gruñido de fastidio le dio la espalda deliberadamente.

"Muy pronto" pensó mientras caminaba a paso rápido alejándose del hanyou "Muy pronto me desharé de estos inútiles sentimientos. Seré perfecta" Una sonrisa surcó sus labios cuando vislumbró el yaciente cuerpo de Kagome medio enterrado en la nieve.

_Tzu su ku..._

_Continuara..._

_Bueno, bueno, bueno este capitulo originalmente iba hacer más largo, pero salió extremadamente y muchísimo más largo de lo que pensaba así que no me quedo otro remedio que convertirlo en dos capítulos. (Por lo que el fic sigue y sigue alargándose. ¡Esta fuera de mi control! Estimaba que llegaría hasta el capitulo veintisiete, de esta manera este capitulo, veintiséis, seria el penúltimo y el próximo seria ya definitivamente el último. Pero en vista de las nuevas circunstancias no me atrevo a hacer conjeturas sobre el número del capitulo final. Créanme que tengo tantas ganas como ustedes de que ya termine el fic. ¡Me esta sacando canas verdes! Pero estoy firmemente decidida a terminarlo, y aunque nadie termine leyendo mi historia o mate a alguien de aburrimiento, aún así lo terminaré)_

_En fin… ¡las cosas están color de hormiga! ¿Qué pasará ahora con nuestro querido Hanyou? ¿Alguien podrá darle su merecido a Kikyo? ¿Sobrevira Kagome a los malignos planes que tiene Kikyo para ella? ¡¡Respuestas en los próximos y últimos capítulos de _Años Después

_Por cierto una buena amiga mía, ha decido hacer su debut en fanfiction, su fic se llama ¡¡Inuyasha Apocrifo!! Para quien guste del humor negro y ácido, como su servidora, es una buena opción. Si tienen tiempo léanlo, tal vez les saque una sonrisa. _

_Xxoxo_

_S. R._

**Cap. 26**

**El Final parte 3: El joven sellado.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**


	27. El Final parte 4: El resarcimiento de Sh

**Cap. 27: El Final parte 4: El resarcimiento de Shippo y la decisión de InuYasha.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

**Tercera parte.**

_**Los personajes de "InuYasha" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**Kagome se había desmayado nuevamente** y no había podido ver todo lo que le había pasado a InuYasha. Una pequeña esfera plateada flotaba encima de ella, y de su boca medio abierta se podía ver un halo plateado que sobresalía como si fuera vaho. Hubiera dado la impresión de que en verdad era su respiración, pero el pecho de Kagome apenas si se movía. 

Kikyo tomo en sus manos la esfera plateada y al instante una docena de luces doradas se desprendieron de ella y se metieron lentamente en el alma. La luz plateada que proyectaba el globo daba a Kikyo una apariencia cadavérica. Más motas de luz dorada fueron llegando de los alrededores y se metieron mansamente en el alma, la cual parecía que aumentaba su tamaño y su resplandor. Kikyo esperó pacientemente, las luces eran lentas y parecía que eran asimiladas poco a poco por el alma.

Una vez que termino de alimentar con el poder del árbol a la esfera recién salida, sacó otra inmediatamente de Kagome. El cuerpo de la chica, que para su fortuna seguía sin sentido, se arqueó una vez más hacia arriba y muy lentamente otra alma surgió etéreamente de su boca, y procedió a alimentarla de la misma manera que había hecho con la otra, casi maternalmente. Kikyo se abstrajo totalmente en su tarea, saco una, dos, tres cuatro almas más del cuerpo de Kagome. Tanto se abstrajo que no fue consciente de que algo se movía entre la nieve, unos metros atrás de ella.

Una melena pelirroja se agitó suavemente. Shippo tardó unos instantes en recordar donde estaba y que era lo que había pasado. Sus ojos vagaron por el claro y vio a Kikyo inclinada sobre Kagome y enseguida supo lo que estaba haciendo. Exhaló aire con un suave gemido e inmediatamente se mordió la lengua. Esperó, pero parecía que la sacerdotisa no lo había escuchado. Pensó, desvenándose los sesos con aprehensión, que era lo que podría hacer. El no tenía la capacidad de enfrentarse a ella y salvar a Kagome. Si se lanzaba impetuosamente a atacarla, lo más seguro era que Kikyo lo matara tan fácilmente como se mata a una cucaracha y entonces ya no habría esperanza para Kagome. ¿¡Y donde estaba InuYasha!? Gimió mentalmente mientras escaneaba de nuevo el claro en busca de una señal del hanyou.

Y entonces lo vio, tirado unos metros delante de él, con los brazos en cruz y mirando hacia el cielo. Parecía muerto, pensó con creciente pánico. Entonces se fijo en la flecha que estaba a la altura de su corazón y entendió. ¡Kikyo lo había sellado nuevamente! Tardó unos cuantos segundos en asimilar la situación. ¡Si InuYasha estaba en ese estado no habría quien pudiera acabar con Kikyo! Pensó en salir del claro a buscar la ayuda de Gudrumg. Tal vez pudiera contactar con Sango y Miroku donde quiera que ellos estuviesen. Pero luego recapacitó. Kikyo había puesto un campo de fuerza extremadamente poderoso. Y si milagrosamente pudiera llegar a salir sin ser notado por Kikyo lo más seguro era que se perdiera en el bosque, pues ella no había dejado nada al azahar y había puesto varios hechizos sobre las veredas que cruzaban el bosque, y sobre los mismos arboles y si alguien se adentraba no saldría nunca del bosque. Y ahora, él ya no tenia el alma que Kikyo le había dado, nunca podría salir del bosque sin ella.

Maldijo en silencio. Gruesas lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación cruzaron su rostro. Y la verdad aplastante cayó sobre él. ¡Solo era un niño por dios¿Que podría hacer él para salvarlos a todos? Había sido un tonto al creer que estaba al nivel de InuYasha. Se había creído poderoso, invencible, pero al final, el no era nada. No podía nada más que a aspirar a una muerte rápida y sin dolor a manos de Kikyo. Pero si eso era lo único que el podía hacer ¡eso era lo que haría! Pensó limpiándose las lágrimas con impaciencia y un poco de culpa por haberse dejado arrastrar por la desesperación de esa manera.

Con renovada resolución comenzó a enderezarse y su mirada topo una vez más con InuYasha. Si tan solo pudiera liberarlo del hechizo. Y una repentina inspiración lo congelo en su lugar. Su mirada vagó con nerviosismo de Kikyo a InuYasha mientras recordaba el relato de Kagome, que le había contado muchos años atrás, de cómo había liberado a InuYasha de su maldición. Ella había deseado liberarlo, lo había deseado con todas sus ganas. Pero Kagome poseía poderes sagrados de sacerdotisa, además de que era la reencarnación de Kikyo. Esas cosas tenían que contar. Sin embargo el intentarlo le parecía una mejor idea que solo correr como loco a su muerte segura.

Se aplastó una vez más contra la nieve sin apartar la mirada de Kikyo, cosa en verdad difícil pues le era insoportable ver como Kagome se elevaba de esa forma, mientras Kikyo la despojaba de sus almas sin ni siquiera con un solo guiño de remordimiento. Comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente y sin ruido. Si Kikyo volteaba seria su perdición. A pesar del frio el sudor comenzó a bajar por su frente. Su corazón latía locamente sobre la tierra cubierta de nieve y un nudo en la garganta le impedía tragar con facilidad. Faltaba poco, faltaba poco. Kikyo estaba acabando de sacar otra alma, muy lentamente, como si temiera que se rompieran si lo hacia con precipitación.

Finalmente Shippo llegó a la altura del cuerpo de InuYasha. Y entonces Kikyo se enderezó de manera repentina y se quedó muy quieta sobre la chica, como si hubiera oído el susurro de la nieve bajo el cuerpo del kitsune. El adolescente se congelo en su lugar. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y rezó por que Kikyo no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Mecánicamente y como si fuera un mantra repitió una y otra vez en su mente: _"no voltees, por todos los dioses no voltees"._

Pareció funcionar pues, después de lo que se le antojó una eternidad Kikyo se inclinó de nuevo hacia Kagome, sin siquiera echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Shippo no se atrevió a suspirar de alivio. Esperó pacientemente unos minutos para evitar suspicacias por parte de Kikyo, pero cuando vio que ella se abstrajo de nuevo en su desagradable tarea, se animó a seguir reptando hacia InuYasha. Instantes después ya había alcanzado el tórax del joven. Se colocó de rodillas para lograr mayor fuerza al jalar, siempre atento de Kikyo. Colocó las manos, sobre la flecha, una arriba de la otra, cerró los ojos y jalo.

No pasó nada.

Descorazonado observó la flecha y después el rostro durmiente de InuYasha. Echo un furtivo vistazo a Kikyo que seguía sin enterarse de nada. Jaló nuevamente y la flecha siguió sin ceder. Y entonces se dejó llevar por el pánico de nuevo. Comenzó a jalar la flecha febrilmente al grado de que el cuerpo de InuYasha se elevaba con cada embestida, y con un nuevo mantra en su mente _"¡Sal por favor sal!" _Pero esta vez, sin embargo, no le surtió efecto. La flecha no cedió e InuYasha no despertó, y entonces inesperadamente Kikyo dio un alarido. El corazón de Shippo se detuvo, la observó mientras un terror frio se expandía por su cuerpo. Buscó con desesperación su espada con la vista por los alrededores pero no la encontró. Lo único que quedaba era seguir insistiendo.

Siguió jalando la flecha poniendo en ello toda su voluntad, Kikyo no volteaba observaba fijamente a Kagome y él aprovecho todo el tiempo que le fuera posible disponer.

Kikyo no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Había intentado una y otra vez extraer la última alma, pero simplemente esta se negaba a acudir a su llamado. Empleó todo su poder pero al igual que la escena que se desarrollaba tras de ella, con Shippo y la flecha, el alma simplemente se negaba a salir. Observó las siete almas que había logrado sacar del cuerpo de Kagome. Estaban flotando lentamente proyectando su fantasmagórica luz. Eran más que suficientes para lo que se proponía. Pero aún así no se sentía satisfecha. Buscó en su mente todas las posibilidades que pudieran ser las culpables del hecho, pero descartaba una por una por improbables. Kagome no tenia la fuerza para retener su alma, no con lo poderoso del conjuro que Kikyo estaba empleando. Ella no estaba haciendo nada mal¡Las otras almas habían salido mansamente! Entonces que era. ¿Qué? Y entonces una idea cruzó por su mente. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Kagome con sorpresa. ¡No podía ser¡Ella...¡No!

Se paró de golpe totalmente recta sin poder creerlo aún, observando el cuerpo de Kagome, y entonces oyó, un gemido ahogado a su espalda. Con rapidez dio la vuelta y un segundo alarido de rabia salió de sus labios al ver a Shippo a un lado de InuYasha, tratando de sacar la flecha.

—¡Tú¡Estúpido¡Que demonios estas haciendo!—Le dijo señalándolo con cólera.

Shippo no respondió, la miró con absoluto terror y jadeo fuertemente al tiempo que jalaba la flecha con más rapidez.

—¡Vamos sal¡Sal¡InuYasha despierta!

Kikyo comenzó a caminar hacia el con la ira reflejada sobre su rostro.

—Vamos InuYasha¡Revive!

Kikyo ya estaba a unos centímetros de él.

—¡REVIVE INUYASHA!—Gritó y jaló con fuerza y la saeta salió limpiamente y después se desvaneció en su mano.

Entonces en el mismo momento que la flecha salió, InuYasha abrió los ojos. Shippo no tuvo tiempo de otra cosa. Oyó el ¡NO! de Kikyo y al instante observó como tensaba el arco y otras flechas salían disparadas hacia ellos.

Shippo no lo pensó, simplemente reaccionó, con un movimiento rapidísimo se colocó enfrente del hanyou y recibió en su espalda las dos flechas que Kikyo había lanzado casi simultáneamente.

—¡Shippo!—Gritó el hanyou y rápidamente tomo al adolescente con un brazo y con la otra mano recogió a Tessaiga, que se encontraba en el suelo junto a él, sin transformación. Con un ágil brinco se movió hacia otro lado en el mismo instante en que otras dos flechas se incrustaban en la tierra donde habían estado ellos. Kikyo e InuYasha se miraron fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra y para su sorpresa la sacerdotisa bajó el arco. Entonces centro su atención en Shippo que tenía los ojos cerrados, y se encontraba inusualmente tranquilo.

—¡Shippo¡Shippo responde!—le gritó sacudiéndolo.

El jovencito abrió los ojos nuevamente, sus ojos azules parecían empañados, como si estuviera ciego.

—Inu…yasha...lo logré. —jadeó en susurros y una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus pálidos labios.

—¡Eres un imbécil¡Por que demonios hiciste eso!—le recriminó con emoción en la voz.

—Era…era necesario. Así debía ser.

—¡Claro que no¡Hubiéramos encontrado la solución¡No tenias por que haber hecho esto!—terminó subiendo la voz.

—No. —Negó débilmente con la cabeza. —Yo...te lo debía. InuYasha me comporté...como un tonto antes. Lo lamento.

—No espera, ya no digas nada, quédate tranquilo. Ahorra fuerzas y veras que no pasará nada. Saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo. —Le dijo un poco asustado y tratando de convencerse a él y a Shippo.

Shippo lo miró tristemente, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos.

—Lo... lamento InuYasha. Salva a Kagome. Ella es lo único que importa. Ustedes dos...merecen ser felices. Por favor, sálvala, InuYasha.

InuYasha no respondió lo miró con dolor, cediendo a su desconsuelo.

— ¡Promé...Promételo!—le pidió el joven.

—Lo prometo… ¿Shippo¡Shippo!

InuYasha sacudió el inerte cuerpo. Pero Shippo no le respondió había cerrado los ojos y su respiración ya no se notaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se inclinó hacia el cuerpo del joven, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Después repentinamente se enderezó, lo dejó delicadamente sobre la nieve y se encaró a Kikyo. La furia brillaba en sus ojos cuando la miró.

Kikyo no reaccionó ante la vesánica mirada de InuYasha.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, InuYasha. —le saludó burlonamente.

—¡¡Por que hiciste eso!!

—El se lo hizo a si mismo. No puedes echarme a mí la culpa de sus decisiones. Si fue tan estúpido como para morir de esa forma, no es mi culpa.

—¡No lo llames estúpido o te arrepentirás!

—¿Que es lo que me vas a hacer, InuYasha?—rió desagradablemente. —Has visto que nada de lo que utilices puede afectarme. Así que la única solución que te queda es morir en mis manos también. —Dijo tensando el arco de nuevo.

—¡Ja! Pues estas equivocada si crees que vas a poder sellarme de nuevo. Las veces pasadas me tomaste por sorpresa, pero no soy tan imbécil como tú crees. Te venceré y los salvaré. Te lo juro.

—¿Salvarlos?—la sacerdotisa comenzó a reír, incontrolable.—¿Aún crees que puedes salvarlos? Tu adorada Kagome esta casi muerta InuYasha. La he despojado ya de todas sus almas. —Mintió y señaló a Kagome e InuYasha vio las siete esferas que estaban encima de ella. —Ella ya no va a despertar. Un cuerpo sin almas es un recipiente vacio. No importa lo que hagas, Kagome no despertará. Esas almas ya son mías.

—Pues entonces será sencillo. —dijo el hanyou y Kikyo centró de nuevo su atención en él.

—¿Que será sencillo?—Preguntó con voz estridente.

—Revivir a Kagome. Sólo tengo que devolver las almas a su cuerpo.

Kikyo rio.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo, hombre valiente y estúpido.

—De acuerdo. —dijo adoptando pose de pelea.

—Bien. Entonces es hora de acabar con esto. —Dijo centrando su atención en él.

Apenas hubo terminado de decirlo cuando el aura de Kikyo comenzó a cambiar una vez más y el ambiente se condensó; una extraña pesadez se extendió por todo el cuerpo de InuYasha. Con alarma observó como las luces que hasta ahora habían rodeado a Kikyo comenzaron a introducirse lentamente en ella e inmediatamente pudo percibir el cambio en Kikyo. Y supo que esta vez, si lo atacaba no tendría escapatoria, removiendo la empuñadura de la espada nervosamente entre sus manos se desvenó los sesos buscando una salida, pero ya había comprobado que sus técnicas no funcionaban. Y entonces, repentinamente, supo lo que debía hacer. Si kikyo continuaba absorbiendo el poder del árbol ya no podría derrotarla, y si llegaba a tomar las almas de Kagome…No quería ni pensarlo, así que no había tiempo que perder.

—¿Y en que te vas a convertir Kikyo después de que me mates?

Kikyo, que había cerrado los ojos al empezar a recibir las luces, no los abrió, pero InuYasha supo que lo escuchaba.

—¿Vas a vagar por la tierra buscando solo almas de infelices para alimentarte¡Que pobre vida Kikyo!—le gritó.

Esta vez Kikyo abrió los ojos que tenían una extraña iridiscencia amarilla y lo observó sin contestarle, InuYasha siguió.

—¡Que miserable existencia! No puedo creer que hubo un tiempo en que pensé abandonar todo por ti. Ahora solo me das lástima.

Kikyo siguió sin contestar pero la mirada que le dedicó supo que InuYasha estaba por buen camino así que siguió hablando con más energía y malicia en la voz.

— Si, lástima. Nunca vas saber sentir algo más allá de tu odio. Parece que Urasue te creó bien ¿no Kikyo?

La respiración de la miko se hizo más rápida.

—Sabes, incluso me alegro de me hubieras sellado y tu te hubieras muerto. Naraku en realidad me hizo un favor. Si Naraku no hubiera existido no habría conocido a Kagome. ¡Y pensar que fuiste tu la que cuidó a Onigumo¡Que gran ironía!

—Cállate. —reverberó la voz de Kikyo por todo el bosque. InuYasha sintió que se erizaba su piel, pero siguió, implacable.

—¿Por que quieres que me calle¿Acaso te duele? Tú no puedes sentir nada, estas muerta, Kikyo, muerta. No importa que te diga todo lo que pienso. Todo lo que debí decirte hace mucho. Si creíste que yo sentía algo hacia ti, estás equivocada. Kagome es mucho más mujer de lo que tú fuiste alguna vez. Desde el momento que la conocí a ella me olvide por completo de ti, Kikyo. Pero que podía hacer si cada vez que veía tu patética cara me dabas lástima, así que solo fingía.

—Cállate. —repitió Kikyo con un nuevo matiz en la voz.

—Es más ahora que me pongo a pensar en ello en realidad nunca sentí nada por ti. La pobre sacerdotisa sin vida ni pasión que solo dedicaba su patética existencia a la perla de Shikón. Siempre fue lastima.

—¡QUE TE CALLES!—rugió Kikyo y un fuerte viento arrastró a InuYasha por el suelo, golpeándose el cuerpo. Se enderezó con trabajo, un poco de sangre salió de su boca, y se la limpió sin despegar los ojos de Kikyo.

—Parece que te duele ¿no¡Pero si solo es la verdad Kikyo! Tu estas a punto de matarnos a todos y yo solamente estoy diciéndote la verdad. No es justo que vivas tu vida inmortal con un conocimiento erróneo de lo que en verdad, yo sentía por ti. Y ahora no ha mejorado mucho. ¡Solo eres un cuerpo de barro!—rió InuYasha con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir.

—No importa todo lo que hagas. Que obtengas la vida eterna o todo el poder del mundo. Nunca vas a dejar de ser lo que eres. Barro. Te limitaras a alimentarte para seguir con tu miserable e infeliz existencia. Si yo fuera tu, me moriría aquí mismo. La verdad es que ningún otro sentimiento puedes despertar más que lástima.

Y supo que lo había logrado. La respiración de Kikyo era tan rápida que parecía que había recorrido un triatlón sin descanso. Y cuando lo miró vio en sus ojos tanto rencor y odio que InuYasha deseó no haberse explayado tanto. Si todo salía mal por haber exagerado, sabia que no lo iba a lamentar por que sencillamente iba a estar muerto.

La energía comenzó a reunirse en torno a la mujer. InuYasha buscaba febrilmente el hueco en Kikyo, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Era increíble que aún con tantos sentimientos negativos, Kikyo no tuviera un solo hueco maligno el cual atacar. O como ella decía, ya se encontraba un nivel más allá de InuYasha o sabía esconderlo muy bien.

—Te vas arrepentir InuYasha. —Le dijo con la voz temblando de ira.

InuYasha continúo buscando el punto el cual atacar. Kikyo comenzó a avanzar hacia él, lenta y peligrosamente, con todo su cuerpo brillando cambiando el espectro de negro a dorado pasando por el rojo vivo, entonces extendió sus brazos ahuecando las manos en frente de ella, que comenzaron a acumularse de energía.

—¡MUERE!—Gritó con furia. Y lo atacó, el poder llenó todo el bosque de un intenso resplandor. InuYasha sabia que no podía escapar. Iba a morir. Y entonces lo vio. El hueco maligno de Kikyo. Su fuente de poder. Antes de que el pudiera razonarlo su cuerpo ya había comenzado el movimiento y la espada se convirtió en Escamas de Dragón. Y arrojó su poder. Las dos técnicas colisionaron en el centro, arrojando un resplandor aun más fuerte. El bosque se sacudió, los arboles que estaban en el perímetro del claro se destrozaron y volaron por todas partes. El cuerpo de Shippo fue protegido de la onda destructiva gracias a que InuYasha lo había colocado cerca de un grupo de rocas. Sin embargo a Kagome no la tocó ni una sola ráfaga, y no se movió ni un solo de sus negros cabellos, parecía protegida por un fortísimo campo de fuerza. InuYasha fue lanzado hacia atrás, pues el culatazo de los dos poderes fue demasiado fuerte aún para él, y no pudo ver que es lo que había pasado con Kikyo.

Lentamente la onda se extinguió y todo quedó en un frio y siniestro silencio y en el claro se veía la destrucción. InuYasha abrió los ojos, sorprendido de estar vivo y lentamente se incorporó. Busco con la vista a Kikyo y la vio tirada en el suelo. Sintió un nudo en el estomago al verla tirada desmadejada de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo sintió alivio, pues pensó que ya todo había terminado. Se acercó hacia ella lentamente. Kikyo estaba boca abajo con un brazo bajo de ella y el otro en un ángulo demasiado anormal. Tras mucho pensárselo y con mucho cuidado la toco suavemente y le dio la vuelta. El rostro de Kikyo estaba lleno de heridas y la sangre cubría su palidez. Estaba muerta.

InuYasha se llenó de tristeza y desesperación. Nunca había querido que las cosas llegaran hasta este extremo. Nunca hubiera querido tener que matar a Kikyo. Cerró los ojos un momento presa del desconsuelo y el agotamiento. Y entonces recordó que aún tenia que regresar a la normalidad a Kagome, aunque no supiera como. Se levanto y fue hacia ella.

Kagome estaba pálida, trató de tomar las almas con su mano y para su sorpresa esta se posó delicadamente en su palma abierta. Pensó que solo tenía que acercarla a Kagome y ella haría el resto del trabajo.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió que algo lo paralizaba y una fuerza desconocida lo estrujaba con violencia, como si una mano enorme y cruel lo apretara.

—Te crees muy listo ¿no InuYasha?

InuYasha sintió que el aire se le iba. Y a pesar de la fuerza que lo mantenía sujeto volteó sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos. Y la vio, por segunda vez en el día después de creerla muerta. Kikyo estaba de pie, pero encorvada y con una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Ciertamente estaba bastante herida, sangre escurría de su hombro izquierdo y su brazo colgaba inerte y sin vida y la pierna derecha la arrastraba penosamente. Y aquí y allá su ropa estaba desgarrada mostrando heridas abiertas al rojo vivo.

—¿Sorprendido?—le dijo al observar su rostro.—¿Creías que estaba muerta no es verdad¡No entiendes que yo ya estoy más allá de la muerte InuYasha!—le gritó con furia y al mismo tiempo la fuerza que le rodeaba lo apretó más fuerte y gritó.

—Fue un buen plan InuYasha. —admitió relajando la presión entorno al joven. —No podías utilizar tus técnicas conmigo por que no lograbas captar mi poder maligno. Así que lo único que te quedo fue manipularme. Y déjame felicitarte, lo hiciste muy bien. Sin embargo te confiaste y no tomaste en cuenta lo que te dije. Que ya no soy la misma que conocías, que había cambiado. Pero debo agradecerte, tu pequeño ardid me hizo saber que aún tengo puntos débiles y que debo controlarlos. —le dijo con una mueca de sonrisa amarga.

Sin dejarlo caer lo hizo aún lado de su camino hacia Kagome.

—Me has dejado en un mal estado InuYasha. Tengo suerte de que eres demasiado confiado y no me hayas dado el golpe de gracia. Hubiera sido más difícil reponerme. Incluso hubierais podido escapar.

Y entonces, repentinamente, Kikyo cayó de rodillas, respirando trabajosamente, y al no tener la concentración de su poder, InuYasha cayó también, sin embargo sus extremidades aún se mantenían rígidas. Como pudo se enderezó para observar a Kikyo que ya se estaba levantando nuevamente y entonces se dio cuenta de que de la herida de su hombro manaba una energía dorada, la misma energía que había consumido frente a él se le escapaba de su cuerpo inevitablemente.

Kikyo levantó la mirada hacia él y lo sorprendió mirándola.

—No creas que me has derrotado. Esto no se ha acabado aún hanyou.

Kikyo continúo su camino, aproximándose hacia Kagome. InuYasha luchó contra su inmovilidad y logró levantarse también y poco a poco fue recuperando control de sus piernas. Kikyo estaba a solo unos pasos de Kagome, InuYasha echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, Kikyo unos momentos antes y se dejó caer sin fuerzas a un lado de la chica e InuYasha trató de alcanzarla con la mano pero Kikyo alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y el campo de fuerza rechazó a InuYasha que cayó de espaldas.

—¡NO!—Gritó cuando al incorporarse vio como las almas comenzaron a adentrarse en Kikyo, que sin ceremonia estaba de rodillas en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha.

Sin embargo a medida que las almas se metían dentro de ella, Kikyo levantaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. InuYasha golpeó el transparente campo de fuerza con los puños cerrados, lo araño y lo atacó con la espada pero nada funcionó. Y al meterse la séptima alma, Kikyo se levanto lentamente, su cuerpo se hallaba curado, no tenía ni una sola herida y entonces comenzó a reír. Abrió los ojos y levanto los brazos por encima de su cabeza y alrededor de ellos se desató una fuerte ventisca. Kikyo siguió riendo como posesa. InuYasha clavó la espada en el suelo y se protegió la cara con el brazo mientras intentaba avanzar hacia ellas.

Kikyo lo miró extendió la mano hacia él y un remolino de viento se creo con el movimiento. InuYasha quedó atrapado en el interior sin posibilidad de escapar.

Y entonces la miko se dirigió hasta donde estaba Kagome.

—Levántate niña, se que todavía tienes un alma dentro.

Y entonces Kagome abrió los ojos, pero estaban vidriosos, con la mirada perdida. En realidad la chica no estaba consiente. Kikyo la hizo acercarse hacia donde estaban ella e InuYasha. El remolino alrededor del hanyou desapareció sin embargo seguía sin poder moverse muy bien, supo que Kikyo aún lo retenía con su voluntad. Y aunque Kikyo no lo retuviera, en su cuerpo no quedaba ni una gota de energía, no tenía ya ni una posibilidad de defenderse de ella. Aún así trató de revolverse y liberarse pero fue un desastre, todo su cuerpo protestaba de cansancio y dolor.

— Ya no tienes fuerzas InuYasha. Es inútil lo que trates de escapar, será mejor que lo entiendas de una vez. —Le dijo Kikyo que había observado sus últimos esfuerzos sin decir palabra. —Ya he conseguido lo que quiero. Ya soy todo lo que quería ser, y solo me resta un último asunto.

InuYasha no respondió solo observo a Kagome sin quitarle la vista de encima, consiente de que había sido derrotado.

—Esta mujer, —continuó Kikyo. —no pertenece a esta época. Decías que todo esto lo hacia por venganza, y en realidad tenias algo de razón. Sin embargo les voy a dar una oportunidad. Son tan patéticos y tú has hecho un enorme esfuerzo para lograr salvar a esta chica que no puedo menos que sentir algo de admiración por ti. Así que esta niña va a vivir, es mi regalo para ti.

InuYasha ahora observó a Kikyo sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Así es.—le dijo con una sonrisa al observar su reacción.—Pero ella no va a recordar nada de lo que ha pasado contigo en esta época, no va a recordar absolutamente nada sobre ti o tus amigos, nada sobre Naraku, nada sobre la perla, incluso nada sobre mí. Se olvidara que una vez estuvo en esta época. En sus recuerdos su vida habrá sido normal, y todo será como antes de que ella viniera a este lugar.

InuYasha ahora miraba a Kagome de nuevo.

—E incluso me refiero a esto. —dijo Kikyo y le mostró la perla de Shikon a InuYasha. —No me interesa que es lo que pueda pasar con esta perla. Le dije a Kagome que nunca fue mi intención quedármela ni utilizarla para mi beneficio. Así que este es mi segundo regalo para ti. Te doy esta perla. La puedes utilizar de la manera que quieras, puedes convertirte en el Youkay completo que siempre quisiste ser y dejar de tener tu mitad humana. Pero si la utilizas tú también perderás todos tus recuerdos y sentimientos humanos. Y con eso quiere decir que también te olvidarás de Kagome y de todos tus amigos. Al fin podrás vivir la vida que siempre quisiste, con poder y sin debilidades.

Hizo una pausa para dejarle asimilar sus palabras y todo lo que contenían.

—Así que ¿Que es lo que vas a elegir InuYasha?—le dijo mirándolo intensamente. InuYasha la miraba receloso.

—¿Esta es una nueva trampa Kikyo¡Hace unos momentos querías acabar con los dos y ahora pretendes que crea que estas haciéndonos un favor!

Kikyo rió burlándose de él.

—¡Absolutamente no! No te estoy haciendo un favor. En realidad, ahora me doy cuenta de que sus muertes son totalmente vanas e innecesarias, ya no me benefician en nada. Sin embargo no puedo dejar que ustedes estén juntos InuYasha. Esa es mí venganza, si quieres llamarlo de esa forma. No importa todo lo que hayan pasado, ustedes nunca estarán juntos simplemente por que yo no quiero que lo estén. Si yo no pude tenerlo, ustedes tampoco lo tendrán. No soy una persona bondadosa, nunca los voy a perdonar, y nada me haría más feliz que verlos separados al fin. Y no importa lo que decidas, pase lo que pase no volverán a verse nunca más. Así que lo más sensato de tu parte seria aceptar la perla. Hazte un favor a ti mismo y deja atrás todos tus sentimientos hacia esta mujer. Olvida que alguna vez se quisieron. Olvida que, contra toda lógica, ella vino a este tiempo para que se conocieran y se enamoraran uno del otro.

InuYasha escuchó a Kikyo¿aceptar la perla y olvidar a todos, olvidar a Kagome, su sonrisa, su aroma, sus ojos? El solo pensarlo le causaba una tristeza que nunca había sido capaz de conocer.

—¿Y bien que decides?

—Creo que sabes perfectamente que es lo que voy a decidir Kikyo. Nunca cambiaria los recuerdos que tengo con Kagome por una vida inmortal, ni siquiera por la vida que siempre desee tener. —dijo en voz baja y mirando a Kagome. —Ella será siempre todo para mí, aunque nunca más pueda verla.

Kikyo lo observó terriblemente seria.

—De acuerdo. —dijo en tono seco. —Siempre fuiste un estúpido y no cabe duda de que morirás siendo un estúpido. Si eso es lo que quieres eso es lo que tendrás. Si no quieres la perla, entonces deberá volver al lugar al que fue mi intención mandarla hace cincuenta y nueve años y del que nunca debió salir.

Kikyo se acercó a Kagome con la joya en la mano.

—Una vez que haya devuelto la perla al cuerpo de esta mujer será imposible de sacar una vez más. Es tu última oportunidad, aún puedes arrepentirte.

InuYasha la observó fieramente. Y Kikyo supo que nada en este mundo lo haría cambiar de parecer.

—Entonces eso es todo.

Utilizando su poder Kikyo introdujo la perla en el área abdominal de la chica. Un intenso resplandor rosado se extendió por todo el lugar y fue creciendo en intensidad hasta que impidió la visión.

InuYasha no apartó los ojos de Kagome en ningún momento, negándose a creer que era la última vez que la veía. Quiso gritarle todo lo que sentía, tenia que decírselo pero todo pasó rápidamente. A partir de ese momento InuYasha no pudo nunca decir bien que fue lo que ocurrió. Vio el cielo negro cuajado de estrellas, vio la nieve que seguía cayendo y el árbol del tiempo completamente negro y muerto, sin ninguna luz dorada, pero si sabia que lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer inconsciente fue que nunca dejó de pensar en Kagome.

Al otro lado del pozo Kagome observaba el árbol del tiempo, sin saber como había llegado a ese lugar, ni por que sentía tanta tristeza y sin saber tampoco por que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

_Tzu su ku..._

_Continuara..._

* * *

_**Lo enorme del capitulo se debe a que es el penúltimo, (ahora si) y como he ido repitiendo a todo lo largo del fic espero que no les haya aburrido. Incluso iba a ser más largo pero para no fastidiar a la gente lo he acortado. Y lamentablemente las cosas entre InuYasha y Kagome no han pasado como quisiéramos¡Y Kikyo se ha salido con la suya! pero calma, que aun queda un capitulo más y puede haber sorpresas jejejeje. No perdamos la esperanza.**_

_**Los espero. ¡Si se han chutado todo el fic no se vayan a perder el último capitulo y el pequeño epilogo que subiré juntos por dios!**_

_**S. R**_

* * *

**Cap. 26**

**El Final parte 4: El resarcimiento de Shippo y la decisión de InuYasha.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**


	28. Inuyasha y Kagome

**Cap. 28: InuYasha y Kagome.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

**Tercera parte.**

_**Los personajes de "InuYasha" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**—¿AÚN NO HA REGRESADO INUYASHA SEÑORA KAEDE?**—preguntó Sango a la anciana.

—No, aún no Sango.

Las dos mujeres estaban inclinadas sobre el fogón de la choza, cocinando. Los hijos de Sango jugaban fuera y las risas se oían nítidamente a través de las delgadas paredes.

—Estoy muy preocupada por él.

—Todos lo estamos, pero por más que intentamos hablar con él…—hizo una pausa. —Es como hablarle a una pared.

—¡Todo por esa bruja!—dijo Sango con sentimiento pero después cayó en la cuenta con quien estaba. —¡Uy! Discúlpeme.

La anciana sacerdotisa la miró con su ojo bueno.

—No te preocupes, Sango. No te puedo culpar de pensar de esa manera. Mi hermana fue muy cruel. No puedo entenderla.

—La verdad no creo que haya algo que entender. —contesto Sango enfáticamente. —Por lo que hemos sabido por InuYasha y Shippo ella actuó sin remordimientos y con frialdad... ¡Y aún no puedo creer que estuviera viva y nos hiciera hacer ese viaje! Le creímos todo lo que nos dijo.

Sango recordó sus últimos días de viaje. Después de que el campo de fuerza que rodeaba el bosque se desintegró, los hombres de Gudrumg junto con Sango y Miroku que habían regresado inesperadamente a ayudar (una vez que la demás gente estuvo a salvo), se pusieron a buscar como locos a InuYasha, Shippo y Kagome.

Luego de unas tensas horas al fin pudieron encontrar al kitsune y al hanyou, los dos terriblemente heridos, y Shippo vivo de milagro. Pero de Kagome no encontraron rastro por más que buscaron y buscaron por todo el bosque. Kikyo también pareció haberse esfumado. Los pocos habitantes de la aldea que quedaban al ver el enorme Árbol del tiempo seco y completamente muerto se habían lamentado amargamente.

Cuidaron de InuYasha y de Shippo que durmieron cerca de tres y cinco días, respectivamente. InuYasha, que fue el primero en despertar, se encerró con Miroku y Sango y a duras penas le pudieron sacar algo de lo que había pasado. Ellos reaccionaron como él mismo había reaccionado al saber que Kikyo estaba viva y que todo lo planeo para su beneficio. Sango y Miroku debatieron un momento e intercambiaron opiniones ante un InuYasha que se encontraba muy deprimido, sentado, sin escuchar lo que hablaban. Totalmente distante.

Y entonces le preguntaron sobre Kagome. E InuYasha dudó. Sabía que tenia que decirles la verdad; en otras ocasiones el no hubiera dicho nada, guardándose todo para el mismo, pero esta vez algo había cambiado en él, y de esa forma les dijo todo lo que pudo ser capaz de decirles. Y sus amigos no supieron que decir, trataron e consolarlo con palabras torpes, pero bien intencionadas, sin embargo, InuYasha las rechazó con lo que, viniendo de él, podría llamarse amabilidad. Y ellos supieron que no importara lo que dijeran, InuYasha no dejaría de sentirse mal. Así que lo dejaron en paz. Poco después cuando regresaron a su cuarto a verlo, él había desparecido y no les extrañó. No lo volvieron a ver, salvo por unas cuantas ocasiones que había pasado solo por unos segundos por la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Esperaron que Shippo se repusiera y cuando estuvo con las fuerzas suficientes para partir, se despidieron de Gudrumg y de la gente que los había ayudado, y dejaron por fin la aldea.

Un mes había ya transcurrido desde que la chica había desaparecido, y el mismo sentimiento pesaba sobre todos ellos.

Sango y la anciana Kaede observaron la entrada de la choza como si en cualquier momento ellos dos fueran a entrar y que con eso se disiparía ese sentimiento en el aire, sin embargo solo se escucharon las risas de los niños, y la entrada permaneció obstinadamente vacía.

* * *

KAGOME LLEGO AL POZO Y SE DETUVO. Siempre que pasaba por ese lugar el mismo sentimiento extraño de perdida la asaltaba y le provocaba unas absurdas ganas de llorar. Sus pies la encaminaban hacia la entrada y veía el pozo tapiado, pero nunca se aventuraba a bajar las escalerillas, no sabia por que pero algo le hacia detenerse. Así que, invariablemente, se daba la vuelta y se alejaba del pozo rápidamente.

Kagome sentía que le faltaba algo, una parte muy importante había desaparecido aunque no supiera que era. Una vez le pidió a su madre que le contara lo que había hecho desde su cumpleaños numero quince, su madre dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró con extrañeza.

—¿A que te refieres exactamente?—le pregunto.

Kagome dudó.

—No sé. Siento que algo muy importante se me ha olvidado, pero no se que es. Desde esa mañana tengo la misma sensación y no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza.

—Pero que tontería. —dijo su madre, volviendo a cortar la verdura. —Si fuera de verdad algo muy importante lo recordarías.

—Si ya lo sé. Sé que es una tontería, pero aún así dime por favor.

—De acuerdo. —Suspiró y dejó el cuchillo aún lado. —Cumpliste quince años, terminaste la escuela. Tuviste a tu primer novio, ese chico llamado Hoyou. Unos años después te fuiste a la universidad y de ahí regresaste cada periodo de vacaciones, como ahora. —Se quedó callada tratando de recordar un poco más. —Si, eso es todo. Tu vida ha sido como la de cualquier muchacha, hija. No te preocupes, estoy segura que ese sentimiento se irá. — Le dijo su madre. Y Kagome un poco más animada se marchó de la cocina. La señora Higurashi observó el lugar donde había desaparecido su hija, muy pensativa. Lo cierto era que desde ese día que había encontrado a Kagome observando el árbol sagrado y llorando sin motivo aparente ella también sentía que algo faltaba, y por raro que sonara tampoco podía recordar que era.

Cierto día Kagome recibió una carta. Meses antes había aplicado para un trabajo y al parecer se habían mostrado complacidos con su desempeño y su dominio en la materia. Y sólo estaba esperando su respuesta definitiva, y la respuesta fue afirmativa. Kagome no reaccionó como ella creyó en su momento que reaccionaria. La carta quedo en sus manos, mientras ella miraba al vacio, preguntándose que pasaba con ella, que demonios era lo que le hacia falta.

* * *

INUYASHA MIRABA HACIA EL POZO.

Sabía que al otro lado estaba Kagome. Tan cerca y tan lejana a la vez. Era una tortura saber que con solo cruzarlo podría verla, sin embargo ella no lo reconocería, no sabría quien era él, ni recordaría todo lo que habían compartido.

¿Era cobardía lo que lo retenía a cruzarlo, o simplemente su instinto que lo protegía de lastimarse más?

Kagome...

Había ocasiones en que juraba poder ser capaz de percibir su aroma, cerraba los ojos y se perdía en la dulce melancolía que le producía. Se martirizaba pensando que quizá en este momento ella estaría junto al pozo, intuyendo que ese lugar había sido parte de algo muy importante en su vida.

Hacía varias semanas que no veía a sus amigos. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para presentarse ante ellos. Y no quería ver las miradas de compasión con que, estaba seguro, lo mirarían. Y aunque sabia que podía confiar incluso su vida a ellos, ellos no entenderían lo que él sentía. Estaba solo de nuevo, sin Kagome, una vez más y para siempre, y esa certeza lo inundaba de una tristeza que nunca imaginó sentir.

Entonces una furia sorda se apoderaba de él y se alejaba del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, jurándose que nunca más regresaría. Sabiendo que tendría que aprender a vivir solamente recordando a Kagome, amándola para siempre en su ausencia y en silencio. Sin embargo, sistemáticamente regresaba a sus pasos. Era como una droga, el saber que ella estaba del otro lado, tan cerca y tan lejana a la vez.

* * *

KAGOME, ACOMODABA SU ROPA cuando una gastada bolsita de cuero curtido cayó de una chamarra. No la reconoció, el cordón que la sujetaba estaba firmemente atado, la sostuvo un momento frente a sí. Sólo era una bolsa de cuero vieja, pero verla le producía una opresión en el pecho que no sabia explicar. Sus dedos temblorosos desanudaron el cordón con torpeza. Kagome tenía la garganta seca, como si su cuerpo supiera que estaba a punto de descubrir algo dentro de aquella bolsa que pudiera disipar esa bruma que sentía desde hace días.

El cordón cedió y Kagome inspiro varias veces antes de ver el interior de la bolsa, finalmente cuando se sintió preparada abrió los ojos y extendió el rectángulo de cuero que formaba la bolsa y unas cuentas negras y redondas de un collar se deslizaron y cayeron al piso. Kagome se inclinó para examinarlas pero nada le reveló y entonces escucho que alguien decía:

—InuYasha.

Kagome se llevó la mano a la boca, asustada al darse cuenta de que ella había pronunciado esa palabra. Sin embargo eso no mejoro en nada su estado de animo, frustrada y furiosa arrojó el pedazo de cuero y las cuentas se esparcieron por el piso y se llevo las manos a la cabeza. ¿Quién era InuYasha¿Por qué había dicho ese nombre¿Por qué sentía este sentimiento en el pecho al pronunciar y pensar en ese nombre? Kagome empezó a llorar silenciosamente, algo que se estaba volviendo un hábito en ella últimamente.

Se tendió sobre su cama y se quedó dormida. Y entonces soñó con un árbol y una mujer que se parecía mucho a ella y con un joven de largo cabello blanco. Nunca supo exactamente que fue lo que soñó y como fue exactamente que rompió el conjuro que Kikyo puso sobre ella y todos aquellos que la rodeaban.

Despertó sobresaltada y sudorosa, con su respiración agitada. Una tenue luz rosa, cálida y reconfortante inundaba la habitación. Kagome, asombrada, se dio cuenta de que la luz brotaba de ella, etéreamente. Una de las cuentas estaba sostenida fuertemente en su mano derecha y entonces en ese momento, con la rapidez con que cae un rayo, lo recordó. Lo recordó todo. Recordó a Kikyo a Sango a Shippo a Miroku y especialmente a InuYasha. Recordó, más bien supo todo lo que había pasado en sus últimas horas en el Sengoku. No sabía si reír o llorar. Si sentir alegría o tristeza. Y supo exactamente por que Kikyo no había podido acabar con ella, y una enorme sensación de felicidad la invadió.

La casa estaba a oscuras y silenciosa, pero ella se paró de un salto ágil de la cama y corrió hacia el pozo. Sin embargo cuando llegó no se introdujo en el. Permaneció de pie observando el fondo obscuro. Una sonrisa curvaba sus labios y supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que él tenía que venir por ella, era necesario que lo hiciera, y sabía que lo haría y cuando lo hiciera ahora ella si estaría lista para pasar con el resto de sus días. Nunca más tendría dudas, pensó ensanchando más su sonrisa. Y tranquilamente con una paz que hacia mucho que no sentía regresó hacia su casa.

* * *

HABÍA REGRESADO. Y de nuevo, como tantas ocasiones, permanecía de pie observando el interior del pozo. Era tan fácil, solo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar y en unos segundos estaría en su tiempo, era tan fácil y sin embargo no podía hacerlo. Frustrado comenzó a darse la vuelta para marcharse cuando se encontró de frente con la espigada figura de Shippo.

Sus brillantes ojos azules estaban fijos en él. InuYasha no supo que hacer, ni que decir, en parte asombrado de que no hubiera detectado la presencia del adolescente.

—¿Que estas esperando InuYasha¿A que le tienes miedo? — Le preguntó simplemente con sagacidad.

InuYasha desvió la vista del joven repentinamente molesto.

—¿No crees que ella no pueda llegar a recordarte? Es Kagome. —añadió como si eso lo explicara todo.

—No molestes. —Le contestó comenzando a caminar para marcharse del lugar. Pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos Shippo lo retuvo del brazo.

—Espera InuYasha. No es típico de ti darte por vencido. —le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

InuYasha sintió que toda la tensión que tenía desde hace meses comenzaba a salir a flote. Apretando los dientes y en un tono muy bajo pero peligroso le dijo:

—Suéltame.

—No lo haré. No puedo creer que estés actuando de esta manera.

—¿A que te refieres? —gruñó.

—Sabes que quiero decir. ¿Acaso te estas rindiendo¿Estas tirando por la borda todo lo que pasaste, todo lo que te costo? Casi muero a manos de Kikyo por ayudarte, y sin embargo estas echando a la basura mi esfuerzo.

—Ella no puede recordarme ¿me explico? Y no es tu asunto, así que déjame en paz. —Le dijo dando un tirón de brazo pero Shippo apretó más su agarre.

InuYasha respiró ruidosamente por la nariz sintiéndose muy cerca de la exasperación.

—Shippo te lo advierto, si no me sueltas en este momento lo vas a lamentar.

—No te dejaré hacerle esto a Kagome.

InuYasha rió sin humor.

—Si mal no recuerdo ya habías dicho eso antes.

Para su sorpresa Shippo enrojeció, pero aún así mantuvo valientemente la vista en él.

—Si ya lo he dicho y esta vez lo digo por la manera correcta. Yo quiero mucho a Kagome y no es justo que por tu cobardía pague ella.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir: Suéltame. No estoy de humor para niñerías.

Es la última vez que te lo advierto.

—No te soltaré, y si tengo que insultarte para que recapacites lo haré: Eres un cobarde ¿Que ganas con venir aquí a martirizarte de esa manera tan estúpida¿Piensas quedarte toda la vida auto compadeciéndote? Eres un maldito cobarde. No te mereces a Kagome ni a nadie, por eso…

InuYasha reaccionando, no lo dejó terminar, cerró el puño y lo dirigió con furia hacia el rostro del joven, desquitando con él sus ambivalentes y desagradables sentimientos. Shippo lo soltó y cayó cuan largo era. Después se recostó sobre su codo y sin dejar de mirarlo se limpió la sangre que brotó de su labio abierto.

—Te ha dolido ¿verdad? —le dijo desde el suelo. —Te duele la verdad, y sin embargo no haces nada por cambiarla.

InuYasha hizo un movimiento de abalanzarse sobre él, pero se detuvo.

—Adelante. Golpéame si eso te hace sentir mejor. Supongo que yo también me lo merezco. Pero aunque me muelas a golpes no cambiara nada la realidad. —El jovencillo se levantó y sacando el pecho se paró delante de él. —Golpéame, no te preocupes por mí, ya les inventare a algo a Miroku y Sango.

InuYasha gruño y nuevamente apartó la vista de él, sin creer que ese jovenzuelo tuviera razón y que estuviera demostrando más valentía de la que el tanto se enorgullecía tener.

—No quiero golpearte. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Ya. De acuerdo, no me golpees. ¿Pero que vas a hacer InuYasha? No puedes seguir toda la vida con esto. Se ve que lo estas pasando fatal, deberías mirar tu reflejo en el agua de vez en cuando, te asombrarías cuanto has cambiado en este poco tiempo.

InuYasha lo miró aún beligerantemente, pero un segundo después dejo caer los hombros, abatido.

—No quiero estar así, odio estar así. —acepto con un gemido.

—Bueno, entonces pon el remedio.

—Pero es que no entiendes. ¿Qué gano con ir? Ella no me recuerda, Kikyo me lo dejó bien claro. ¡Kagome jamás nos recordará de nuevo!

—¡Y también juró que te llevaría al infierno con ella y no se que tantas estupideces más¡Y mírate, aquí estas haciéndote el mártir y molestando a la demás gente con tu actitud tan tonta! La verdad es que no se por que le dan tanta importancia a esa zombi, tiene poderes, si, pero ella no ha hecho lo que yo he visto que has hecho tú. Y la verdad, se que tu eres capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas.

InuYasha no supo que decir ante se fervoroso voto de confianza que Shippo dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Y si Kagome ya ha rehecho su vida? —dijo expresando sus dudas por fin en voz alta. —Han pasado casi cinco meses desde que se fue y si ella...

—Puedes ir a cerciorarte por ti mismo. —Lo interrumpió alzándose de hombros. — Pero también conozco a Kagome y se que es tan testaruda como tú, estoy seguro que más temprano que tarde se acordará de nosotros y de ti.

—¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?—le preguntó mirando su confiada sonrisa.

—Simplemente lo sé. Los conozco muy bien.

InuYasha miró hacia el suelo y después dirigió su mirada hacia el pozo dubitativamente. Y Shippo lanzó un grito de exasperación.

—¡Como no te avientes por ese maldito pozo en este momento no se de lo que voy a hacer capaz¡Me estas haciendo perder mi tiempo! Hay una chica que me esta esperando y la verdad que no vales tanto mi tiempo. Solo vine por que me remordía la conciencia, por que odio ver las caras largas de los demás y por que me muero de ganas de ver a Kagome de nuevo.

InuYasha no supo que decir. Solo atinó a esbozar una media sonrisa.

—Gracias. —le dijo simplemente.

—No hay problema. —le dijo Shippo comenzando a alejarse. —Y recuerda, haz como yo: no aceptes un no como respuesta. —Dijo pícaramente y después alzó los pulgares con ánimo, entonces repentinamente se detuvo.

—¡Con esto esta saldada mi deuda, perro! Si te salvo la vida en adelante tu estarás en deuda conmigo ¿vale?

Y se perdió de vista. InuYasha observó el lugar donde había desaparecido unos instantes más, sonriendo agradecido. La verdad era que si salían bien las cosas él nunca saldaría su deuda con ese mocoso.

Después dirigió la vista hacia el pozo y con un nudo en el estomago comenzó a caminar hacia él.

* * *

KAGOME REGRESABA DE LA CALLE. Había ido de compras y estaba cargada de bolsas. Se detuvo al llegar arriba de las escaleras del templo, resoplando. Cada vez se agotaba más, y aunque hasta el momento el embarazo no había presentado ninguna complicación, había veces que solo deseaba estar acostada. El estomago ya había perdido su forma plana y presentaba ahora el abultamiento de cinco meses.

No había nadie en el templo para ayudarla, todos habían salido, así que, resignada aspiró profundo y se cargo las bolsas y comenzó a andar. Tarareaba una canción, pensando contenta en todo lo que había comprado para el bebé. Ya estaba reformando una habitación, y como aún no sabia el sexo lo estaba haciendo de colores neutros. Ya había pensado en algunos nombres, pero aún no tomaba la decisión. Pensaba todo esto cuando pasó por el anexo del templo donde estaba el pozo y repentinamente se detuvo. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y las bolsas cayeron al suelo aparatosamente.

InuYasha estaba parado en el umbral, observándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

Una sensación de Dejá-vù, la invadió, recordándole cuando se habían visto la primera vez que regresó al Sengoku después de los 8 años de su ausencia. Kagome supo que tenia que decir algo pero simplemente las palabras se negaban a salir. Desde la noche que había recordado todo, lo había esperado todos los días, y ahora que estaba ahí, ante ella, no podía salir de su estupor, ni articular palabra.

Por su parte InuYasha sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies. Había llegado antes que Kagome y como no pudo percibir su aroma ni el de nadie más, decidió esperarla, y entonces minutos después lo percibió, pero era diferente. El conocía el olor de las mujeres preñadas y Kagome olía como una de ellas. Salió corriendo negándose a creer lo que le decía su nariz y la vio subir las escaleras, con su semblante feliz y despreocupado, después vago la vista por su cuerpo y vio su protuberante estomago y ya no pudo moverse, solo la observo caminar tarareando una cancioncilla. Y ahora ella lo observaba fijamente, su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos no expresaban alegría de volver a verlo como tontamente había supuesto, sino extrañeza.

¡Estaba preñada, otro hombre había tomado su lugar¡Kagome lo había olvidado por completo! Tuvo ganas de ir a buscarlo, quien quiera que fuera, y matarlo a golpes por robarle todo lo que el quería, sin embargo solo bajo la vista, incapaz de soportar verla, y queriendo escapar de allí. ¡Maldito fuera Shippo por hacerle venir! Si creía que antes había tocado fondo estaba muy equivocado. Solo tenía ganas de escapar de ahí y morir para no sentir ese dolor lacerante y cruel.

Kagome vio la tristeza reflejada en su rostro y ojos y supo que era lo que él pensaba. Entonces InuYasha le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse para siempre ¡Tenia que detenerlo!

—¡Espera!—Grito, pero InuYasha no le hizo caso.—¡InuYasha!

Al oír su nombre si se detuvo abruptamente. Kagome había salido tras de él y se detuvo a unos centímetros, repentinamente nerviosa. El volteó con la sorpresa y la duda por igual reflejadas en su rostro. Kagome se mordió el labio.

—¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?

Kagome solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

InuYasha respiró hondo y cerró los ojos y después hablo con voz ronca.

—¿Sabes...sabes quien soy?

Kagome asintió de nuevo, tímidamente y sin mirarlo.

InuYasha no dijo nada, solo la observó largo rato y Kagome sintió que iba a estallar si seguía así. Pero después InuYasha alargó la mano lentamente y le subió la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Kagome¿Estas segura que sabes quien soy?

—Si. —respondió la chica un poco turbada por el contacto de InuYasha.

InuYasha gimió y la abrazó fuertemente, la chica emitió un leve quejido y la soltó de golpe, recordando su estado. El que ella supiera su nombre no cambiaba el hecho de que estuviera embarazada de otro hombre.

—Disculpa, no quise... ¿Te hice daño? —dijo mirándola tristemente.

—No. InuYasha yo...

—Me alegra verte bien Kagome. —Le dijo sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde. —Te ves realmente hermosa.

Kagome sonrió nerviosamente, las cosas no iban tan bien como ella esperaba. InuYasha seguía creyendo que ella...

—Gracias, tu también te ves bien...InuYasha, yo, quiero decirte que...

—No hace falta. —Le dijo sonriendo melancólicamente. —Entiendo perfectamente. No tienes por que darme explicaciones. Solo vine para ver como te encontrabas, yo, estaba preocupado por ti, y bueno, ya sabes estuvimos a punto de morir y pensé que tal vez tu, bueno...—Calló de repente y solo la miró. —En fin, creo que me voy, me alegra verte tan bien. Todos te mandan saludos, ya sabes y te desean lo mejor.

—¿Espera, ya te vas? —Kagome le tomo del brazo e InuYasha se detuvo nuevamente, observó su mano blanca y pequeña en su brazo, tratando de no disfrutar de su contacto y después la miró a los ojos.

—Si Kagome.

—¿Vas a regresar?

—No.

¿Por qué le hacia eso a él? Si sabía quien era, también debía saber que estaba locamente enamorado de ella. ¿Entonces por que le hacia eso? Se pregunto desesperado.

—Pero no quiero que te vayas. —le rogó la chica.

—No puedo quedarme. Me alegra que seas feliz, por eso no puedo quedarme.

—Si te vas... ¿Puedo ir contigo?

—No creo que sea lo más apropiado. Tu lugar esta aquí.

—Pero, mi lugar esta contigo. A tu lado.

InuYasha trato de asimilar esas palabras.

—¿Que?

—Que quiero estar contigo, necesito estar contigo.

Y entonces algo de luz empezó a entrar a su cerebro y se quedó sin aliento. Miró de nuevo su estomago e inhalo su aroma con mas detenimiento y sintió que algo se detenía dentro de él. Se quedo doblemente sin aliento.

—Kagome ¿De quien es tu cría? —le preguntó cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

—Bueno...—dijo la chica sin poder mirarlo a la cara y después hablo muy despacito. —Tuyo.

InuYasha se quedo petrificado. Kagome espero unos cuantos instantes para que asimilara la noticia pero alzó la vista y comenzó a perder la paciencia al verlo en ese estado. Las hormonas alteradas de Kagome se revolvieron inquietas y la chica se enfureció, ya se sabe como reaccionan las mujeres embarazadas.

—¿Bueno pues que esperabas si no parabas de atosigarme, eh? —explotó y avanzó hacia él, golpeándolo en el pecho acusatoriamente con su dedo. —La verdad no se cual vez fue, pero no importa. Y yo no voy por ahí metiéndome con cualquiera si eso es lo que estas pensando. Te dije claramente lo que pensaba pero tú no hiciste caso, te portabas como una bestia y ahora no quieres aceptar las consecuencias. —gruño en una increíble imitación de InuYasha. —¿¡Por qué ya no tienes ese bendito collar!? Pero le voy a decir a la anciana Kaede que te lo vuelva poner, ya lo encontré y va a volver al lugar que pertenece. Pero esta vez no va a hacer un simple siéntate¡Te lo advierto! Así que ve quitando esa cara que me estas hartando y...

Nuevamente InuYasha no la dejo terminar. La abrazó otra vez con fuerza. Pero esta vez Kagome le devolvió el abrazo completamente feliz, olvidando que solo hace un par de segundos quería matarlo. Después InuYasha busco su boca ansiosamente y Kagome le respondió de igual manera. Luego de lo que parecieron mil eternidades se separaron.

—¿No estas molesto...por el bebe? —le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¡¿Estas loca¡Ni lo pienses! Solamente estoy molesto por que no me dijiste inmediatamente que era mío el cachorro, mujer —le reprochó. —¿Sabes como me sentí?

—Bueno yo trate de decírtelo y no me dejabas hablar. Además te lo mereces por haberte tardado tanto en venir por mí.

InuYasha soltó una carcajada completamente feliz.

—¿Me he tardado mucho? Si, es cierto y no sabes como lo lamento. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Incluso hoy no estaría aquí si no es por Shippo.

—¿Shippo? —Kagome recordó que había estado muy mal herido. —¡Es cierto estaba muy mal¿Cómo esta?

—Tranquila, él esta muy bien. De hecho está demasiado bien, por lo que me dijo ahorita debe de estar con una jovencita. —le dijo casi ausentemente, sin dejar de mirarla y acariciarla, sintiéndose especialmente atraído por el vientre.

Kagome sonrió.

—¿De veras? —InuYasha asintió besándola nuevamente. —¿Y domo sdán Moroku y Songo? —Preguntó pegada a él, pasándole los brazos por el cuello. InuYasha balbuceo una respuesta contra sus labios.

—¿Y lo ncian Taede?—dijo sin dejar de besarlo.

Esta vez InuYasha se separó de ella.

—¡Mujer estoy tratando de besarte! —Le dijo exasperado. —Todos están perfectamente. Ansiosos de verte, pero están bien. Lo que menos quiero es hablar de ellos. Y ahora si ya no tienes mas preguntas quisiera hacer lo que vengo deseando desde hace cinco meses¿de acuerdo? —Y se inclinó sobre ella nuevamente, pero segundos después se separó y Kagome gimió de descontento.

—¿Y ahora que pasa? Ya no hice preguntas.

—¿Me acabas de decir que tarde mucho en venir¿No?

Kagome asintió.

—Y ya me recordabas.

Asintió nuevamente.

—Y tienes la perla de Shikon dentro de ti, por lo tanto podías pasar por el pozo ¿no?

Kagome volvió a asentir, ya un poco molesta.

—¿Entonces por que no fuiste tu¿Por qué esperaste hasta que viniera¿Te das cuenta que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera venido?

—Pero es que yo sabía que ibas a venir. —explicó mirándolo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Como puedes estar tan segura?

—No lo sé. Intuición femenina tal vez. Mira, era tu turno InuYasha, hace ocho años yo era la que siempre volvía a ti. Pero la última vez que nos separamos, yo no estaba segura de lo que quería y no regresé. Sabía que te amaba como no te imaginas pero era muy joven y la verdad es que tenía dudas. Pero ahora se con absoluta certeza de que mi destino es estar a tu lado Y esta vez eras tu el que tenia que vencer sus dudas y volver a mí. —Se paro de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso—Y lo hiciste muy bien. —le sonrió.

A InuYasha esa sonrisa lo calentó por dentro, volvió a abrazarla.

—Yo no tengo dudas, nunca más. —le dijo al oído. —Y será mejor que tú tampoco tengas dudas esta vez. No quiero sentirme abandonado de nuevo. Esto es para siempre.

—Esto es para siempre. —repitió Kagome.

Permanecieron unos instantes abrazados, pero después InuYasha la separó un poco de él y se la quedó viendo frunciendo el seño.

—¿Ahora que? —preguntó la chica.

—Espera, si tengo una duda más ¿Cómo fue que me recordaste? Shippo estaba seguro que lo harías.

La chica lo miró dudando. No era muy seguro que le gustara saber, que el causante hubiera sido el collar con el hechizo tan humillante para él. Así que a favor de su reencuentro se guardó esa información tan poco romántica para más adelante, y simplemente dijo:

—¿No eras tú el que no quería hablar y besarme?

InuYasha se sonrió y entonces, inesperadamente, cargó a Kagome con cuidado y comenzó a andar hacia la casa.

—¿Que estas haciendo?

—¿Tú que crees mujer? Vamos a celebrar de la manera adecuada. —le dijo con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Kagome se ruborizó y escondió la cara en su musculoso y varonil pecho, sonriendo tímidamente, pero de pronto el hanyou se detuvo. —Oye, espera, no me digas que no podemos hacerlo hasta que nazca el cachorro. —dijo con el desaliento reflejado en la cara.

Kagome rio.

—Bueno, estuve investigando un poco, ya sabes para cuando regresaras y leí que, bueno, de hecho si se puede. —dijo con el rostro aún más colorado.

A InuYasha se le iluminó la cara.

—¿De veras?

—Si.

E InuYasha comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la solitaria casa mientras Kagome reía.

**Cap. 28**

**InuYasha y Kagome.**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

Sábado 2007

02:42 am.


	29. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

**AÑOS DESPUES**

_**Los personajes de "InuYasha" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**ALGO SE MOVÍA ENCIMA DE LA COPA DEL ÁRBOL.**

El sol de primavera brillaba suavemente sobre el verde pasto y los arboles que rodeaban la aldea. La vida parecía transcurrir con normalidad.

La forma se revolvió curiosa cuando dos jóvenes salieron de un pozo tomados de la mano. Parecía que después de todo algo de su antigua naturaleza todavía quedaba en ella. Frunció el seño ligeramente, no había que preocuparse, tenía toda la eternidad para ocuparse de ello.

El hombre de cabello plateado llevaba un pequeño niño en brazos, lo cargaba amorosamente y con una ternura que nunca hubiera podido adivinar en él. Podía sentir su felicidad. La mujer de cabello negro lo observaba con una radiante sonrisa, embelesada con la imagen de su hombre y su hijo.

Y tal como la forma esperaba, no sintió absolutamente nada ante aquella escena. Observó a la joven pareja alejarse. Había venido expresamente a probarse a si misma. Ahora que había pasado la prueba podía alejarse a su nueva existencia.

Bajó del árbol convertida en viento etéreo y cuando llegó al suelo, adoptó su forma humana. Un pequeño capricho que aún se permitía y del cual, sabía, nunca se desharía. No le preocupaba que la pudieran ver, sabia que no podrían hacerlo. Excepto…

—Hola Kaede. —susurro suavemente.

Una anciana salió detrás de un árbol. Su rostro estaba marcado por un parche negro.

El lazo familiar es el mas difícil de romper.

—Hola hermana, tanto tiempo sin verte.

Kikyo no respondió la miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Has venido a ver como marcha todo por acá?—le preguntó la anciana.

—No. Ellos no me interesan. He venido a probarme.

Kaede espero con una media sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—¿Y bien?—le preguntó al ver que Kikyo no contestaba.

Kikyo sin embargo no contesto, se limitó de nuevo a asentir con la cabeza.

—Me alegro hermana. Eso quiere decir que ahora ya esta tranquila ¿no es así?

—Si.

Kaede sonrió mientras observaba a Kikyo.

—Sabes, aunque no soy tan poderosa como tu, ni cuando lo eras en vida, si sé que dentro de ti hay más bondad de la que estas dispuesta a aceptar.

Kikyo la volteo a ver, sin cambiar de expresión, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—¿Por lo dices?—le preguntó suavemente.

—Has hecho todo esto por ti y por ellos ¿no?

Kikyo permaneció en silencio unos segundos y finalmente contestó.

—Como has dicho no estoy dispuesta aceptarlo.

—¡Oh! pero eso es bueno hermana. —Kikyo la miró nuevamente y Kaede le sonrió. —¿Me dirás exactamente que es lo que pretendías o tengo que seguir intentando sacártelo?

Kikyo observó el cielo y cerro los ojos al recibir la luz del sol sobre su rostro.

—Necesitaba mi alma, Kaede. Ser libre del amor y del rencor que aún era capaz de sentir por InuYasha. Ni en la muerte hubiera podido descansar, no con esos sentimientos carcomiéndome. Mi alma no hubiera podido estar en paz en el infierno ni en el cielo y entonces me hubiera convertido en algo mucho peor de lo que alguna vez pude ser. No podía permitirlo, pero a la vez sabia que nunca podría llegar a ser lo que yo quisiera por que esos sentimientos mortales aun me ataban a ellos.

—Y la única forma de lograrlo era que tu reencarnación estuviera finalmente y para siempre con el hombre que amabas ¿no es así?

Kikyo asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿tenias que haber armado todo ese jaleo Kikyo? No era más fácil que los hubieras dejado seguir su curso cuando eliminaron a Naraku.

—No Kaede. —Respondió Kikyo taxativamente meneando la cabeza. —Ellos aun no estaban listos en ese entonces. Y se los dije. Su amor, por más fuerte, no habría podido resistirlo y hubiera acabado por apagarse, y quien sabe, puede que hasta terminaran sintiendo rencor el uno hacia el otro. Creo que esa chica si lo entendió.

—Mmm, puede ser —concedió la anciana, pensativa. —Pero no estoy muy segura hermana. Ellos realmente se quieren.

Kikyo se encogió de hombros.

—No importa ahora. Además tenia que asegurarme de mi bienestar también. Utilice el cuerpo y sentimientos de esa mujer para volverme más fuerte. ¿Crees que eso tiene algo de bondadoso? —le dijo mirándola.

Kaede la observó reflexivamente.

—No creo que no. Y ciertamente no los trataste con bondad. —Kikyo la observó, Kaede pareció ser inmune a esa mirada, pues estaba riendo alegremente —Pero era lo menos que podías recibir. La Vida y la Muerte no te trataron muy bien hermana, y no te culpo por haber escogido ser lo que ahora eres.

—No creas, Kaede, que era una buena persona. Mis sentimientos negativos estaban ganándome la batalla y si hubiera podido los hubiera eliminado a los dos. Esa hubiera sido una solución mucho más fácil, aunque no hubiera logrado tener todo lo que tengo ahora. Y lo pensé Kaede, mientras estuvieron en ese lugar atrapados conmigo y a mi merced, lo medite fríamente. Estuve a punto de sucumbir al rencor que sentía por esa chica y eliminarla, pero ella ya estaba embarazada y su alma, de alguna manera, protegió a su hijo y no abandonó su cuerpo, por eso no pude eliminarla.

Kikyo siguió hablando.

—Ahora ellos ya no tienen nada que temer. Ya no me interesan más. Ella vivirá tanto como lo desee siempre al lado de él, por el poder de la perla que esta dentro de ella. Se podría decir que ella tampoco es lo que era antes.

La anciana dudo unos segundos y después le pregunto lo que quería decirle desde que la vio.

—¿Eres finalmente feliz, hermana?

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor, si, soy feliz. Yo ya no siento lo que ustedes sienten Kaede. Así que no puedo regirme a través de sentimientos como la felicidad.

Kaede pareció no recibir esa información de manera satisfactoria. Después de todo era su hermana y la quería. Y para su sorpresa Kikyo hablo de nuevo.

—Pero soy libre Kaede. Eso es lo que importa.

Kaede la observó y finalmente sonrió.

—Me alegro mucho por ti.

Kikyo la miró y por un instante Kaede creyó ver una sonrisa en sus delgados labios pero fue un momento tan fugaz que pensó que lo más seguro era que lo hubiera imaginado.

—Adiós Kaede. —le dijo Kikyo y comenzó a caminar hacia las sombras del bosque.

—¿Te veré de nuevo hermana?

—Si así lo quieres vendré. Sólo para ti.

—Sí. Me gustaría mucho. —le dijo sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza. —Adiós hermana.

Y desapareció lentamente entre las sombras del bosque. Kaede se quedo en el mismo lugar un tiempo después sonriendo y pensando. Contenta de que todo estuviera ya como debería estar.

Después comenzó a andar hacia la aldea; al llegar vio a los 5 jóvenes, uno de ellos seguía con el bebe en brazos, que tenia un hermoso cabello plateado como el padre y a dos chiquillos que le hacían señas para que se acercara.

Kaede les sonrió y se unió a ellos.

**FIN**

**AÑOS DESPUÉS**

—**Unas últimas palabras—**

_Bien, eso es todo, después de cuatro años y 89, 020 palabras, de las cuales 726 son InuYasha y 717 Kagome, por fin se ha terminado. No habrá sido un Harry Potter ¿verdad?, pero aún así estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo y ha valido la pena, pues me abrió al mundo de la escritura, tanto, que de hecho he pensado seriamente volver mi afición en algo serio. Pero nada de esto se hubiera logrado sin ustedes, que muy pacientemente han seguido el interminable curso de este fic¡gracias! Espero que les haya gustado todo la historia por igual. Algunos capítulos estarán más aburridos que otros, lo sé, y habrá muchísimos errores gramaticales y de coherencia pero, espero comprendan, son errores de principiante amateur que ponía todas las ganas del mundo en su historia._

_Por sus reviews sé que algunos no estarán a gusto y hubieran preferido la definitiva muerte de Kikyo, pero la verdad es que a mi no me cae mal el personaje, pues la creo un victima de las circunstancias, además tenia planeado este final desde que empecé el fic, hace cuatro lejanos años, y quería mantenerlo fiel a como lo pensé desde un principio. Bueno si tienen cualquier duda, aclaración o descontento, la responderé, si gustan, vía e-mail._

_Y solo me queda ya decir¡Hasta luego queridas lectoras, mis mejores deseos a ustedes, donde quiera que estén!_

_S.R_


End file.
